New Job, New Love
by Yankees01
Summary: Mickie's best friend, Jodi, starts working for the WWE. Mickie helps Jodi get used to her new life, make friends, and maybe find love. Mickie is doing this while her life in unraveling before her. Char: Oc, Mickie,Hardy's,Batista,Cena
1. Intro

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I started this story about a year ago and I took it down, but I am going to repost it... I hope you like it... **

Mickie POV

I was so exicted… my best friend was starting with the WWE today. I had grown up with Jodi and we had been best friends since 3rd grade. She was there for me at the indie shows and we celebrated when I got into the WWE. She has also been with me through every break up and I was there when her fiancé left her at the altar. I had pushed for her to apply for the job and I was more excited when she got it. She was going to be one of the two head trainers; she was also going to travel with me.

I was backstage and she was going to call me when she got here; I was going to meet her and help her get to know some people. She had been hired by Stephanie and Stephanie told her to come a day early to get her stuff and meet people. She already knew a few people from when I was home or who I had dated. She wasn't too fond of my current boyfriend, Cena, but she got along with him for me.

Jodi POV

I was so nervous, but I was glad when I saw Mickie. She ran up and hugged me; Mickie was always known for being bubbly.

"I am so glad that you are here." She said and I was surprised that I was here.

"It's surreal." I told her and she laughed.

"Come on." She said and we walked until we found Stephanie's office.

"Come in, I am glad that you got here ok and I am glad that you took the position." She said and I shook her hand.

"Thank you." I told her.

She gave me my pass, credentials, laptop, network card, cell phone, and other things that I would need. I got the name of the person I was working with and the trainers under me. She also told me that I would be getting some WWE shirts to wear if I wanted, but that I could wear pretty much whatever. I thanked her and left with Mickie; I was used to working in hospitals and doctors' offices, so this was different.

I put my stuff in Mickie's locker room and she changed for her match. I was sitting there when John walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey, Jo, how's it going?" he asked me and I forced a smile.

"John, nice to see ya." I said.

"Yeah, and now you will be seeing a lot more of me." He said and smiled.

"Yay." I said and he smirked.

I didn't care for John because he was an ass; he was humble in wrestling, but nothing else. He thought he was God's gift to women and I didn't think he was anywhere close to it. I kept my mouth shut around Mickie because I knew that she liked him and he treated her good.

"I gotta go, my match, wish m luck." He told Mickie when she came out and she kissed him.

"Good luck." She said and he smiled as he left.

"Come on, catering." She said and I nodded.

We went to catering and I grabbed some water. Mickie introduced me to some of the other divas. I had met a few other them, but I met a few more. They all seemed nice for the most part, but you could tell they were in groups.

We were walking to gorilla position and Mickie was still giving me the rundown…I had never watched wrestling before so I knew that I would be a little out of it until I learned stage names and real names.

"I gotta go, just sit here and wait for me." She told me and I nodded.

I was sitting at a table near some monitors when someone sat down across from me.

"Hi." The guys said and I smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"You new?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am a new head trainer." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm Dave, you are?" he asked me.

"I'm Jodi." I told him and he flashed a great smile.

"Nice to meet you ." he said and we were watching the match. A few more people stopped to watch the match and would go on. I was just sitting there when Mickie came backstage and I was still talking to Dave.

"Come on, Jo." She said and I stood up.

"Nice meeting you, Dave." I told him and smiled at me as I walked away with Mickie.

She changed and we got ready to meet John and some other people. I had only really met the divas and Dave, so I needed to meet more people. I was officially starting tomorrow night and I needed to know some people.

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	2. 1st real day

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I started this story about a year ago and I took it down, but I am going to repost it... I hope you like it... **

Jodi POV

I was having fun and I had met a lot of people before we even got to the club. I was riding with Mickie, John, and Randy. I had met all them before and I was used to them; Mickie had even tried to set Randy and I up one time.

We got to the club; john and Mickie immediately went to the dance floor. I was sitting at a table and I was just taking in my surroundings.

"You not drinking?" a tall, tanned guy with brown hair asked me.

"No, not big on that." I said and he smiled.

"You are with the WWE?" he asked me.

"Started tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Sit?" I asked him and he smiled as he sat down.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"I'm Cody, welcome to the WWE." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Jodi, thanks." I told him and we sat there as everyone danced and had fun. I was sitting there when a girl asked Cody to dance; he gave me a look and I knew that he didn't want to go.

"You promised me this dance." I told him and he smiled.

"Sorry, Alicia." He said and we walked to the dance floor. We started dancing and Mickie was giving me some confused looks. I just shrugged and kept dancing with Cody.

We left the club that night and I had fun, but Mickie and John were both trashed. I helped John to his room and Mickie to our room. I fell on the bed and slept.

Mickie POV

I woke up the next morning to the alarm and felt like I got hit by a 2X4. I took some Tylenol and Jodi was already in the bathroom. I walked in there and she was doing her hair.

"Morning." She said and I waved.

"Mickie's not cheerful this morning." She said and I flipped her off. She was laughing and me and finished so I could shower. I felt better after the shower, but I knew that John was prolly just as bad; I would get blamed for him drinking too much.

I got ready and we took a cab to the airport. John was already there with a few other guys and they were waiting on us. We got there, got through security, and went to meet them. We grabbed some breakfast before we got to the gate. I sat down next to John, who ate half my sandwich and Jodi sat next to Cody. He just smiled at her and she didn't' even pay attention.

The plane ride was a short one and we went to the hotel. We dropped our stuff off and went to the arena. Jodi had to be there early, so I went with her and I was going to hang out or sleep. John decided to go with us; Jodi had no idea that we were having problems. I didn't want her to know.

Jodi POV

I met with the trainers and there weren't many of us. I was the head trainer and there were 3 other ones for Raw and ECW. I also met with Stephanie and found out how things went. I was relieved to learn that some of the refs had training and the helped the trainers most of the time. I got done with my meeting and went to find Mickie before I had to start getting ready to help some people get ready for tonight.

I was walking towards Mickie's room when I heard her and John arguing about something. I stopped at listened; I couldn't hear it clearly, but I knew that John was upset about something. I didn't want to interrupt, but I didn't like it that John was yelled at Mickie.

I heard it all go silent before I heard something hit the floor. I hid when I saw the door start to swing open and John stalked out of the room. I waited a minute before knocking and sticking my head in.

"Mic?" I called out.

"Come on in Jay, I will be out in a second." I heard her yell through the bathroom.

I picked up some stuff and sat down on a bench; Mickie came out a second later.

"You ok?" I asked her because she looked totally upset.

"John and I just got into a small fight." She said and I hugged her.

We talked for a little bit until I had to get ready back to the trainer's area. I got back and Trey, another trainer handed me a radio, we were on duty for right now. I was sitting there, reading a book when someone walked in. I looked up to see a tall, large blonde guy.

"You a trainer?" he asked me.

"Yes, what did you need?" I asked him.

"Can you help me tape my wrist?" he asked me and I nodded.

I taped up his wrist and I was helping him. He was a really big guy and he kind of intimidated me.

"Hey, Paul, you ready?" another guy asked him.

"Yeah, the new trainer just finished." He said and I just looked at them.

"Does the new trainer have a name?" the other guy asked me.

"I'm Jodi." I said and they smiled at me.

"I'm Paul and this is Shawn." Paul said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, good luck," I told them and they smiled at me.

I went back to reading when someone else came into the room.

"Jodi?" a girl asked and I looked up to see Gail.

"Hey, you need help?" I asked her and she nodded.

I helped her with a cramp in her back and she was ready in no time. The job wasn't hard; it was just waiting. The show had started and they were doing the matches. I was watching when one of the wrestlers from the match before came back to where I was, a ref was with him.

"He is going to need his head looked at." The ref said and I nodded.

I looked and he needed stitches.

"Am I gonna make it?" the wrestler asked me.

"I think that you will, but sit still unless you want a Frankenstein scar." I told him and he laughed.

I stitched him up and he sat still. I told him to take Tylenol if it hurt and he was good to go.

"Thanks, you must be new." He said and I nodded.

"I'm Jodi." I told him.

"I'm Phil, nice to meet you." he said and I smiled.

He was going to say something else, but the refs had another injury I needed to look at. I was looking at the wrestlers nose and he wasn't happy.

"Are you going to stare at it or fix it?" he snapped at me.

I just grabbed his nose and pushed it back in place; I didn't care if I was delicate.

"OW!" he screamed and glared at me.

"You aren't gently." He said.

"And you aren't nice." I told him and he just stalked out of the room. Mickie came in a second later and she was grinning.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you just put Jericho's nose back in place?" she asked me.

"Is he blonde?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I did." I told her and she was laughing.

"He hates you." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't exactly peachy himself." I said.

We were sitting back there talking when John, Randy, and a few other guys walked up.

"So you're the new trainer who hurt Jericho?" John asked me and I shrugged.

"I didn't think wrestlers were supposed to be pussies." I said and they were laughing.

"You are going to fit in." Randy said and smirked at me.

"What's your name?" one of the guys asked me.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jodi." I said and introduced myself.

"I'm Matt (Evan Bourne), this is Jeff and Matt Hardy, and John (Morrison)." Matt said and I waved at them. Jeff was a different and he had unusual hair colors. Matt (Evan) wasn't bad looking, but I wasn't looking for a guy right now. I just wanted to get used to my job and make friends. I knew that Mickie wanted to have a guy, but I wasn't worried about it right now.

We finished the night and I wasn't going to go to a club tonight; I didn't feel like it. Mickie decided that she didn't want to either so we were going to grab dinner. We invited Matt and Jeff; they were all for going to eat with us.

I had fun eating with them because they were hilarious to be around. I had fun and I knew that Mickie had more than if she would have gone to the club with John. We finally got back to the hotel and we both crashed. I was so tired.

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	3. Concert

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54- thanks for the review! **

**I am going to portray John Cena and a few other wrestlers in a different light… sorry if you don't like it…**

Mickie POV

The next day was a free day, but we had to be at the next city by that night. Jodi and I had the early flight so we got up early and got to the airport. We weren't the only WWE people on the plane, but there weren't that many. We were sitting in our own aisles across from each other and I was so tired. John wasn't on this flight because he didn't want to get up that early and I was glad to have some time away from him. I didn't want Jodi to know that we were having problems, but he had a bad temper. I fell asleep about the time that Phil sat down by Jodi.

Phil POV

I was bored and I saw Jodi and Mickie on the plane. I plopped down by Jodi who just smiled at me.

"You don't care that I sit here do you?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Company is good." She said and I smiled at her. I was drawn to her for some reason and she was a nice person.

We were talking and joking about random things. The flight wasn't that long, but it was good to have someone to talk to.

"20 questions?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Virginia, you?" she asked me.

"Chicago, how old are you?" I asked her.

"28, you?" she asked me.

"29." I said and she smiled.

"You're an old man." She said and I laughed.

"Thanks." I told her and she laughed.

We talked some more and I was having fun talking to her. We liked the same kind of music, movies, and she knew what straight edge meant; I was impressed.

"Um, I have tickets to a concert tonight, do you want to go with me?" she asked me.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"Disturbed." She said and I smiled.

"Sure, I can go." I told her and she smiled.

"Thank god, I don't have to go with you." Mickie said and I was laughing at them.

"Careful, I might have found a replacement for you." Jodi told Mickie and she just looked at her.

"He is going to give you tampons?" Mickie asked and Jodi was laughing. I knew that they were best friends. I talked with them the rest of the flight and I swapped numbers with Jodi.

Mickie POV

We got off the plane and all went to the hotel. We were going to hang out with the Hardy's and meet them for lunch. I was glad that Jodi was making friends and Phil was a nice guy. We met Jeff and Matt in the lobby and left to go eat. I was glad that we didn't have a show tonight, but I knew that John would want to do something.

"Where do you two want to eat at?" Matt asked us and we both shrugged.

"Fine, I'm picking." Jeff said and we ended up at a Chinese restaurant; I was just glad it wasn't a buffet.

We all were eating and I noticed that Jeff was looking at Jodi. She wasn't paying attention so I decided to give Jeff something to talk to her about.

"Jeff, do you still ride dirt bikes?" I asked him and shrugged.

"When I have the time." He said.

"Jodi does too." I said and Jodi shot me a look.

"You do?" he asked her and she nodded.

"We are going to be in Cameron and we have a day off after, you should come ride." Jeff said and Jodi agreed. I knew that I would be going with her, but I didn't mind Matt; he was a nice guy.

We hung out with them for a little longer before going back to the hotel. Jodi was going to get ready for the concert tonight and I was tired. Jodi got Jeff's number because he wanted to hang out sometime. We got back to the hotel room and I fell on the bed.

"I think someone likes you." I said and she glared at me.

"Yeah, Thanks, Mic, real pal." She said and I laughed.

"Come on, Jo, you know you want to date again." I said.

"Yeah, eventually." She said and I shrugged.

"You know I'm here to help." I said and she laughed.

"You know that you and Matt looked pretty chummy." She said and I shrugged.

"I have John." I said.

"Yeah, but are you happy?" she asked me and I just looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll be in the shower." She said and walked into the bathroom. I laid on the bed and thought about what she asked me… am I happy?

Jodi POV

I showered and fixed my hair, I wasn't really nervous, but I was excited. I wanted to see my brother; he was the manager for Disturbed. I got done and realized I was supposed to meet Phil in the lobby. I told Mickie bye, she had just woken up, and went to the lobby.

Phil was sitting in a chair, listening to his iPod. I was glad that he was in jeans and a hoodie; I was too. He saw me and smiled.

"You ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

We hopped in a cab and went to the arena. I explained everything to Phil and he thought it was cool. I went to will call to pick up everything and my brother was actually waiting on me.

"Jodi." He said and I smiled.

"Cody!" I said and hugged him.

"Cody, this is Phil, he is a friend." I said and Cody shook his hand.

"Come on, let's go." Cody said and Phil followed us as we went back stage.

"I am glad you could come." Cody said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I never get to see you." I told him and he smiled at me.

We walked back to where the guys were and David, the lead singer of Disturbed, saw me and smiled at me.

"Joey!" he said and I hugged him.

"Hi, Davy." I told him and he smiled at me.

I introduced Phil and we hung out with them until they had to go on. We were going to sit off to the side of the stage so that we could see them. I was standing with Phil and he seemed to be having fun.

"Thanks for coming." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks for inviting me." He told me.

"You are having fun aren't you?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Yeah, I promise I am, you are just so different from most girls I know." He said and I laughed.

"I hope that is a good thing." I said and he nodded.

Phil POV

I was having fun with Jodi; she was different and fun. We were on the side of the stage and she was singing along to all the sings and was dancing around. I was laughing at her and she tried to get me dance a few times. I gave in a couple of time and she was having fun.

We got done and we were talking with her brother. He was going to be in town through tomorrow so I invited him to the show tomorrow night. He said that he would come and Jodi was excited. She and her brother seemed really close. We left around midnight to head back.

"I'm hungry, you wanna get some food?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, what are you up for?" I asked her and she shrugged.

I told the cab driver to take us somewhere to get food and we ended up at a waffle house. Jodi just laughed as we went in to grab some food.

"Thank again for going with me" she said and I smiled at her.

"I had fun." I said and she smiled.

We ate and talked and I was beginning to like her the more I got to know her. We finally got back to the hotel and I walked her to her room.

"You didn't have to." She said.

"Well, at least if nothing else you can say I was a gentleman tonight." I said and she smiled. She gave me a hug and told me good night. I went back to my room and I was happy. I really liked her.

Mickie POV

I got up the next morning and Jodi was watching TV.

"How was last night?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Good and Cody is coming to the show tonight." She told me and I smiled. Cody was like my brother because I had known them for so long.

"Cool, but how was Phil?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Funny, but he was nice to hang out with." She said and I nodded.

"He is hard to read." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, let's get food before we go to the arena." I told her and she nodded.

We were taking the bus to the next city so we threw our stuff on it and then got ready to leave. We were leaving when we ran into John and Randy, so we all went to get food. I knew that Randy was newly divorced and he was staring at Jodi awful hard. I thought he was going to lose any eye the way he was staring.

They were talking and I was sitting by John; we had another fight while Jodi was at the concert. I wasn't really happy right now, but John wasn't going to let me go so easily. I was sitting with him and he smiled at me. I swear there was a nice side to him when he smiled, but I just hated his temper.

We finally left to go to the arena and John got into the ring with Randy to mess around. I was laughing at them and Jodi was talking to Jeff and Matt. We were all just hanging out and having fun, but John got hurt. He was having a knee problem.

"Come on, I will fit it for ya." Jodi said and Randy helped him to the trainer's area. I had to get ready so I told them I would be back later.

John POV

My knee was killing me and I was grateful to Jodi to fix it. I had always liked her, even though I got the feeling that she didn't care for me.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded as she started to move it and work it out.

"You don't like me do you?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"It's not that I don't like; it's that you rub me wrong." She said and I have a dirty mind.

"Maybe I could rub you right." I said in a husky voice.

"Bite me, Cena." She said and I laughed.

"You know I'm just playing, I'm not going to do that Mickie, plus you two are best friends. You wouldn't do that to her either." I said and she nodded.

She helped me out a lot and I didn't like it that we didn't get off on the right foot.

"Look, Jodi, I know that you stand me, but I wouldn't mind actually being friends since I am dating your best friend." I said and she nodded.

"I'll think about it." She said and I smiled as I wondered off the get some from Mickie. I wouldn't mind getting some from Jodi…

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	4. Happy?

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I am going to portray John Cena and a few other wrestlers in a different light… sorry if you don't like it…**

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks so much for continuing to review. Enjoy the chapter! **

Jodi POV

I had helped John and I was going to get some water. I walked into catering and saw Phil kissing on some blonde. I just sighed, grabbed water, and walked back to my area. I was dumb to think that he was more than just a friend or that he even had an interest in me. He probably just went to the concert to be nice or because he was bored.

I was sitting there when security called me to come get Cody. I was excited to see him and I knew that Mickie wanted to see him. I hugged him when I saw him; we started off to find Mickie. We passed a bunch of people and I didn't know half of them.

I walked up to Mickie's room and knocked. She opened it and hugged Cody as soon as she saw him.

"Codes!" she squealed when she saw him.

"Mics, good to see you." he said and I smiled as we all went into Mickie's locker room.

We all talked, Cody met John, and a few other wrestlers. I wasn't on tonight, so I was going to go out and actually watch the match from the front row; it would be different since I didn't like wrestling. I hugged Mickie and told her good luck; we went to our seats as it started.

"Where is Phil?" Cody asked me.

"Probably getting ready to wrestle, he isn't anything more than a friend." I said and Cody rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"He was staring awful hard." He said.

"Guys do that when they want something they see; not something they like." I said and he rolled his eyes.

We talked on and off during the show and Cody had to leave as soon as it was over. I just hugged him and we were going to try and see each other if we were in the same city again. I walked back stage and I was walking by the trainer's area.

"Jodi!!!" I heard John yell and I ran over to see what was wrong.

"What?" I asked him.

"Stitch me up, he is mean." John said and I was laughing. Mickie was sittin back there and John needed stitches in his head.

"Fine, hold still." I told him.

I stitched him up and walked back to Mickie's locker room. She didn't seem happy; I figured it had something to do with John.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I lost and John was being an idiot." She said and I hugged her.

She was in the shower and we were still talking to each other. We had no secrets and nothing was inappropriate.

"What's with you and Phil?" she asked me.

"Nothing, seriously, he was all over some blonde girl earlier in catering." I said and Mickie stuck her head out.

"Sorry, J, you deserve better." She said and I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, so do you." I said and I could hear her sigh.

The finished and we went to get on the bus. We were on a bus with Jeff, Matt, Phil, John, Randy, Barbie (Kelly Kelly), Carlito, and Gail. I sat down and Mickie was behind me; we each had a whole row to our self and it was nice. I was so tired and I knew that Mickie just wanted to sleep. We were supposed to arrive at the next city in six hours so I knew that I could sleep a little.

John POV

I sat behind Mickie and Randy sat behind Jodi. I was happy with Mickie, but we were having problems. I wanted everything to be ok, because Mickie was everything I wanted in a girl. I was trying to sleep and Randy was already asleep. I just laid there and thought about everything as we drove onto the next city. I knew that if I didn't have Mickie then I couldn't have a girl because it wasn't practical to date someone you could see all the time. The distance made it suck and the trust wasn't really there, but with Mickie; I knew everything.

I was woken up by Mickie shaking me and telling me that we were at the next city. We all got out and went into the hotel. I was glad that we didn't have to deal with any fans at the moment. I was so tired and I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I was rooming with Randy and he went to sleep too.

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got to our room and Mickie went to sleep. I wasn't tired and I didn't want to stay in the room. I grabbed my cell phone and I was going to walk around the city. I got onto the elevator and Jeff was on the elevator; he smiled at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me; I shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep and didn't want to try." I said and he smiled at me.

"You?" I asked him.

"Same, want company?" he asked me and I nodded.

We walked around Chicago for a couple of hours and finally went back to the hotel. Jeff was a nice guy and fun to talk to; he had different views from most people. We talked about everything and I found out that Matt had a crush on Mickie, but I couldn't tell Mickie. I found out a lot out about other wrestlers and I was surprised at a couple of the things I found out.

"Good night, Jodi, I will come get you before the show tomorrow." Jeff said and I smiled.

"Night, Jeff." I said and hugged him.

I fell asleep pretty soon after I laid down; Mickie was still out.

Jeff POV

I fell asleep and woke up to Matt jumping on me. I pushed him off and got up around 10 am. I had fun last night just talking to Jodi; she was a good listener. I had talked to her about Beth; I missed Beth and I hadn't been the same since she died.

I was sitting in the room when Matt walked out of the bathroom.

"What did you do last night?" Matt asked me.

"I walked around with Jodi." I said and he nodded.

"You must like her." He said and I sighed.

"She is actually a good listener and a good friend." I said and Matt smiled.

"Come on, I told Jodi I would get her and Mickie." I said and we walked to their room. They were ready as we left.

Randy POV

We got to the arena; Jodi and Mickie arrived right after us with the Hardy's. I walked into the arena; Jodi was sitting a few rows back. She was watching Jeff and Matt sparing; Mickie was off with John. They were prolly doing it; they always were.

"Hey." I said as I sat next to her and she smiled at me.

"hey." She said back.

We were talking and she seemed really nice. We were laughing at Matt and Jeff, until she had to go to a trainer's meeting with Stephanie. I walked her to it and told her I would find her later. I went back to my locker room and John was in there.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

"Talking to Jodi; waiting for you and Mickie to get done." I said and he smirked.

"You're just jealous." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You like Jodi?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She is really nice; I wouldn't mind getting to know her." I said and John took it wrong.

"A lot of guys wouldn't mind getting to know her." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up." I said and he laughed at me.

"Ok, seriously, why don't we go get food with them after the show?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Fine, I will go ask Mickie." He said and I started getting ready for my match.

Jodi POV

I got out of the meeting and I wasn't happy. They fired two trainers because they had been stealing medical supplies; I was the only trainer on tonight. I took a radio and told them to call me when I was needed. I walked to Mickie's locker room and sat down.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"They fired two trainer's; I'm it tonight." I said and she gave me a hug.

"It's ok, you will be fine." She said and I nodded.

I was about to say something when I got a call and I had to go to the trainers area. She yelled something about going out with John and Randy tonight. I agreed as I ran off; I was going when I ran into someone and I fell flat on my butt.

"Sorry." I mumbled as they put their hand out and I took it. I stood up and my eyes met Dave's. He had amazing eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I could hurt you if I had too." I said and he smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." he said.

"It's ok, it was prolly my fault. I was running to the trainers area." I said as the radio went off asking me where I was and he smiled.

"Catch ya later." He said and I smiled, before running off.

I knew that tonight was going to be busy, but I wasn't expecting this.

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks! Who do you want Jodi to be with.... I wrote this story a long time ago, but I dont' like who she was with at first... anyone have any ideas?**


	5. 1 night

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I am going to portray John Cena and a few other wrestlers in a different light… sorry if you don't like it…**

**Hailey Egan & ****Joviper54- Thank you for the reviews & suggestions! I appreciate them.**

Mickie POV

I walked past the trainer's area towards the end of the night and Jodi looked over-whelmed. I stopped and she was covered in blood, probably from Dave and Randy's match. They were both cut open pretty good.

"Hey." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

I was talking to her when they brought Phil back there because he had fallen wrong. I told her that I would catch up with her later and walked back to my locker room. John was in there looking for me.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

"I was looking for Jodi." I told him and he nodded. I didn't want a fight tonight, so when he wanted to shower together; I just gave in.

Jodi POV

I gave Phil and ice pack and Tylenol and told him that he was good to go. I didn't really want to talk to him right now.

"Hey, are you doing anything after the show?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am going out with Mickie, John, and Randy." I told him and he nodded.

"Ok, well, maybe another night." He said and I smiled. I honestly didn't expect him to do anything or even ask me to do anything because I saw him sucking some girls lip earlier. I just shook it off and kept on going. I was almost done, when Cody came into the room, I forced a smile.

"Hey, Jodi, can you give me Tylenol?" he asked me and I gave him some.

"Thanks, how is your day been?" he asked me.

"Shitty, yours?" I asked him.

"Good, I won." He said and I smiled.

"Why don't you come with me to the hotel and I make your day better?" he asked me and I turned to look at him. He had a cocky grin on his face and I just rolled my eyes.

"Look, just cause I danced with you one time, doesn't mean I'm interested in anything you have to offer." I told him.

"Oh, come on, you know you want me." He said and I looked at him.

"Cody, you aren't God's gift to women and you're right I do want you… I want you to leave." I told him and he just looked at me.

"You will change your mind." He said.

"I'm sure she won't." a voice said and I saw Dave standing there. I smirked at the look on Cody's face as he left.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled.

"You have any more tape to cover the stitches?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Lean down." I told him and he smiled as I placed the tape over the stitches on his forehead.

"Here is more, try not to get them too wet." I told him and he walked away.

I finished up and they packed up everything for the next city. I was walking down the hallway when I was met by Mickie, Randy, and John. I just smiled at them and Mickie gave me a hug.

"Ready?" Randy asked me.

"Can I change first?" I asked them and John was laughing at me.

I went to a room and changed quickly. I came out and we started to walk to the cars. I was with Randy, while Mickie and John were ahead of us.

"How was your night?" he asked me.

"You should know, I saw you." I said and he smiled at me. Randy had the most amazing blue eyes, they were so pretty.

"Well, hopefully it will get better now." He said as we got into the car. John was driving all of us to a local restaurant. We ended up at a Chinese restaurant and I was glad to get some food; I was starving.

Mickie POV

Jodi seemed to be having fun with Randy, John, and I; she liked Chinese. I was happy that she was having fun and she liked her job. John was being nice tonight and I was happy when he was in a good mood. I really did love him, but I wished that I could change certain things about him.

"Let's go see a movie." Randy said and we all agreed to it. We had a bus ride tomorrow and then we had that afternoon free; we could sleep on the bus.

"Let's see District 9." Randy said

"No, G.I Joe." John said and I looked at Jodi.

"Which one do you want to see?" Randy asked us.

"G.I Joe." We both said and John was smiling.

"Fine, I haven't seen it yet." Randy said and we went into the theater.

John and I sat together and Randy and Jodi sat a few rows behind us. I was glad that they were getting along.

"They are cute together." John said and I smiled.

"Yeah, they are, I am just glad that Randy is moving on from Sam." John said and I agreed. Randy loved Sam, but she cheated on him right before he got married. We were all glad that they didn't get married.

Randy POV

I was sitting with Jodi and she was sitting close to me. I slowly put my arm around her and she was snuggled up to me. She was really nice and she was smart. I liked what I knew of her so far, but I didn't know if I needed a girlfriend at the moment.

We sat together through the whole movie and I was having fun with her. We both would make stupid comments about different things and we were laughing at each other. I was glad that she had agreed to go out with us.

We got back to the hotel late and I walked with them to their hotel room. I gave Jodi and hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for going tonight." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks for the invite." She said as she and Mickie walked into their room. John just looked at me and smiled.

"You like her?" he asked me.

"She is ok, I still want to get to know her more." I said as we walked back to the room.

Mickie POV

Jodi and I were at the door listening; I smiled when I heard what Randy said. Jodi just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You like him?" I asked her.

"Same as what he said." She said and I laughed.

We talked a little more before going to sleep. We didn't sleep long before we had to be on the bus. We were zombies as we got on the bus; John sat with me and Jodi was by herself.

Jodi POV

I was half asleep when someone poked me. I looked up to see Jeff. I smiled at him and took out my earphone.

"I can't get comfy and I noticed you couldn't either, wanna lean on each other?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Sure." I said and moved my stuff.

Jeff sat down next to me and we leaned on each other. We fell asleep pretty quickly and I was glad that Jeff had been brave enough to ask me. I woke up a little later to Mickie shaking me and I woke up Jeff. He just smiled at me and we got off the bus. Mickie and I got to our room and we were supposed to walk around with Matt and Jeff a little later which gave me time for more sleep.

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks! Who do you want Jodi to be with.... I wrote this story a long time ago, but I dont' like who she was with at first... anyone have any ideas?**


	6. Temper, Temper

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I am going to portray John Cena and a few other wrestlers in a different light… sorry if you don't like it…**

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- good luck with school. **

Jodi POV

I was woken up by Mickie telling me that it was time to get ready. I took a shower and changed. The weather was warm so I opted for jeans, sandals, and a tank top; Mickie wore close to the same thing. I knew that it was going to be an interesting few days because Summerslam was in 3 days.

We met Jeff and Matt downstairs and started to walk around LA. We were going to be here the next few days for the PPV and fan access stuff. I was glad that we were in a warm city and I wanted to have fun.

"You liking it so far?" Jeff asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, this is fun and always interesting." She said and I smiled.

"You will never get bored." I said and she laughed.

We were talking when we ended up shopping and we all found stuff we liked to buy.

"I think that Matt has a crush on someone." I told Jeff and he smiled.

"Yeah, well, I am pretty sure Mickie feels the same towards him." He added.

"Now we just have to get her to break up with John." I said and Jeff looked at me.

"I know, but still, she deserves better." I told him and he nodded.

We kept talking and we bought more stuff while we were out. We had to get back a little early because Jeff and Mickie had to be at appearances. Matt was going to work out with Kofi; I wasn't doing anything.

Phil POV

We were in the lobby deciding what we were going to do when we saw Jeff, Matt, Mickie, and Jodi come in the lobby.

"Hey, you want to go to dinner with us?" I asked them.

"We all have things to do, but Jodi might want to go." Mickie said and looked at her.

"Sure." She said. She hugged Matt, Jeff, and Mickie; Mickie took her bags upstairs for her.

I was standing there with Matt (Evan Bourne) and Jodi. We were all going to grab food and probably find something to do. Kofi was going to meet us later since he had a signing with Maryse.

"What do you like to eat?" I asked Jodi.

"Food." She said and I smiled. Matt was taking an interest in her and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I knew that Jodi saw it when Maryse kissed me, but she didn't see when I pushed Maryse away.

We decided on Chinese and she was mostly paying attention to Matt.

"Did your brother come to the show the other night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he asked about you, but I told him you and your girlfriend were busy." She said and Matt looked at me strange.

"You have a girlfriend?" Matt asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, you saw Maryse attack me and kiss me. I don't date her; she isn't my type." I told them and Jodi just nodded.

"You could have fooled me." She said.

"You weren't the only one; I wasn't happy with Maryse." I said and Matt laughed.

"I can't believe she attacked you; she only wanted what's in your pants." He said and I nodded.

We talked a little more before walking around downtown LA. There were a lot of people and we were doing well not to get recognized.

"Let's go see a movie." I said and Matt and Jodi agreed. We saw the Ugly Truth and Jodi sat between Matt and me. I was a little annoyed because Matt kept talking to Jodi; I admit I was jealous.

We left and I walked in front of Matt who was still talking to Jodi. We all got onto the elevator and I walked to my room without saying bye to them; I was mad at Matt.

Jodi POV

I told Matt bye and swapped numbers with him. I walked to Phil's room and knocked on the door. He answered the door and his glare softened.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am just not happy with Matt." He said.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I invited you and I didn't even get to talk to you." he said.

"Maybe you should have butted in…" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said.

"Ok, well, night pissy." I said and walked away, leaving him stunned that I said that.

I walked back to my room, showered, and waited for Mickie to come back. I was sitting there when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find John standing there.

"Mickie isn't here." I said.

"I wanted to talk to you, can you come to my room?" he asked me and I grabbed my stuff before following him. I walked in and Randy wasn't in there; I sat down on Randy's bed.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I think I am losing Mickie." He said and I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"We have been getting into fights a lot lately." I said and the expression on Jodi's face told me she had heard some of them.

"You have heard us haven't you?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yeah, John, you need to learn to control your temper." She said and I didn't like that comment.

"I don't have a temper." I snapped.

"Right." She said and I glared at her.

"I just need to you to tell me what you think I should do to get her back; not judge me." I said.

"You need to lose that and you need to remember her feelings." She said.

"Lose what?" I asked her.

"You're temper." She said and I slapped her.

"I don't not have a temper." I growled at her. She just held the side of her face and looked at me.

"You don't deserve Mickie." She said and I pulled her to me.

"I love her." I said.

"You abuse her and take her for granted." She told me and I glared at her; she returned the stare.

"I do not." I said.

"John you just slapped me; no telling what you have done to her." She said and I just looked at her. I did just slap her and I didn't even think about it; it was a reflex. I let her go and she backed away from me.

"Maybe I do have a temper." I said and she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"You do and until you get it under control you don't need anyone, especially not Mickie." She said and started to leave.

"No, wait, please don't tell Mickie I slapped you. I really am sorry." I said and she looked at me.

"Learn to control your temper and treat her better or Mickie is going to know." Jodi said before she walked out. I just walked out to the balcony; I had snapped and I didn't like it.

Jodi POV

I was walking back to my room and I wasn't paying attention. My cheek still stung from John slapping me. He hit hard; I felt bad for Mickie. I was walking when I ran into someone and fell over.

"Sorry." I mumbled as a hand extended out to help me. I took it and then looked at who it was; it was Cody.

"It's ok, you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't hurt me." He said and smiled.

"You want to come hang out in my room; I can't promise nothing will happen." He said and I rolled my eyes before going back to my room. Mickie was back by now; Jeff and Matt were keeping her company.

"Hey." They said and I waved.

"You ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

The hung out for a little while and I didn't have much to say; I kept thinking about John. I didn't know why Mickie stayed with him if he was like this. I hoped that she got rid of his soon.

John POV

I was downstairs in the bar and Phil was sitting there drinking a Pepsi.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked him.

"I'm annoyed." He said and I nodded.

"Me too, I asked Jodi for help with Mickie and she wasn't helpful." I said and he laughed.

"She went out tonight with me and Matt; I wanted to talk to her and she kept brushing me off." He said and I nodded.

We talked a little longer and we couldn't figure Jodi out. She was nice, she looked good, but she didn't take advances. I wanted to know what her deal was; I knew that I could probably pull it out of Mickie. I thought it was interesting that Phil was showing an interest in her; she didn't seem like his type.

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks! Remember: I like suggestions :)**


	7. Lies

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I am going to portray John Cena and a few other wrestlers in a different light… sorry if you don't like it…**

**Joviper54****, Hailey Egan, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up!**

John POV

Phil and I got into the elevator and we had never gotten along, but now we both wanted to know the same thing.

"I will talk to Mickie and see what she tells me, but why are you interested in her?" I asked him.

"She is different, pretty, and new." He said and I laughed.

We kept on talking until we got out of the elevator and Randy walked out from where the stairs were; he walked with us.

"What where you doing?" I asked him.

"I just got done working out." He said.

We hung out a little more in me and Randy's room before we had to get to bed. We all had to be at the fan access tomorrow for signings.

Mickie POV

Jeff and Matt left a little later and I knew that something was wrong with Jodi; she wasn't herself.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Mic, just tired." She said.

"You're never were a good liar." I said and she shrugged.

"Fine, I will pull it our of you though." I said.

"Good luck." She said.

Jodi POV

I finally fell asleep and didn't sleep well. John had hit me really hard and it was still really sore the next morning. I knew that he didn't break anything, but it hurt. I got up took a shower and realized I had a large bruise on my cheek. I put on make up and made sue that I wore a hat that day. I was trying to hide it because I still didn't know if I wanted to tell Mickie or not. I wanted Mickie to be happy, but I didn't want her to get hurt.

We got up, ate something small and went to the fan access area. I was going to be outside all day beside the outdoor ring in case anything went wrong or someone got hurt. I was in shorts, t-shirt, and a hat.

Mickie POV

Jodi just wasn't herself and I knew that something was wrong. She wasn't talking a lot, she was actually wearing make-up, and she seemed closed up. I hoped that no one had hurt her; I would hurt them. I was at the fan access and I was going to do signings and greetings with Maria.

"Hey." John said as I was walking to where I was supposed to be.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied to him.

"I need to talk to you." He said and we stopped walking.

"Are you and Jodi really close?" he asked me. .

"Yeah, she is like my sister, why?" I asked him.

"She tried to come on me last night." He told me.

"What?!?" I screamed. I knew that she didn't come onto John; he was full of shit, I just wanted to have a good reaction.

"Yeah, I thought you should know…" he said.

"I will talk to her later… and you need to be there." I told him.

"No, Mickie, you should probably handle this in private." He told me. He was definitely lying.

"No, John, you will be there." I said and walked off. I was so annoyed at him; I knew Jodi wouldn't touch him.

I texted Jodi to let her know what was going on and she wasn't happy either. We were going to get him good later.

Jodi POV

John Cena was officially an asshole. I was seething because he had bruised me and he wanted to tell Mickie that I had come on him… what an ass.

I was standing under the tent was the outdoor matches started. Matt Hardy was going to fight with Shane Helms; I was hoping there wasn't any injuries; I didn't want to deal with it at the moment. I was sitting there when Jeff came into the tent.

"Hey." He said and I waved. He sat down next to me and looked at me. I hoped he didn't notice.

"You got something on your cheek." He said and he carefully ran his hand over my cheek. He hit the bruise and I tried my best not to flinch.

"It's ok, I am not worried about it, but thanks." I told Jeff and he nodded.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I needed someone to talk to, but I didn't know if I wanted to talk to Jeff.

"You can't tell anyone…" I said and he nodded.

"I promise." He said and I felt like he was telling the truth.

"John wanted to talk to me last night about Mickie, so I went, well John got mad and things were said and done. He is now telling Mickie that I came onto him when nothing like that even happened last night. I am just pissed because he isn't what Mickie needs and I told him that, so now he is trying to get between Mickie and me." I said and Jeff nodded.

"What did happen last night?" Jeff asked me.

"Don't worry about that." I said and Jeff looked at me.

"Jodi, did he hurt you?" Jeff asked me.

I was getting ready to answer when Shane came into the tent with Matt. I smiled at them and gave them icepacks.

"Congrats." I told Matt and he laughed at me.

"Thank, I would hug you, but I'm sweaty." He said and I smiled.

"You can owe me a hug." I said and he laughed.

"I will talk to you later." Jeff said and I nodded.

Jeff POV

I was glad that Matt had won, but I was annoyed that John had done something to Jodi. I didn't know Jodi, but something about her drew me to her. I was walking with Matt and he noticed something was wrong.

"What is it, Jeff?" he asked me.

"Something is up with Cena… I think he did something to Jodi." I said.

"Mickie's friend?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, John is telling Mickie that Jodi came onto him, but she didn't. I just talked ot her and you can tell she had a real dislike for him." I said and Matt nodded.

"Did he do anything to her?" he asked me.

"I think he did, but I didn't find out." I said.

"You have feelings for her?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I am drawn to her for some reason, plus you can never have too many friends." I said and Matt laughed.

Mickie POV

I told Jodi where to meet me so that we could discuss what was going to happen before we saw John. We met in the girls bathroom.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you don't know how bad I wanted to laugh when he told me that." I told her and she nodded.

We were both looking in the mirror and I could tell her make-up had worn off and it looked like she had a bruised cheek.

"Jodi?" I asked her.

"Can I see you hat for a minute?" I asked her. She took it off and gave it to me. I saw the bruise and gasped.

"Ok, give me that hat back." She said and I shook my head no.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"John wanted to talk to me last night about you, so I went, he got pissed and I got slapped…. Mickie will you please leave him?" she asked me and I just hugged her. I hate that he had done this to her; John had only hit me once and he felt bad for it, but I couldn't believe that he had hit her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he just bruised it." She said and I nodded.

"Look, Mickie, if you love him stay with him…" Jodi said and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, he is getting kicked to the curb." I told her and hugged her.

We walked out with our arms linked; I didn't give her the hat back. I couldn't wait to see John's face when he found out that I knew what he had done.

John POV

I went to the hotel because I was going to meet Mickie; I knew I shouldn't have lied, but I didn't want Jodi to mess up my relationship with Mickie. I was sitting in my room with Randy when Mickie came into the room.

"Know how to knock?" Randy asked her and she shook her head no. I was surprised to see Jodi behind her.

"Hey, Randy, give us a minute." I told him and he nodded. Randy smiled at Jodi as he walked away.

"So, John, you said Jodi came onto you?" Mickie asked me and I didn't say anything.

"Then how did she get a bruised cheek?" Mickie asked me and I looked at Jodi. She had a large bruise where I hit her.

"Ok, so I lied, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied and I feel bad for hitting you. Mickie, please don't leave me." I said and the looked at each other.

"Nah, I have someone better." Mickie said.

"What? Who can replace me?" I asked her.

"Me." Jodi said and Mickie smiled at her.

"John, you should have known better than to get between a girl and her best friend… have fun with your hand from now on." Mickie told me and I glared at them.

"You will be back when you get lonely…" I was saying.

"NO, John, I won't. You will get lonely because you will never had a real relationship until you learn to think of someone other than yourself." Mickie said as she and Jodi walked out the door. I sighed. I had messed up and I wasn't happy. I texted Randy and told him to meet me in the bar.

Jodi POV

We got back to our room and Mickie wasn't happy. She did feel something for John, but she didn't want to be the next person to get slapped.

"Come on, let's go out. You will feel better." I told her and she shook her head no.

"I'm gonna get Jeff and Matt and we are going out." I said.

I went to Jeff and Matt's room. Jeff opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey, um, do you and Matt hink you could come out with me and Mickie. Mickie just broke up with John and she needs cheering up." I said.

"Yeah, we will come." Matt said before Jeff could and I smiled.

"Come on, then." I said.

"Be there in a minute." I said and she walked away.

Matt and I grabbed our stuff and we went to Jodi and Mickie's room. Jodi was pushing Mickie out the door and Matt wrapped an arm around Mickie. She seemed to cheer up a little as we got on the elevator. I was glad that one had noticed my bruise… I didn't want to draw attention to it, and I wanted Mickie to have a good time.

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks! Remember: I like suggestions :)**


	8. New Friend?

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Hailey Egan- Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like the story. **

Jeff POV

I was glad that Jodi had invited us to hang out with them; I was really glad that Mickie wasn't with John anymore. We were all in the rental and I was driving us, Jodi was in the front seat, and Matt was with Mickie in the back. They looked cute together; I hoped that they got together.

I was stopped at a light when I looked over at Jodi. I saw a bruise and I knew where she got it from; I didn't like it. I wasn't going to bring it up with everyone around, but I hated that she had it. We finally got to a bar and we went in. We were all drinking except Jodi; she was the designated driver.

I walked over to Jodi and got her to dance with me. I was behind her and I had my arms wrapped around her.

"Can I hit John?" I asked her.

"No, I guess you figured it out." She said and I looked at her.

"Fine, but next time don't hesitate to tell me." I told her and she turned towards me.

"Jeff, I don't really know you. I don't want to bother you." she said and I smirked.

"Jodi, shut up, I can tell we are going to be good friends." I said and she smiled.

We danced some more that night and we had fun. Mickie got so drunk; Matt and I got tipsy. I was glad that we had all come out tonight; I wanted to hang out with Jodi. I was drunk by the time we got back to the hotel. Matt and I went and crashed in our room. Jodi was taking care of Mickie.

Jodi POV

I was walking to my room with a very drunk Mickie when Cody came out of the elevator. He had a busted lip, a large cut near his eyebrow, and a good shiner.

"You want help?" he asked me.

"Sure, are you ok?" he asked me as we got Mickie into the room.

"I will be." He said. Mickie passed out as soon as she hit the bed. I grabbed a coke and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Put this on your lip and sit down." I told him. He took it and did what I said. I grabbed a few things that I had to clean him up.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I got into it with my brother." He said and I nodded as I started to clean up his eyebrow. I was cleaning it and he leaned over to kiss me. I pulled away and looked at him.

"You know you want it." He said and smirked.

"You know I actually don't want it and I'm sorry that I was nice enough to help you. Just get out…" I said and stood up. He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, please… just help me." He said and I looked at him.

"You need to learn that not everyone wants you." I told him.

"Ok, let's start over… Hi, I'm Cody Runnels, but I wrestle under Cody Rhodes. I like hanging out with friends, wrestling, and having fun." He said and I laughed.

"Ok, Hi, I'm Jodi, I am a trainer for the WWE. My best friend is Mickie James, I love the color green, and my favorite animal is a panda." I said and he laughed.

I finished helping him and he just smiled at me when I got done.

"Thanks, for your help." He told me and I smiled.

"So, can we try friends?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we can." I said.

He hugged me before leaving to go to his room. I fell asleep shortly after he left; Mickie was still passed out.

Mickie POV

I got up the next morning and felt like shit. I showered and finally woke up enough to realize I had a pounding headache. I took something and got ready. I woke Jodi up so that we could get some breakfast. We got some and I had to be at the fan access place. I was grateful I could wear sun glasses all day. Jodi didn't have to be there, but she was there with me.

"Hey." Jeff said as he and Matt walked up. I waved and they were laughing at me.

We were all talking, Matt (Evan Bourne), Randy, and Barbie (Kelly Kelly) joined us. We were just talking and having fun. Jodi seemed to get along with everyone and she was making friends.

"I am looking for Jodi." Someone said and we all pointed to Jodi.

"These are for you." they said and handed her a case of cokes. We all looked at her strange as she was laughing.

"Who gave you cokes?" I asked her.

"Just a friend." She said and we all went back to talking.

We all had to go to our signings and Jodi was going to wait on us.

Jodi POV

I was watching TV when Cody walked into the room.

"Hey." He said and I smiled.

"Hey, thanks for the cokes. You manage to confuse everyone." I told him and he laughed at me.

"Thanks again for the help." He said and walked off. I just went back to watching TV until Phil came into the room.

"Hey." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know if you want to maybe go to the movies tonight, just you and me?" he asked me.

"Sure, I can do that." I told him and he smiled.

We talked a little longer before he had to go and I was watching TV again. Mickie finally got done and we went back to the hotel. She was excited that I was going out with him; I honestly couldn't care less. I was in jeans and a t-shirt; I didn't want to dress up. I met him down I the lobby.

Phil POV

I was happy when Jodi agreed to meet me tonight; I wanted to get to know her without Matt butting in. I smiled when I saw her and she looked good in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

We left to go the movies and we saw Inglorious Bastards; I had fun. I did well because no one recognized me. We left and we went to grab some food.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm having fun." She said and I smiled.

We were talking and having fun; I walked her back to her room that night and I was sure that Mickie was on the other side waiting to ask her about it.

"I had fun, thanks for going with me." I told her and she smiled. She kissed my cheek and walked into her room. She was different and I liked her a lot.

Jodi POV

I walked in and found Mickie, Matt, Kofi, and Jeff in the room. I just smiled and waved at them.

"How was it?" Jeff asked me and it almost sounded like there was a hint of jealously.

"Nice, we saw a movie and ate… nothing more." I said and they all nodded.

I watched a movei with them before Mickie kicked them out to go to sleep.

"Did you really have fun?" Mickie asked me.

"Yeah, I mean it wasn't the worst thing I have done." I said and she laughed.

"He seems like a nice guy." She said and I agreed.

We talked a little more before we fell asleep. I was glad I had taken this job and I was glad that I was working with my best friend.

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks! Remember: I like suggestions :)**


	9. Celebrate

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, Hailey Egan, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sorry for the delay in update work and life if hectic lately… enjoy the chapter!**

Jodi POV

Tonight was Summerslam and everyone was excited; I was a little excited. I wasn't sure what to expect since I had never worked a pay-per-view before. I was sitting in the trainer's area with Mickie and we were talking. She didn't have a match tonight, so she was there with me and to support a few others.

"Anything more with Phil?" she asked me and I shook my head no and I was looking down the hall when I saw Phil and a red-headed girl kissing.

"Looks like he is preoccupied." I said and I was a little mad because he had taken me out while he was dating this girl.

Mickie turned to see him kissing her and she looked very mad. I just smirked and let it go; I cared, but it wasn't worth dealing with. I was going to say something when my radio went off; I needed to go to Randy's locker room.

"Be nice, I will find you later." I told her.

"I'm going to see Jeff and Matt." She said and I nodded.

I was walking to Randy's room when I passed Phil and the other girl.

"Hey, Jodi, can you help me after my match?" he asked me.

"Sure, just come find me." I said and he nodded.

"Hi, I'm Amy, Phil's girlfriend." She said and I forced a smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I didn't know Phil had a girlfriend." I said and Amy looked at him.

"I stay personal." He said and I walked away.

Randy POV

I was stretching when Jodi stuck her head in the door and I smiled at her.

"Come on in, I need help with my knee." I told her and she came in. She helped me to stretch it out and got my brace on.

"So, are you going to celebrate with me when I win?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Don't you have to win first?" she asked me.

"It's a formality." I said and she smirked.

"Right, well, come find me if you win." She said and I laughed. I smiled at her and went back to getting ready as she left. She was really nice and she wasn't bad to look at either. I needed to get my head back in the game because I was going to keep my title.

Mickie POV

I went to Jeff and Matt's locker room.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked me.

"Phil… he takes Jodi out for a date and then he just shows up dating Amy." I said and then I looked at Matt.

"Sorry." I said and he shrugged.

"She didn't work for me; good luck to her." He said and I nodded.

"Come on, I gotta get to gorilla position." Jeff said and we started walking that way. We stopped and Jodi gave Jeff a good luck hug before looking for something. We got up there and Phil was standing there talking to Amy.

"Hey, I thought you were with Jodi… you two went out the other night." Jeff said and I was trying not to laugh.

"Just as friends." He said as Amy was giving him a look.

"Yeah, right, well, good luck since I'm going to kick your ass." Jeff said and we walked away. We were trying not to laugh because Phil was trying to explain it to Amy.

Jodi POV

I was sitting in the trainer's area when Chris came stomping in there; I just looked at him.

"Fix me." He demanded.

"How about a please?" I asked him.

"How about please do your job." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

I fixed his cut and put a band-aid over it; I wasn't being to gentle because I didn't care. I got done and he stalked away. I was cleaning up when Mickie came in; she turned on the monitor and we were watching Jeff and Phil fight.

"You know that Jeff called him on dating Amy, since he took you out the other night." She said and I looked at her she was laughing and I just smirked. We were talking when Cody and Ted walked up.

"Hey, don't I get a good luck hug?" Cody asked me and I smiled. I hugged him and Ted just looked at me.

"Don't I get one?" he asked me; I shrugged and hugged him. They walked off and Mickie was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"You and Cody are getting along?" she asked me.

"We came to an agreement; he is the one who gave me that cokes the other day." I said and she just smiled. We were both happy when Jeff won his title and Mickie went to find them to celebrate. I was standing there when Phil walked up with Amy holding onto him.

"Here is an icepack, put it on your elbow and if it keeps it up let me know." I told him and he nodded. I grabbed another ice pack as Jeff walked up and he smiled at me.

"Congrats!" I said and he smiled at me. I handed him the icepack and he put it on the back of his neck.

"Are you celebrating with us?" Jeff asked me.

"I told Randy I would celebrate with him, if he won." I said and they nodded.

"We could just all celebrate together." Jeff said and I nodded.

"Sounds good, I will see you after I win." Randy said and he walked By; I rolled my eyes.

Jeff went to get cleaned up and Mickie with Matt; I was getting ready to clean up when John walked in the trainer area.

"Can I have some tape?" he asked me and I threw him a roll.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

I was cleaning up when a larger guy came into the area.

"Do you have an icepack?" he asked me and I nodded. I handed it to him and he smiled at me. I wasn't really paying attention because I wanted to get out of there not long after the wrestlers. I was watching the monitor again; Randy beat John and I smiled. I wanted Randy to win just because I was still mad at John. I had everything put up, except what I needed. I was glad that John and Randy didn't have a bloody battle.

"So, I will shower, talk to Jeff to see where they are going, and come back for you?" Rnady asked me and I nodded.

"She is going to be with me; she has to change." Mickie said and I smiled.

I finished putting everything away and went with Mickie to her locker room. I changed into a green maxi dress and Mickie fixed my hair. I was a little nervous about going with Randy, but I was glad that I would still be around Mickie.

John POV

I was a little mad that Randy got to keep the championship. I wanted to be champion again and I was also a little annoyed that he was going out with Jodi tonight. I showered and headed back to the hotel; I didn't have any reason to go out. I tried to sleep, but that didn't work so I went to the bar. Phil was in the bar and I wasn't used to seeing him in a bar.

"You're night went bad too?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I guess, I lost to Jeff, but also Jeff called me out about going out with Jodi since I am dating Amy." He said and I nodded.

"Seems like a lot of people have taken up with Jodi." I said and he nodded.

"You know anything more about her?" I asked him.

"No, she didn't open up a lot when we went out." He said.

"How much do I owe you more that?" I asked him.

"It's ok, she was at least nice to talk to." He said and I nodded.

"Well, if you and Amy don't work out you can always date Jodi if you get bored." I said and he laughed.

Randy POV

Jodi rode with me and we went to a local club that Jeff and Matt had been to before. She was really fun to talk to. We went in and Mickie pulled her directly to the dance floor. I knew that one of the Hardy's liked Mickie and I hoped that they didn't treat her like John treated her.

I joined Jodi on the dance floor and she was a good dancer. I realized that she kept my attention unlike most girls who I get bored of in ten minutes. I danced with her for a long time until we had to go; we had to sleep tonight since we had Raw tomorrow. I drive us back to the hotel and walked her to the room.

"Thanks, for celebrating tonight." I told her and she smiled.

"Congrats on the win." She said and kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush and I hadn't blushed around a girl in a long time.

"Good night." I told her and kissed her softly before she went inside.

Jodi POV

I liked Randy…

**A/n: review and tell me what you think, thanks! Remember: I like suggestions :)**


	10. An

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't update in a while because I have broken my hand and typing sucks... sorry for the delay...I will update as soon as I can.**

**My story Merci is also on hold becuase of writer's block...**

**Thanks, Yankees 01**


	11. Date

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**A/N:****wrestlenascargirl, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Hailey Egan, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the delay…**

Randy POV

I was glad that Jodi had gone out with me tonight; she was a nice girl. I am sure that Mickie was interrogating her right now about what all she thought; I smiled at the thought. I walked back to my room and walked in. John was in the shower and I just fell on the bed; John came out a minute later.

"You have fun celebrating?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Jodi is nice and fun to be around." I said and John rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were stupid." I said and he grumbled something before going to sleep. I showered and fell asleep happy.

Jodi POV

I was so glad that Mickie didn't ask too many questions about Randy, but I knew it was also because she liked Matt. I thought they were cute together; Mickie deserved someone good. We both showered and fell asleep without talking a whole lot because we were both dead tired.

I got up the next morning and we had to go to meetings. They always had meetings after PPVs; they handed out the new story lines to everyone. I just had a trainer's meeting and it wasn't going to last long. I sat down and they let another trainer go so there were just three of us now; I was the only girl. I was grateful that the refs were minimally trained; I was getting screwed on a lot of stuff.

I walked out to the arena and just sat down; I didn't feel like talking to many people at the moment. I was texting my brother when someone sat down next to me; I turned to see Matt (Evan Bourne) sitting next to me. I just gave him a small smile.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"Good, you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Wouldn't mind a title shot eventually." He said.

"I'm sure you will get one eventually." I said and he smiled.

I was having fun talking to Matt when the Hardy's and Mickie walked up; they all sat down around us. I was glad that I had made friends because it was nice to talk to different people. We all just sat around a joked until I had to go get ready for tonight and make sure I had all my supplies.

Mickie POV

I was glad that Jodi had taken this job and that she helped me realize I needed to get rid of John. We were sitting there when she walked away and Matt watched her walk all the way away. I smirked when I noticed that Jeff had done the same thing; she had a couple people interested in her. I was glad that someone took an interest in her because her last boyfriend was a complete asshole.

"Is Jodi single?" Matt (Evan) asked me.

"I don't know; she hung out with us last night and she was close to Randy. I don't assume anything." I told him and he nodded.

We talked a little longer before we all had to go get ready. I was glad that guys were interested in her, but I knew that it might cause drama; we both hated drama. I was walking to the back when Matt (Hardy) came running up beside me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go get something to eat after the show?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

"Great, I will see you after; good luck." He said and I nodded. I immediately texted Jodi and told her what happened; I was excited now.

I went into the divas locker room and started to get ready. Alicia and Rosa came in and they were talking; I usually ignored them, but it peeked my interest when they mentioned John.

"He was ok last night, but something is on his mind." She said and I rolled my eyes as I got ready at a slow pace.

"He is been talking to Phil a lot, and I overheard them; they are always talking about the new trainer. I don't know if he likes her or what, but they are always talking about her." Rosa said.

"I don't know; I know she is Mickie's friend, but she is a trainer. She is not a diva and not worth his time." Alicia said and I got annoyed because they were talking about Jodi, but it was funny because they were talking about John.

I listened a little longer, but they didn't talk about anything I cared about so I went to catering to get some water. I ended up with Barbie (Kelly Kelly) and we were talking near gorilla position; we were tagging tonight.

Jodi POV

I was sitting in the trainer's area when the radio went off that Phil needed help. I sighed and started to his locker room. I knocked and walked in when I heard the 'come in'; I walked in and didn't see Phil's girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I let the door shut behind me.

"I need help with the tape on my elbow." He said and I nodded.

We both sat down on the couch and I started to tape it. I was really comfortable around Phil anymore since he had lied to me and I didn't care for liars. I did it as fast as I could without making it sloppy.

"Ok, good luck." I said and tried to leave, but Phil stopped me.

"Something else?" I asked him.

"I wanted to apologize for making you think that I was single. I do like you, but I am dating Amy. I will keep you in mind if I get bored of her." He said and I wanted to smack him.

"Tell ya what… don't." I said and walked away. He was an asshole and I was now glad that he was dating someone else.

I walked back to the trainer's area and was watching Mickie and Barbie fight Gail and Beth. I wasn't paying attention so when someone put their hand on my shoulder I jumped; I turned to see Jeff standing there trying not to smile.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I'm jumpy." I said and he nodded.

"Um, a couple of us are going out tonight; you wanna go?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said and he laughed at me.

"Sorry, again, I will come find you after the show." He said and I nodded.

The rest of the night went buy so fast, but it was nice. I wasn't busy, but a lot of people did want to talk to me. I was still getting to know everyone and Mickie was excited about her date. I was happy for her because she needed to move on after John.

I had just finished when Jeff found me.

"Hey, I didn't scare you this time." He said and I nodded.

"Nope." I said and smiled.

We left and rode with Dave to a local club; he said a couple of people, but it was more like the whole roster. I was glad I came, but clubs weren't really my thing.

Jeff POV

I was glad that Jodi had decided to come with us. She seemed to be having fun and she could at least dance.

"Having fun?" I asked her and she nodded. She was sitting with me when Dave came up and wanted to dance with her; so she went with him and I got pulled out on the dance floor by one of the twins. I wasn't really concerned about which one because I was watching Jodi. I was almost jealous, but I knew not to get that way. I knew that I could always just be friends with her.

I was having fun and ended up dancing with Jodi again; I was glad that she had come with me. I was getting really buzzed by the end of the night. Jodi helped me back to the car and she drove Dave and me back to the hotel. Dave wasn't as drunk as I was, but he wasn't driving. Jodi helped him to his room and then she helped me into my room. I was laying on her bed when everything went black.

Jodi POV

I just sighed when Jeff passed out on the bed. I didn't care, but I was tired. I pulled Jeff's shoes off and covered him up. I fell asleep a little bit later on Mickie's bed. I figured that she was busy with Matt and wouldn't need it. I was glad that tomorrow was a day long bus ride; it meant more sleep.


	12. Deal?

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. **

Jeff POV

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me; I opened my eyes to see Jodi. I groaned when I tried to move and realized that I had drunk too much; I was grateful for the Tylenol she gave me. I showered and went to my room as Mickie was coming back from it; Matt had gotten some.

I walking and took a shower. Matt was up and throwing clothes in suitcases; I didn't care about mine at the moment. I walked out after the shower and put on comfy clothes; we were on the bus all day today. I put all my stuff together and Matt looked happier than normal.

"I take it you and Mickie had a good night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, man, she was good." He said and I chuckled.

"How was Jodi?" he asked me.

"I don't know, nothing happened, she helped me back. I was drunk and fell asleep in her room." I said and Matt nodded.

"Well, at least you weren't stupid enough to try anything." He said and I nodded. I knew that I was drinking too much and I needed to stop. I didn't want to fall back into the rut I was in when I was dating Beth.

We got done and went to the bus. Mickie was already on it and asleep. Jodi was asleep behind her; I felt bad because I didn't want to keep her up all night. Matt slipped in beside Mickie and I sat beside Jodi. She looked at me and smiled as she used my shoulder as a pillow.

Jodi POV

I was sleeping when Jeff sat down beside me; I was glad that it was Jeff and not someone else. I smiled at him as I used his shoulder for a pillow. I saw Matt sitting beside Mickie and I smiled as I fell asleep.

I was woken up later to someone shaking me; I looked up to see Jeff.

"Come on, we are here." He said and I sat up. I grabbed my stuff as we piled off. I got checked into my room and I was sharing it with Mickie.

"Wanna walk around later?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let me shower first." I told her and she nodded.

I showered and changed; I was about to walk out when I heard Mickie talking to someone.

"I don't know if Jodi likes you." she said and I became curious.

"I can tell you like her, but I will tell you want her to call you." she said and I wanted to know who it was; I peeked out and it was Randy. I smiled to myself and finished getting ready.

"Call Randy." Mickie said as I walked out and I nodded. I grabbed my phone and texted him since I was not one to call people. I didn't have to wait long for a response; he wanted me to meet him for dinner tonight. I agreed and told Mickie what was going on; she was happy for me.

Mickie POV

Jodi and I walked around the city of San Diego and talked about everything. I told about Matt and I dating now and that I was happy. She seemed happy for me and I was glad, but she needed someone now. I wanted her to date Randy, but she had a lot of guys that liked her.

Randy POV

I was in my room with John and Phil; Jodi was going to go out with me tonight for dinner.

"She accepted?" John asked me

"Yeah." I said.

"Good, now remember if you want the whole marijuana thing to disappear you are gonna date her and then break her heart." Phil said and I nodded. I was an idiot for coming work smoking marijuana, but I never thought I would be blackmailed for it.

I didn't want to hurt Jodi because she seemed nice enough, but I couldn't let this get out. I just hoped that she didn't hate me for this. I talked with them a little bit longer before I met Jodi in the lobby.

I walked out of the elevator and she was talking to Mickie; she looked good. I walked over to them and we left for a Chinese place.

"Thanks for going with me tonight." I told her.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said and I smiled at her.

We talked about everything while we waited on food and ate; she was great to talk to about anything. I didn't want to hurt her; I didn't know what to do.

"You wanna see a movie?" I asked her and she nodded.

We finally decided on what movie to see and she finally let me pay for her ticket. She was amazing and I was starting to hate myself. We walked in and no one was in the theater.

"I think we are going to have trouble picking good seats." She said and I laughed at her. I took her hand as we walked towards the middle. I sat down and she was next to me; I put my arm around her and she snuggled up to me. She was making this difficult and I was starting to get mad at myself. I wanted to see her again, but I wanted to tell her I just didn't have time right now. I just enjoyed the movie and had fun, well as much fun as I could have.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just still sore from my matches and riding all day didn't help." I lied to her and she nodded.

We walked back to the hotel and talked the entire time; she was nice and I didn't want to hurt her. I walked her back to her room and told her good night. I went straight to my room; I needed to talk to them.

"Hey, how was it?" John asked me.

"I can't do it; I can't hurt her." I said and John gave me a look.

"She is too nice." I said and he shrugged.

"You're the one throwing your career away." John said and I sighed.

"Is there no way for me to get out of this?" I asked him.

"Not likely." Phil said from behind me as he came into the room.

"I just can't hurt her; what did she do to you to deserve this?" I asked them.

"She made me look like an idiot and ruined my stuff with Mickie." John said and I looked at Phil.

"She doesn't like to play along." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"She actually didn't do anything to either of you; you just feel like being assholes huh?" I asked them.

"You would be too if you weren't worrying about your own ass." Phil said and I realized I wanted to be nothing like them.

"I'm going for a walk." I mumbled and got ready to walk out.

"I'll take it you still want this deal or should I go talk to Vince now?" Phil asked me.

"Give me an hour to decide." I said and he nodded.

I was going to spend the next hour figuring out what was worth more to me… my career or not hating myself for a long time.

Jodi POV

I got back to my room; Mickie, Matt, and Jeff were all in the room. I just smiled at them and Mickie was dying to ask questions.

"Have fun?" Jeff asked in an almost cold demeanor.

"Yeah, I did." I said and tried to ignore it. I didn't really want drama so I acted like Jeff was just being a friend.

"What did ya do?" Mickie asked.

I told them all about the night and Mickie made up an excuse that she was tired so that she could get full details. We talked for a little bit before I finally wanted sleep.

Randy POV

I walked around and I thought about everything. I walked back to Phil's room and knocked; he opened it a minute later.

"Do we have a deal still?" he asked me.


	13. Home

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!**

Phil POV

I opened the door to find Randy standing there; he looked lost. I had come into this business knowing that if I didn't kiss ass I wouldn't make it anywhere. I hated kissing ass so I found another way to get somewhere; I found blackmail. I normally wouldn't blackmail anyone, but I wasn't going to be stuck in the bottom of this company. I need an ally even if it was a bought one. I just got luck when John came along and wanted to help.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked him and he exhaled as he looked at me.

"Yeah." He mumbled and I smirk. I wasn't expecting him to hit me across the jaw, but I guess I deserved it. I stumbled back in my room and slammed the door. My jaw hurt, but I got what I wanted so I could deal with a little pain. I texted John about Randy's decision and went to bed.

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and went for a run with Mickie. She talked about everything between her and Matt, Jeff, me dating Randy, and a few other things. I listened, but I didn't have much to add. We finally stopped by Starbucks and got some breakfast; I had a couple things on my mind. I was mostly thinking about Randy and I didn't know why but something just didn't seem right.

"You ok?" Mickie asked me as we walked back to the room.

"Yeah, just thinking about Randy." I said and she nodded.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I don't know, he just hangs out a lot with John and John doesn't like me so I don't want it to be a problem." I said and she nodded.

"I don't know; I know that they hang out a lot. I wouldn't worry about it right now." She said and I nodded.

"You're right, I mean it might have only been one date." I said and she nodded.

"I doubt it, but ya never know." She said and I laughed.

We both took showers and got ready. We had the show tonight and then we were flying back to Virginia for 3 days. I was ready for a couple of days off. We packed up our stuff and rode with the Hardy's to the arena. I got there and went to do my stuff and they went to get ready.

I was setting up when Cody came up and I smiled at him. He plopped down next to me and sighed.

"What's wrong, Codes?" I asked him.

"The girl I like just totally rejected me." He said and I felt bad.

"Who was it?" I asked him.

"It was Eve." He said and I nodded.

"You will find someone better." I said and he smiled.

We talked while I was putting supplies up and moving stuff around. Mickie and Jeff joined us. Matt was talking with the costume people since his ripped. I was having fun just talking with them until we all had to go to a meeting for new policies.

I was sitting beside Mickie when someone sat next to me; I looked to see Randy beside me. I just smiled and turn my attention back to Vince. He was talking about the drug policy again and a few other new things. I was bored in the short meeting and was glad when it was over.

"Hey, Jodi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked me and I nodded.

I grabbed my walkie and followed him to his dressing room. He walked in and shut the door; I just looked at him.

"I had fun last night; I wanted to know if you wanted to do it again tonight?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I can't Mickie and I have a late flight back to Virginia." I told him and he shrugged.

We talked for a long time before I got called to somewhere; I was glad that he could hold a conversation. I walked back to the trainer's area when I saw Jeff holding a towel over his nose and blood down his arm. I hadn't realize the first match had started and I felt bad because he hurt his nose.

"What happened?" I asked him as he moved the towel.

"I came down wrong on Alvin (MVP)'s shoulder." He said and I nodded.

I stopped the bleeding and pushed on his nose. I packed it a little and got him some Tylenol; he was going to be hurting for awhile. I cleaned up as Jeff went to take a shower; I was almost done when John walked in.

"I need help." He said and I saw blood running down his face. He sat down as I cleaned the blood off and pushed on his face. He had a large gash that needed stitches on his forehead.

"I think I can fix it with glue, but if not you need stitches." I said and he nodded.

"Hold still or else you won't look good." I told him and he smiled.

"I have to keep my good looks." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I patched him up and I got to use glue on his forehead. I cleaned it up and put a small bandage on him. He thanked me and went away; I just really didn't care for John.

The rest of the night went about the same; everyone got cut open. I was glad when the last match was over and I could go home. I cleaned up and we left with the Hardy's for the airport. Jeff and Matt were flying out a little bit after us; I was glad that Mickie was with Matt. They were so cute together and he treated her like a princess.

Mickie POV

We finally got home around 3 am and I was so tired. I knew that Jodi was tired as well and it was so nice to crash. My bed felt so good. I slept for most of the next day and I was glad that I could.


	14. Girl Talk

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Life has been sucky lately. I hope that someone still wants to read this story. Thanks. **

**I don't own any of the WWE...**

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews. **

Jodi POV

I got up late the next day and started on all my laundry. I was glad that I was home and I knew that I needed some rest. I didn't have to wait long before Mickie came over and I loved that we were best friends, always around each other, and we still didn't get tired of each other.

"Don't you have laundry to do?" I asked her.

"I dropped it off because it's some of my ring gear." She said and I nodded.

"So, tell me how you really feel about Randy?" she asked me.

"He is a nice guy. I like him." I said and she smiled.

"Good, I hope that you two actually go somewhere." She said and I rolled me eyes. Mickie was always concerned about my love life.

"How is your love life?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Great, Matt is such a nice guy." She said and I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you are happy and not with ape man anymore." I said and she busted out laughing.

"I am glad too, but you know if things don't work out with Randy there are a few more guys that wouldn't mind getting to know you." she said.

"Ok, wait, you just said you were happy for me if I got with Randy and now there are other guys?" I asked her.

"Keep your options open, J." she said and I nodded.

"Who did you have in mind?" I asked her and she just smiled.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Jeff." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why Jeff?" I asked her.

"He likes you." she said and I looked at her.

"I'm sure there are plenty of guys who 'like' me." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"No, Jeff really likes you. He was worried about you while you were with Randy." She said and I sighed.

We talked as I finished laundry and hung out the rest of the day. I loved Mickie, but she could really but in. She made it clear that she wanted me with Jeff and that Randy was a good option.

Mickie POV

I was glad to be home and I missed Matt. I knew that Jodi and Jeff would be cute together, but I just had to make her see it. The next two days off went by fast and we were already heading back to the airport. We were flying to Miami for a super show so everyone would be there.

The flight there was ok, but I wanted to be in Miami already; I missed Matt. I knew that I hadn't been dating him long, but there was a connection there. I secretly hoped that Jodi did hook up with Jeff just because I wanted her to be happy; I knew that Jeff would treat her right. I wasn't sure about Randy, just because he was so close to John.

We got the hotel and threw our stuff down. Jodi wanted to go to the beach and I agreed because I knew that Matt and Jeff got delayed on their flight. We changed and walked to the elevator. We were in maxi dresses over our bikinis; we got into the elevator with Dave (Batista) and Alvin (MVP).

"Where are you two going?" Alvin asked.

"The beach, wanna come?" I asked them.

"Sure." They agreed and they went to change while we waited in the lobby.

"Dave was looking you over." I told Jodi and she laughed.

"Whatever, just focus on keeping your dress on." She said and I noticed it was slipping in the front.

"Thanks." I said and she was laughing at me.

Dave POV

Alvin and I met up with Mickie and Jodi to go to the beach. I was glad that the hotel had a private beach; we didn't have to be bothered by all the fans. I loved my fans, but I wanted some time without being bothered for an autograph.

We got the the beach and put our stuff on chairs.

"Come on, let's get in the water." I said and Mickie shook her head no. Alvin laid down and pointed at Jodi.

"I'm up for it." Jodi said and I smiled at her.

We went down and were playing around it the water. She was fun and she didn't mind getting her hair wet. I was throwing her into the waves and she was trying to push me around. I let her push me around a few times, but she knew I was letting her.

"Thanks for getting in the water with me." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks for letting me think I can push you around." She said and I laughed.

"Let's go to the pool. I need a drink." He said and I nodded.

We walked back and saw that Matt and Eve had joined Alvin and Mickie. I wasn't too happy with Eve because she wouldn't give up on me.

"Hey, um, can you do me a favor?" I asked Jodi.

"What's that?" she asked me.

"Can you pretend for like a little bit that you are interested in me? Eve is over there and she won't leave me alone." I said and Jodi laughed.

"Sure, I know how that feels." She said and I laughed.

Jodi POV

Dave was a nice guy and I felt for him since Eve wouldn't take no for an answer. I just smiled as I took Dave's arm; he winked at me.

"Hi." Mickie said as she gave me a curious look. I mouthed 'later' to her and she smiled.

"We are going back to the pool, you want to come?" I asked them.

Mickie, Alvin, Matt, and Eve all came with us. Eve didn't look happy when Dave have me a piggy back ride to the pool. I just smiled at held onto him; I really didn't want to fall.

We got to the pool and Dave went with Matt to get us drinks. Eve disappeared and Alvin was in the pool with one of the twins.

"What is going on?" Mickie asked me.

"Dave needed me to act like we liked each other because Eve won't leave him alone." I said and Mickie nodded.

"You know that Matt prolly told Jeff." She said and I nodded.

Dave and Matt returned with drinks and we hung out with them the rest of the afternoon. Randy, Phil, Amy (Lita), Jeff, and a few other wrestlers joined us at the pool. I was having fun with everyone, but I was starting to notice that Jeff did feel something for me. I didn't care, but I didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

Randy POV

We were all hanging out when Jodi and Mickie decided they were going to grab food. I wanted to talk to Jodi. I liked her and I hated what I had agreed to; I didn't have a good few days off. I was constantly beating myself up, but I knew that it would eventually turn out ok; I was also pretty sure that Jodi was going to hate me.

"Jodi…" I called out as her and Mickie were going to the elevator. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hi." She said and I smiled. She was really pretty; I hated myself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight." I asked her.

"I'm eating with Mickie." She said.

"How about drinks later?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure, I will let you know when I get back." She said and I smiled.

I walked back to my room and went in. John, Phil, and Amy were all in the room; I wasn't surprised.

"You doing something with her?" John asked me and I sighed.

"She seems nice." Amy said and I smirked. I was sorta surprised that Amy didn't mind her.

"Well, good, we can all go for drinks." Phil said sarcastically.

"Can't wait." Amy said and Phil rolled his eyes.

"What time?" Amy asked me and I was laughing at Phil.

"She is going to call me when she gets back with Mickie." I said and they nodded. I knew that Phil wasn't happy about Amy liking Jodi or even getting drinks with her. I was glad that Amy was calling Phil on his bullshit.

Mickie POV

We showered and changed before we left. I wanted to talk to Jodi about Dave; she was going to avoid it, but I wanted to know.

"So what's with you and Dave?" I asked her after we ordered.

"Nothing, we are just friends." She said and I looked at her.

"I think there is something there." I said and Jodi looked at me.

"You think there is something there with every guy." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, tell me why you don't want me to be with Randy?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I don't want him to turn out like John." I said and she nodded.

"We are just going for drinks tonight." She said and I nodded.

We talked and ate; we got back so that she could meet Randy and I wanted to see Matt.

**A/N: Review if you like it... thanks...**


	15. Drinks

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!**

Amy POV

I was glad that we were getting drinks with Randy and Jodi. She seemed like a nice girl and I really didn't understand why Phil or John didn't like her. She didn't do anything wrong to them; John really was an idiot. I got ready and we met them down beside the pool. Jodi looked nice in her dress and I was glad that I had worn a dress as well.

We walked a little ways to a bar that overlooked the ocean. I was glad that we had gone out tonight because it was pretty out tonight. I was sitting at the table with Jodi while Randy and Phil got us drinks.

"I like your dress." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure about it." She said.

"It's totally you." I told her and she laughed.

"You are just the trainer?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I let Mickie be the wrestler." She said and I nodded.

"You and her are best friends?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we have known each other since we were little." She said and I nodded. I didn't really have any friends like that.

"Do you miss wrestling?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, but I also have my band." I said and she nodded.

"That's really cool; you and Phil make sense now that I have talked to you." she said and I smiled.

We kept talking until the guys returned; Jodi and Randy ended up dancing instead of sitting with Phil and me. I was leaning on him and I could tell that Randy really did like Jodi.

"He really likes her." I said and Phil rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and I laughed at him.

"You know, she is nice and she didn't actually do anything to deserve you doing this. I understand blackmail, but she didn't do anything. John deserved what came to him." I said and Phil looked at me. I had seen him angry, but this was something different. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him; I was scared, but it was comfortable.

"Ames, stay out of my business; I don't like Randy or Jodi." He said and I nodded.

I didn't like Phil at that moment; he was a nice guy, but apparently he had some issues. I pushed it out of my mind and went to dance with Randy and Jodi. Phil joined us later and we had fun at the bar.

Randy POV

I was glad that I had gotten to spend time with Jodi and Amy wasn't that bad of a person. We walked back to the hotel and I saw Jodi looking at the beach.

"You want to walk on the beach?" I asked her and she smiled.

"If you don't mind." She said and I smiled.

"No, come on." I said and told Phil and Amy we would catch up with them later.

I took Jodi's hand as we took off our sandals. We left them by the pool and walked down to the water; she looked pretty in the moonlight.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled.

We were walking in the tide and I felt comfortable around her. I was happy, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Randy?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"I don't know where you want this to go, but I wanted to tell you that I am looking for a friend more than a date." She said and I smiled. I was glad she had said that because I didn't want her to get hurt.

"You know, I was thinking something close to that. I would rather have friends right now than a girlfriend." I said and she smiled.

"So, friends?" she asked me.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy." I said and she smiled.

We walked through the water a little further before turning around and going back. We passed Mickie, Jeff, Matt, Dave, and Tiffany at the bar beside the pool. They yelled for her to come over, she hugged me before joining them, and I went back to my room. I couldn't wait to tell Phil that his plan backfired.

Jodi POV

I walked over to where everyone was and sat down beside Jeff and Dave.

"Hey, how was your night?" Mickie asked me.

"Good." I said.

"So you and Randy?" Dave asked me and I shook my head no; I noticed Jeff seemed more interested when he heard that.

"Sorry." Mickie said and I shrugged.

"Just wanted to be friends." I said and they nodded.

I was talking with everyone when a song came on that I liked.

"I like this song!" I said and Jeff smiled at me.

"Dance with me?" he asked me and I smiled.

We were dancing and they were laughing at us; I was having fun. We all stayed at the bar until 2 am when we all decided it was time to go to bed. I helped a buzzed Dave to his room and then went to my room. Matt was asleep with Mickie and Jeff was laying on the couch. I was the only sober person.

I walked over to Jeff and shook him; he looked at me.

"Come on, we can share the bed." I said and he sat up. I helped him to the bed and he covered up. I laid down after I changed and fell asleep.

Phil POV

I wasn't surprised when I saw Randy after answering the knock at my door.

"What?" I asked him.

"She doesn't want to date me." He said and I glared at him.

"Why should I believe you? You are just saying that to get out of doing anything." I said.

"Look, she doesn't want to do anything except be friends. You can believe me or not, but you need to get over yourself. You can't force me to date someone who doesn't want to date me." He said and I knew he was right, but I didn't want to believe him.

"Fine, but you're not off the hook. I will let you know what I want." I told him and he rolled his eyes before walking away.

"I guess she was too smart for you." Amy said and I shot her a look.

"Whatever, I still have stuff on him." I said.

"Fine, but leave her alone." She said.

"Why?" I asked Amy.

"Because she isn't a bad person and she didn't do anything to you." she said and I sighed. I knew that Jodi didn't actually do anything, but there was something about her.

"Fine, I will leave her alone." I agreed and Amy kissed me.

"Thanks. I might try and be friends with her." She said and I chuckled.

"Have fun." I said sarcastically as we got ready to go to sleep.

Mickie POV

I woke up the next morning; Matt and Jeff were already gone. I found a note from Matt telling us that they were working out. I showered and Jodi was up by the time I got out.

"Breakfast?" I asked her.

"Lunch?" she replied and I realized we had slept late.

"Ok, lunch?" I asked her and she was laughing at me.

We left to grab food a Mexican place; I wanted to know what happened with Randy.

"Why just friends?" I asked her.

"You were right; I don't want to end up with someone that is like John. I mean I know its judging, but also I just don't want to date anyone right now." She said and I nodded.

"Dave and Jeff both like you." I said.

"Good for them, Mickie, let me be single right now." She said and I was laughing at her.

We finished talking before we went to the arena; the show started early since it was a super show. I had a weird feeling about tonight and I couldn't shake it.

"I got a weird feeling." I told Jodi as we pulled into the parking lot.

"You two? I thought it was just me." She said.

"Hopefully it won't be bad." She said as we were walking in. I just agreed with her and hoped the feeling went away soon.


	16. Shocked

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Hailey Egan, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks so much for the reviews. I am glad that you all still like the story. Thanks!**

Matt POV

I was glad to have a supershow tonight because I could see Shane and a few other people I don't see all the time. I walked in with Jeff and we threw our stuff into the locker room; I wanted to find Shane. We found him in the other locker room; I was glad to see him. I had grown up with Shane and I was just glad that we all made it in the WWE.

"What's up?" he asked us.

"Just saying hi." I said.

"You seem happy and Jeff, you seems normal." He said and we were laughing.

"I am happy." I said.

"You got some?" he asked me and Jeff was laughing.

"No, I got a girlfriend." I said and he smiled.

"Who?" he asked me.

"Mickie." I said and he seemed a little shocked.

"James?" he asked and I nodded.

"Congrats. You got someone Jeffro?" he asked Jeff and Jeff shook his head no.

"Yeah, but he wants someone." I said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Shane asked him.

"I like Jodi, she is a trainer." He said and Shane nodded.

"Cool, I want to meet her." Shane said and Jeff smirked. Shane and Jeff had the same interest in women so I hope this didn't become a competition. They had both just broken up with their long time girlfriends.

We all went to the meeting before we got in trouble. We always had meetings before the supershows; they were the same thing every time.

Jodi POV

I was getting stuff together for tonight, since it was supershow, I expected some blood. I was almost done when the meeting was over with and Mickie came to find me.

"You done?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Let's go out to the arena." She said and I followed her.

We walked out to see them finishing up with the ring. A few of the wrestlers were sitting in the seats on their phones, talking to one another, and Carlito was asleep. We talked for awhile before Mickie had to get ready and I had to get my radio.

I grabbed a radio and went to catering to get water; Dave was in catering and he didn't look happy.

"Dave?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"You ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No." he mumbled.

"Come on." I told him and he followed me.

We walked back to the trainer's area and he looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"My ex-wife is being a bitch and I am just getting tired of it." He said and I nodded.

"I'm sure it will be ok." I told him.

"She is trying to take my girls from me; it's not going to be ok." He growled and I realized that Dave had a bad temper. I just nodded; because I didn't know what to say.

"See you don't understand you are probably just like my ex-wife." He said and out of nowhere he just back handed me. I was shocked and it hurt. I fell over, but I didn't hit the ground. Dave caught me and I just wanted away from him.

Dave POV

I was so mad at my ex-wife and I took it out on Jodi. I slapped her and I felt horrible as soon as my hand left her face. I caught her before she fell over and I knew that I had hurt her.

"God, Jodi, I am so sorry. I don't know… I didn't mean to…" I was saying and she wouldn't look at me.

"Dave, let me go." She said and I sat her on the table. I wanted to see it, but she wouldn't look at me. I felt horrible and I hated that I had taken it out on her.

"Jodi, I'm so sorry; I am a horrible person." I said and she finally opened her eyes.

"Dave, you need to get ready for your match." She said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said and walked away. I didn't know what to do; I had just hit her for no reason. I had never hit a girl and I had just taken all my anger out on her when she was just trying to help. I felt like a complete asshole.

Jodi POV

I was sitting on the table and the world was spinning. I knew that I couldn't tell anyone what happened because I didn't want to get Dave in trouble. I knew that he felt bad already; I didn't want to make it worse.

I finally got off the table and looked in the mirror. I had a large bruise across my check and jaw; I sighed as I covered it up with makeup. I didn't want anyone to know until I could actually talk to Dave about what happened. I took some Tylenol because it hurt so bad; Dave hit really hard.

I was doing fine and my makeup was keeping it covered; I was just glad it hadn't swelled anymore. I was watching Mickie's match and I knew that I would be seeing her because she took a hard kick to the ribs. I was watching the monitor when Mickie came in the trainer area.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked her.

"It's right here, but it feels cold." She said and I looked at her as she pointed to her ribs and chest.

I was checking her ribs and I felt a lot of fluid around them; I couldn't figure it out until I looked at her.

"Mic, you need to go to the doctor." I told her and she looked at me.

"You can't fix it?" I asked her.

"I can't fix a ruptured implant." I said and she looked at me like I was crazy. She felt her side and her breast and started to laugh.

"I'm glad you're my best friend." She said and I was laughing at her.

"Thanks, I'm going to shower. I am going out with Matt tonight." She said and I nodded.

"Have fun." I told her and she hugged me.

Dave POV

I finished my match and I showered; I felt like the biggest asshole in the world. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to talk to Jodi. I got done and walked to the trainers area; she was talking with Chris (Jericho) because he had gotten hurt. I sighed and didn't want to be there anymore. I told Stephanie that I was leaving and went back to the hotel. I didn't know what to do; I felt stupid.

Jeff POV

I was a little bummed when Matt told me he was going with Mickie. I realized that if Mickie wasn't with Jodi then maybe I could offer to take her out. She was so nice and different. She hadn't laughed at me yet for something weird I had done, so I thought I had chance. I was out of the shower and I went to the trainer area; Jodi was watching the monitor.

"Hey." I said and she looked at me.

"Hey." She said.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Um, nothing, since your brother is taking Mickie out." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, they left us…" I said and she nodded.

"You think that maybe you might want to keep each other company?" I asked her and I was nervous to ask her.

"That would be nice, Jeff." She said and I smiled.

"Cool, I will come get you when the show ends." I said and she smiled.

Jodi POV

I was glad when the show was over and I was kind of excited to hang out with Jeff. I wanted to talk to Dave; I wasn't mad at him.

"Ready?" Jeff asked me as he walked up.

"Yeah, let's go." I told him.

We left to go grab food and eat. I had fun with Jeff, but my face was hurting so bad. I couldn't wait to sleep. We got back and Mickie and Matt had decided to have fun in our room. I just sighed when we walked up to the door and saw the 'do not disturb' sign.

"Come on, you can stay in my room tonight." Jeff said and I nodded. I didn't want to because I knew that by the morning my face would be noticeable, but I didn't have another choice.

I ended up sleeping on Matt's bed and Jeff slept on his bed. I had to admit Jeff was a really great guy; I just hoped he didn't see my face.


	17. Made up

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks so much for the reviews. **

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and went back to the room. Matt was up and leaving when I came in; he just smiled at me as he slipped out. I stepped into the shower and it felt so good. I was dreading looking in the mirror, but I knew that I had to see how bad it was. I was a little shocked when I looked in the mirror; I had a bad bruise and it was still a little swollen. I knew that I couldn't hide and I didn't want to explain it.

I got ready and was glad that today we were going to be on the bus all day. I walked out and Mickie was already up.

"I'm going to shower and then we can get breakfast." She said and I nodded.

I packed up all my stuff and Mickie got done. I was glad that she still hadn't noticed; we made it through breakfast just fine and we headed to get on the bus. I dropped my stuff to be put under the bus and turned to walk around when I ran into Randy.

"Hey." He said and I smiled.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, tired; you?" I asked him.

"Something like that…" he said and he was looking at me.

"Come here." He said and we stepped away from the bus and he was looking at me.

"Who hit you?" he asked me and I sighed.

Randy POV

I was talking to Jodi when I realized that she had a large bruise on the side of her face. I knew that we were just friends, but I had really started to like her since we had been talking. I didn't want her to get hurt; especially not because of me.

"Please, let it go, it was an accident." She said and I looked at her. She looked upset, but she didn't look fearful.

"Fine, but I just don't want you to get hurt." I told her and she nodded.

"If it happens again, please, let me know." I told her and hugged her.

"Thanks, Rand." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back and we walked to get on the bus; I was still a little leery if it was a real accident or not. I just sat down next to John and Jodi sat beside Mickie. I was glad that the ride wasn't that long today; we were going to Panama City.

Mickie POV

I was sitting there when Jodi sat down and I looked over at her. She had a large bruise on the side of her face and I was shocked.

"What happened?" I hissed at her and she shot me a look.

"It was an accident, don't flip." She told me.

"Don't flip, you have a bruise the size of a large hand…" I was saying and she was looking at me.

"Who hit you?" I asked her and she looked down.

"It was an accident… they didn't mean to." She said and I looked at her.

"Who hit you?" I asked her again.

"Mik, I love you, but you can't tell anyone." She said and I knew she didn't want it getting around.

"J, I won't as long as it's a real accident." I said and she looked at me.

"Dave." She whispered.

"Batista?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He was mad and he hit me without thinking about it." She said and I hugged her.

"Ok, but I will kill him if it happens again." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Look, he felt horrible when it happened and I know he is beating himself up right now. I need to talk to him, but don't let anyone know." She told me and I nodded.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked her.

"Randy saw it and I told him it was an accident, but he doesn't know who." She said and I nodded.

We talked a little longer before I fell asleep listening to my iPod.

Jodi POV

I wasn't able to sleep and everyone around me was sleep. I looked back to see Dave awake and looking out the window. I snuck back to the seat beside him and he looked at me.

"Stop beating yourself up." I told him and he sighed. He carefully ran his finger over the bruise on my cheek.

"I feel awful." He said and I looked at him.

"Dave, it's ok, you had a moment. I know for a fact that everyone has them; I am not going to look at you any different. I don't plan on running and telling anyone, because it was an accident. I know that you feel bad and I don't want you to; it's not like you did it on purpose." I told him and he sighed.

"Fine, but just know that I still feel bad." He said and I nodded.

"I understand that and I know it's not going to go away quickly. I just want you to know that I am still going to talk to you and if you do need someone to talk to I'm still here." I told her and he nodded.

"Um, can I at least take you to dinner tonight when we get into Panama?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Sure, can't wait." I said and he smiled.

"Oh, I just wanted you two know that I give you lots of credit because I have hit some guys in the ring like that and they didn't get up." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, that actually means something." I told him and he smiled.

I went back to my seat and fell asleep for the last little bit of the bus ride.

Dave POV

I was glad that Jodi had talked to me; I felt a little better. I was also glad that I got to take her out tonight. We got to the hotel and I told Jodi to meet me in 30 minutes in the lobby. I was a little nervous about going with her; I didn't know why.

She met me and I took her to a restaurant on the beach. I hoped that she liked seafood; I wanted her to get whatever she wanted. We ate and she was great to talk to; we had a lot in common.

"You want to walk on the beach?" I asked her and she nodded.

We took our shoes off and we were walking in the surf.

"I hope you liked tonight." I told her and she nodded.

"I did, Dave, now stop beating yourself up." She said and I smiled.

"Fine." I said and she smiled. She had a great smile.

We were walking back to the street to catch a cab when she saw scooters.

"Let's rent scooters." She said and I looked at her.

"Um, Jodi, I'm not exactly a small guy." I said and she laughed.

"Oh, sorry." She said and I laughed at her.

We ended up walking back to the hotel and talking the whole way there. I walked her to her room and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Dave, I had fun." She told me and I smiled.

"Good and I am glad that we are ok." I said and she nodded.

"See ya tomorrow." She said and I smiled.

I leaned down and softly kissed the bruise; she just looked at me.

"I wanted to kiss it and make it feel better." I told her and she nodded.

She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek before disappearing into the room. I was sure that Mickie was going to interrogate her for every detail.

Jodi POV

I walked into the room and Mickie was watching TV.

"Why aren't you with Matt tonight?" I asked her and she looked at me. She didn't look happy.

"What happened?" I asked her as I sat beside her on my bed.

"He snapped at me." She said and I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He got mad because I joked about him and Amy getting back together." She said and I didn't get it.

"They were together?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they dated for forever." She said and I nodded.

"Well, Mic, maybe he just isn't completely over her. He could still feel something small if they dated for a long time." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." I said and she nodded.

"Come on, there is a bar downstairs." I told her and she nodded.

We went to the bar and talked. She wanted to know everything about Dave and she was happy that he took me out. We didn't get drunk so we made it back to the room at a decent time. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.


	18. Lonely

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks so much for the reviews. **

Matt POV

I was dumb because I had over-reacted at Mickie making a joke about me and Amy. I knew that I still had feelings and that it was a touchy subject, but I didn't need to get that upset about it. I didn't sleep good that night because I needed to talk to Mickie. I got up the next morning and went to her and Jodi's room. I knocked on the door and it opened a minute later; it was Jodi. She looked at me and I realized she had a very large bruise on the side of her face.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her and she sighed.

"It was an accident, did you want me to get Mickie?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sorry for the reaction." I said and she nodded.

"Can't wait to see Jeff's… hang on." She said and I smirked because I knew how Jeff felt about her.

Mickie appeared a minute later and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I got mad last night and I over-reacted." I told her and she smiled at me.

"It's ok, I should have realized it was a touchy subject." She said and I smiled.

"Fogive me?" I asked her and she nodded. I hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's get Jeff and Jodi to go." She suggested.

"Alright, meet you in 30." I told her and she nodded.

I walked back to the room and Jeff was getting dressed.

"We are meeting Jodi and Mickie for breakfast in 30." I said and he smiled.

"No, look, Jodi has a large bruise on the side of her face." I told him and he glared at me.

"She said it was an accident and Mickie hasn't said anything so don't pry." I told him and he nodded.

Mickie POV

I got ready and Jodi got ready. I was glad that her bruise wasn't too bad, but it was noticeable. I was also glad that Dave manned up and told her sorry. We got ready and went down to the lobby; we couldn't wait for Jeff's reaction. We got off the elevator and they were waiting for us by the doors.

We walked over and Jeff looked at Jodi.

"Damn! I mean…" he was saying and Jodi was trying not to laugh.

"It's ok, Jeff." She said as we all left to go find food.

I was walking with Matt and Jodi was walking with Jeff. I would be lying if I didn't think that it would be nice for me to be dating Matt and Jodi to be dating Jeff; it would be nice.

We ended up grabbing some McDonalds and going to the beach to eat. We ate and were sitting on the beach when Jodi got a phone call from Shane. He needed her back at the hotel for a meeting in an hour; she didn't seem happy.

"I will go back with you." Jeff offered and she accepted. I hugged her bye before she and Jeff left to go back; I figured that they would hang out after the meeting.

"You leave tomorrow?" Matt asked me.

"Tonight, I am going back to my doctor tomorrow to get it fixed." I told him. I had told him about my implant being messed up.

We ended up going to a movie and hanging out before the show; I was glad that Matt was so accepting. I felt really close to him and he was so easy going.

Jeff POV

I walked back with Jodi and I waited for her to get out of her meeting. She told me that she wanted to hangout before the show and I was glad. I liked spending time with her; I also wanted to know where the bruise came from. I didn't have to wait long and Jodi came out annoyed.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"They fired another trainer for stealing. I am the only trainer on tonight." She said and I hugged her.

"It's ok, just be glad you have a job." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, Jeff, what do you want to do?" she asked me.

"You up for maybe going swimming?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure." She said.

We changed and went down to the beach. I had so much fun just talking to her and goofing off. I decided not to ask her about the bruise because she didn't seem too concerned about it.

"Come on, we gotta get back and shower." She said and I looked at the time. I didn't realize that we had been out this long. We grabbed our stuff and went back to the hotel. I showered and grabbed my stuff. I was going to meet her in the lobby in 30 to leave for the arena.

Jodi POV

I got back and showered. I was going with Jeff to the arena. I had so much fun with Jeff today and I was glad that he didn't ask me about my bruise. I was so sunburned and I was in a little pain. I met Jeff downstairs and we left.

"Sorry about the sunburn." Jeff said and I shrugged.

"I'll live. I had fun so I'm not complaining." I said and Jeff smiled at me. He had a cute smile; I was getting feelings for him. I knew it, but I didn't really want to date anyone right now.

We got there and I went to the training area; Mickie was waiting on me.

"Ever heard of sunscreen?" she asked me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Have fun today?" I asked her and she smiled. I knew that she really liked Matt.

"Yeah, you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Jeff is a nice guy." I said and she smiled.

"Don't." I told her and she held up her hands in surrender.

"J, there are plenty of guys here who like you; I know that you are getting over him, but move on." She said and I looked at her.

"Just think about it." She said and I nodded.

"I will, you hanging out with Matt before you fly out?" I asked her.

"Nope, you." she said and I laughed. I knew that she hated not being able to wrestle and that's why she was flying out tonight to see the doctor tomorrow.

The show went by slow and I didn't have a busy night; I was glad because I was the only trainer. I left after the show with Matt to take Mickie to the hotel. Jeff was going to met Matt and me back at the hotel to grab food. He didn't want to go to the airport.

Matt POV

Jodi and I told Mickie bye and we left to go back to the hotel. I knew that Jeff was going to meet us for food; I also knew that Jeff would have five more people going with us by the time we got back.

We got back and Jeff, Shane, Dave, Randy, Eve, and Tiffany were all waiting for us to get back. We couldn't decide where we wanted to go, but finally ended up going to a Chinese restaurant. I had fun, but I missed Mickie. I knew that I really liked her and I wanted to get Jodi to tell me more about her.

Dinner was fun and we all got back to the hotel. Dave went to bed, Randy went to find John, Eve and Tiffany were going to Melina's room. I had already asked Jodi to talk to her; we ended up back at the room and Jeff was laying down. Jodi and I walked out to the balcony.

She told me a lot about Mickie and I could tell that they were good friends. I learned a lot about what Mickie liked, but Jodi wouldn't tell me everything. She wanted me to learn some things for myself. I went to bed right after I walked Jodi to my room and I fell asleep thinking of Mickie; I was happy.

Jodi POV

I got back to the room and laid down. The sun burn was still hurting, but I was also lonely. I hadn't had a boyfriend since Justin and I was trying to avoid a relationship. I knew that I was lonely because I still blamed myself for Justin killing himself; I needed to move on. I was afraid of being hurt again or going through the pain of losing someone. I knew that dating a wrestler came with the knowledge that they could get hurt at anytime. I didn't know if I wanted to deal with it.

**A/N: Ok, help me... I don't know I want her to be with... let me know who you would like to see Jodi with right now...**


	19. Amends

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Sweetness79, & Joviper54- Thank you for the reviews. **

**I got 2 for Jeff and one for Randy…**

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and got onto the bus with everyone. I hadn't slept well and I wasn't feeling that great from the sunburn. I knew that Jeff and Matt would probably be around me all day since Matt didn't have Mickie and Jeff and I just hung out all the time now.

I was looking out the window when I felt someone sit down beside me and I looked to see Randy. He just smiled at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

Randy and I both fell asleep on each other by the time the bus was moving. We were going to Mobile, so we weren't going very far. I was glad for more sleep and Randy was an ok pillow. I woke up to Randy nudging me and the sunburn wasn't very fun.

"Hey, we are here. I hope I was an ok pillow." He said and I smiled.

"You were a great pillow." I said and he smiled.

We all filed into the hotel and got our rooms. I was by myself and I was in between Matt and Jeff. They got separate rooms now that Matt was dating Mickie. I had a room with a connecting door to Jeff's room.

I had just gotten my stuff put down when Jeff stuck his head in the room.

"Come on, we are getting food." He said and I nodded.

"Let me change." I said and he smiled before shutting the door.

I put on a tank top and jeans. I wanted to be comfy and since it wasn't too hot or cold I thought this would be fine. I walked out and found Jeff, Matt, Dave, Randy, Tiffany, Eve, and John waiting to go eat. I just smiled as we all got on the elevator. I didn't know that John hung out with some of these people.

We ended up at a Southern restaurant and the food seemed alright. I had lived in the south for a long time, but I just didn't want fried foods right now.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked me.

"I think I am a little out of it because of the sun." I said and he nodded.

"We are all going to go see Paranormal Activity." John said. Tiffany and Eve chickened out and I wanted to see it.

The theater wasn't that full so they didn't have to worry about being recognized. I was sitting between Jeff and Randy. I would grab them when I needed to because I got scared a few times. The movie wasn't bad, but it wasn't what I expected. The guys all loved it.

"We are going to stop by a bar, you wanna come?" Randy asked me and I really didn't.

"Nah, I'm going to head back to the hotel." I said and they nodded.

"Wait up, I gotta be up early in the morning for a radio show." John said and I didn't really want to walk back with him, but I didn't want to walk back by myself either.

John POV

I was kind of glad to walk back with Jodi. I wanted to talk to her about some stuff since the last time she was around me I was an asshole.

"Hey, wait up." I told her and she looked at me. She looked cold and I had a hoodie.

"Here." I said as I got next to her. She looked at the hoodie and then at me.

"I know you're cold." I said and she sighed before taking it and putting it on.

"Thanks." She said.

"Um, do you think we could talk?" I asked her.

"I thought that's what you were doing." She said and I smirked.

"Fair enough, but I do want to talk to you when you are paying attention." I said and she sighed. We were getting ready to cross the street and she was looking at the traffic.

"I am paying attention." She said and she started to step out onto the street as a biker wasn't going to stop. I pulled her to me as he flew past and she looked at me.

"You were?" I asked her and she looked away.

"You want to get coffee and talk?" I asked her again.

"Sure." She mumbled and we found a Starbucks. I got us two coffees as she found a booth in the back. I didn't want to be recognized and I knew that the show was tomorrow so people knew that we were in town.

"Thanks." She said as I handed her a plain coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you because I feel like we didn't start off good." I said and she nodded.

"I know that you and Mickie are best of's and I messed up by lying and everything, but I was hoping that we could get along." I said and she looked at me.

"How do I know you aren't lying right now?" she asked me.

"Because I wouldn't try this hard if I didn't want to." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, we can try to get along." She said and I nodded.

We talked a little longer before going back to the hotel. Jodi gave me back the sweatshirt before disappearing into her room. I went to Phil's room since I knew that Amy was gone; it wouldn't be a problem. I knocked and he let me in.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I did, we are going to try to get along." I said and he smirked.

"Good luck." He said and I nodded.

I hung out with him for awhile; I had to get up early in the morning to do the radio show.

Jeff POV

We went to the bar with Randy and it was boring. I wasn't having fun so I just went back to the hotel. I knocked on Jodi's door and she opened it a second later. She was in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Hey, um, do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure, I will open the connecting door." She said and I nodded.

I walked to my room and she opened the door. She waited until I changed and we both plopped down on the couch. We ended up on Fast and Furious; we were talking most of the time.

"So long have you and Mickie been friends?" I asked her.

"Um, since elementary school." She said and I smiled. I had a friend like that, well Matt and I had a friend like that.

"Why the different colors in your hair?" she asked me.

"It's just who I am, I need to redo them." I said and she smiled.

"Let me know if you need help." She said and I smiled.

We were talking when Mickie called Jodi when Matt came to the door. She was talking to Mickie and I was talking to Matt.

"Hey, I invited Mickie and Jodi to come for the few days off." Matt said and I turned to see Jodi. She must have just found out from Mickie they were invited. She talked a few more minutes before getting off the phone. She turned and looked at us.

"You coming?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Sure." She said and we were all laughing.

"Good, we can all fly out tomorrow after the show and Mickie will meet us there the next day." Matt said and I nodded.

"I need to get a ticket." I said and Matt smiled.

"I already got you one." Jeff said, sheepishly.

"Thanks." I said.

Matt just stayed there the rest of the night and I finally went to sleep around 3 am. I was glad we had a late show tomorrow. I was a little excited to go to Jeff and Matt's because I was feeling something for Jeff.


	20. Rabbits and Dirt Bikes

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thank you for the reviews. **

**I got 2 for Jeff and one for Randy…**

Jodi POV

The next day went by fast because I slept so late; I had hung out with Jeff and Matt for a long time. I meet Jeff and Matt to go to the arena before the show. We were flying out that night to go to Cameron. Jeff and Matt disappeared soon after we go to the arena and I went to the trainer's area. I was one of two trainers now and it wasn't fun. I hoped they hired someone soon.

I was done getting everything together and I walked out to the arena. A few people were out there and I wasn't really in a talkative mood. I sat down a few rows back and was listening to my Ipod when someone threw something at me. I looked to see Randy smiling at me and I threw it back at him. He came up to where I was and we were talking for a little bit before he had to get ready.

I wondered back to the trainer area when I got a radio call that Phil needed help. I didn't want to, but it was my job. I walked to his locker room and he let me in.

"Here, tape my wrist." He said as he shoved tape at me.

"Rude much?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Just do your job." He spat back. I grabbed his wrist and taped them; I wasn't gentle about it and I didn't like his attitude.

"Here." I said.

"You can go now." He said as I was turning to walk away.

"Asshole." I said as I was at the door, but he stopped me and pinned me against the door.

"Don't call me an asshole." He said.

"I call them like I see them." I said and he glared at me.

"I now understand why Randy called you a bitch." He said and I was a little hurt that Randy had called me that.

"I'm surprised that Amy puts up with you, you are nothing but a selfish, childish, holier-than-thou asshole." I said and he didn't seem happy with my response.

"She broke up with me." He said and I looked at him. I didn't feel bad that she left him and I was actually glad because she seemed like a nice person.

"I'm not surprised." I said and I wanted out of the room. He was still just glaring at me and he was pressed all the way up against me.

"Move, Phil." I said after and minute of us staring at each other. He slowly moved away from me , but he still had my wrist. I turned to walk away, but he still had a hold of my wrist. I turned back to look at him and he was still angry.

"Let me go." I said, very calmly, but he pulled me up to him. I gasped as he looked down at me; I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Phil!" someone called from outside the door and I was grateful, because I quickly got out of his grip and opened the door. Dave was on the other side of the door and he gave me a look. I just went back to the trainer's area.

Dave POV

I was at Phil's locker room when Jodi came out of there and Phil didn't look happy. I talked to Phil for a few minutes before going to see if Jodi was alright. I found her watching the monitor and she smiled when she saw me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah, Phil and I weren't getting along and I am just glad that you came along when you did." She said and I smiled. I gave her a quick hug before going to my match.

Jeff POV

Matt and I had a tag match against Jericho and Show. I took a bad fall and I went to the trainers; I was glad it was Jodi who was back there.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"No." I said.

"I saw the fall, lay down." She said and I did. She poked around and gave me Tylenol.

"Get a message and do the ice/heat thing." She said and I nodded.

"I'll come get you after the show." I told her and headed to get a massage.

Mickie POV

I was excited that I was going to Cameron. I really liked Matt and I was glad that Jodi was going too. I really wanted her to get with Jeff. The doctor told me I couldn't wrestle for 2 weeks while it heals. He fixed it in no time and I spent some time with my brother, so I was glad that I came home.

I had everything packed and I grabbed some stuff that Jodi needed me to grab. She wouldn't be home for another week and I knew that she needed a few things. I had everything packed and I was too excited to sleep. I missed Matt and I missed Jodi; I needed to talk to Jodi about some stuff as well. I headed to the airport to fly to Cameron; I knew that they were arriving close to the same time I was.

Jodi POV

I was so glad that the show was almost over. I was putting some stuff up when John walked into the area. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"What's up?" I asked him and he looked up.

"Light." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I need an icepack for my knee." He said and I fished him out one. I gave it to him and he turned to leave, but stopped.

"What are you doing after the show?" he asked me.

"Flying out." I said and he looked a little sad.

"Um, we can hang out after our days off?" I suggested and he smiled.

"Alright, I will hold you to it." He said and I smiled.

He left and I was a little surprised that he was trying so hard to be nice to me. I finished packing up stuff and getting ready when Jeff and Matt walked up.

We got to the airport and left. Matt fell asleep and Jeff was listening to his ipod; I was looking out the window. I must have fallen asleep because I was being shaken by Jeff and he was telling me that we were here.

Mickie POV

I arrived and they were there right after me. I met them in baggage claim and I hugged Jodi, Jeff, and gave Matt a kiss.

"Come on." Jeff said as we walked out to where Shannon was waiting to pick us up. I knew Shannon from when he was in ECW. We got into the Hummer and drove to Matt's house. Jeff's house wasn't too far away. Jodi and I were staying at Matt's.

"Shannon, this is Jodi." Jeff introduced her and she smiled at Shannon.

"Nice to meet you." she said and he smiled at her.

We talked a little longer before going to bed. I slept in Matt's room and I hoped that we didn't keep Jodi up.

Jeff POV

I was so glad that Jodi and Mickie were in town and that I could sleep in my own bed. I got up the next morning and went over to Matt's. Jodi was already up making breakfast.

"Morning." She said and smiled at me.

"Morning, you're up early." I said and she shrugged.

"Sleep ok?" I asked her.

"Other than the bunnies, I slept fine." She said and I looked at her funny before figuring out what she meant.

"Oh, well, you can always stay at my house." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"Need help?" I asked her.

"Nope, just finished." She said and I smiled.

"Come on, let's eat outside." I told her since it was a nice morning.

She grabbed a hoodie and we ate outside. I was so glad to be home and I was glad that she had come with me.

"You want to ride with me today?" I asked her.

"Where we going?" she said and I smiled.

"Sorry, I meant dirt bikes and 4-wheelers." I said and she blushed.

"Sure." Shes aid and I smiled.

Matt and Mickie joined us a little later and we were all talking. Mickie apologized to Jodi when she figured out she could hear them; Matt was laughing about it. We talked for awhile before Jodi came to my house; Matt and Mickie were going to see Dad. I had gotten up early this morning to see him.

Jodi walked with me back to the house in jeans and an old t-shirt Matt let her borrow. I was glad to have someone to go riding with me. We decided on dirt bikes first and we went around my homemade track a couple of times. She was brave enough to do the jumps and I was impressed.

We were done and sitting near the barn; I was really beginning to like her.

"You wanna ride 4 wheelers?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Come on." I said and we put the bikes up to get the 4 wheelers out. I got one started and the other one was being dumb.

"Do you mind doubling?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

We got on and she was holding onto the bars. I wanted so badly for her to hold onto me; I liked her. We were going through the trails and I wanted to take her to a rock quarry I had found. It was old and hadn't been used in years; it was my favorite spot. We got there and I stopped the 4 wheeler. I got off and helped her off. We pulled our helmets off and sat down overlooking the water that had filled in the quarry.

"Jeff, this is so pretty and peaceful." She said and I smiled at her.

"I come here to think and I don't bring many people here." I said and she smiled at me.

Jodi POV

I was sitting with Jeff in this amazing place. The quarry was beautiful and peaceful; I loved it. He also told me that he didn't bring many people here; I felt sorta special.

"Thanks for bringing me." I said and he looked at me.

"Jodi?" he asked after a second and I looked back at him.

"Date me?" he asked me and I was a little stunned.

"Um…yes." I said after a second and he smiled at me.

"Thanks." He said and I looked at him funny.

"For giving me a chance." He said and I smiled at him.

We sat at the quarry for a little longer before Matt called and wanted to know if we wanted to go to dinner with them. We agreed and headed back. I held onto Jeff instead of the 4 wheeler bars and the ride back took a little longer than the ride to get there. I hoped that I wasn't making a mistake by dating Jeff, but I knew that Mickie would be happy.


	21. Full Moon

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Hailey Egan & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- I promise they will kiss**

Jeff POV

We got back to my house and Mickie had left Jodi some clothes in my kitchen. We took separate showers and got dressed.

"You just want to ride with them?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." She said an I smiled at her.

"Then let's ride separate." I told her and she laughed.

We went to the garage and got into my Camero; I was glad we were dating. I felt comfortable around her. We drove to Matt's and pulled up; they were getting into Matt's Corvette.

"We will follow you." I told Matt and he nodded.

I drove normal and tried not to scare her too much. We went to a nice restaurant and Shannon met us there. I wanted to get my tattoo filled in after we ate; I hoped that Jodi would go with me.

Jodi POV

Dinner was fun and I liked Shannon; he was a nice guy. I liked being around Jeff and Matt; they were so down to earth for being superstars. I knew why Mickie liked Matt and I realized that she didn't know Jeff and I were dating yet.

We were done and Jeff wanted to go to get his tattoo filled in at Shannon's parlor. I didn't mind going, I wanted to get another tattoo.

"You sure you don't mind?" Jeff asked me as we were driving there.

"No, I might get another one." I said and he smiled.

"I didn't know you had one." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's on the back on my neck." I said and he nodded.

We got there and Shannon agreed to do mine, while someone else was filling in Jeff's tattoo. Mickie and Matt were hanging out with us; Mickie helped me pick out my tattoo. I got a the word 'Faith' tattooed across the inside of my right wrist. Mickie ended up getting a star on her hip. Matt just wasn't into tattoos; he kept on saying it was Jeff's thing not his.

"Let me see?" Jeff said when Shannon got done. I showed him and he smiled.

"It looks good; I'm almost done." He said and I nodded.

I was talking with Shannon, Mickie, and Matt. We were just waiting on Jeff; he had a large tattoo and was getting the rest of it filled in.

"Ready?" Jeff asked once he got it done and we all agreed to go back to his house. We were leaving when Jeff grabbed my hand; I didn't pull away, but just walked with him.

"Do you want to change before you come over?" Jeff asked Matt and he turned to look at us and smiled.

"Yeah, we can." He said and nudged Mickie she turned around and saw us holding hands. She was happy and I knew that we would talk about it tomorrow; if not tonight.

Mickie POV

I was happy to see Jeff and Jodi holding hands; I wanted her to be happy. I was glad it was Jeff and not Randy. We got into Matt's car and we were going back to his house.

"I'm glad they are dating." I said and Matt smiled.

"Me too, I want Jeff to be happy." Matt said and I nodded.

We rode to his house in a comfortable silence. We got back and changed, but we didn't make it out the door before Matt jumped me. I just hoped that Jodi and Jeff understood.

Jeff POV

We got back to the house and I let Jodi borrow some shorts and a t-shirt. She looked really good in my clothes and she was the first girl in a long time that I didn't wonder what she would look like without clothes.

"Are you ok?" I asked her when I came into the kitchen.

"Yeah." She said and I smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I said and we walked outside on the back porch; it wasn't extremely cold.

"Look." I told her and pointed to the moon. The moon was full and it looked really close; she smiled when she saw it.

"It's pretty." She said.

"I think you're prettier." I said and she smiled at me.

She was so pretty standing in the moonlight and in my clothes. I wanted to kiss her; I carefully pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly brought my lips to hers. The kiss was soft and slow. She had the most amazing lips; they were full and soft.

I pulled away and looked at her. She was perfect to me and I hoped that she stayed around for a long time.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" she asked me in a confused tone.

"Giving me a chance." I said and she gave me a small kiss again.

We stayed outside a few more minutes before walking inside; Matt and Mickie were still not over yet.

"Wonder where they are?" I asked her.

"Think Rabbits." She said and I was laughing. She was probably right; they were touchy feely all night.

We sat on the couch and I pulled Jodi to me. She snuggled up to my side and we started to watch a movie. Mickie and Matt joined us a little later and I was cracking jokes about rabbits all night.

Jodi POV

I was watching the movie with Jeff, Mickie, and Matt; I fell asleep beside Jeff. I woke up the next morning still at Jeff's side and Mickie was asleep on Matt; they were squished on the love seat. I got up without disturbing Jeff and started coffee. I knew that this was our last day in Cameron before getting on the road again.

**A/N: Sorry this was short… I just wanted to get this chapter up. **


	22. Girl Time

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. **

Mickie POV

The next day went by so fast and I wanted to talk to Jodi about her and Jeff; I knew that I had to wait. I didn't want to miss anything Matt wanted to show me since we were at his house. Jeff seemed happy now that he and Jodi were together; I was glad she was with him.

We spent all day at Matt's with Jeff, Jodi, Shannon, Julie, and Shane. I had fun and they taped an episode of the Hardy show. They filmed Jodi, Julie, and me; I couldn't wait to read about us on the internet. They had fun filming and I never realized how crazy Jeff and Shannon were until I watched them tape it.

Jodi, Julie, and I were laughing at them and lying on Matt's trampoline; we were all talking. Julie was in love with Shannon and you could tell they were made for each other. They guys joined us eventually and we all just talked and joked around. We all hung out until dinner; we ended up ordering Chinese because we didn't know what we wanted. Shannon and Julie had somewhere to be, so Shane stayed with us. I noticed that Shane was would watch Jodi; I almost felt jealous because the guys always liked Jodi.

Jodi POV

We ended up staying up late that night and all hanging out at Matt's. We were all flying out around noon to go to the next city. I was glad that I had come with Jeff, Matt, and Mickie to North Carolina. I had fun on my days off; now I wondered when they would be coming to Virginia. I didn't see Matt and Mickie breaking up anytime soon.

I got up the next morning and showered. Jeff had gone back to his house to get his stuff and Shane was coming back over anytime now so that he could ride with us to the airport. Jeff and Matt's dad was taking us to the airport. I was glad that we had a semi-long flight because I could sleep. We told Gil good bye and he told Mickie and me to come back any time before we got on the flight.

Jeff POV

I was glad that Jodi came with us to North Carolina and I was happy with her. I was glad that Matt was happy, but I wanted to be happy too. Jodi sat next to me and she was asleep before the plane took off. I fell asleep not long after we took off and Jodi woke me up when we arrived in Boston. We went straight to the hotel and I went back to sleep. I knew that Mickie and Jodi would be talking about the weekend. Matt did the same thing and we were both asleep as soon as we got to the hotel.

Jodi POV

I got into the room with Mickie and she wanted to walk around Boston. I agreed because we had been sitting on the plane for so long. I wanted to see the city; I knew that she had been here plenty because of John. The weather was colder so Mickie and I put on layers to walk around.

"So how does it feel to date a Hardy?" she asked me once we were outside.

"You tell me." I said and she was laughing.

"I'm glad you are dating him. You two seem good for each other." She said and I was laughing.

"It's been two days." I said and Mickie rolled her eyes.

"I can tell." She said and I nodded.

We talked about everything; I was glad to have some girl time.

"Jeff's calling, hang on." I told Mickie and she nodded. I talked to him for a minute and he invited us to dinner with them and a few other people. Mickie and I passed because we wanted to talk some more. Jeff didn't seem too mad and he understood.

"You want Thai?" Mickie asked me and I agreed. We finally found a Thai place and it was so good. We ate way to much before heading back to the hotel.

Mickie POV

We got back and Barbie (Kelly Kelly) wanted us to come to her room. Melina, Maryse, Maria, Eve, and Tiffany were already in her room. We dropped our stuff, changed, and went down there. I was glad to be around girls; I loved Matt and Jeff, but sometimes you needed girl time.

"I heard a rumor." Melina said and we all looked at her.

"I heard that John liked Jodi." She said and I didn't like that rumor. They were all looking at Jodi; she just shrugged.

"He can like all he wants." She said and we were laughing.

"Who are you dating?" I asked Melina and she smiled.

"I got back with John." She said and she seemed happy.

"How are things with you and Matt?" Maria asked me.

"Good." I said and they were laughing at me.

"Is Phil still dating Amy?" Maryse asked.

"No, she left him." Jodi added and we all looked at her.

"You learn a lot when you are a trainer." She said and we were all laughing.

"Does Maryse like Punk?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"As if, I wanted Amy to do better." She said and we were laughing.

"How is your boyfriend, Maria?" I asked her. She was dating a camera man and she seemed really happy.

"He is good." She said and you could just tell she was head over heels for him.

"Who are we going to set Jodi up with?" Eve asked.

"She already got someone." I said and Jodi looked at me.

"Who?" Tiffany asked.

"Jeff." Jodi said and they all seemed shocked.

"Hardy?" Eve asked and Jodi nodded.

"I think they will be cute together." Barbie added.

"Thanks." Jodi said.

I didn't like their reactions to her dating Jeff, but it was like everyone knew something. Jodi, Eve, and Maria went to get food from the lobby and I looked at Barbie when they left.

"What's the deal?" I asked her.

"Eve liked Jeff." Tiffany said and I nodded.

"I thought she liked Rhodes." I said and they shrugged.

"She did, but she thought Jodi was with him." Maryse added.

"Eve likes everyone, Jodi deserves to be happy like the rest of us. She is on the road just like us and has no real life outside of work. Eve can get over herself." Melina said and I was glad that Jodi was making friends.

They came back with food and they ate. We ended up staying in Barbie's room until early the next morning before we all went to bed. I needed to tell Jodi to watch out for Eve; I didn't want Eve to get hurt.

John POV

I was walking back to my room when I overheard Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Matt (Bourne) talking. They were congratulating Jeff on getting a new girlfriend and I was interested who it might be. I listened a little more and realized that Jeff was dating Jodi, while Matt was dating Mickie. I wasn't surprised that it was more than a coincidence that they were both dating at the same time. I knew that Randy and Phil wouldn't be happy; she wouldn't date Randy. I also didn't know why, but Phil liked her for some reason.

I went back to the room and Randy was watching TV.

"Where were you?" he asked me.

"Over hearing who Jodi is dating now." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who?" he asked me.

"Jeff Hardy." I said and Randy didn't look happy.

"I always get the girl." He said and was not happy.

I fell asleep a little later and Randy still wasn't happy. I couldn't wait to see how this played out.

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got up the next morning and went for a run. I liked Boston; it was a nice city. I just hoped that the show went good tonight and then we were on the road all day tomorrow.


	23. Rejected

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. **

Jodi POV

We ran around Boston and left for the arena. Mickie warned me about Eve and I wasn't worried. I knew that there was always one bitch who wanted all the guys. We had to be there early because Vince was having a meeting with the roster. Matt and Jeff were at a signing so they were getting taken to the arena. I got a couple of text from Jeff and Mickie got a lot from Matt; they were clingy together.

I walked to the trainer area to get it ready then I was going to sit in the arena while they set up. I knew that the meeting would take a little while. I finished up in no time and grabbed my ipod. I was listening to my ipod and reading a book when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and looked up to see a grinning John.

"Yes?" I asked him as I took the headphones off.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hangout tonight." He said and I looked at him.

"Nothing is going to happen, plus I know that you are Hardy's." he said and I nodded.

"Guess news spreads fast." I said and he chuckled.

"Come, you said that we would hang out when we got back. I know Boston and everything here; let me just take you out. I do want to try and be friends. I am going to my sister-in-law's a few blocks over and I wanted you to come." He said and I sighed.

"Alright, just find me after the show." I said and he smiled.

John POV

I walked back to my dressing room. I was sharing with Phil, Randy, Cody, and Ted. Ted and Cody were off doing whatever. I just sat down and smiled.

"What did you do?" Randy asked me.

"I'm taking Jodi out tonight." I said.

"She is with Hardy." Phil said.

"No harm in being friends." I said and they both smirked.

"What's Punky's problem?" I asked after a frustrated Phil threw his bag down.

"Amy isn't talking to him." Randy said and I nodded.

"Move on, Phil, she was a whore anyways." I said and Phil shot me a look.

"Where are you taking her?" Randy asked me.

"The sports bar that Dan's wife's family owns." I said and he nodded.

We talked for a little longer; Phil and Randy were going to come to the bar that night too.

Mickie POV

I walked to my dressing room and found Jodi, Matt, and Jeff in there. I sat down beside Matt and snuggled up to him.

"Jodi, what are you going to do tonight?" I asked her and she shrugged.

We had just found out that some of us, that included the three of us, were flying to the next city for the reading program and meeting with schools.

"I will find something." She said as Jeff gave her a small squeeze.

We all just sat there and talked; I didn't like that Jodi was left in Boston. I wanted her to go with us, but she had to stay. I knew that she was working with me, but it wouldn't mean that she went everywhere. I also knew that Jeff didn't like it anymore than we did.

Jeff POV

I didn't want to go because I didn't want to leave Jodi. Mickie had told me about Eve being a bitch, but I was glad that some of the other divas had become friends with her. I just wish that divas like Trish were still around. They really knew how to stick up for each other.

I was sitting in the trainer's area with Jodi. I was glad that I could just sit with her and not get bored. She was talking to someone on the other end of the radio and she looked so frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked her once she put it down.

"I have to go take care of something. I will see you after your match." She said and kissed me softly. I just smiled and watched her walk away before going to warm up.

I got to gorilla position and was getting ready to run out to my music. I was facing Randy and I knew that it would be interesting. I knew that he knew I was dating Jodi right after she had turned him down.

Randy POV

I was out in the ring and I was waiting on Jeff. I knew that I should be annoyed at Jodi, but I was more annoyed at Jeff. He knew that I liked her still and he started dating her anyways. I wasn't happy and I am sure that after tonight Jeff wouldn't know what hit him.

The match went well and I beat the crap out of Jeff. He knew that I was upset about something; especially when I busted his forehead open over his eye. I didn't like it when I got turned down by girls.

Jodi POV

I was in the trainer's area when I saw the match. Randy was being brutal to Jeff and everyone was saying that Randy shouldn't have done that to Jeff. I didn't have to wait long to see Jeff. He looked horrible and I was a little annoyed at Randy.

I glued Jeff's wound and cleaned it up. I knew that he was sore and he had to go get a massage; I wasn't happy with Randy.

"You need a massage." I told Jeff when he walked two feet and turned back around.

"I know, but I want to spend time with you." he said and I smiled.

"Jeff, I will see you tomorrow. You need to go so that you can feel better before getting on the plane." I told him. I knew that it wasn't going to be a long plane ride, but he still needed one.

I gave him a quick kiss and he left. I knew that as soon as Mickie's match was over that they were leaving. I watched her match and she came to tell me bye. I was glad that her match was next to last so I wouldn't have to be here much longer. I didn't know if I was looking forward to hanging out with John or not; I hoped that Randy wasn't going to be there.

John POV

My match was last and I got cut open during the match. I had to get it checked out so I went to the trainer's area and Jodi was cleaning up.

"Sit down." She said and cleaned it up.

"Thanks, um, let me get a shower and I will be back so we can leave." I told her and she smiled.

"I will change and wait for you." she said and I nodded.

I ran to my locker room and showered. I came out and Randy, Phil, and Nick (Dolph) were all sitting around.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them.

"We are waiting to leave." Phil said and I nodded.

"I fixing to get her so just go on." I said and they nodded. They were walking out when Randy looked at me.

"Think she is pissed at me?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I know Jeff is." I said and he smirked.

I saw Jodi texting on her phone and walked up to her. She had changed shirts and she looked good; I knew I should have just been friends with Mickie to get to her friends. I smiled at her as I walked up and she put her phone away.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and I offered her my arm. She just looked at it and then at me.

"What? We are just friends." I said and she slowly took my arm.

We walked to my rental and I drove us to the bar. I knew that there were going to be a lot of people there and I needed to warn her.

"There are going to be a lot of people here." I told her and she nodded.

"I can get lost in the crowd." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said as we walked into the bar.

"JOHNNY!" I heard from all around me. I knew that Jodi was over-whelmed and I was going to probably just introduce her as my girlfriend.

Jodi POV

I was in the bar with John and there were a ton of people there to see him. We ended up sitting at the bar and people were all around me. I was sitting there when someone sat right next to me and I turned to see Randy. I didn't really want to see him and I turned back to John.

"Look at me." He said and I sighed. I looked at him and he smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"What's your problem?" he looked at me.

"You didn't have to do that to Jeff." I said and he looked at me.

"It was all part of the match." He said and I nodded.

"Right." I said and didn't say much else.

"Do have a question for ya." He said and I looked at him again.

"Why Jeff? I mean you could have had me." He said and I laughed.

"I take it no girl has ever told you no before." I said and he just looked at me.

"Randy, you and I wouldn't have worked. You need a Barbie." I said and I saw his jaw clench. He just got up and walked away.

"You ok?" John asked me.

"Yeah, apparently your friends have never been rejected before." I said and he looked around.

"Randy?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah, but don't worry about him." He said and I nodded.

I was still sitting beside John and he was talking to everyone. The games were on and people were cheering randomly. I finally got what Mickie meant about John and his friends. She really didn't exist when he was around them; I wasn't even dating him and I felt forgotten.

I got up to go the bathroom and came out to find Phil standing near where John was; I didn't want to see him either. I just walked over to John when someone caught my arm. I turned to see Phil looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Aren't you in a good mood?" he asked me.

"You know last time we talked you were an asshole, so forgive me if I don't feel like talking." I said and he smiled. He actually had a nice smile.

"I'm sorry; I was upset about a decision. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." he said and I nodded.

"Ok." I said and turned to leave, but he still had my arm. I looked back at him and he walked up to me. I just looked at him.

"You seem bored, would you like a ride back to the hotel?" he asked me and I sighed. I was tempted to take it. I was going to say something when a not so sober John walked over to us.

"I was looking for you." he slurred.

"I'm right here." I said.

"Can you drive us back to the hotel?" he asked and I agreed. I quickly helped John and walked away from Phil.

John said goodbye to everyone and we left.

Phil POV

I watched John and Jodi walk away. I sighed as Randy motioned for me to come on. We were leaving as well. I walked to the car and got in. Randy didn't look happy.

"What?" I asked him.

"She is such a bitch." He said and I smirked.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She didn't care that she rejected me." He said and I shrugged.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked him.

"Get her away from Jeff; I may not be able to date her, but neither is rainbow idiot." He said and I nodded.

We made it back to the hotel and I fell asleep thinking of a million different things.


	24. Closer

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. **

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and got onto the bus. I didn't have to wait long to find out who was going to sit next to me. John plopped down next to me and smiled.

"Hi." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks for going with me last night; I hope you had fun." He said and I smiled.

"I had fun, thanks for the invite." I lied to him.

"We will have to do something again sometime." He said and I nodded. I knew Jeff well enough to know that it wouldn't happen so I didn't get too worried about it.

We rode the bus to Philadelphia and I was glad that it wasn't a long trip. I mostly listened to my iPod and leaned on John. He was asleep the entire ride and I was kind of glad for that; I didn't really want to talk.

I got there and went to the room that Mickie was in; we were sharing a room. I went in and Mickie just hugged me. She didn't seem happy and I didn't know what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked her as we each sat on a bed.

"Matt talked about marriage and I got scared." She said and I nodded. I knew that Mickie had had some long term boyfriends and even got engaged to one; but now it scared her. She was afraid that every guy would do what her ex-fiancé did; she didn't want to be cheated on again.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He was talking about how he could see us getting married some day." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry about it Mic; he was just talking. I wouldn't worry until he means it or gives you a ring." I told her and she nodded. I hugged her and went to get a shower.

Jeff POV

I was talking with Matt and he was worried about Mickie. He had mentioned marriage and he knew that he had scared her. I was talking with him and I missed Jodi.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I want to see Jodi." I said and he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You really like her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is nice, has a job, is smart, and doesn't take crap." I said and he laughed at me.

"I'm just glad you got the balls to ask her out." He said and I was laughing because I didn't know if I would ever ask her out. I usually forgot how to talk when I was around her.

We talked a little more until it was time to go get them in their room. I knew that Mickie and Jodi probably wanted to talk about stuff so we decided to go about one.

Mickie POV

We were talking and Jodi had just gotten ready when they knocked on the door. I opened it and Matt hugged me. I smiled as Jeff walked over and hugged Jodi. I knew that he really liked her and I was glad that she took a chance with him.

We left to go grab food. We ended up at the movies. We didn't have a show tonight and we saw Law Abiding Citizen. I cuddled up to Matt, while Jeff and Jodi sat a few rows behind us. I was smiling and Matt looked at me. We were the only people in the theater.

"What?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Sorry if I flipped you out last night." He whispered and I kissed the tip of his nose.

"It's ok, I am still with you." I said and he smiled at me.

Jeff POV

I was sitting with Jodi and I was happy that I was with her. She was everything I wanted in a girl. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled up to me and I liked being this close to her.

We started watched the movie and I was watching her more than the movie. I carefully leaned down and she looked at me. I gently brushed my lips over hers and she sighed when I used my tongue to ask for entrance into her mouth. I pulled her into my lap as we began to kiss; I wanted her close to me.

I felt her slide her arms around my neck and pull closer to me. I one arm around her waist and the other I put on the back of her neck. She tasted so sweet and I loved hearing her moan softly every now and then. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. She looked adorable and sexy; her lips were slightly swollen from the pressure. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled at her.

"I had to kiss you." I whispered.

"I'm glad that you did." She whispered back and smiled at me.

I held her in my lap the rest of the movie and didn't care about anything except the girl in my arms. She was quickly becoming my world.

We finished the movie and we left. I was holding her hand when we left; Mickie and Matt were in front of us. We decided to hit some of the museums and go shopping Jodi wanted some Eagles stuff since she was in Philly.

Jodi POV

I was having fun with Matt, Mickie, and Jeff. I felt so much for Jeff and we had only been dating about a week. He was kind, gentle, and listened for the most part. We got done shopping and headed back to the hotel. I didn't know what they wanted to do tonight, but I knew that it would be something. They didn't just say in when they were in a big city.

We got back and put our stuff in the rooms. Matt and Jeff were in their room when I got a text. I looked at it and it was an unknown number. I opened it to find the text from John; he must have gotten my number from Randy.

_Meet me later tonight at the bar, please? ~ John_

I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be friends, but I was not going to screw up something with Jeff. I also knew that Mickie would have a field day if she knew that I was becoming closer friends with John. She didn't trust him, but she didn't hate him. I didn't want to do anything to make me lose my best friend.


	25. Get over it

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews; I am writing for you guys. **

John POV

I texted Jodi and I waited for a response. I was sitting in a restaurant with Phil, Randy, and Cody. Ted was off with his wife and we wouldn't see him until tomorrow. I had never seen Randy get so mad about a girl rejecting him. I knew that it has more to do with who she dated and not her, but it was under his skin. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it.

_Not tonight ~ Jodi_

I sighed. I kind of wanted to talk to her. I knew that she was with Jeff; I wanted to be her friend. I couldn't make trouble, or at least not right now.

"What's wrong with you?" Phil asked me.

"Nothing, plans didn't work out." I said and they nodded.

"She is already up Jeff's ass?" Randy asked me and I smirked.

"No, I think this more has to do with Mickie being her best friend." I said and they nodded.

"You did kind of screw that up." Cody said and I nodded. I knew that he was right and I had screwed up.

Jodi POV

I was sitting in Jeff and Matt's room; a few other people were in there as well. They were going to go to a bar and I wasn't really interested in going.

"You going?" Mickie asked me.

"Nah, I am going to pass. I think I am just going to stay here." I said and Jeff looked at me.

"Go on, you will have fun." I said and he kissed me softly.

"Jodi, I am not going either. I have my XBOX360 hooked up if you want to play something?" Matt (Evan) asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I said and he smiled.

I told Mickie, Matt, Jeff, and a few others bye before changing and going to Matt's room.

"Thanks for letting me play." I said and he was laughing. Kofi was going to play as well; we were playing Left 4 Dead 2.

I was having fun playing with them; John, Phil, and Cody came in a little after we started playing. I was sitting on the bed with John and Matt. Cody played as the 4th person; John and Phil were just talking with us while we were playing. I was having fun, but I knew that John wanted to talk. He seemed to be appearing everywhere I was lately; I knew it wasn't a fluke that he was always around.

"Thanks for letting me play." I said after a couple of hours. I was tired and wanted some sleep.

"You have to play again, you were great." Kofi said as I left.

"Thanks, I will, just let me know when you are playing." I said and Matt smiled at me.

"I'm gone too, I gotta signing tomorrow." John said as he followed me out the door.

John POV

I walked with Jodi to the elevator and we got on them. We were both on the same floor; I wanted to talk to her.

"John, are you going to keep showing up everywhere I am?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Look, I know that friends for us isn't going to be really possible because you are best friends with my ex." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, and she has every reason not to like you." she said and I sighed.

"True, but I thought that if she didn't like me that you wouldn't either." I said and Jodi looked at me.

"John, I'm Mickie's best friend, not clone. I can like and dislike people; my opinions don't have to be the same as hers." She said and I nodded.

"Jodi, I like your personality and your attitude. I want to be friends, even if it is secret friends." I said and she nodded.

"That's fine, John, but know that Mickie comes first." She said and I nodded. I was just grateful that I had a way in.

I walked her to her room and told her goodnight. I went to my room and I was smiling. Randy was just kicking some ring rat out as I was coming into the room.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked me.

"I got an in with Jodi. We are secret friends." I said and he nodded.

"I'm going to break Hardy." He said and I nodded.

"You know that you could just break them up." I suggested and he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well, if she is going to have secret friends, then she might have a secret something else." I said and Randy smiled.

"You might be right, but it's just easier to snap Hardy." He said and I nodded.

"Hope Jodi forgives you for it." I said and he shot me a look.

Phil came to the room a little later and we talked some more. Phil also wanted to be friends with her and I didn't know how that was going to go over. I was just surprised how many people liked her or wanted to be friends with her. She was a nice and amazing person, but she was also just an average person.

Mickie POV

We came back from the bar and I fell asleep. Jodi was already asleep; I had fun, but I should have stayed with Jodi. I wanted us to always be close and I was afraid that Matt would pull me away from her even if she was dating Jeff.

I woke up the next morning to Jodi coming back into the room. She had gotten bagels and coffee from Starbucks. I sat up as she handed me my stuff.

"Did you go by yourself?" I asked her.

"No, Dave was going so I went with him." She said and I nodded. She was talking to a lot more people than I realized.

"Hey, Jodi?' I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yeah, Mic?" she replied.

"We are always going to be friends, right?" I asked her and she looked at me a little strange.

"Yeah, why?" she asked me.

"I just don't want us to not talk because of Matt, Jeff, or whoever." I said and she hugged me.

"Remember that fight that we had because we both liked the same guy in 7th grade?" she asked me and I laughed; I remembered it.

"Yeah." I said.

"We are still friends after that and I am pretty sure it won't get any worse than that." She said and I knew that she was right.

"You're right; I'm just paranoid." I said and she nodded.

"You always were." She said and I was laughing.

We ended up talking and hanging out the entire morning. I was glad to have my best friend and I knew that nothing was going to get in the way of that. We got ready and took ourselves to the arena. I knew that Matt wanted to see me, but I needed girl time.

Jeff POV

Matt and I got the arena and therw our stuff down. I knew that Matt missed Mickie and was a little annoyed that he didn't get to see her today.

"Look, she needs girl time, just calm down." I told him and he sighed.

"I just like being around her." He said and I nodded.

"I like being around Jodi, but I know that I have to give her some space." I told him and he sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to call dad." He said and I nodded.

I left to go find Shane; I wanted to be away from Matt while he has his pissy moment. I walked to his dressing room and walked in.

"Hey." He said and I waved.

"How is things in love land?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Good, now Matt is being clingy to Mickie." I said and he nodded.

"He will snap out of it; he did with Amy." He said and I nodded.

We talked for awhile before I started back towards my dressing room. I passed the trainers area and saw Jodi putting stuff up.

"Hey." I said and she smiled at me.

"Hey, you have a good day?" she asked me as I hugged her.

"Other than missing you, it was good." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for the time; every girl just needs girl time." She said and I nodded.

"Every guy needs girl time too." I said and she laughed.

"You can have yours later." She said and I smiled at her.

I talked to her a little more before I had to go warm up. I passed Mickie on the way and I stopped her.

"Mic, I know it might seem strange for me to tell you this, but Matt is just going through a phase. He will back off in a little bit; he is worried that you are going to leave him." I said and she smiled at me.

'Thanks, Jeff, that's helpful." She said and hugged me.

Jodi POV

I was done setting up when Randy walked into the trainers area. I just looked at him; he didn't look happy.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I need help with my knee." He said and I pointed to a table. He sat down and I began to move his knee and press on it.

"You probably over did it in the last match against Jeff." I said and he nodded. I finished and he got up; he turned to leave and stopped.

"Just so you know it's nothing person against you." he said and I sighed.

"Randy, it's person because it's who I'm dating." I said and he looked at me.

"Well, maybe you should have taken the better offer." He said.

"Better according to who?" I asked him.

He walked over to me and cornered me against a table. He put his hands on either side of me and looked at me. I was pinned between him and table; I didn't want to be there. He looked at me for a second before leaning down and kissed me. I immediately pushed him off about the time Dave was coming into the trainers area.

"Jodi, everything ok?" Dave asked me and I glared at Randy.

"No, Randy's done." I said and Dave looked at Randy. Randy just walked away smiling; I wasn't happy.

"You ok?" Dave asked me.

"Yeah, I am just tired of Randy and his big head." I said and Dave nodded.

"You aren't the only one. If he bothers you again or you need help, just ask me." Dave said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dave." I said and hugged him.

I finished with Dave and went to find Mickie. She needed to know what was going on in case something happened; I just didn't want Jeff knowing about it right now. I was walking to Mickie when I rounded the corner and ran into someone. I was knocked to the ground; I looked up and wasn't sure what to do when I realized who I had run into.

**A/N: Who do you think she ran into?**


	26. Bad timing

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Ce****naCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. **

Jodi POV

I was looking at the person when they held their hand out for me to take. I took it and stood up; I felt stupid. I had run into Mark aka the Undertaker and he was known for being an ass lately.

"I'm sorry." I said and he looked at me. I was waiting to get bitched out.

"It's cool; you are the new head trainer?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well, I'm Mark and don't believe the rumors." He said and smiled at me as he walked away. I felt better and was just glad that I didn't get bitched out. I all but ran to Mickie's dressing room and walked in. She and Matt were going at it and I turned around quickly.

"Oh, sorry, Mickie just find me later." I said and ran out. I felt stupid and I needed someone to talk to, but not Jeff. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this. I just trudged back to the trainer's area, grabbed my ipod, and walked out to the arena. I sat down and started listening to music; I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, so I just sat there.

Mickie POV

Jodi surprised Matt and me, but I knew that something was wrong if she had come busting in the room. I looked at Matt and he smiled at me.

"You need to talk to her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, something's not right." I said and he kissed me.

"You can fix it later." He said and I kissed him. I put my clothes back on and went in search of her; I hoped that she was alright. I checked the trainer's area and catering, but she wasn't in either of them; I finally saw her in the arena. I walked over to her and poked her; she pulled out the earphones and looked at me.

"Um… sorry about walking in on you and Matt." She said and I shrugged.

"Don't be, Jeff has done it as well." I said and she nodded.

"You ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"No, I need to talk to you, but I don't want to pull you away from Matt." She said.

"Matt comes after you, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Your dressing room." She said and I nodded.

We walked back there and went into the dressing room. I started getting ready while she was talking to me because the show was starting shortly.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Ok, so I was doing my job and Randy needed help. I was helping him and he doesn't like the fact that I told him no and went to Jeff. Well, I guess he just doesn't get the message because after helping him and kissed me. I pushed him off and Dave was there, but I don't think he saw what happened. I don't know what to do, but I don't want to ruin things with Jeff." She said and I was livid at Randy.

"I don't know what to tell you; Randy has changed some in the past months. He is become meaner and jealous. I know that I am not the only one who has noticed it. Is he scaring you or just annoying?" I asked her.

"Annoying at the moment, but I don't know what to do." She said and I hugged her.

"It's ok, just see what happens. I won't say anything to Jeff, right now, but if he does it again then he is going to know." I said and she nodded in agreement.

I finished getting ready while she was talking to me; I didn't like what Randy had done to her. I knew that I couldn't tell Matt or Jeff; Jeff would flip out about it. I went to gorilla position and Randy was up there; he was in the match after mine.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"You need to leave Jodi alone." I said and he smirked.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want." He said and walked away. He was really being an asshole; John was standing beside him and heard everything. John and Randy were best friends, but he ever gave Randy and stupid look. I just sighed and looked at the ground.

"Mickie?" John asked me and I looked at him. I hadn't really talked to John since that one night that it was over.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I wanted to say sorry for being a douche to you and Jodi. I already told Jodi sorry, but she said that I had to talk to you. I just wanted to make everything alright between us." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks John." I said and he smiled.

"Can we at least be friends?" he asked me and I nodded; I could always use friends.

"Good luck." He said before walking off.

John POV

I smiled as I walked away; I was making everything work. I just hoped that Randy didn't fuck it up; he was being stupid lately. I walked to the dressing room and went inside. Randy, Phil, and Adam were all sitting in there talking.

"Hey." They said and I nodded.

"What are you smiling about?" Phil asked me and I shrugged.

"Nothing, really." I said and they just ignored me. I waited until Phil and Adam were gone to talk to Randy; I wanted to know what he did to Jodi.

"What was Mickie so mad about?" I asked him.

"I kissed Jodi." He said and I was shocked at that.

"What? Are you trying to get Hardy to kill you?" I asked him.

"No, but I am throwing him off his game." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What happens if she doesn't tell him?" I asked him and he looked at me funny.

"I guess I will do something else then." He said and I shook my head.

"Randy, just give up and back off." I said and he glared at me.

"I recall a certain girl coming out of your room the other night; do you want me to accidentally mention that one to her boyfriend?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Good, you stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours." He said and I nodded. I really didn't want anyone getting hurt. I just watched him walk out of the room and wondered what his problem was lately.

Jodi POV

I was sitting in the trainer's area and I was watching the match. I hadn't seen Jeff in awhile, but I had seen Matt. He was laughing when I apologized, again. I felt bad for walking in, but something was telling me that the night was only going to get worse.

**a/n: so do you want Jeff and Randy to fight? or not? Let me know if you like the idea. **


	27. Unexpected Help

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Ce****naCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. **

Jeff POV

I was waiting in gorilla position for my match. Randy was fighting Matt (Evan) right now. I hadn't gotten to see Jodi and I wanted too. I was beginning to miss her; she was growing on me. I had to get refocused and I was ready to fight Cody. I knew that Randy was supposed to come out and interfere. I was just glad that Vince talked to him about not being so rough; I actually had bruises.

The match was going good and Randy came out to interfere. He RKOed me like he was supposed to and then he got down beside me. I didn't really want to talk to him; I wanted to ask him what his problem was.

"You should keep your girlfriend under closer watch… I would hate for anything to happen to her." He whispered to me as he slid out of the ring. I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't like it. I waited until the ref helped me back and went straight to Jodi. I wanted to make sure that she was all right.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked me as I was holding my neck.

"Maybe, I just really wanted to see you." I said and she smiled.

"I'm fine, but you're not." She said and handed me an ice pack. I took it and gave her a quick kiss. I told her that I would be back later and went to shower.

Jodi POV

I was cleaning up after the show was over. I knew that Jeff, Mickie, or Matt would be here to get me. I always got lost in the arenas; I got done and sat down. I hoped that they didn't forget me.

I was looking at the floor when someone walked up to me; I looked up to see Randy. I really didn't want to deal with him. I just looked back down and I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"That they forgot you." He said and I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Well, the note that you left for Mickie and Jeff." He said and he smiled.

"You're fucked up." I said and got up to walk outside. I hadn't walked far when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I was little worried about my situation; I didn't know what Randy would do.

"What do you want, Randy?" I asked him and he looked at me. The look he was giving me now wasn't as mean as the one earlier. He leaned down like he was going to kiss me.

"Jodi, I have been looking for you, come on!" John yelled and I turned to see John a few feet away. I have never been more glad to see him. I pulled away from Randy and took John's arm.

John POV

I was getting the rest of my stuff when I saw Randy and Jodi in the hallway. I thought that she had gone back with Jeff. I knew that nothing good could come from Randy talking to her so I got her to come with me.

I had my arm wrapped around her as we got to the car. I opened the door and she got in. I got in but I could see Randy going to his car. I knew that he wouldn't like what I had done, but I wasn't going to see him hurt someone who did what they thought was right. I watched him speed off and I looked over at Jodi; she looked so confused.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Is he always been this crazy?" she asked me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, no, I don't know what happened; I don't think it's all because of you." I said and she nodded. She still looked a little worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked her again and she looked out the window.

"Want to have sex?" I asked her and she looked at me in surprise.

"I have been trying to ask you if you were ok, but you didn't answer, so are you ok?" I asked her again and I got a small smile.

"Yes, thanks for helping me." She said and I smiled at her.

We drove back to the hotel and pulled in.

"What am I going to tell them? I know Mickie and she will have called a search party by now since I wrote a note saying I was already here." She said.

"I got it don't worry, just play along." I said and she nodded.

Mickie POV

I was worried about Jodi; Jeff wasn't happy either. She was supposed to be here and no one had seen her. She had never just disappeared before and I didn't know what was going on. We were fixing to leave when we saw her and John walking in the lobby. I had no idea why she was with him, but I was glad to see her.

"Jodi, where have you been?" I asked her and she got ready to say something.

"Remember, Jodi, next time you want something from the store, just call one of us and we will take you. You don't have to walk everywhere." John said and Jodi nodded.

"Thanks, again, for the ride back." She said and John walked away.

"You went to the store?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I had a chocolate craving, sorry, I just left without telling anyone." She said and I nodded. I knew that she was addicted to chocolate and just shrugged it off.

Jeff just hugged her and I noticed Randy glare at us as he walked past us. We all walked outside; Jeff and Matt were hungry.

"We were going to get Chinese." Matt said and she nodded.

"Ok, I'm hungry, they didn't have any chocolate that I like." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You are addicted to it, but picky as hell about it." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Shut up." She said and I was laughing.

We went and got Chinese; you could tell that Jeff was becoming protective over her. I was just glad that she was happy, but I was worried about Randy. I didn't want her to get hurt or Randy to do something stupid.

Jeff POV

I was having fun with Jodi, Matt, and Mickie, but I kept thinking about what Randy had said to me. I didn't like it and I didn't want Jodi to get hurt. I knew that Randy had problems with being rejected, but surely he wouldn't be this stupid about it.

We ate and went back to the hotel; I wanted to spend some time with Jodi. We got back and Matt wanted time with Mickie; I guess Jodi got it right when she called them rabbits. I just smiled as Jodi and I went to her and Mickie's room. We walked in a she threw her stuff down.

"Tv?" she asked me and I nodded.

I sat down on the bed and I pulled her with me onto the bed; she was laughing at me. I had her next to me and I was looking at her. She was so pretty and she looked at me. I had to kiss her; so I pulled her over to me and brushed my lips over hers. She responded by pulling me closer and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I felt her crawl onto of me and I pulled her down to keep her close to me. I deepened the kiss and she moaned softly. She was driving me crazy; I just didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. I gently ran my hands up her sides and she grinded into me gently; I groaned at the contact. I felt her pull away and before I could ask what she was doing; I felt her nip softly at my neck. I felt her nip and lick down to my shoulder; she was driving me crazy. I was enjoying it when something started to shake me. I sat up and looked around; it was a stupid dream. I looked at Jodi, who was smiling at me; I had a painful hard on.

"You fell asleep and Mickie just came back; you should probably go to bed." She said and I nodded.

I gave her a quick kiss before going back to my room; I laid down and fell asleep. I hoped that I continued my dream from earlier.

Jodi POV

Mickie showered and laid on her bed. I had showered while Jeff was asleep; I knew that Mickie wanted to talk.

"So what really happened?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I know you didn't write that note now that I look at it. I know it was someone else. What happened?" she asked me.

"Randy wrote it and then found me while I was waiting on ya'll. He was trying to do something when John came up and helped me. He brought me back here and we had just gotten back when I saw you in the lobby. John actually still has my bag so that Jeff didn't suspect anything." She said and I nodded.

"What was Randy trying to do?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. He was making fun of me and then he wouldn't let me leave. He was getting really close and I swear his expression changed to softer when he got closer to me." I said and she nodded.

"Just be careful; I know that Jeff doesn't suspect anything yet. I just don't want you or him to get hurt." She said and I nodded. I agreed; I was finally starting to date and some oily muscle-headed idiot was not going to ruin it for me.

We fell asleep a little later; I knew that I would get my bag from John tomorrow on the bus.


	28. Black Eyes

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

******Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. **

Randy POV

I was sitting in my room when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and found John; I knew what he wanted to talk about, but I didn't care.

"What?" I asked him as he walked in.

"What is your deal lately?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him in an attempt to play dumb.

"Jodi, you can't have her; let it go." He said to me and I didn't want to hear it.

"I can keep trying." I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Look, I know you, you want her so you can fuck her and then throw her away." He said and I got mad.

"At least I'm trying for someone instead of you, who just gives up and looks for the next available pussy." I told him and I knew that he knew who I was talking about.

"She gave up on me." He said.

"Either way you didn't go after her or care; now you can't get mad at me for something that I am going after." I said.

"Yes, I can, when she doesn't want you and you are bothering her. You need to leave her alone." He said. He almost sounded like he like her.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him and he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you do, I am surprised that you aren't trying harder." I said and he glared at me.

"I know when to back off, you don't." he said.

We were now standing just inches apart and he was really pissing me off. I didn't care about anything anymore except for him to just leave.

"You can leave now." I told him.

"Leave her alone." He said and started to turn away.

"Or what?" I asked him and he sighed. He swung and hit me square in the jaw. I stumbled back and glared at him.

"I'm sure that Jeff hits harder." He said and started to leave. I tackled him out the door and we were rolling around on the ground.

Dave POV

I was walking to my room when John and Randy came flying out of Randy's room. I ran down there and a couple more people were already out of their rooms. I pulled Randy away and back into his room. He had a busted lips and a black eye. I didn't know how John looked, but I'm sure he didn't look much better.

"What the hell?" I heard Vince say and I knew this wouldn't end good. I didn't even know that Vince was in this hotel. I turned to see him storming in the room; he kicked us all out, but not before telling me to go get Jodi.

I walked past John, he was sitting in the hallway with Ron and Alvin. He had a busted lips, bloody nose, and a black eye. I got to Jodi's room and I knocked; Jodi opened the door in some short shorts and a small tank top.

"Jodi, Vince needs you and get some first aid stuff to bring with you." I said and she held up a finger and disappeared back into her room. She appeared a second later with a sweatshirt on and her hair pulled up.

"What's going on?" she asked me and I looked at her. She was barefooted and I realized how much shorter than me she was.

"You're short." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm fun sized." She said and I was laughing.

"Whatever." I said and she was laughing at me.

"What happened?" she asked me as she saw John sitting on the floor and Vince shaking his head at him.

"Randy and John got into a fight." I said and she nodded.

"Jodi, I need you to patch both of them up." Vince said and she nodded.

"Come with me." She said and I nodded as we went into Randy's room.

Jodi POV

I didn't want to be by myself with Randy. I walked in there and he had a busted lip and a black eye.

"Where else does it hurt?" I asked him.

"My ribs." He mumbled and I began to poke him; he was ticklish and he moved.

"Sorry." I said and he just looked at me.

"You are just really bruised and you just need ice on your eye and jaw." I told him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He said and he looked almost nice at that moment.

I walked outside and looked around for John.

"He probably went to his room." Dave said and I nodded.

"You can go to bed." I told Dave and he looked at me.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Sure. I will be fine." I said, he hugged me and left to go to his room.

I walked to John's room and knocked; Phil let me in and John was sitting in the bathroom. He was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"Let me see." I said as I stood in front of him as he sat on the counter. He looked at me and he had a really bad black eye.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" I asked him and he shook his head no. I knew that he wasn't happy and he was upset.

"Look at me, please." I said and he sighed. He looked at me and I never realized how blue his eyes were until right then. I looked at his eyes and his lip. I cleaned them both up because his eye had a small cut beside it.

"You are good to go, just use ice for swelling." I told him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He mumbled and I gave him a small smile.

"Um, I wanted to thank you for earlier. I am glad that you were there to help me." I told him and he gave me small smile.

"Can I guess that it what this fight was about?" I asked him and he looked past me at Phil.

"I will see you tomorrow." Phil said as he slipped out of the hotel room. I turned back to look at John and he stood up. He took off his bloody shirt and sighed.

"Yes, that's what we got into it about. I told him to leave you alone." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for doing that, but don't get in a fight over it. I don't want you to lose your job or anything." I said.

John POV

My face hurt so damn bad, but I didn't care. I needed to talk to Jodi; she knew that something was up. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She followed me and stood in front of me.

"I'm not going to get fired; I'm their biggest earner right now. Vince just told me to back off and he would take care of Randy." I said and she nodded.

"Why is he really doing this?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Because he really thinks that everyone should like him. He is only trying to get you in bed anyways. He only dated you because Phil and I had blackmail on him." I said and realized that I had said too much. I looked up to see a very angry redhead staring down at me.

"You what?" she said and I sighed. I knew that I had said too much and I didn't know how to fix this one. I was going to try and tell the truth.

"Phil and I were both mad at you and Mickie so we came up with a way to make you both miserable, but it backfired when you didn't want to date Randy. We didn't know that Randy would go psycho because you rejected him." I said and she was still glaring at me.

"So now I have a psycho Randy after me because you two made him date me? You two are fucking pricks!" she said and I cringed when she said it. I had had plenty of girls call me names, but it hurt worse when the girl was right and she hadn't done anything to deserve what had happened to her.

"Jodi… I'm…" I was saying when she walked out and slammed the door. I sighed and called Phil; I explained the whole thing and he knew that he needed to apologize to her. We had judged her and she turned out to be a really nice person. I didn't get much sleep that night.

Mickie POV

Jodi came back into the room and she was livid. She told me everything that John and Phil had done and now I was livid, but I was also glad that John hit Randy. We stayed up talking most of the night talking; since we had to be on the bus tomorrow.

We got on there with maybe 3 hours of sleep. Jodi curled up by Jeff and I used Matt as a pillow. We had decided not to tell Jeff or Matt what was going on; we didn't want to ruin anything. We were both really happy with our boyfriends; we didn't need extra drama.

Phil POV

We were all on the bus and I could see Jodi and Jeff; they looked happy. I felt bad for trying to blackmail Randy; especially since he was now trying to stalk Jodi. I should have thought the plan out more thoroughly; she didn't deserve that. I needed to find a time to apologize to her; I was a dumbass.


	29. Dave's Concern

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**********CenaCandiceFan4Life** & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. 

Jeff POV

I woke up to someone shaking me and I smiled when I realized it was Jodi.

"Come on, sleepy, we are here." She said and I smiled.

I stretched and grabbed our stuff. Mickie and Jodi got their room key while Matt got ours. We were just rooming together again since we were dating Jodi and Mickie; they were always together.

"You wanna grab food?" I asked everyone as we were going to our floor.

"Sure, lets eat Mexican." Jodi said and we all agreed.

"Come get us in 20?" I asked Jodi and she nodded.

Matt and I got into the room and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked me.

"Something feels wrong with Jodi." I said and he looked at me.

"Jeff, she is probably tired. She is one of 3 trainers and one is fixing to leave to get married. She is probably feeling the effects of the road; we are used to it, she isn't." he said and I nodded. I knew that he was right.

"Yeah, you're right, plus Mickie seem ok and she hasn't told you anything." I said and he nodded.

We both took quick showers and then waited for them to come get us. We didn't have to wait long. We left and Jodi immediately took my hand as we headed towards the elevator. We were waiting on the elevator when John and Phil walked past us; I noticed they were looking at Jodi. She didn't even notice them and I just smiled; I was glad that she didn't pay attention to any other guys. I looked at her and she gave me a small kiss; I was happy.

We found a decent Mexican restaurant and ate; we were all tired from traveling. We ended up going back to me and Matt's room and watching TV. I was Jodi's pillow as she fell asleep. Matt and Mickie fell asleep as well so I just left Jodi. I didn't want to move her since she looked so peaceful as she slept.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and I was asleep next to Jeff; I smiled as I watched him. I looked around and saw Mickie asleep next to Matt. I stretched and gave Jeff a small kiss. He stirred for a second, but didn't wake up. I left a note and went back to the room; I wanted a shower so bad.

I got a shower and came out in a towel. I was getting my clothes when I heard the door open. I turned to see Mickie walking in and she just waved at me. She was still half asleep.

"I'm done; get a shower." I told her and she nodded.

I changed and fixed my hair. I knew that there was a show tonight and then we were flying home. I couldn't wait to get home; we had a short trip this time has a PPV when we came back; I was excited. I just wanted to be home because I had gone to Jeff's last time we had a few days off. I was almost done when Mickie walked out of the shower in a towel. I whistled at her and she was laughing at me.

"I will be so glad to be home." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"I just want some time away from some people." I said and she looked at me.

"Not Jeff, other people." I said and she nodded.

"Just making sure everything was still ok in paradise." She said and I was laughing.

We got our stuff together and meet Jeff, Matt, Dave, Matt(Evan), Maryse, Maria, and Shane. We ended up at a pizza place because Maryse wanted it. We all had fun and I was glad to have friends other than Mickie. I knew that Mickie was my best friend, but I need other people in case she wasn't around.

Dave POV

I noticed that Jodi was quiet today and I knew that it probably had something to do with last night. I wanted to talk to her about it, but I wasn't going to do it while Jeff was around. I didn't think that she told him. I wasn't even sure if she had told Mickie; I didn't want her to get hurt so I was going to keep an eye out for her.

We all got to the arena and everyone went to their dressing rooms; I knew that Jodi would go with Mickie so I would talk to her later. I went out to the arena to sit and text my girls; I missed my girls. I was texting when someone sat beside me; I looked over to see Jodi. I just smiled at her. She gave me a quick hug.

"I wanted to say thanks for helping me last night." She said and I nodded.

"Can I ask why you don't like being around Randy?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I told him I didn't want to date him and now he is flipping out. He won't take no gracefully." she said and I nodded. I remember when Randy flipped out on Torrie because she wouldn't go to dinner with him; it was bad.

"It's ok, I got your back." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Dave." She said and I nodded. We talked a little more and I showed her pictures of my kids and grandbaby. She was shocked that I was that old and really didn't believe me. She finally had to go get her stuff ready and she told me good luck. I wasn't fighting tonight; just talking.

Phil POV

I went to find John; I knew that he had told Jodi the truth and we needed to apologize to her. I knew that she wasn't going to just talk to us. I walked into his dressing room and he looked like shit. He was bandaged up from the fight and looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"How is the eye?" I asked him.

"It's less swollen today." He mumbled.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

We sat there and talked a little more; we both felt like the biggest assholes in the world.

Jodi POV

I was done getting everything out and ready. I was the only trainer tonight since once was sick and the other was off getting married. I had my back to the door when I heard someone come in; I was going to turn around but that is when I felt arms slide around me. I looked down and saw Jeff's tattoo so I knew that it was him. I turned and smiled at him; he gave me the softest kiss.

"Hi." He said and kissed the tip of my nose. I just smiled and kissed him.

"Come on." He said and I grabbed a radio as I followed him to his locker room.

"Aren't Mickie and Matt in there going at it?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Nah, I told them they had to do it in her room." He said as he opened the door. I just smiled at him as we walked inside. He had set up a picnic for us in the locker room.

"I wanted to be able to see you and eat with you before we had to fly out tonight." He said and I just kissed him.

We ate some food he had grabbed from catering and we ate by ourselves. I was just glad that my radio didn't go off once while we were together. He walked me back to the trainer's area and I kissed him.

"Good luck and thanks for the picnic." I told him and he kissed me one more time before walking off to get ready.

I was looking for something when I heard someone come in; I tried to stand up, but I hit my head on the counter and it hurt so bad.

"Are you ok?" I heard a British accent ask me.

"Yeah, just being clumsy." I said and turn to see a brown-haired guy standing in front of me. He was taller than me, but then most people were and he had longer hair.

"I'm Drew." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Jodi, the trainer." I said and he smiled at me.

"I guess I need to see you about getting my wrist taped." He said and I nodded. I was rubbing my head as he sat down.

"Sure you're ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, not the first clumsy moment I had." I said and he laughed.

"Well, you looked graceful doing it." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I think." I said and he smiled at me.

I taped up his wrist and told him good luck. He was really cute and I was drawn to him for some reason. I was watching him walk away when Mickie walked up and bumped into me.

"Hey, who ya looking at?" she asked me.

"Drew, he must be new." I said and she shrugged.

"Remember Jeff." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I said as I rubbed the still tender spot on my head.

"What did you do?" she asked me.

"Drew scared me and I hit my head getting up." I said and Mickie nodded.

"Let me see." She said and she looked at head as I leaned over.

"You cut it open a little." She said and I sighed.

"Explains the stinging." I said.

"You do anything for it?" she asked me.

"Ice." I said and she threw an ice pack to me. I just rolled my eyes and put it up.

"I'm fine, don't you have a match?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going." She said.

"Good luck." I said as she skipped off. I was surprised that Matt wasn't with her, but just shrugged it off.

John POV

I saw Jodi and Mickie talking; I needed to talk to her. I knew that it wouldn't be easy, but I had to try. She didn't deserve what we did and I was going to make it right.

**A/N: Review and check out my other story Southern Soap Opera. **


	30. Me

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**********CenaCandiceFan4Life** & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. 

Jodi POV

I was watching Mickie and Melina fight against Maryse and Eve. I always thought it was funny because they were all best friends, but kicked the crap out of each other almost nightly. I was sitting there when someone walked in the area. I looked up to see Phil; I wasn't happy with him right now.

"Can I help you?" I asked him in the nicest voice I could manage.

"I need some tape." He said and I knew that John told him that I knew because he wouldn't look at me.

"Here." I said and handed it to him.

"I'll bring back what I don't use." He said.

"Keep it, call it a gift." I said and he nodded and turned to walk away.

"Jodi, I'm sorry, I know that it doesn't make up for what me or John did, but at least you will know that I feel like an asshole." He said and I just nodded.

"And I think you are a great person; I just judged you and I shouldn't have." He said and I nodded.

"That's shocking coming from the person who doesn't like to be judged by anyone else." I said and he sighed. He looked at me and I didn't care; I wasn't ready to be nice.

"Thanks for the tape." He mumbled and walked away.

I just sighed and kept watching the monitor; I wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. I just wanted this night to be over with so that we could go home. I was sitting there when I got a radio call to come to Randy's locker room. I grabbed my bag and went down there; I didn't want to see Randy, but it was my job.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked in there and I could see the problem.

"How did you pop is out?" I asked him.

"I fell after the match, but I didn't think anything about it until I moved it." He said and I nodded.

"Ok, well, I am going to pop it back in." I told him and he nodded. Cody was standing beside me and I needed his help.

"Cody, can you help me?" I asked him and he nodded.

Cody held Randy while I popped it back in place and I was glad. Randy was too strong for me to do this by myself. I put ice over it and made sure that there was no other damage. I was done and leaving when Randy grabbed my arm; I wasn't in the mood.

"What, Randy?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"Thanks." He said and I gave him a small smile.

"Let me know if it gets worse; you will have to go to the hospital if it does." I said and he nodded. He looked at me for a second and let me go. I walked out the door and was so glad that he didn't try anything.

"Jodi!" someone yelled and I looked up. I saw one of the refs and he looked upset.

"Come, quick." He said and I ran there.

"Come on, Matt's hurt." He said and I had to run out to the ring. I go to the top of the ramp and had a moment. I was shocked at the amount of people and everything; I quickly got the ring where the match was still happening and everyone was begging the person to stop. I had my ear price in since I was near the ring and I could hear instructions being given; they wanted the match stopped.

The refs were trying to get Dave to stop hitting Matt. I could hear in my ear piece Vince being upset because the refs weren't listening. I saw other wrestlers being sent out to stop him and this was a great show because the crowd was getting into it. I didn't want to be ringside, but I was here now.

"Jodi, get into the ring." I heard one of the refs say and I realized that they had Dave in a corner and were holding him. I slid into the ring and Matt really was hurt; this wasn't part of the story line. I was checking hi when Dave broke free and I stood up quickly. I was standing in the ring and looking at Dave Batista. He was looking at me and at Matt; he was evil when he was in character. The crowd has actually gone silent to see what Dave was going to do; I knew that he didn't have an earpiece so whatever happened was up to him. He just gave me and small smile and walked out of the ring; the crowd went dead. I just stood there; he just made them rewrite whatever storyline they had and I realized I was now a part of it.

I watched him walk up the ramp and turn back to look at me. I quickly went back over to Matt who was now more awake.

"Hey, you're ok." I told him and he groaned.

"Why are you in the ring?" he asked me as I helped him to sit up.

"You took a bad fall." I told him and he winced when he moved.

"Come on, we have to get you to the back." I told him and I helped him stand up. The other refs helped him to the back and I walked with them. I got back stage and I was worried about Matt, but Stephanie, Vince, Mickie, and Dave all greeted me.

"Hi." I told them.

"Hi, we want to have a meeting with you." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"I need to take care of Matt and then I can come to your office." I told Stephanie and Vince nodded.

I ran to the trainer's area and Mickie was right behind me. I knew that she was worried about Matt; Jeff was already there when I got there. I checked Matt out and he had taken Dave's finisher wrong. He pulled some muscles in his neck and back. He had also bruised his spine so they were going to take him to the emergency room. I told Mickie to go and I would get a ride with someone; I had to meet with Stephanie and Vince. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be a good meeting.

Stephanie POV

I couldn't wait for Jodi to get to my office; Dave and Dad had ideas going since Dave gave the impression of beauty and the beast. I liked the ideas and I just hoped that she would agree to it; she would still be trainer, but only do a couple of promos and maybe one ring time. We were all talking about the ideas when she knocked on the door. I motioned for her to come in and I shut the door.

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened." I said and she nodded.

"You did great; we want to expand off the idea of Dave and you as beauty and the beast." Vince said and she nodded.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"Would I still be trainer?" she asked me.

"Yes, because you are currently the best and only trainer." Vince said and she smirked.

"Sure, why not, sounds fun." She said and we all smiled.

"Good, I will get a contract written up and have them bump your pay up. I will also have scripts delivered to you." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks for doing this, Jodi." Vince said and she nodded.

"I will be in touch." I told her and she nodded.

She and Dave walked out and I looked at Dave. He was smiling; he was happy about something.

"What?" I asked him.

"I like her, she can be a team player." He said and I nodded.

Jodi POV

I was heading back to the trainer area to finish and then find a ride to the hospital.

"Jodi?" Dave called and I turned around. He gave me and hug and I smile.

"Thanks for agreeing to the storyline." He said and I nodded.

"It sounds fun." I said and he disappeared to shower.

I got back and I didn't have to wait long. The last match ended quickly and I was cleaned up by the time it was over. I needed a ride, so I walked to the divas locker room and knocked.

"Hey, Jodi." Tiffany said.

"Hey, I was wondering if anyone could give me a ride to the hospital. Jeff, Mickie, and Matt are already there. I had to stay." I said and she asked.

"I can take you." Maria said and I was glad.

"Ok, I will wait out here for you." I said and Tiffany pulled me inside the room.

"You're fine to be in here." She said and I nodded.

I waited for Maria to get done and I was talking with the different divas. They were all curious about what I was going to do now that I had a storyline. I filled them in and they all liked it, well, everyone except Eve.

"It sounds stupid." Eve said.

"Shut up." Maryse told her and Eve looked shocked.

"You are always jealous of everyone else, just shut up." Maryse said and Eve stormed out.

"Thanks." I said.

"You welcome. See you when we all get back." She said as her and Tiffany left.

"Come on." Maria said and I went with her to the car. She was nice and talkative on the way to the hospital. She thought that it was cute that I was dating Jeff and she told me that she was happy with a cameraman. I thanked her for the ride before going to find Mickie and Jeff.

**A/N: Review and check out my other story Southern Soap Opera. **


	31. The Past

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**********CenaCandiceFan4Life** & Joviper54- Thanks for the support and reviews! 

Mickie POV

I was sitting in the waiting room, with Jeff, hoping that Matt was going to be done soon. We were all flying out in a little while. I was also waiting for Jodi to get here; I wanted to congratulate her on the storyline. I knew that something was up with Jeff; he was being too quiet.

"You ok?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't know; I am not sure how I feel about the storyline." He said and I looked at him funny.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I don't know how I feel about her possibly having to kiss Dave. I'm a jealous person and I don't want her to kiss anyone else. I'm also worried that she will want to leave me." He said and I nodded.

"Jeff, remember that Jodi is with you because she wants to be, not because she has to be. She chose to date you; she wasn't forced, so there must be something about you that she really likes over other guys." I told him and he nodded.

"Thanks, Mickie." He said and I saw Jodi standing in the doorway. She had heard everything and mouthed 'thank you' to me. Jodi came in a second later and Jeff just hugged her.

"Hey, heard anything yet?" she asked us.

"Not yet. Congrats." I told her and hugged her.

"Thanks, I should get a script sometime soon." She said and I nodded.

We didn't have to wait much longer for Matt to be released. He had bruised his spine, had a lump on the back of his head, but no concussion, and cracked his tailbone. I realized how strong Dave was and how bad that fall really was. He was able to fly so we all left for the airport.

Jodi and I were leaving a few minutes after their flight. We got on the plane and we were so tired. Jodi woke me up when we landed. We both went to our houses and I knew that I would see her later.

Jodi POV

I finally got and I was so tired. I went straight to my bed and collapsed; it felt so good. I had been a sleep for a while when the door bell scared me awake. I stumbled to the front door and signed for two packages. I didn't care what they were; I put them down and went back to bed. I just wanted to sleep all day.

I got up later that night and checked my phone. I had text from Mickie, Jeff, and Matt all telling me that Matt was better. Matt also thanked me for getting him out of the ring. I called Jeff and talked to him as I put laundry in to wash. I finished talking to Jeff about the time I remembered that I had signed for packages earlier. I picked up the bigger one and opened it; it was from the WWE office. I had the new contract, script, and a letter from Stephanie. I read her letter and she told me to sign the contract and send it back in the envelope. She told me that she included a special clause in my contract stating that if I was ever uncomfortable or didn't like the direction of the story line that it could be changed within reason. I was grateful for that clause. I signed it and got it ready to mail tomorrow.

I was looking at the other package; it was an envelope with a weird address from the sender. I didn't know anyone in Chicago. I opened the package and two letter envelopes fell out. I opened the one that said open first; it contained two tickets to Disturbed in Omaha, NE which is where we were flying to next. I then opened the other letter.

_Dear Jodi, _

_I hope that you accept my gift/peace offering. I wanted to tell you that I was an idiot for ever getting mad at you. I am so sorry that I tried to blackmail Randy by getting him to date and break up with you.I wasn't thinking clearly; I realize that more every day and I feel about 2 inches tall. You were right the other day when you said that it surprised you that the person who didn't want to be judged does nothing but judges others. I am a hypocrite and I am glad that you pointed that out to me. _

_I got you these tickets so that you could see your brother. I know it's not good to try and buy people off, but I wanted to do this a way to say I'm sorry. I also hoped that you it would at least show you that I really do mean I'm sorry when I say it. I hope that maybe you can talk to me as an acquaintance and maybe one day a friend. _

_Congrats on getting a storyline; you will do great. I will be here if you ever need help with Randy; it my fault and I am here to help keep him away. _

_Again, I'm Sorry, _

_Punk Phil_

I was shocked that he would send me tickets and that he would try this hard. I was glad that he was feeling guilty, but he shocked me by doing this. I saw his number that he wrote at the bottom of the page. I texted him thanks; he told me sorry again in the text.

I put the letter somewhere and went back to laundry. I was folding clothes when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Mickie with Chinese.

"I got lonely." She said and I was laughing. I realized that you really did get lonely when you were with people all the time. We ate and talked about everything. I showed her the letter from Phil and she was as shocked as I was that he had sent it. We also looked over my script; she told me that I had a good storyline. I liked it so far.

Jeff POV

I was glad to be home, but I missed Jodi and Mickie. I was so used to being around them; I knew that Matt missed them as well. We slept most of the day we got back, but that night we were having a party with Shannon and a bunch of people.

Matt and I went over to Shannon's that night and a lot of people were already there. I was glad to see my friends; Shane ended up coming to the party as well. Matt and I got a lot of questions and Matt got a lot of congratulations for dating a WWE Diva.

"Who is Jeffro dating now?" Kimbo asked me.

"Her name is Jodi and she is a trainer for the WWE." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Good, it's about time you go you someone else." He said and I smiled.

"So you got yourself another slut, huh?" Jamie (Velvet Sky) ask me and I turned to see her hanging off Shane. They had broken up, but apparently were going to get back together.

"She isn't anything like you, James." I told her and she glared at me. Shane was trying not to laugh.

I just walked away and talked to a lot of different people. I was standing in the door way and most of the people had left. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around. I was looking at Madison, the girl I loved before Beth. I didn't know what to do.

"Nice to see you too, Jeff." She said and I nodded.

Matt POV

I was talking with Shannon when I noticed Jeff talking to some girl. I realized it was Madison and didn't know what she was doing here.

"What is Madison doing here?" I asked Shannon and he looked shocked.

"She is back?" he asked me and I pointed to where she was talking and Jeff was still looking stunned.

"I am surprised she is back; she left him because he was a wrestler and now she is back." Shannon said and I nodded.

"She is after the money." Kimbo added and we all nodded in agreement. She was always a little strange and then when she up and just left it was worse.

"I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid. Jodi is really good for him." I said and Shannon nodded.

"She seemed so nice and down to Earth." Shannon said.

We were all talking and still watching Jeff; we couldn't believe that she was back. I was watching when I saw something I didn't want to; Madison kissed Jeff. I groaned and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Shit." I said and Shannon looked over to see them kissing.

"He is a dumbass." Shannon said.

We watched as he pushed her away and told her something. She looked upset and left a few minutes later. I saw Jeff run his hands over his face and walk out onto the back porch.

"I'm going to talk to him." I told them and they nodded. I walked out there and Jeff was sitting on the steps, looking at the sky. He was nursing a beer and he looked upset.

"You ok?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Not really. I just had a visit from my past." He said and I nodded.

"I saw her." I said and he looked at me.

"You know I would have taken her back in heartbeat a maybe two months ago, but not anymore." He said and I smirked.

"You didn't feel anything when you kissed her?" I asked him.

"I wished it was Jodi." He said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy." I told him and he smiled.

The party didn't last much longer and we crashed at Shannon's that night. I was glad that Jeff was at least smart enough to realize when he had a good thing.


	32. Nerves

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Good catch; I shouldn't watch UFC stuff while writing about wrestling. Thanks for the note. **

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and finished my laundry; I had a lot since I didn't go home last break. I was going out with Mickie tonight to a bar that her Dad's friend owns. I wasn't looking forward to it, but I felt like getting out. I talked to Jeff that day and he didn't seem like himself, but reassured me that he was alright. I could always hear Matt or Shannon in the background and even talked to Shannon for a second.

I got done and Mickie came over that night. We ended up grabbing a quick bite before going to the bar. We weren't really looking for anyone because we were both dating someone. Mickie's dad was there and we saw him.

"Hey, long time no see." A familiar voice said as they sat next to me at the bar. I turned to see a guy that I had a crush on in high school.

"Hey, how are ya?" I asked him.

We ended up talking for a while and Mickie was dancing with random people we knew years ago. The night ended up being a mini reunion instead of just another night out. I had fun, but I was ready to go after midnight.

"Come on." I told Mickie, who had had a few drinks.

"Oh alright." She said and I helped her to the car.

We got back to my house and she just stayed in the guest room. I heard her phone going off and it was Matt. He was probably worried about her.

"Hey Matt; it's Jodi." I answered.

"Hey, are you two ok?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, we were playing catch up with some people. Mickie and me are at my house." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Sorry, Matt, is Jeff ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he is asleep." He said.

"Matt, is really ok? I talked to him earlier and he seemed off." I said and Matt sighed again.

"He is fine, but really tired." He said and I half believed him.

"Ok, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"A little better, thanks." He said.

I talked to him a little longer before going to bed. It was now after 2 am and I was dead tired.

Jeff POV

I listened to Matt talk to Jodi and I knew that he was lying for me. I didn't know what to do about the kiss; I didn't know if I should tell her or not. I looked at him and he sat his phone down.

"She really likes you." he said and I nodded.

"Do I need to tell her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"If it meant nothing, then no; I don't think that you need to add drama to something that is going so well." He said and I nodded. I still felt bad for the kiss, but I knew that it wasn't my fault because she kissed me.

I stayed up and talked to Matt for a little longer before going to bed. I had to get up and pack tomorrow and get ready to go. I was going to go see Dad and spend some time with him before I went back.

Mickie POV

I woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen. Jodi was reading over her script, so I grabbed coffee and joined her.

"Thanks for letting me crash." I said and she nodded.

"You like the script?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"Yeah, The storyline has Dave stalking me a first, then me liking him, and finally he moves on when some wrestlers kidnaps me and he realizes it too dangerous for me to be with him." She said and I thought about it for a second.

"DO you think the writers used Twilight as an inspiration?" I asked her and she swatted at me. I was laughing so hard and then she thought about it and started laughing as well.

Jodi POV

We sat there and talked for a little while longer before Mickie went home. I showered and started to pack for the next week or so. I packed for all kinds of weather; it was beginning to get cold. I also knew that in a few weeks I would be going to Matt and Jeff's for their Halloween Party. Mickie and I were both thinking about costumes; Mickie was thinking cowgirl or devil. I had no clue what I was going to be; I wasn't worried about it right now. I was excited to go see Cody; the concert was the night after the show. I was going to fly to the next city after everyone else and I had already asked Stephanie about it; she was fine with it. Mickie was going to go with me so that she could see Cody; he was like her brother as well.

I got done packing that afternoon and finished reading my script. I was going to just relax the rest of the day. I had to be at the airport at 8 am the next morning; Mickie and I were getting a friend to take us at 7:30. The flight leaves at 9 am, so we were going to give ourselves a little bit of time.

I fell asleep after I talked to Jeff and he seemed better today; I couldn't wait to see him. I slept ok, but I was having some bad dreams, I always had them close to this time of the year. I got up earlier than I was supposed to and grabbed breakfast for Mickie and myself. I also got our friend some coffee as a thank you. I was glad to be back on the road because I could get away from some memories.

Jeff POV

We got to Omaha and went to the hotel. Jodi and Mickie were already supposed to be there; I wanted to see Jodi. Matt and I dropped our stuff in our room and went to the room they were supposed to be in. I knocked on the door and Mickie answered. She let us in and Jodi was sitting at the table on her laptop. She closed it and smiled at me as soon as she saw me. I heard the door close and realized that Matt and Mickie missed each other a lot more than I realized.

"Rabbits." She said as she walked over to me.

I just smiled at her and pulled her to me as I let my lips settle against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. I wanted her to know I had missed her. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"I miss you too." She said and I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

We ended up going over her script and I was helping her with some lines and other things. She was nervous and it was cute. We worked on that for awhile and watched some TV.

"Hey, let's grab dinner." I told her and she smiled.

"Sure, Matt and Mickie can fend for themselves." She said and I smiled.

We got downstairs and I took her hand. She didn't pull away, but smiled at me. We walked until we found a small burger place; we thought it looked ok so we went in. The set up was like an old diner and it was nice. We ate and talked about everything. She was so fun to talk to; I could talk to her about anything.

Jodi POV

I had fun eating with Jeff; he was fun to talk to about everything. We got done and I was going to help him with his hair; he needed to put more colors in it. We got back and he called Matt. They were in their room, but they were done doing whatever.

We walked in and they were watching TV; they had gotten Chinese and brought it back.

"Hey." Mickie said as we walked in.

"What did you get?" I asked her.

"Lo Mein." She said as she got up. She walked over and shoved some in my mouth.

"Thanks, Mik." I said and they were laughing at us.

"No problem." She said as I took whatever Matt had and when she turned around I shoved some in her mouth. She got ready to say something, but she didn't like whatever Matt had and bolted to spit it out. We were all laughing at her and she came out trying to be mad, but ended up laughing at me.

I walked in the bathroom and Jeff had stripped to some boxers. I liked what I saw and he smiled at me.

"Hope you don't mind." He said and I laughed.

"Nope." I said and he smiled at me.

We dyed his head blue, green, and blonde; I got dye all over my shirt and Jeff felt bad.

"Sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"It's an old t-shirt. I'm not too upset." I said and he kissed me gently.

Mickie and I ended up falling asleep in their room and just stayed that night. I was nervous about tomorrow because it was going to be my first taping.


	33. Making up

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. You two rock and you are the reson I am writing this story!**

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got up before the guys and went back to our room. We each took showers and then went in search of breakfast. Mickie was trying to calm me down, but I was nervous. I know it was just a taping, but still I had never done anything like this. We met up with Matt and Jeff to go to the arena. They weren't happy about Mickie and me staying another night without them, but they understood; Jeff was a little more understanding than Matt.

We got the arena and Stephanie met me. She told me that I should wear what I normally wear since I was playing myself. I did get taken to make up and they did my hair a little better than I had it done. I didn't care and thought it was funny because I never tried with my hair or make up.

"You are going to do fine." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Take a breath." Mickie said and I started laughing.

"I was nervous when I first started cutting these." Stephanie said.

"At least this one you don't actually talk." Mickie said and I was laughing again.

We shot the scene and it was easier than I thought. I had to walk to the trainer's area and find some roses. I did well and didn't look at the camera. They had Dave in the edge of the shot watching me.

"Good job!" Stephanie said and I smiled.

"You didn't look at the camera once, most people have that problem." Dave said and I hugged him.

"Alright, now she actually does have to do work." Shane said as he walked up. I didn't know that he was still around since he was resigning at the end of the year.

They all walked away and Jeff walked up with Matt behind him.

"Great job." Jeff said and kissed me.

"Thanks, it's not so bad." I said and they were laughing at me.

"Go warm up, I gotta finish setting up." I told them. Jeff gave me one more kiss and followed Mickie and Matt. He glanced back and blew me a kiss so I blew him one back.

I had just finished and turned to see Phil walk by; I at least needed to talk to him. I walked out to find him and he was gone. I sighed and walked back to sit in front of the monitor. The show was about to start; I wanted to forgive Phil because he was at least trying. I picked up the roses and smelled them.

"They aren't as pretty as you." I heard someone whisper and I looked up to see John standing there.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I wanted to say that I'm really sorry and I will do whatever to keep Randy away from you. I never meant for this to happen and trust me I have learned my lesson. I miss talking to you believe it or not. You are a great listener and I'm sorry." He said and I sighed.

"I can't be mad at you or Phil anymore because it's stupid. I mean, yes, it did hurt and now I have psycho after me at times; I just don't care to stay mad anymore. I may not trust you for awhile, but I'm not mad." I told him and he gave me a small smile.

"I tried to tell Phil earlier, but he disappeared." I said.

"I heard it." Phil said and I smiled.

"Thanks for the tickets." I told him and hugged him.

"Welcome." He said.

They both wondered off and I felt better because I didn't feel like being mad anymore. The diva match went well; Mickie was guest ref. I went to catering to grab water when Jeff found me. He walked back with me to my area and sat with me the rest of the show. I was glad for slow nights.

"You look good with your hair and makeup done." Jeff said as we were walking to the car and I just smiled.

"But you look amazing when you don't try." He whispered in my ear and I kissed his cheek. He always knew just what to say and I loved him for it.

We got back to the hotel and got room service. We all just wanted to hang out tonight. Matt still didn't like the idea of us being here by ourselves tomorrow night and they had changed their flight to fly out later. I got the idea that Matt was way more clingy than Mickie was, but she liked him.

Jeff POV

Matt and I stayed longer the next day so that Matt could see Mickie. He was overbearing; I don't know how she did it. I liked being around Jodi, but I needed my free time sometimes. I knew that Jodi was the same way, but Matt was smothering Mickie. Jodi and Mickie took us to the airport and I kissed Jodi goodbye. She told me that she would let me know when the concert gets over.

Matt and I walked to the gate and were waiting on the plane. Matt was already texting Mickie.

"Don't you think you are being a little overbearing?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"You are always texting her or with her; don't you think you two need some space?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You are probably right, and I am trying but thanks to previous bitches I have dated its hard." He said and I nodded.

"Matt, Mickie is not going anywhere. Jodi told me how much she cares for you, but you might want to give her space." I told him and he nodded. He put his phone away and we talked until the plane came.

Mickie POV

I was glad they were gone. Matt was being overbearing; I knew that Jodi had noticed.

"You ok?" she asked me on the way to the concert.

"Yeah, Matt is being overbearing." I said and she nodded.

"Jeff and I both noticed. My guess is that Jeff will get fed up and tell him what he is doing." She said and I nodded.

I was glad to go the concert and have some time to myself. Jodi never got on my nerves so I didn't care if I was with her or not. We got there and went backstage. Phil had gone all out to make sure that Jodi saw Cody; he must have felt really bad. We walked back there and Cody spotted Jodi immediately. He ran and hugged her and then me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked us.

"I got tickets from a friend." She said and he smiled.

We hung out with the band and talked to everyone until the show started. We watched the whole concert from the side of the stage and it was awesome. Phil had done food by getting her these tickets. I was actually glad when she told me that she was talking to them. I knew John well enough to know that he acts a lot without thinking about the consciences.

We hung out with Cody after the concert and ended up at Waffle House. I was just glad that Jodi go to see him; they were always close when we were younger.


	34. Elevator

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews! **

Jodi POV

It had been a couple of weeks since I had seen my brother and I was used to the touring schedule now. I had gotten close to Jeff and Matt had backed off on Mickie. They seemed happy. I was happy with Jeff and I was friendlier with John and Phil; well we were talking more. Randy had stopped stalking me and was being nicer.

We had just gotten into Seattle and there wasn't a show until tomorrow night. Matt and Mickie were going out together and Jeff had a signing with Maria. I was supposed to go play Xbox 360 with Matt (Evan) and Kofi. I walked to their room and Kofi hugged me.

"Hey, glad you came to kick our butts." He said and I just laughed.

"Is Jodi coming?" Phil asked as he walked in with Drew (McIntyer).

"Yes." I said and he smiled at me.

"Hi." Drew said and I smiled at him.

"I was told that you were going to kick my ass…" he said and I smiled.

"I can't promise anything." I said and he laughed.

"Hey, let's grab food first." Cody said walking into the room.

"Jodes!" he said and picked me up to hug me.

"Hey, Codes." I said when he sat me down.

We finally left to grab food. We were going to come back and play a few different games. They invited me all the times now and Jeff didn't care.

I was walking behind the guys when Drew put his arm around me and I looked at him.

"You looked lonely." He said and I laughed.

"Just be careful." I said and he smiled.

"I know, Skittles is protective of you." He said and I was laughing at his nickname for Jeff.

I ended up talking to Drew until we go to the deli. We all got sub sandwiches and headed back to the room. I got made fun of because I got a tiny sandwich compared to the guys.

We were walking back when a guy walked by us ad shoved me out of the way. Phil was livid and I had to stop him from going after the guy.

"Hey, let it go. I'm hungry; come on." I told him and he looked at me. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me as we walked back.

Drew, Matt, Cody, and Kofi ran ahead of us to be mean and make us wait on an elevator. Phil was laughing and we just got on the next elevator.

Phil POV

We got on the elevator and pushed the button for our floor. We were going up when it stopped and the power shut off. I looked over at Jodi and she didn't look happy.

"It's ok… I am sure that it's not going to be long." I said and she shook her head. She had a tight grip on the railing inside the elevator.

I walked over and took her bag and put it down; I put our sandwiches on top of it and pulled her into a hug. She clung to me.

"It's ok, baby. It's fine." I told her and she didn't say anything. I pulled her away and looked at her. She looked so scared and helpless. I cupped her face in my hands and bent down to look into her eyes. She had her hands on my arms and she had a tight grip.

"Jodi, it's going to be ok." I whispered to her. She finally looked at me and I wanted to make this end right now. I wanted to make her forget she was here and that everything was alright. I gently kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. I was whispering that it was going to be alright.

I held her for what seemed like forever until the power came back on then we started moving again. I pulled away and looked at her; she had color coming back and she just looked at me.

"Told you it was going to be ok." I told her and she gave me a small smile after taking a deep breath.

"Thanks, Phil." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We finally got back to where everyone else was and they were worried about us, but I told them that we were just fine. We all ate before playing Left 4 Dead 2. Kofi and Jodi won over all of us and we had fun. We didn't stop playing until 1 am when Jodi fell asleep on Drew's shoulder.

"I will carry her to her room if you will tell me where it is." He said and we all looked at him.

"What?" he asked us.

"Jeff is protective." Cody said and he nodded.

"So…" he said.

"We have to wake her up." Kofi said and Drew made a face.

"Trust us, its better. He got onto her the other day for talking to Dave too long." Matt said. Kofi walked over and shook her gently. She woke up and looked at him.

"Guess I should go." She mumbled and he gave her a small smile. We all liked her and no one wanted her with Jeff. She gave us all hugs and left; Drew seemed annoyed when she left.

"What is it?" Cody asked him.

"She should be able to talk to whoever and be around whoever." He finally said and we all agreed.

"The rule that some of us have is that we don't get involved in the diva or production peoples relationships until they are being hurt." I said and he nodded.

"The moment they get hurt is when we step in and its worse if they are dating a wrestler. If Vince finds out, then it's hell." Matt said and Drew smirked.

We talked a little more before all agreeing we needed sleep since there was a show tomorrow.

Jodi POV

I walked back to my room and went to sleep. Mickie was asleep already and I was surprised that she was in the room; I figured I would find Jeff, but not Mickie.

The next morning I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I opened an eye to see Jeff smiling at me and I just smiled back at him.

"Come on, breakfast." He said and I moaned.

"Sleepin!" I whined back and he was laughing at me. I heard other people laughing to see Mickie and Matt looking at me.

"Why can't I sleep in private?" I asked and Mickie was laughing at me.

I finally got up and showered. We all left to grab food which ended up being lunch around noon. I needed to thank Phil for last night since he was nice in the elevator and didn't tell anyone what had happened. I wasn't very talkative and Jeff noticed. We got the arena and he pulled me into his locker room.

"Are you alright, darlin?" he asked me.

"Yeah, didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I said and he smirked at me.

"Well, maybe you should have stopped playing video games earlier." He said and I stuck out my tongue out at him. I was cut off by him kissing me; I was shocked, but I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him as pushed me up against a wall. I moaned as I felt his hands stop at the hem of my shirt; I loved his touch. I moaned when I felt his fingertips brush lightly over my stomach and he began to nibble on my neck.

"Jeff…" I moaned and he kissed me. I pulled him as close as I could get him. I let my hands wander down the sides of his shirt until I reached the waist of his jeans. I slowly undid the belt while he was nibbling on my neck and running his hands up my stomach.

I got the belt undone and the jeans were sitting dangerously low on his hips as I ran my finger across the top of his boxers; he moaned at the sensation.

"You're driving me crazy." He growled as he squeezed my breast. I gasped and slipped my hand down into his boxers. He was very hard and I was shocked at his size; Mickie had said Matt was big so I guess it runs in the family. I slowly began to run my hand over him and he was fighting me for dominance in the kiss.

He ran his hands up my shirt and pushed my bra up so that he could tease my nipples. I was having a hard time concentrating on him because of what he was doing to me. I was unzipping his pants when the door came flying open and I put my head in his neck.

"Have you seen…" Matt was saying.

"Be out in a second." I said because I knew that someone was probably looking for me. He nodded and closed the door. I was laughing and Jeff sighed.

"Sorry, work calls." I said as he fixed my bra back and kissed me.

"We can finish later." He whispered as he kissed me one more time. I walked out and Matt was standing down the hall a little ways.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok, I have done it to you and Mickie." I said and he laughed.

"What did ya need?" I asked him.

I walked back with him to the trainer's area and helped him with his knee. I knew it was going to be a busy night since I had already dealt with plenty of people before the show even started.

**A/N: I am going to start writing more on Jodi's storyline and I want you to know its not going to be PG like the WWE is now. I hate the PG and miss the Attitude Era. **


	35. Matt's Stupidity

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that someone else thinks its boring being PG. **

Jodi POV

I had just finished helping Eve with her elbow when Phil walked in. I hugged him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks so much for helping me last night." I said and he smiled.

"You help me all the time..it's nice to be able to return the favor." He said and I smiled.

He sat down and we began to talk as I taped up his wrist. I got finished, told him good luck, and he disappeared. I was looking for something when one of the production guys came in the area.

"Come on, we gotta shoot the scene." He said and I grabbed the script to read it one most time. I walked over to where I was supposed to be and Dave was in his trunks. He really did look good and took good care of himself. I walked over and he hugged me.

"You ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

Dave POV

The scene was easy one. Jodi was supposed to come to my locker room to help me; they shot her outside a door looking like she was having second thoughts and then her convincing herself she had to do her job.

The next scene was her walking into my locker room. I was sitting on the bench and she approached my cautiously.

"What is the problem?" she asked me and she wouldn't look at me. She was a good actress without ever having any lessons.

"My shoulder is still stiff from my fall the other night." I told her and I was supposed to look at her the entire time she was in my room. She pushed on it and moved it a little.

"You can't wrestle tonight." She said and I was supposed to be upset.

"What?!?" I growled at her which made her back away and towards the door.

"Your…shoulder…it isn't good enough. You could get hurt worse." She said and I took a step towards her and she scooted back towards the door. She was doing really good; she looked scared.

"I am going to wrestle." I growled at her and she reached for the handle. I took a step forward and she ran out the door. A camera stayed on me and I sat back down. The other camera followed her and she walked to Vince's office.

Jodi POV

I walked to Vince's office for the promo. I didn't really care for camera following me, but it was only temporary.

"What?" he asked when I knocked. I opened his office and walked in.

"Dave Batista is not cleared tonight to wrestle." I said and I thought it was kind of funny that in character he was an asshole, but in real life he was actually decent to get along with.

"Is he going to try and wrestle?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Thank you, leave." He said and I ran out the door.

I knew that Dave had to shoot a scene where Vince tell him that I told him that he couldn't wrestle, but my scenes were over. I liked doing the storyline, but I also liked being unknown. I went back to the training area to find Drew waiting on me.

"Sorry, did you fall wrong?" I asked him and he nodded. I checked his ribs and he had cracked one. I wrapped him up and gave him some Aleve.

"Hey, a few of us are going to go out tonight, you wanna go?" he asked me and I had to think about it.

"She has plans." Mickie said and I turned to look at her. I gave her a strange look.

"Maybe some other time." I told Drew and he gave me a small smile.

"What was that about?" I asked her as she walked in.

"I know that he likes you. All the guys like you." she said and I just looked at her.

Mickie POV

I sat down on the table after Jodi asked me what was wrong. She knew that something was up because I was moody.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I hated this. She always seemed so happy and all the guys liked her. I had to work to have a relationship and even then she was always better.

"Matt and me are having problems and he compared me to you. He said that I bet Jodi doesn't give Jeff this many problems." I said as the tears started to flow. She just pulled me into a hug.

"Matt doesn't know what he is talking about." She said and I nodded.

Jodi finished cleaning up and texted Jeff that she needed to talk to me tonight. We caught a ride back with Eve and Maria. We threw our stuff in the room and went to find food. I just wanted away from Matt; he said some hurtful things.

We ended up grabbing food and coming back. We passed Jeff and Matt in the hallway; Matt and Mickie wouldn't even look at each other.

"Hey." Jeff said and I smiled at him.

"Can I see you later?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Mickie's pretty upset because of what your brother said." I told him and he stopped smiling.

"Well, it's not all his fault." He said, defensively.

"I didn't say it was or wasn't. I am just saying that he said some mean stuff." I said and I didn't really want to fight with Jeff.

"Whatever, you would take up for her." He said and I just looked at him like he was stupid. He wasn't making any sense.

"Jeff, she is my best friend." I told him.

"Yeah and he is my brother." He said and I really didn't know what this was about anymore.

"Ok…" I said.

"Just because she is your best friend doesn't mean that she can't be the one to mess up." He said and I slowly nodded.

"I never said that she did or didn't mess up." I said.

"But you assumed it was my brother." He said and I was really lost as to why Jeff was getting upset.

"No, but I'm done having this conversation." I turned to walk away. Jeff grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Jeff, you're upset because your brother got hurt. I didn't do anything so let me go." I told him and he smirked.

"Not yet. I am sure that you will because you are best friends with her." He said and I was shocked. I didn't know where this was coming from. I just jerked my arm away from him and walked into the room that Mickie and I were sharing. Mickie was looking at me.

"Alright, I'm getting yelled at now, so what happened?" I asked her.

Mickie POV

I didn't want Jodi to get dragged into this, but Jeff put her there. I hated it because she and Jeff were happy. I thought Matt and I were happy, but we weren't. We were falling apart, fast. I took a deep breath and pointed for her to sit down. She did and looked at me; I knew that she was worried.

"Alright, it started in Matt's locker room; a rumor is going around about me cheating on him. I was waiting on him to confront me about it and he finally did. I told him it was lies and he half believed me. He had to make a stupid statement about it and basically said that he could cheat on me with you any day and I got so mad. I started going off about stuff that I had pent up. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't stop. He started going off about stuff too and saying that I was still with him because you were dating Jeff; he kept going. He finally shut up when Jeff walked in. He knew that something was going on, but he didn't know what. He asked what was wrong, but before anyone could answer Matt tells him that you are only with him because I am with Matt…" I was saying.

"What? He stuck his nose in my relationship?!" she said and I nodded.

"Ass." She said and I cracked a smile.

"So anyways, he tells Jeff all these bad things so I tell Matt that he is worthless and waste of my time before I got up and left." I said and Jodi just hugged me, but I could tell that she was mad.

"He is a prick and he isn't worth your time if he is going to act like this." She told me and I nodded.

"I'm sorry that you got yelled at by Jeff. I hope that you and him are ok." I said and she shrugged.

"Mic, you always come first." She said and I smiled. I was glad that I had such a good friend.

We ate our, now cold, Chinese food and fell asleep. We had to get on the bus early tomorrow to go to the next city.

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got onto the bus and sat together. Jeff and Matt were already on the bus; Jeff looked like he wanted to say something to me, but he didn't. I wasn't going to talk to him until he started the conversation. Eve ended up sitting with Jeff and I am sure that rumors were already started that we broke up. Matt sat with Michelle and he didn't seem to mind it that much.

I saw Jeff look back at me and Mickie a few times and Matt looked back once. They both were starting to look worse as the day wore on. I was just glad when we finally got there; we had been on the bus most of the day.

Mickie got our keys and we were walking in our room when someone called my name. I turned to see Kofi coming up to me.

"Hey, we are all going to go out tonight. Did you want to go?" he asked me.

"Only if Mic, can go to?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." He said and we were laughing.

"Alright." I said and he smiled.

"I will come get you." he said and walked off. I saw Jeff looking at us and I pushed Mickie into the room.

Mickie POV

Jodi got me into the room and shut the door.

"I'm excited to go out." I said and she was laughing.

We got ready and Kofi came a little later to get us. We were meeting everyone else downstairs. Jodi had opted for jeans, heels, and a low cut black top. I changed into jeans, heels, and a yellow low cut top. I was ready to have fun tonight.

We walked out of the elevator and met up with the group. John, Cody, Matt (Evan), Phil, Drew, Maryse, Maria, Ron, Dave, and Alvin all were waiting for us. We immediately stood by Maryse and Maria. I knew that it was going to be an interesting night especially since Drew and Phil couldn't keep their eyes off Jodi.

**A/N: Should Mickie and Jodi take them back or move on?**


	36. Drunk Night Out

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I was able to get another chapter up! **

**Hailey Egan, Legacy's Sweetie,CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews!**

Jeff POV

I sighed when I saw Jodi and Mickie go into their room. I walked in and Matt was laying on his bed; I sat down on mine and looked at the floor.

"Thanks, fucker." I mumbled to him and his head shot up and looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Because of you, she won't even look at me." I said.

"You didn't have to go off on her." He said and that was true, but this was mostly his fault.

"You didn't have to be such an ass to Mickie. She told you the rumor was false and you couldn't let it go." I said and he just laid back down. I just grabbed my coat and walked out of the room. I wanted to be anywhere else; I needed to stop thinking about her. I got on the elevator and went to the lobby; I stepped off and saw Jodi, Mickie, and a group of wrestlers walking out of the hotel. She looked amazing; I went out the side door and just started walking. I ended up at a hole in the wall Thai restaurant; I had to talk to her soon. I didn't realize now much I liked her or even loved her until I couldn't have her.

Jodi POV

We left and went to a club not far from the hotel. I was riding with Drew, Phil, Mickie, John and Kofi. I was squeezed in the backseat between John and Drew. Phil was following Kofi with Mickie in the front seat. I was just glad that it wasn't a long ride. I got out with the help of Drew and we all walked in. We went straight to the VIP section, which was upstairs, and started to order drinks.

"Dance with me?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear and I turned to see Phil. I smiled at him and took his hand. I looked back at Mickie who was going with Kofi; she just smiled at me. She needed to have a good night out.

"I'm surprised that Skittles let you go tonight." He said and I sighed.

"We had a fight." I said and he nodded.

"Try not to jump for joy." I said and he laughed at me.

"Sorry, but some of us don't get why you are with him." He said and I didn't want anyone prying into my business.

"I don't think it's anyone else's problem, but mine, so don't worry yourself about it." I said and walked away. I left him stunned and I didn't care. I didn't want to talk about Jeff and Phil had to bring it up. I was going down the stairs when Phil caught up to me.

"Jodi, wait." He said and I looked at him.

"I am sorry. I know that it's not my business, but I had to ask you because I don't want someone as nice as you to get hurt by him." He said and I just looked at him. He pulled me into a hug and I just sighed.

"You look beautiful." He said and I smiled at him.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's cool. Come on." He said and lead me back upstairs.

I started to dance with Drew and Mickie was dancing with Alvin. I was having fun, but my mind kept wandering back to Jeff; did he mean the things he said.

Mickie POV

I was having fun and it was amazing what alcohol can do to make you forget. I was dancing with Kofi most of the time and Jodi was usually with Drew. I noticed John looking at me one time so I walked over to him.

"Hi." I said and he gave me a smirk.

"Dance with me?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said and we started to grind; it almost made me miss John. He was an ok boyfriend and a great lover. I liked the feeling of his hands on me. I was dancing when I looked over at Jodi. She was sitting in Phil's lap and she looked happy. I was thinking when John brought me back to reality.

"Come on, let's sit." He said and I smiled at him. I followed him over and looked around. Dave and Eve were dancing, Maria was dancing with Matt, the other guys had found people, and Jodi was in Phil's lap. They did sort of look cute together.

"They are cute together." I slurred and John saw who I was pointing at; he smiled and looked at me.

"Yeah, they are. I wanted to tell you something." He said and I just looked at him. I was feeling all the effects of the alcohol.

John POV

I was holding Mickie and she was really drunk. I still cared for her and I didn't want to get her hurt. I looked over at Jodi who looked semi drunk and bored. I told Drew I was taking Mickie back in a cab and left. I got her in the cab and she fell asleep.

I got back to the hotel and took her to her room. I got in and laid her down. I turned to leave and found Matt (Hardy) in the door way.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to try and get her back." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not, she is still yours. I was trying to make sure that she got back safely. She got a bit drunk trying to forget your stupid ass." I told him and he clinched his fist.

"Look you obviously care about her and she must still feel something so just say you're sorry and get over yourself. You would be losing something amazing if you didn't." I said as I was walking away. I turned back to see him looking at Mickie.

"Oh, Matt?" I said and he looked at me.

"You fuck with Jodi's relationship with Jeff and you will have a few people after you." I said and shut the door. I was tired and didn't bother going back to the club. I just went to bed.

Jodi POV

I was sitting on Phil's lap and I had drunk a little too much. I was looking at him; he was kind of cute.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I think so." I said and he smiled at me. I was getting a little tired and I looked at his watch; it was like 2 am. I just laid my head on his shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"You're comfy." I mumbled and he looked at me and laughed.

I just sat on Phil for a little longer before we left. I made it to the car and I was sitting between Drew and Dave, but most on Drew. We were driving when we stopped suddenly and Drew wrapped his arms around me. I just looked at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled.

"You're welcome, love." He said.

I put my head on his shoulder the rest of the short ride back to the hotel. I got out and Drew slid him arm around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Walking you to your room." He said and I nodded.

We got to my room and I got the door open. Mickie was already asleep and I just smiled at Drew. He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Good night." He said and I smiled.

"Night, Drew." I said and he walked away. I got my shoes off and fell asleep on the bed. I was glad that we didn't have a show early tomorrow because I would be asleep.

Jeff POV

I watched as Drew walked Jodi to her room. She looked happy when he kissed the back of her hand and I just sighed. I hoped that Matt hadn't fucked up my relationship with Jodi; I really liked her. I finally went to bed and didn't sleep well. I needed to talk to her tomorrow.

**A/N: Should Mickie and Jodi take them back or move on?**


	37. Mickie's Fate

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Hailey Egan, miamitravel, mindyforever24, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for all the reviews. It's great to know that so many people like this story! **

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got up the next morning and ran to get over our hangover. I was glad that she was better today; she needed a night out. We got done and went to McDonalds for breakfast. We ended up bringing it back to the hotel to eat.

I had taken a shower and was putting on clothes to leave. We had to go to the arena and then take the bus over night to the next city. I had just gotten every done and Mickie was in her towel when there was a knock on the door. Mickie grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom while I answered the door.

Drew POV

I was with Kofi and we were going to see if the girls wanted to ride with us to the arena. Jodi opened the door and smiled at us.

"Hey, we wanted to see if you needed a ride to the arena?" Kofi asked her and she got ready to say something.

"Yes!" Mickie hollered from in the room. Jodi was laughing and just nodded.

"Give up like 15 and we will me you in the lobby." She said and Kofi nodded. I just smiled at her before she turned to go back in the room.

"You know she is still dating Jeff." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I said and he was laughing at me.

Mickie POV

We were getting into the elevator when Jeff and Matt came out of their room. I quickly pushed the elevator door closed and sighed.

"You have to talk to him eventually." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. You have to talk to Jeff." I said and she nodded.

"I'm going to tonight." She said and I leaned my head against the wall and waited.

We walked out and I immediately noticed Drew checking Jodi out; I was glad that she had some other options. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet; did I really want to stay with Matt?

We got into the SUV with Kofi, Drew, and Chris (Masters). I was shocked to see Chris since he had been laying low the past couple of months since he signed back with the WWE. I was in the back with Jodi and Drew while Chris rode up front. Drew was riding between Jodi and me and he put his arms around both of us. We were laughing and Chris snapped a picture. I knew that I would be seeing that again. The rest of the car ride to the arena we were taking pictures and I got one of Drew kissing Jodi's cheek and she looked shocked. I was having fun. We finally got there and we all went to where we had too. I walked with Jodi to the trainer area and then headed to my locker room.

Jodi POV

I got done finished setting up and was going to grab water in catering. I was walking when I was grabbed and pulled into a room. I started to struggle against the person; I wasn't in the mood.

"It's me." A familiar voice whispered and I looked down to a tattoo. I knew then that it was Jeff and I was still annoyed. I turned around and smack him in the arm.

"Ass." I said and he sighed. He didn't look good and he didn't look happy at all.

"It was the only way I could think to get you alone." He said and I just raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize and say that I acted like an idiot. I just got so mad about what Mickie said." He said and I looked at him.

"Jeff, I know Matt is your brother, but did you ever consider that he made that up?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Why would he do that?" he asked me.

"Maybe because misery loves company? He didn't want you to be happy since he wasn't." I said and I saw Jeff's brow furrow and a little anger creep into his face.

"He wouldn't do that." He said and I sighed.

"Ok, Jeff you're right, he wouldn't. I can't do this. I can't date you if you have a problem with my best friend. I have been friends with her longer than I have known you. I want to have some kind of a relationship with you, but now it's up to you to decide what kind. Let me know by tomorrow or I will assume you don't want anything." I said and walked out of the room. I felt the tears well up in my eyes because this isn't the first time I have had to ditch a guy for Mickie; I love my best friend.

I walked until I found a hallway and sat on some crates. I didn't want to tell Mickie what had happened so I just pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head down. I didn't know what to do anymore; I used to be happy.

John POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard soft crying and I followed the sound. I found Jodi sitting on crates and she was upset.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her and sat down beside her. She just looked at me; she had tear stained cheeks. I put my arm around her and pulled her over to me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Jeff and I got in a fight a couple nights ago and we just talked about it. He still blames Mickie for what Matt told him she said. She said she didn't say it and I believe her. I told him that I wasn't going to pick him over her and to just tell me what kind of relationship he wanted by tomorrow." She said and took a deep breath.

"It's ok, honestly Jodi, you are too good for him. He can never keep what's good for him because he doesn't think about his actions." I said and she nodded.

I talked to her for a little longer before she was needed. I walked her back to her area and went to find Mickie. I knew that she was probably having a bad night as well. I found her in the diva's locker room. She walked out and she looked as if she had been crying too.

"You talk to Matt?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he refuses to apologize until I do." She said.

"You can do better, Mic." I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks, John." She said and I hugged her.

"Oh, Jodi's not having a great night either. If you ask me, you two need to date outside of the same family." I said and she was laughing at me.

Jodi POV

I walked into the trainer's area to see Randy sitting there. I really didn't want to deal with him tonight. I walked over to him and he stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he brought his hand up to my face and gently wiped my tears away.

"You're too beautiful to cry." He whispered and I looked at him. He didn't look mean or upset; he looked like he did when I first met him.

"I'm not in mood to deal with you tonight, Randy. What's wrong?" I asked him again.

"You should never have had to deal with me like that. I'm sorry I was an ass. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I am sorry if I scared you or hurt you. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and that I really can be a friend. I also wanted to say sorry for ever letting Phil or John make me do something I shouldn't have or didn't want to do." He said and I looked at him.

"You look like you could use a hug." He said and he hugged me. I let myself hug him back and I smiled.

"Nice timing, Orton." I said and he smiled.

"You ok?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked me.

"I got into with Jeff, but I talked to John about it. I just wish that when I had taken this job someone would have added drama to the job description." I told him and he smiled at me.

"You will get over him." He said and I nodded. I was actually glad for Randy at that moment. I helped him with his knee and told him good luck when he went to get ready.

I was sitting there when Dave walked in.

"Hey." He said and I looked at him.

"I will hurt him if you want me to." He said and I laughed.

"No, it's not worth it." I said and he smiled at me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about the script for next week." He said and I looked at him. He handed it to me; I hadn't read over mine yet. I skimmed it and it was where we kissed.

"Are you ok with that?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Yeah, I will be fine. You can't be that bad of a kisser." I said and he was laughing at me.

"Thanks for the warning." I said and he talked to me a minute later before disappearing.

The rest of the night went fine and I talked to Mickie. She had decided that it was better to not be with Matt and I knew that I still had to wait on Jeff's decision or assume the worse.

**A/N: So you know Mickie's outcome... I wonder what Jodi's will be? You all are split on what she should do...**


	38. Not a good night

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54****, ****miamitravel****, ****Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista****, & ****CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. You guys rock!**

Jodi POV

We got done and we all got on the buses; Mickie and I got on the less crowded one. I was sitting across from Mickie, John was in front of Mickie, Randy was in front of me, Drew was behind me, and Dave was behind Mickie. Phil, Kofi, Maria, Maryse, and Melina were also on the bus. I was glad that I made friends and they were helpful at times. They didn't want Matt or Jeff anywhere near us.

The bus left on time and we were all on there for the night. We would be in the next city early the next morning. I didn't mind riding on the bus the whole night because it wasn't that uncomfortable. I was trying to sleep when my phone buzzed; I looked at it and there was a text from Jeff. I opened it up a was ready for anything.

_I don't want you to totally disappear from my life, but I can't be with you. Can we please stay friends? ~ Jeffy_

I stared at it for a second and sighed. I looked over and Mickie and she was looking at me. I handed her the phone and she sighed.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's whatever." I said and took the phone back; I stared at it for a second before hitting the reply button.

_Sure ~ Jo_ is all that I wrote back. I closed my phone and leaned back against the window.

"You can do better." I heard someone say and I looked over to see Drew looking at me the through the crack between the window and the seat.

"Thanks." I whispered back and he smiled.

"Get some sleep." I whispered and he nodded.

I fell asleep a little and slept ok. I was woken up by John and got off the bus. I was still tired and we got our rooms. Mickie and I were in a room between Phil and Maria. The show wasn't until 6:30 that night so Mickie and I decided that naps were in order. We slept until 4:30 before we had to get up and grab food.

I didn't feel like dressing up today so I was in jeans and a WWE T-shirt; I pulled my hair into a messy bun and waited for Mickie to get ready. We left to grab food and get to the arena on time. I was in a fog and wasn't really paying attention.

Mickie went to the diva's locker room and I went to the trainer's area. I walked in there and started getting stuff out. I got finished and sat down for a minute.

"You alright?" I heard a voice ask me and I looked up to see Randy.

"Yeah, just blah, if that makes sense." I said and he sat beside me.

"It does; it's hard to sleep on the bus and then actually do something the next day." He said and I smiled.

"I gotta get ready; I just wanted to see if you were having a better day today than you were yesterday." He said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Randy." I said and he disappeared.

I walked to catering and grabbed some water; I turned to see Jeff talking to someone. I just walked away; I was glad to still be friends, but it sucked. I was walking away when someone came a put their arm around me. I turned to see Maria; I just smiled at her.

"Don't even think about looking back." She said and I hugged her.

I spend a little while talking to Maria and ended up in the diva's locker room. I was talking to them and having fun until I got a radio call. I had to go to work, but I really didn't want to leave, but I had too.

Drew POV

I was in the locker room when Jeff and Matt walked in. They didn't see me, but I could hear them.

"You broke up with her?" Matt asked him. I smirked because I already knew that.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't date her if she is going to chose Mickie over me." He said and I realized how stupid he really was if he let that get in the way.

"I just needed a reason to break up with Mickie; she was getting on my nerves." Matt said and I realized I really didn't like him.

"Besides you were just dating her so I could date Jodi." Jeff said and I really didn't like them.

I waited until Matt left and walked out from where I had been changing. Jeff just turned and looked at me.

"You're a prick." I told him and he just smirked.

"What?" he asked and I couldn't stand it; I punched him square in the jaw. We ended up fighting until someone came into the locker room and broke us up. I had busted his lip, given him a swollen jaw, and a gash under his eye. I probably had worse, but I got most of the hits in.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince asked when he came into the room.

"He started it." Jeff said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't care what or who this about, but this is a warning. It will not happen again and neither of you are wrestling tonight. Jeff, come with me." He said and Jeff glared at me before leaving.

"You should probably go see Jodi." Phil said and I nodded. I walked out to see Jodi looking at Jeff in the hallway. I walked back in and sat down. Kofi gave me an questioning look.

"She is looking at Jeff, right now." I said and they nodded. I was sitting there with a towel up to my nose; it was bleeding heavily. I hoped that it wasn't broken.

Jodi POV

I was in the hallways when Vince stopped me to look over Jeff; he looked bad, but didn't need any stitches. I told him some ice for the swelling and to wash his face. I went to the trainer's area and wondered who Jeff had gotten into a fight with. I didn't have to wait long before I got an answer when Drew came in; Jeff definitely got the worse end of the fight.

"I figured out who Jeff got in the fight with." I said and he smirked, well as much as he could with a busted lip.

"Sit down." I said and he did. I took the towel and had a messed up nose.

"I'm going to poke." I said and he nodded.

I began to feel his face and it wasn't broken, but he had taken some good hits. I could feel the tenderness. I saw bruises forming on his ribs and I went to feel them and he about fell off the table.

"Sorry, it hurt." he said and I nodded.

"The rib you already had hurt is worse now. You can't get into fights." I told him and he nodded.

"Can he wrestle tonight?" Stephanie asked a few minutes later when she appeared.

"No, he needs to rest his ribs." I told her and he didn't look happy. She walked away and he sighed.

"You could have lied." he mumbled.

"And you could have resisted getting in a fight or not letting oyur temper get in the way." I said back. He just looked at me. I wrapped his ribs, gave him an ice pack, tylenol, and told him to rest. I was watching the monitor when Mickie walked in.

"So Drew and Jeff got into a fight about you?" she asked me and I shot her a look.

"I didn't want to know why they got into a fight so I didn't ask." I told her and she nodded.

The rest of the night went by fast and I was glad. I wanted to go back to the hotel; I just wasn't having a good night. I got back and Mickie went to sleep. I couldn't sleep, so I put on clothes and wanted to go for walk. I got to the elevator and someone called me name... I turned to see...

**A/N: Who do you want it to be?**


	39. So cold

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, miamitravel, , Legacy's Sweetie, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. You all are awesome! I can tell that everyone is pulling for Drew at the moment. **

Jodi POV

I turned to see Jeff. I didn't want to talk to him and I didn't care what he had to say. I was about to say something when someone walked up beside me and slipped their arm around my waist. I turned to see Matt (Evan) and he smiled at me.

"I thought you were going to be late, come on." He said and I just played along. We walked into the elevator and left Jeff standing there looking rejected and annoyed. I just smiled at Matt when the doors shut.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

"Anytime, he doesn't deserve your time." He said and I nodded.

We got out of the elevator and I started towards the front door and Matt was beside me.

"You aren't going for a walk by yourself." He said and I looked at him.

"I'm ok, I just need some time to think." I told him and he smirked at me.

"You can talk to me about it." He said and I sighed.

"You're not gonna give up are ya?" I asked him and he shook head no.

"Fine, come on." I said and we walked out of the hotel. We were walking and there weren't that many people out because it was late. I was glad because I am sure that Matt didn't want to get recognized.

We ended up in a Starbucks with coffee. We sat in the corner and I just looked out the window.

"What's the problem, red?" he asked me and I smiled because my dad used to call me that.

"I don't know; nothing is going right at the moment." I said and he nodded.

"So go left." He said and I laughed.

"Seriously, is it Jeff?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I mean, we broke up main because of Matt and Mickie, but I mean I'm going to choose my best friend over my boyfriend anytime." I told him and he nodded.

"I would do the same if it was my best or my girlfriend." He said and I nodded.

"What is the rest problem?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"It just wasn't a good night, Jeff and I ended it, but then Drew and Jeff got into a fight. I know that everyone thinks it was about me, but I don't care what it was about. I patched Drew up and told Stephanie that he couldn't wrestle and he got mad. I am just so over the drama. I mean I took the job because it was an awesome job, I was able to see my best friend all the time, and now I am having guy problems. I don't like this. I don't want to be known by anyone." I said and he nodded.

"It's not that bad; I promise. Drew and Jeff are idiots, mainly Jeff. Drew was probably just sticking up for you." he said and I nodded.

We ended up talking until early the next morning. I was glad that Matt didn't let me go by myself. He walked me to my room and I hugged him before telling him goodnight. I went in a fell asleep pretty quickly; Mickie was still dead to the world.

Drew POV

I was half asleep when Matt came into the room. We had to share a room this time because they hadn't booked enough rooms.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Talking to Jodi." He said and I felt a little jealous.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"She is fine; she had a bad night. She didn't like it when you snapped at her for doing her job." He said and I sighed.

"I know, I will apologize tomorrow." I said. I fell back asleep a little later; I didn't mean to be mean to Jodi.

Mickie POV

I got up the next morning and Jodi was still asleep. I showered and she was up by the time I got out of the shower. She showered and got ready. We were on the bus again today. We were going to San Antonio for the next PPV. We were going to be there tonight then had two days off or if you had a signing/appearance before the actual show.

We grab food and got onto the bus. We were sitting together since it wasn't a long bus ride. I didn't feel like sitting next to any of the guys and I knew that Jodi was still blah from last night. The bus ride wasn't too long and we both fell asleep. We finally got there around late afternoon and I was getting hungry.

Jodi was grabbing our keys when Kofi walked up to me.

"Hey, you two want to go eat in a little bit?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, I'm Jodi is up for it." I said and he smiled.

"Alright, thirty minutes?" he asked me and I nodded as Jodi walked up.

"Dinner?" she asked me and I nodded. She knew me too well.

We changed and I was glad that it was at least not freezing cold in southern Texas.

"Are you better today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am. I just hate drama." She said and I nodded.

We made it downstairs to find Matt (Evan), Kofi, Phil, Drew, John, and Maria waiting on us. I was glad that Phil and Maria still got along since they had dated and spilt a few years ago. We all left. I was walking beside Kofi, Jodi was beside Phil and Drew, and John was talking to Maria. I was surprised that Randy didn't come with us.

We ended up at a bunger place and Phil was teasing Jodi about getting a small burger. We were all having fun; I was glad that John and I were friends again. We ate and decided to go back and play video games. We were walking back by the pool and Phil was teasing Maria about throwing him in. She was messing around when she pushed him a little too hard and he fell in the pool. He ended up hitting his head on the way into the pool and he was gushing blood.

Jodi dove in after him and Kofi went to call an ambulance. She pulled him up and out of the pool. Drew helped her get him on the concrete as she began to push on his chest. She pushed on him and gave him air and he started to cough. He was disoriented and cold; I knew that Jodi was cold. Maria was upset and went to get Jodi some dry clothes.

The staff brought a blanket out and she threw it over Phil. I knew that she wouldn't worry about herself until he was alright. The ambulance arrived minutes later and they insisted that Jodi go with them. I told her that we would follow in the car.

Kofi drive Maria, Drew, John, and me to the hospital. A few other people were coming and I knew that Stephanie would be there. We got there and filed into the waiting room; a lot of people had found out what happened and I knew there were a lot of different rumors already.

Phil POV

I was so cold and my head hurt so bad. I didn't know what was going on. I just remember joking with Maria and everything going black. The next thing I remember was cough, being wet, and cold. I was so tired, but they kept telling me I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it.

Jodi POV

I was so cold, but I was glad that Phil was alright. I was in the emergency room because they wanted to treat me for hypothermia. I just wanted out of my wet clothes. The nurse came in and handed me scrubs to change into. I was glad because I was cold and tired of being wet.

"You are lucky." The doctor said and I looked at him.

"You did a brave thing, but you could have easily got hypothermia." He said and I nodded.

He checked out my hands and feet. He made sure that my core temperature was up and he let me go. I was just hoping that someone had some shoes for me. I ended up going to Phil's room first to check on him. I walked in there and the nurse smiled at me.

"He is lucky to have a girlfriend like you." she said and I got ready to correct her, but she had walked out of the room. I looked at him and the color was coming back into his face. I carefully ran my hand over his cheek and he turned his head towards my finger. I just smiled when he moaned softly. He still had his eyes closed and I could see the dried blood for the back of his head. I was just glad that he was alright.

"Are you my angel?" he mumbled and I smirked.

"Something like that." I whispered.

"Who are you?" he asked me and I didn't want to tell him it was me. I didn't want another boyfriend right now or stalker. I just wanted friends and zero drama.

"You will find out eventually." I whispered back.

"Ok." He mumbled. I knew they had given him pain killers since he didn't have a concussion.

I kissed his forehead before going to get dismissed and then the waiting room. I walked out and Mickie hugged me.

"Tell me you have my shoes." I said and she held up my Uggs and grabbed my sweatshirt. I slipped them on as Stephanie walked up to me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me and I nodded.

We walked over to the doors and walked outside. She hugged me and I was confused.

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did; I also wanted to say I am glad that you are alright." She said and I nodded.

"Is Phil alright?" she asked me.

"He is happy, but fine." I said and she laughed when she realized that he was on pain killers.

"I need you to take it easy this week, but you have to show the new trainer around since you are head trainer." She said and I nodded. I was glad that they had hired someone else.

She talked to me for a few more minutes and agreed to tell everyone not to tell Phil who it was that pulled him out of the pool. We agreed that it didn't need to be said; I was glad.

Drew POV

We were all at the hospital waiting for Jodi and Phil to be released. Jodi was alright, other than cold. Phil was a different story. They finally let him go a little later; he couldn't wrestle for a week, but he had to stay since he had an appearance in two days. We all piled into the cars and Jodi was sitting beside me; she was shivering. I slipped my arm around her and pulled her to me. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Body heat." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded.

"Um, I wanted to say sorry for getting mad the other night." I told her and she nodded.

"It's cool. I understand that you like what you do." She said and I smiled.

We went back to the hotel and hung out in Jodi and Mickie's room. John, Mickie, and Maria were on Mickie's bed; while Jodi, Matt (Evan), and I were on her bed. She was snuggled up to me and John was on the other side of her. She needed to get warm and stay warm. I was happy with her snuggled up to me; I didn't want her to move.

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions and reviews; keep it up!**


	40. The next day

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. **

Stephanie POV

I needed to talk to everyone about what happened last night. I knew that Phil had a right to know what happened, but I didn't want him to know that it was Jodi who actually went in after him. I had called and gotten everyone up; we were meeting in the restaurant in a little bit for brunch.

They all filed in a little later and Jodi was covered in clothes; she must still be cold.

"Jodi, are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Still a little cold, but that's normal." She said and I smiled at her.

We all ordered and were waiting on food when I started to tell them what was going on.

"Alright, I have thought about what happened last night and I have decided that Phil does have the right to know, but I don't want him to know that Jodi dove in after him. I don't want Jodi to get any extra attention for it because she just did what she thought was right. I have already talked to Jodi about it and we came to this decision." I said and they looked at Jodi.

"Look, you all know what happened with Randy, so please just say that we all did it." She said and they nodded. I knew that she had problems with Randy and I knew that she was having problems with Jeff.

We finished eating and some of them had places to be. I knew that Jodi wasn't doing anything today so I asked her to stay after for minute.

"I am sure that you have figured out that my father knows about everything that happens here." I said and she nodded.

"He wanted to thank you for doing that." I said and she looked like she was going to say something, but I held up a finger.

"So, he is given you this." I said and held out and envelope. She took it, looked in it, and looked at me. She tried to hand it back and I put my hands behind my back.

"Are you serious? I just did what anyone else should have done." She said and I smiled.

"I know, but you did it." I said and she hugged me.

"You can use it when you get home." I told her and she nodded. She was a good employee and I knew that my father really liked her.

Jodi POV

I went back to my room a little stunned. Vince and Stephanie had given me a WWE voucher for a new car. I didn't want it or expect anything, but I was glad. I could always use an upgrade. I put it in my suitcase and sat on the bed. I didn't know where Mickie was, but I needed to check on Phil. I grabbed my stuff and walked to his room; I knocked and Kofi opened it. He smiled at me.

"Is he ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You want to play video games?" Kofi asked me and I nodded.

I walked in to find Drew, Phil, and Kofi playing.

"Hey, 4th player!" Phil said and I started laughing.

"How ya feeling?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It's about as good I can be." He said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad that you all acted quickly; thanks." He said and I nodded. I also exchanged glances with Drew and Kofi. I was sitting on the bed with Phil while Kofi and Drew were on the other bed. I was having fun and ended up playing video games most of the day with Phil, Kofi, and Drew. Matt (Evan), Mickie, Maria, John, Randy, and Dave ended up coming into the room a little later.

"You all want to go to dinner?" Maria asked everyone.

We all agreed to go down to the river walk and find some food. I was glad to get out and walk around. I rode with Dave, Mickie, Phil, and John to the place. I liked it because it was an outdoor open area with a river going through it. They had lights up for the holidays and it made it nice, at least it was warmer today. I was finally starting to feel warm all the time and not the bone cold.

We ended up eating at a steak house and they gave us a private area when the hostess realized that Dave was with us. I sat between Randy and Matt. I got a chicken salad because I wasn't very hungry. We got done eating a few people got pictures with the different people and we left to go look around the shops.

Phil POV

We got done eating and everyone wanted to get on the riverboat ride. I didn't really want to be around water right now.

"I will pass." I said and they didn't pressure me.

"I am gonna stay with Phil." Jodi said and I was glad that someone was going to be with me. I didn't really feel like being by myself. They left and we found a bench to sit on.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just sore." I said and she nodded.

"You're lucky that's all." She said and I smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just can't get warm." She said and she looked like she didn't mean to say it.

"Were you in the pool last night?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"I mean, I got wet from checking on you, but no. I think I am just getting a cold." She said and I nodded. I wanted to believe her, but it didn't seem right.

"What can I do for soreness?" I asked her and she thought about it for a second.

"Come by my room tonight and I have biofreeze for it. You just can't get it in the wound." She said and I nodded.

"I will help you put it on." She said and I smiled.

"Alright, thanks." I said.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow; you aren't doing anything and I can't." I offered to her after about a second.

"Sure." She said and I smiled.

We kept on talking and they finally got done on the riverboat. We walked around to a few more shops and I was having fun. I bought a new shirt, Mickie got some shoes, and Maria got some shoes. I didn't find any I liked so I didn't buy any. I was happy with my new shirt; the guys got some stuff to as we headed back. I rode back with the same people and I was so tired.

Dave POV

We got back to the hotel and Jodi was asleep beside me. I carefully picked her up out of the car and was caring her inside. I know I got a look from Drew, we all knew that he liked her, but I think that Phil almost looked jealous. I carried her to her room and laid her on the bed.

"Thanks, Dave." Mickie said and I nodded.

"No problem, I kind of enjoyed the different glares." I said and Mickie gave me a look.

"Sweetheart, there are two guys drooling over you; just give them a chance." I said and she sighed.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Mickie, that's the best thing about love, you get hurt, but you always get another chance to make it right." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, Dave." She said and hugged me.

"Anytime, we just need to get Jodi with someone better." I said and Mickie smiled.

"You could always do it." Mickie said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but Jodi is like my oldest daughter. I care for her in a different way." I said and she nodded.

"As long as you care." She said and I nodded.

I gave her another hug before leaving to go to my room.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning in my clothes; I was grateful to whoever carried me in. I showered and Mickie was still asleep. I went to a nearby bagel shop and got breakfast. I was coming back when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Mickie asked me.

"Coming back to the hotel; I got breakfast." I said and I heard her take a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just didn't know where you went; you haven't been yourself lately." She said and I smiled.

"Be there in a minute." I said and we hung up.

I got back to the room and ate with Mickie. She had to go to a signing in a little while; she was going with Kofi. I hoped that they got together; they were cute together. I was going to hang out with Phil today. I was kind of excited to hang out with Phil.

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions and reviews; keep it up!**


	41. The truth

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I love that you all will tell me how you feel about each chapter. **

Kofi POV

I was going with Mickie to a signing today and I was a little nervous. I had been spending more time with her and I was starting to feel something for her. I just didn't know if she liked me. We were being driven to the signing so that we didn't have the chance to get mauled on the way out.

"Is Jodi ok today?" I asked Mickie and she nodded.

"Yeah, she seems more like herself." She said and I nodded.

"Is Phil better?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think that he quiet believes that we all pulled him out." I said and she nodded.

"He will find out eventually." She said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I mean Jodi does have a point. She was screwed over by Randy and now Jeff is being a douche so I can understand why she is leery." I said and Mickie nodded.

"I am just glad that they are both alright." She said.

"Yeah, plus I think Phil likes her." I said and Mickie smiled.

"You can tell too?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I got an idea. Let's go out tonight for dinner just the four of us." I said and Mickie smiled.

"Sounds good, Jodi liked Phil when she first started, but he had Amy; now maybe they can figure this out." She said and I nodded.

"Maybe; I mean I would be worried about Drew. You can tell that he likes her." I said and Mickie nodded.

"Yeah, but Jodi hasn't mentioned him at all; I don't know how she feels about him." She said and I nodded.

"I will text Jodi about tonight." She said and I smiled at her. I was happy with myself because I got to see Mickie all day today and she was more focused on Jodi.

Phil POV

Jodi came to my room after Mickie and Kofi left for their signing. I was glad to see her because I had a feeling she was the one who pulled me out of the pool. I also remember someone talking to me in the hospital and I asked them if they were my angel; I think that it was her too.

"Hey." I said and hugged her.

"How are ya feeling today?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Not as sore, but still fairly blah." I said and she smile. She held up a tube of biofreeze and I smiled.

"Sorry about falling asleep last night; I meant to give you this for the soreness." She said and I smiled.

"You can help me put it on later; I want to go see a movie right now." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, which one?" she asked me as we walked down to the elevator. We got in and I saw her tense a little.

"I doubt this one will get stuck." I told her as I put my hat on and she smiled at me.

"Hope not." She said and we finally got to the bottom floor.

We walked over to my rental and I handed her the keys. I wasn't supposed to drive still for another day. I had hit the base of my skull so they were still concerned about my eyes or swelling. We were driving and I was listening to the radio; I looked over and saw scrapes and bruises on the inside of Jodi's arms. I was curious about what happened, but I didn't want to make her mad.

We got to the movie theater and decided to see Armored because we both wanted to see an action movie. We got tickets, some snacks, and got seats near the back. I didn't want to deal with any fans; I loved my fans, but I just didn't feel like it.

The movie was good and Jodi was leaning on me by the end of the movie. We left after everyone else and went back to the car.

"Food?" I asked her and she smiled. She didn't really eat anything during the movie, so she must be starving.

"Sure. Where?" she replied and I shrugged; we drove around until we found something that looked good. We ended up at Baja Fresh; she didn't eat much. We got done and left for the hotel.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I should be asking you that." She said and I smiled. I was getting a little dizzy, but they said that was normal for the next few days.

We drove back to the hotel and we back to my room. Kofi and Mickie were still out at their signing.

"Hey, Mic wants to know if you and I want to go to dinner tonight with Kofi and her." Jodi asked me and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and laughed. She gave me an odd look and I pulled her to sit down on the bed.

"We need to get them together." I said and she nodded.

"They are a cute couple. We should." She agreed.

She finished texting them and I sighed.

"Let me put that stuff on your neck; it's going to smell like menthol, so pull your hair up." She said and I nodded. I pulled my shirt off, pulled my hair up, and sat on the bed. She got on her knees behind me.

Jodi POV

I was going to put the stuff on his knee and look at the gash. I looked at the gash and it was healing really well. The chlorine from the pool got to it first and it helped a lot.

"It's going to be cold." I told him and he nodded.

I put it on his back and he hissed at the coldness. I kept rubbing it in.

"Sorry." I whispered and applied a little more too where he said that it was sore.

"It's ok. Thanks." He said once I was done and he turned to look at me.

"Feel better?" I asked him and he put his head down.

"A little." He said and I reached around him and started to massage his neck and he moaned.

"How did you get the scrapes on your arms?" he asked me and I blanked.

"I don't… remember." I said. I couldn't think of anything to say and I didn't want to give it away.

"I am starting to remember more of what happened." He said and I nodded.

"I remember someone telling me that it was going to be alright." He said and I remember putting the blanket on him and telling him that.

"We were all telling you that." I said and he moaned when I hit a spot.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he looked up at me.

"I'm not." He whispered and gave me the softest kiss. He pulled away a little and I could still feel his breath on my lips.

"I'm glad you were my angel." He whispered and I sighed as he kissed me again. I felt him pull me a little more to him and I realized what was happening. I immediately pulled away and moved away from him.

"I am not your angel and I can't…" I was saying as he stood up.

Phil POV

I was talking to Jodi when I kissed her; it had to be her that pulled me out.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked her.

"I did, you were pulled out and taken to the hospital." She said and I knew that she was giving me the generic version.

"No, Jodi, I know it was you. Why can't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Even if it was me; anyone else would have done the same thing." She said.

"What are you scared of? Are you afraid that I am going to like stalk you because…" I was saying and it hit me. She was worried about that after Randy and she just broke up with Jeff.

"Yes, that's the problem." She said and started to get her stuff, but I grabbed her hand.

"No, look, I'm sorry that Randy did that and I'm sorry that I had a part in it, but I'm not Randy and I'm not Jeff." I said and I didn't realize how much I wanted her to understand that until right then.

"I know you're not but the last relationship I had before Jeff didn't end so well either. I just don't want to do this right now. I can't do this right now; I am scared." She admitted and I realized that she had been hurt really bad in the past.

"Jodi, I'm not going to hurt you. I will admit that I do want to try a relationship with you and I have since you started, but I am not going to push you into anything. What I want most is just your friendship and the truth." I said and she sighed.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes, what?" I asked.

"Yes, I pulled you out of the pool. I got the scrapes when Drew helped me get you on the concrete. I was treated at the hospital for mild hypothermia because of how cold the water was when I went in." she said and I just looked at her.

"Thank you." I said and I walked towards her. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back.

"I'm just glad that you're alright." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you're alright too." I told her.

We ended up laying on my bed and watching TV until we got ready to met Mickie and Kofi. I felt a stronger connection to Jodi.

**A/N: So... I am going to put her with someone and Phil is going to be her best friend (other than Mickie), but will Phil approve of who she is with? **


	42. Guy Issues

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. **

******miamitravel- I am so glad that you love the story and that you have idea about it... keep them coming. I am using some of them. **

**I was able to get another chapter up!!! YAY!**

Mickie POV

We got back and they met us in the lobby. I was glad to see Jodi and I hugged her; Phil also seemed happier. We all hoped into the rental car and left to go to an Italian restaurant; I was craving pasta. We got there and I sat beside Kofi, while Jodi sat beside Phil.

"Ok, so just so you know… I know that Jodi pulled me out of the pool." Phil said and smiled at Jodi.

"You told him?" I asked her.

"Tell ya later." She told me and I nodded.

"Why can't I know?" Kofi asked and we were laughing.

"I will tell you later." Phil said and I was laughing at him.

We kept talking when music started play and people were dancing.

"Mickie you and Kofi should dance. I know that you like to dance." Jodi said and I gave her a look.

"You dance?" Kofi asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, you want to?" I asked him and he nodded.

We were dancing while Phil and Jodi were talking.

"You know we were supposed to set them up right?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I like this for now." He said and I felt myself blush.

"Mickie?" he asked me after a few more minutes and I looked at him.

"Date me?" he asked me and I was shocked, but Dave's words came back to me that we get second chances with love.

"Sure." I answered and he smiled.

We walked back to the table and sat down. I knew that we both had the goofiest looks on our faces.

Jodi POV

Phil and I were talking while Mickie and Kofi were dancing. They looked so cute together.

"I think it worked." Phil said and I looked to see Mickie shocked, but smiling.

"Yay." I said and we high fived. They sat back down and looked so happy; I knew that I would hear about it later. I envied Mickie at times because she had it fairly easy with guys. She didn't have a boyfriend who killed himself and his family blamed it on you. She date messed up idiots or stalkers; she got all the normal people. I wanted someone normal, just once.

We finished eating and went back to the hotel. Phil lay down while Kofi and Mickie were at the bar talking; they really did look cute together. I didn't want to stay in the room; I was going to go for a walk. I walked out to the elevator when Drew walked up.

"Hey." He said and I smiled.

"What are you up to?" he asked me.

"Going for a walk." I said.

"By yourself?" he asked me and I nodded.

"That's not exactly safe." He said and I shrugged.

"You want company?" he asked me and I looked at him. He gave me a small smile and you could tell that he wasn't trying to pry, but to be helpful.

"Sure." I said and he nodded.

"Where were you going?" I asked him.

"The store; I wanted a Mt. Dew." He said and I nodded.

"We can fit that in on our walk." I told him and he smiled.

We walked to the store and grabbed drinks; I got some water and we started to walk around aimlessly.

"Hey, come here." He said and I followed him to a small local park with a pond. We sat on a bench and I was looking at the stars.

"See something you like?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I just like looking at the stars." I said and looked at him; he smiled.

"What do you like to do?" I asked him.

"Well, I like to wrestle and before that I was studying to get a degree in Criminology." He said and I nodded.

"Cool." I said and he shrugged.

"Wrestling is better." He said and I laughed.

"Do you like what you do?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I get to work with my best friend, travel, and still make money. I'm mostly happy." I said and he looked at me.

Drew POV

I was having fun talking to Jodi; she was so nice and gave straight answered.

"Mostly happy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the male population seems to ruin the fun every now and then." She said and I smiled.

"I hope that I'm not included in that." I said and she shrugged.

"I don't really know you." she said and I nodded.

"Would you give me that chance to get to know you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and say this… I don't want a relationship because the last guy I was with killed himself and I feel like every guy I am with is going to leave me, cheat on me, or kill themselves." She said in one breath and I just looked at her.

"Oh, um…" I was saying.

"You don't have to say anything." She said and I looked down.

"Well, if you give me the chance I promise I won't kill myself." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"That's not the one I am worried about." She said and I sighed.

"Look, I know that Randy was a dick and Jeff is just stupid. I can't promise you that I wouldn't leave you or cheat on you because I'm human and people do stupid things, but I wouldn't mind getting the chance to get to know you." I said and she just looked at me and then looked away.

"Alright, let me take you on a date… just to get to know you. We can figure out if it works from there; if it does then more dates… if not then friends." I said and she nodded.

"Alright…" she agreed and smiled.

"Oh, I know, tomorrow night you can go out with me when I win the championship. We can celebrate on our date." I said and she laughed.

"Confident much?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Only when I know I'm going to win." I said and she smiled.

We talked a little longer before heading back; she was holding onto my arm when we walked back. I was glad that I wanted a Mt. Dew. We got back and we walked in; Jeff was waiting on the elevator when we got off. He just looked at us.

"Jodi?" he called for her and she looked at him.

"I will see you tomorrow." She told me and walked towards him. I wanted to stop her, but I knew that she needed to talk to him.

Jodi POV

I got onto the elevator with Jeff and he didn't look good. He looked rough and as much as I wanted to care; I just couldn't. He chose to leave me and I was over it.

"Are you dating Drew?" he asked me as we got to the lobby.

"Nope." I answered and he nodded.

"Walk with me?" he asked me and I nodded.

We walked down the street and he wasn't saying anything. I didn't want my time wasted right now.

"Ok, Jeff, say something or I'm going back." I said and he stopped and sighed.

"What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry… ok… I still like you. I feel like an ass for breaking up with you. I did it because of Matt and trust me that wasn't a good reason. I miss you; I hate seeing you with other guys." He said and I sighed. I looked down and noticed drag marks on his arms; he was using.

"Jeff, don't do this. I can't give you another change seeing as how you broke up with me because of Matt the first time. I just want to be friends, please just be my friend." I said and he sighed.

"I figured that you would say that, but it was worth a try." He said and I nodded.

I hugged him before getting back to the hotel; I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I got back and went to my room; Mickie was in there and she knew that something wasn't right.

"Are you ok?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"It's been a hell of day." I said and she laughed.

I sat down on the bed and told her what happened about Drew, Phil, and Jeff. I was having guy issues and it sucked. She told me about her and Kofi and I told her about the plan Phil and I had devised; she told me about her and Kofi's that had backfired and I was laughing.

We ended up talking until close to 2 am and she was excited about my date for tomorrow night. I was excited too and I just hoped that the PPV wasn't too bloody.

**A/N: 100+ Reviews! You guys Rock!**


	43. Date night

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy to have over 100. **

******miamitravel- thanks for the suggestions. I try to make the guys seem sort of romantic becuase I wish that more guys were like that. **

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got up a little after 11 and went to grab lunch with Kofi and Phil. I was glad that it was a new day and today already seemed better; I had a date tonight. I wasn't very talkative and Mickie was good enough not to ask me what was wrong every ten minutes. I knew that Kofi was a good distraction; maybe Drew would be my distraction.

We got to the arena and I needed to talk to Stephanie; I made up an excuse and went to see her. I knocked on her door and she let me in.

"Hi, is everything alright?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I wanted to inform you that I have seen drag marks on Jeff Hardy's arms." I said and she nodded.

"You aren't the first person to confirm my suspicions. Thank you for telling me." She said and I left. I knew that Jeff would be mad, but he needed help. I walked back to Mickie's locker room and went in; Maria and Kelly were in there. I just smiled at them and they hugged me.

"So, I heard that you and Drew have a date tonight?" Kelly said and I shot a look at Mickie, who just smiled.

"Yeah, well, did she tell you that she is dating Kofi?" I asked them and they squealed for Mickie and I just shot her a smirk.

We all sat in there and talked while they all helped me decide what to wear tonight. We decided on a black skirt, black boots, and a white button up shirt. Kelly was so excited for me and Maria was excited because she had a date tonight as well.

I finally went to the trainer's area because the PPV was about to start. I was sitting there when Drew walked up to me. I just smiled at him; I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Wish me luck?" he asked me and I smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." I told him and he walked away. I was smiling when Phil walked up and he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You can't date American?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I said and he was laughing at me. We were sitting there talking to each other and watching the matches. Christian won and we didn't really care, but then it was Drew's match.

"Cheer for your boy toy." Phil said and I looked at him.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him and he looked at me.

Phil POV

I was looking at Jodi and she had just asked me if I was jealous.

"Honestly, yeah, but I know I don't deserve you yet after what I did to you so I can stand by and be your best friend until I get my chance." I said and she looked surprised.

"You don't have to earn me." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but I have to earn your trust and I am going to do that; even if it means I am just your best friend for a long time." I said and she hugged me.

We were watching the screen again and Drew got Morrison pinned and he won. She just smiled and I was laughing at her.

"So he was right?" I asked her because she told me what he had told her about their date.

"Shut up. I will have to hear it from him." She said and I was laughing. We didn't have to wait long before Drew came back there and she smiled at him.

"30 minutes after the end of the match?" he asked her and she nodded. He kissed the back of her hand and was pulled away by other people to celebrate.

I talked to her for a few more minutes before I went back to see John. He was fighting Shamus tonight and he wasn't happy that he was losing his title. I kept thinking about Jodi; I had really fucked up but I was going to get my chance.

"What is on your mind?" John asked me and I sighed.

"Jodi." I said and he nodded.

"You really like her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I think I do; I talked to her and we agreed just to be friends for right now." I said and he nodded.

"It's ok, I lost my shot with Mickie, she is with Kofi now." He said and I nodded.

"Either be patient or move on." I said and he nodded. I walked with him to gorilla position and he got ready to fight; I really didn't like Shamus. He was cocky, arrogant, and a know it all.

Jeff POV

I walked out of Stephanie's room and I was livid; Jodi had done this to me. I walked to the trainer's area and she was alone. I walked up to her and pulled her into an empty dressing room. She just looked at me; I had a tight grip on her arm.

"Let me go, Jeff." She said and I glared at her.

"You did this to me." I said as I grabbed her by both arms.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me and I hated it when people play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about, the drug use." I said and she looked down.

"Yeah, I told Stephanie and I did it because I know you need help." She said and I was getting angry.

"No, you did it to get back at me for breakin up with you." I said and she looked at me like she was crazy.

"Jeff, I did because I care about you. I am over the fact that you broke up with me, but I don't want to see you destroy yourself." She said and I just looked at her. I wanted to believe her; I really did.

"Jeff, you're hurting me." She said and I let her go. She ran out of the room and I just sat down on a bench. I was really starting to fuck up on a daily basis.

Mickie POV

I just got done with my match and Jodi was in the trainer's area, but she didn't look happy.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Congrats." She said and I smiled at her; I knew that something was wrong.

"Come to the dressing room after the match and I will help you get ready." I said and she nodded.

I didn't want to push the issue right now, but I knew that something definitely wasn't right. I walked into my dressing room and showered, quickly. I told Kofi that I would be backstage after his match; I was hoping he would win.

I was seriously worried about Jodi; especially when I walked past the trainer's area and saw her staring into space. I knew that to everyone else it looked like she was watching TV, but I knew better. I knew that it was coming up to that time of the year and she always had a hard time. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as Kofi came back stage; he hadn't won, but he had done well. I congratulated Randy as he went to get an ice pack; I went with Kofi to his locker room.

Randy POV

I went to Jodi to get an icepack and something wasn't right.

"Hey." I said and it was like I had snapped her out of a daze.

"Hey, you need an icepack?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Um, congrats on the win." She said and I smiled. She hugged me and I noticed her tense when I left my hand on her arm.

"Thanks, I heard you have a date tonight?" I asked her and she nodded. She didn't seem excited, which is not how I have seen her react before. She seemed pre-occupied and out of it; I was going to ask Mickie about it tomorrow before we all left for a two days break.

Jodi POV

The last match ended and Dave lost. I knew that it would be an interesting promo tomorrow night. I got done cleaning and ran to Mickie's locker room. I had to get ready for my date with Drew. Kelly, Maria, and Maryse were all getting ready for the night.

"Here." Mickie said and handed me clothes. I put on a white button up shirt, black skirt, and black boots. Kelly did my hair in curls and I was just glad that no one saw my arms; they were already bruised.

"You look amazing." Mickie said as I did a twirl; they had helped me a lot.

"Thanks for the help." I told them all and they hugged me.

I left to walk down the trainer's area because that is where I was meeting Drew. I was walking when someone called my name; I turned to see Dave.

"I had to make sure that was you." he said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I have a date with Drew tonight." I told him and he smiled.

"Well, you look nice." Dave said and I smiled at him.

I walked a little further and Drew was waiting for me and he was holding a white rose. I smiled as I walked up to him.

"You like amazing." He said and I smiled.

"You clean up nice." I said and he was laughing as he extended his hand; I took it and we started towards his rental car. I was surprised that he was driving since he wasn't used to driving in America.

"You're going to drive?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I learned and have been practicing." He said and I nodded.

We ended up at a nice Italian restaurant and I smiled as we went in to eat; there was no one there.

"Um, we are the only ones here." I said and he smiled.

"I know, I made it that way. I am paying the server, cook, and manager to stay open." He said and I was impressed.

Drew POV

Jodi looked amazing and I was glad that she had agreed to one date; I was hoping that tonight went good. We ordered and they were playing soft music.

"Let's dance." I told her and she smiled at me. She took my hand and we began to dance slowly; I pulled her close to me.

"I told you I would win." I said and she smiled at me.

"You were right and congrats on the win." She told me and I smiled.

"I had a really good reason to win." I said and she looked at me.

"I wanted to make sure I was right." I said and she smiled and laughed.

We danced a little longer and ate our food. I was having fun and she was great to talk to; she listened. We got done and I drove us back to the hotel.

"I am glad that you gave me a chance." I told her as we pulled into the parking garage.

"Me too." She said.

"So, do I get anymore dates?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I think we can do that." She said and I smiled as I helped her out of the car.

We walked into the hotel and I was holding her hand. I just smiled as we got on the elevator and I walked her to her room.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for a great night." I said and kissed the back of her hand. I went back to my room and was in a great mood.

Jodi POV

I had fun with Drew; he was a great guy. I walked into the room and Mickie wasn't back so I showered and put on a t-shirt to sleep in. I was sitting on the bed with the TV on when Mickie, Kofi, and Phil walked in and Phil jumped on the bed with me.

"How was your night?" he asked me.

"Good, he is a nice guy." I said and Mickie smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom.

We all talked for a little while before they left to go to bed. I was laying down when Mickie turned off the light.

"Tomorrow I want to know who gave you the bruised arms." Mickie said and I sighed. She didn't miss anything; I finally fell asleep after rolling around for a little bit.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	44. Much needed

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy to have over 100. **

Mickie POV

I woke up the next morning and Jodi was in the shower. I wanted to know how she got the bruises; I didn't think it was Drew or Phil, so I was clueless as to who it was. She came out and got ready while I hoped in the shower. We had a show tonight, but we were flying out tonight to go home.

I came out to find Kofi and Phil in the room. I was going to find out one way or another; they wanted to go to lunch so I agreed to go. We got in the car with all of our stuff and took off to find food. We finally settled on Subway and go it to take to the arena. We had to be there early for promos and it was an early show.

Jodi went with me to my dressing room and I pulled her in the room.

"Ok, what happned?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me and I looked at her like she was stupid.

"I will make sure that Dave, Phil, and Drew know so you can explain it to all of us." I said and she sighed.

"Jeff freaked out on me last night." She said and I nodded.

"He thought you were the one who turned him in?" I asked her and she nodded.

She showed me her arms and they didn't look good; I knew that she could do anything for bruises, but they just didn't look good. I talked to her for a few more minutes before she had to go film a scene with Dave. She told me that she and Stephanie had tweaked the scene, so I was going with her to see it.

Dave POV

Jodi came to do the scene and Mickie was with her. I knew that something was either wrong or they had changed the scene.

"You changed the scene?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Alright, so you have to get mad and then let me do the rest." She said and I nodded slowly as I processed it.

"Just got off the script up to here." She said and pointed to it; I read it and nodded. I didn't know what she or Stephanie had planned, but I was up for anything.

We started the scene with her coming into the room and I was upset.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see if you were alright after last night's match." She said and I just looked at her.

"You don't care." I said and turned around to get ready. She walked in front of me and got onto the bench that I was going to sit on. She was now as tall as me; and I looked at her.

"I do care." She said and I was supposed to stay mad.

"You do not care; this is just a game you are playing with me so that I don't hurt you. You can't care about me; I'm just… " I was saying when she pulled my face to hers and kissed me. I had to stay in character, but it was hard. I just went with it as she pulled away and rested her head against mine. She had her hands on my cheeks and I had my hands on her hips.

"I do care and I love you." she whispered as she kissed me again softly and walked out of the room. I didn't know what Stephanie wanted, but I knew that he storyline was supposed to show my softer side.

"I love you too…" I whispered and they cut. Jodi, Stephanie, and Mickie walked into the room and I high fived Jodi.

"You did great." Stephanie said.

"Thanks, but I wasn't sure how to react." I said and they were laughing at me.

"No, it's prefect; it allows us to give you a better storyline. You and Jodi are going to 'date' and either Punk or Orton is going to use her as leverage against you." she said and I nodded.

"I like it." I said.

"Jodi came up with it." Stephanie said and Jodi just smiled. I gave her and hug and they all disappeared. I was glad where the storyline was going; I wanted to look like something more than just a big guy with anger issues.

Jodi POV

I walked back with Mickie to the trainer's area. The show was starting in a little bit and she had to wear a nice dress tonight because it was the Slammy awards. I was hoping that it was going to be a slow night; I just wanted to go home.

I was watching the monitor when my promo with Dave showed. I just laughed when the entire audience went 'aww' and cheered. I knew that I would hear about this one from a few people; Punk was going to be laughing about this one. I was watching the next match when Maria came up to me.

"I loved your promo and the story line." She said and hugged me. She was in her dress for the night and she looked nice.

"I love your dress." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"Good luck." I told her and she walked off. I was sitting there when Drew walked up in his trunks and boots on. I just smiled at him and he kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted to see you before my match and to say I'm jealous." He said and I was confused.

"Over what?" I asked.

"I am jealous that I haven't gotten to do that to you." he said and I smiled. He had seen the scene and I just laughed.

"Patience is a virtue." I said and he smiled.

We talked a little more and I told him I was leaving after the show to fly out. He was going to his home in Florida; he was roommates with Matt (Evan). We only had two days off and then three shows and then 5 days off for Christmas.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked me and I sighed. I hated Christmas; I only had my brother and he was always busy.

"Um…nothing." I said and he looked at me.

"Come with me." He said and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look, I know what you have told me and I can guess it is around this time of the year; I have seen your mood change. Come with me to Scotland; I'm going home. You can come with me, as a friend, if you want. We can get to know each other and my mum loves it when I bring company; I have an extra ticket in case Matt wanted to go, but he is going to see his family." He said and I sighed. I had never done anything on a whim, why not start now.

"Ok." I said and he smiled at me.

"Mickie won't be mad?" he asked me and I smiled.

"She has her family." I said and he nodded.

"Great, I will tell my mum tonight." He said and I smiled.

I wished him good luck and sat there; I had really just agreed to go. I was sitting there when Phil walked up smiling.

"Nice scene." He said and I stuck out my tongue.

"You are just jealous because you don't have a scene with a girl." I said and he laughed at me.

Phil POV

I was talking with Jodi and I was teasing her about her scene with Dave.

"Ok, so tell me if I'm stupid…" she was saying.

"Yes." I said and she swatted at me.

"Just listen." She said and I smiled at her.

"I just agreed to go with Drew to Scotland for Christmas." She said and I was shocked.

"Um, why?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't do anything because my brother is my family and he already told me he would be out of the country. Mickie has her family and I get tired of intruding, so I agreed to go. We aren't dating, so it would be just as friends. I don't really like Christmas anyways. " She said and I nodded.

"Just be careful and have fun." I made myself say.

"Wait, why don't you like Christmas?" I asked her and she just shrugged.

"Just don't." she said and I felt like teasing her.

"Aww, did you not get something you wanted one year and it made you dislike it." I said as John, Mickie, and Kofi walked up.

"No." she mumbled.

"Yeah, you just probably didn't get a Barbie you wanted one time." I said and she didn't say anything. I noticed Mickie giving me a knock it off look, but I didn't really think anything about it.

"I bet it was the princess Barbie." I said and she turned around with tears in her eyes. I knew I had fucked up.

"No, asshole, it's because my fiancé committed suicide on Christmas Eve, which was also our anniversary. I could care less about a fucking Barbie, and Christmas sucks because I WILL NEVER get what I really want… I just want him back." She said and walked away with tears streaming down her face. I felt like an ass and worse when Mickie went running after her.

"Good job." John said and I sighed.

"I didn't know." I said.

"You can't just drop anything, can you?" Kofi asked me; I was such a dumbass.

Mickie POV

I pulled Jodi into an empty dressing room and she just sank to the floor, crying. I knew that Phil didn't know, but he had really pissed her off.

"It's ok, sweetie." I told her and she just bawled.

I talked her out of her misery for twenty minutes. She needed to cry, but I knew that she didn't need it right now. I got her calmed down and she seemed a little better. John, Kofi, and Dave came to check on her.

"Jodi, you know it's not your fault." I told her and she nodded.

"I know, but it still sucks." She said and I hugged her.

"At least you are coming Christmas so that my brother can torture you." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, about that…" she said and I looked at her funny. She never made Christmas plans; I was shocked.

"Drew invited me to Scotland and I accepted; I hope I'm not stupid." She said and I squealed.

"No, you're not stupid. I am so glad." I said and she smiled.

We talked a few more minutes and she sighed.

"I need to talk to Phil." She said and I nodded.

"I know he didn't know and I didn't mean to blow up on him." She said and I nodded. I told Kofi, John, and Dave that she was fine when she went to look for Phil.

Phil POV

I was sitting on a crate and I felt about 2 inches tall; I was an asshole. I was sitting there when someone hoped on crate with me. I was shocked to see Jodi, but I just hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and she pulled away.

"Me too, you didn't know." She said and I smiled at her.

"I hope that you have fun in Scotland." I told her and she smiled.

"I'm sure I will, you have fun in Chicago." She said and I smiled at her. I wasn't coming back until after Christmas because of the head injury. I wouldn't see her until like New Years.

Jodi POV

Mickie and I finally left to go home after saying bye to everyone. I was going to have a busy next two off, but I was to get to go home for two days. I was also a little excited about going with Drew.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	45. Arrived

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**I don't know how much family Drew actually has, so just go with the story. **

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and got the laundry started. Mickie was coming over in a little bit to go with me to get my new car; I was excited. I had decided on a new Chevy Camero; I really wanted one. She got there a little while later and we left. She was driving so that I could get my car.

"Are you excited about the car?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I think I'm more excited to go to Scotland." I said and she smiled at me.

"I need to go shopping later, so I can get his family stuff. You come?" I asked her and she nodded.

We got there and I picked out my new car; I was so excited. Mickie followed me home so that I could put it in the garage. I kept my SUV so that I could have an extra in case anything happened. I was getting in her car when Stephanie called and Mickie looked worried; we knew that she didn't call unless she had to call.

"Hello?" I answered and put her on speaker phone.

"Hi, Jodi and Mickie." She said.

"Hi, Steph." We both said.

"Jodi, I was looking at some stuff and I realized that you haven't had a break yet. I also found out that you and joining Drew to go to Scotland. I told him not to come back until after Christmas, because we are going to play the rib injury out. I am giving you the same time off; you need a break." She said and I was going to say something.

"I have it covered, before you ask. The other trainer is back from leave for the wedding and he can train the new guy. Have fun on your time off and I will see you before the New Year." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Steph, Merry Christmas." I said. She hung up and Mickie hugged me.

"I know Drew will call in a few minutes." She said and I was laughing, but she wasn't wrong. He called and I answered.

"Hey." I said and I smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"I take it you have talked to Stephanie?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good, can you leave tomorrow night?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, I believe that I can, where am I meeting you?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought that I would fly up there and meet you before we left tomorrow." He said and I smiled; he was a real gentleman.

"You can always fly up tonight and hang out with Mickie and me, so you aren't on a plane all day tomorrow." I told him and I sorta hoped he took the offer.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked me.

"Drew, you are taking me to Scotland, hell no." I said and I heard him laugh.

"Alright, I will call you back with flight details." He said and said bye.

Mickie POV

I was glad that Jodi was getting to go somewhere and hopefully it would take her mind off of this time of the year. I also hoped that when she came back she would be dating him. We left to go to find presents for his family. She ended up buying his mom a lot of stuff from Bath & Body works, his dad some nice shirts, and she got Drew a bunch of stuff that he can use for his house in Florida. We were exchanging gifts tonight since she was leaving, and since Drew was coming tonight; I got him something small.

We got back to Jodi's and Drew had told her that he was flying in around 5 pm; he must have already been packed or something. I helped Jodi pack and she helped me think of what to get Kofi.

We were sitting around her house, waiting to go pick up Drew because it took a long time to pack; he had told her that it was going to be cold.

"I hope that you have fun." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I do too." She said and hugged me.

We didn't have to wait much longer before we left to go pick him up. She drove and we picked him up in her SUV; it was good that she kept it. I saw how he looked at her and I knew that they would be together before they came back to work.

"How was your flight?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Good; thanks for letting me stay." He said and she just smiled. It was obvious that they liked each other.

We drove to a restaurant that was our favorite and we all sat down to eat. Jodi and I ate Mexican all the time; it was our favorite. Drew ate some, but he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as we did. I got a call from Kofi, so I talked to him on the way back to Jodi's. I was just going to stay there tonight so that I could take them to the airport tomorrow.

Drew POV

I had fun with Mickie and Jodi, but I wasn't fond of Mexican. I had fun and we were going to exchange gifts. I wasn't going to give Jodi her gift until Christmas, but they had to exchange gifts. I was glad that Stephanie had given me the extra time off and that Jodi had gotten it off as well. My mom had heard me talk about her and she wanted to meet her; I already knew a couple places to take her.

We got back and she showed me which room I was staying in; she had a nice house and it was just right for her. I walked out into the living room after I had changed; Jodi was in pj bottoms and a tank top; Mickie was wearing close to the same.

"Alright, we have to exchange gifts; Drew, you're getting yours from me on Christmas." She said and I nodded.

"Same goes for you." I said.

I gave Mickie something, Mickie gave me something, Jodi gave Mickie something, and Jodi got something from Mickie. We all opened it and I was actually glad for what Mickie got me. She got me a t-shirt and some hair ties. I was always borrowing them from other people. I watched as Mickie got Jodi a gift certificate to a spa and a gift certificate to Macy's. Jodi got Mickie some earrings and a gift certificate to Macy's; they really did think alike. Mickie opened the gift that I got her and I got her a candle and an ITunes gift card. She hugged me and she liked it.

We all watched some Christmas movie that night and I fell asleep. I was glad that I was going home and that Jodi was going with me. I couldn't wait. I was going to take her to my Mom's and then my Dad's near London.

Jodi POV

The next day we got up and left for the airport around 2 pm; the flight was at 4 pm. I hugged Mickie and promised that I would text and call her as much as I could. She told me that she would web cam me on Monday night from the Raw show and Drew was laughing at us; he had no clue how close we were.

We left a little after 4:30; I was glad it was a direct flight to Glasgow. We got onto the plane and we were in 1st class; I was impressed. The plane took off and I would be a little worried about flying. We were flying and Drew must have noticed I was a little unnerved. I took a sleeping pill before we got on the plane; I was waiting for it to kick in.

"Hey, it's ok." He whispered and took my hand. I gave him a small smile and he was smiling at me.

"I'm right if in case you get scared." He whispered and kissed my temple.

"Sleep, love." He whispered and I put my head on his shoulder; I was out in no time.

Drew POV

Jodi fell asleep and I fell asleep a few minutes later. I was woken up later on, about an hour before we landed. The stewardess was trying to ask me something.

"Would you and your girlfriend like some orange juice?" she asked me and I smiled at the thought.

"No, thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"You make a cute couple." She said.

"We actually aren't dating." I said and she looked surprised.

"You're kidding?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"You will be soon, I bet on it." She said and I smiled. I looked at Jodi and she was still asleep. I fell asleep until we had to wake up; we were landing. I was glad to be home; we just had to drive an hour to my parent's house. I knew that my brother would be waiting on us. I gently shook Jodi and woke her up as we landed. She had slept the 9 hours and I was glad because it meant she didn't have to deal with flying.

We got off the plane and waited on our luggage. We walked outside to find my brother and best friend waiting on us. I just hugged them.

"Jodi, this is my brother, Mark; and my best friend Sean." I told her and she smiled at them. Mark picked her up and hugged her; he was bigger than me and Sean just smiled at her.

Jodi POV

I had just met Sean and Mark; they seemed nice. I was shocked to get a hug from Mark, but I just laughed it off. We got into the car and drove to Ayr; where Drew was from; I was excited. We were driving and Mark kept talking about his Mom; I didn't know anything about his family, but I thought I had heard him talk about his dad.

We finally arrived at a small house and Mark grabbed my stuff to take inside; I told him I could get it, but he didn't listen. We walked in the house and people came out from everywhere; they had thrown him a surprise party. He grabbed my hand and gave me an apologetic smile; I wasn't mad.

He walked in, pulling me along behind me. He stood up on the table and everyone was cheering for him. I was standing beside the table; I only knew him and two people.

"First of all, thanks! I love you all. Second, I miss you all. Last, let's party." He said and everyone was cheering. He got down and pulled me with him into the kitchen; he hugged an older lady for a few seconds and then pulled me over towards him.

"Mom, this is Jodi; I wanted you to meet her before oyu go off since you are letting Mark throw me a party." He told her and I smiled at her; she pulled me into a hug.

"Jodi, I am Ann, Drew's mother. I would like you to go with me to lunch tomorrow, so I can get to know you." she said and I smiled.

"I would love to." I said and she smiled. She left a few minutes later and I was at the party, with Drew, and a bunch of people I didn't know. I found a corner and texted Mickie before she freaked out. I got done and Drew had found me. He was introducing me to everyone and they all thought I had a cool accent. Drew was talking to everyone and I eventually ended up sitting on a couch in a room full of people and loud music.

"So you're the American?" a really drunk, large guy said and sat down next to me.

"Yep." I said and he smiled at me. He probably thought he looked good; he looked stupid.

I was doing my best to ignore him, but he wrapped his arm around me. I pushed it off and he pulled me into his lap; I immediately felt what he really wanted. I tried to get off him, but he pulled me closer.

"Oh, come on, you know you want a piece of a Brit inside of you." he whispered in my ear; I was looking around for Drew. I kept trying to get away; I couldn't scream because the music was too loud. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't like the situation. I was trying to get away when I felt him pull my face towards his; he pushed his lips on mine and I freaked. I was trying to push him… I wanted to be anywhere else, but here.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	46. Impressions

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews, suggestions, and support! **

Drew POV

I hadn't seen Jodi in a little bit and I couldn't find her. I was getting worried; I didn't want her to feel left out. I found Mark and I still didn't know where Jodi was; I wanted to find her.

"Have you see Jodi?" I asked him and he started to look around.

"You aren't going to like it." He said and I followed his gaze as I saw a large guy picking her up over his shoulder; she was fighting the guy, but he didn't care. Mark ran over there and I helped him; I grabbed Jodi and carried her upstairs. I knew that she was freaking out; I knew that Mark would probably kick the guy out, if not beat the crap out of him as well. I carried Jodi to my room and she was clinging to me.

"Hey, it's ok. I gotcha." I told her and she looked at me. She hugged me and I could feel her shaking. I pulled her away and she was really upset.

"I am sorry that I let you get out of my sight. I didn't want you to get hurt." I whispered to her and she looked at me.

"Thanks, for getting him off me." She said and I smiled.

"Just sit here." I told her and she sighed.

"You don't have to go back downstairs." I told her and she nodded.

"I don't mind; I was having fun except him." She said and I smiled.

She stood up and we both realized that he had ripped her shirt when he was grabbing her. She sighed and pulled it off; I had never seen her in just her bra, but she was beautiful. She grabbed a shirt from her bag and threw it on. We were getting ready to walk out when her phone rang; she looked at it and sighed.

"Mickie?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Answer it, I don't want her killing me." I said and Jodi laughed.

She talked to Mickie for a few minutes and Mark came to check on her; she promised she was fine and we went back downstairs. The rest of the party went good; everyone left around 2 am. I was sitting on the couch and Jodi was snuggled up beside me; Mark was sprawled out in the floor.

"Thanks for the party." I told him and he gave me a drunk smile.

"Come on, love, bedtime." I told her and she nodded as she yawned.

We walked upstairs and I pulled her into my room. She just looked at me.

"Sleep." I told her and pointed to the bed.

"What is your mom going to think?" she asked me as I pulled my shirt off.

"That you were tired and fell asleep, so I carried you to bed." I told her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine, share the bed." She said and pulled off her jeans. She ended up sleeping in a large t-shirt and I was in my boxers. She covered up as she laid on her side; I didn't know who she would react so I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Night." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Night." I said and fell asleep next to her; I was hoping it was a long night.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and Drew was still asleep. I walked out to the bathroom and showered. I felt better after I showered; I slowly made my way downstairs. I wasn't sure who was here and I didn't want to wake anyone up. I walked into the kitchen in search of coffee; Ann was sitting at the table.

"Good morning." She said and I smiled.

"Sit, join me." She said and I sat down. I wasn't fully awake yet, but I wasn't going to be rude.

"Was that party nice?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, I think that Drew had fun." I said and she smiled.

"It's Ann, dear." She said and I smiled.

We talked for a few minutes before I realized that it was almost lunch time; I got ready and we left. Drew and Mark were still asleep. Ann left them a note and we left to go to lunch.

Ann POV

I was with Jodi and we were going to lunch; she seemed like a very nice person. I already knew that Drew liked her; I wanted to know about her though if she was going to date my son. We ended up at a small café. We ordered and we waiting for our food.

"Do you work for the WWE?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am head trainer." She said and I smiled. I was glad to know that she has a degree and is smart. I talked to her about where she went to university, where she lived, and other things. I really liked her and I knew that she would be good for Drew.

We ate and went shopping; Jodi was a fun person to be around. We bought some things and she had a great sense of humor. We were in a store when one of Drew's ex-girlfriend walked up to us.

"Hi, Ann." She said in an annoying voice.

"Hi, Ellen." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I heard that Drew was back in town and he brought some annoying American bitch with him. Do you care if I stop by to see him?" she asked me and she seemed to shock me more each time she talked. She didn't have a thought process or if she did it didn't work.

"Oh, who are you?" Ellen asked Jodi as she smiled at her.

"I'm the American bitch." Jodi said and I smirked at her reaction; Ellen just looked at her.

"Call before you visit Ellen." I said and Jodi followed me away.

"Do you have a hole in your back yet?" I asked Jodi.

"No, not yet, but I am thinking that it will appear any minute." She said and I laughed at her.

Jodi POV

We got back and I had fun with Ann. I just hoped that she liked me; I was staying at her house. I needed to call Mickie, so I went to Drew's room while he talked to his mother.

"Hey, are you having fun?" she asked me as soon as she answered.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"What all has happened?" she asked me and I laughed. I had been gone maybe two days and she already had to know what was going on. I told her about the party, the asshole, eating with his mom, and the bitch. She told me about everything and made me promise that I would be on Skype tonight to see her and everyone at Raw.

Drew POV

I was downstairs talking to my mom while Jodi was upstairs talking to Mickie.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?" my mom asked me and I looked at her surprised.

"What?" I asked her.

"Jodi, you obviously like her and she likes you. Why hadn't you asked her out?" she asked me and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"We went on a date." I said and my mom looked at me.

"I will mom, I just want to make sure that she likes me." I said and my mom gave me the look again.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"When are you going to visit your father?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Mark, Jodi, and I are going the day after Christmas. We are flying out from London to go home on the 29th." I said and she nodded. I could hear Jodi walking towards the stairs.

"She needs to be your girlfriend before you leave for London." Mom said and smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes as Jodi came into the kitchen.

"Mickie ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I have to Skype tonight so I will sleep in the living room." She said and I smirked.

"We have to Skype." I said and she looked at me funny. I pulled out my phone and showed her a text from Mickie that told me I shouldn't let you stay up by yourself tonight. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry." She said and I shrugged.

"Hey, Drew!" Mark yelled by the front door.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Football?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Hell yeah." I said back and looked at Jodi.

"oh…um…" I was saying.

"Soccer, right?" she asked me and I smiled.

"You want to go?" I asked her and she nodded.

We changed and rode with Mark to the nearby field. I was glad to play; I hadn't played in a long time.

"I promise that tomorrow I am going to take you around the countryside." I told her and she nodded.

We got there and Jodi sat with my best friend's girlfriend. I just hoped that she was having fun; I had to fit so much in while I was at home. I played and I would look over at Jodi every now and then; she was talking to Mindy and seemed to be having fun.

"Quit looking at your girlfriend and play." One of my friends yelled and I smirked.

"They aren't dating." Mark yelled.

"Oh, well that means that we have a chance." Another one said and I got jealous.

"No, you don't." I said and he just smirked.

We kept playing and I was getting ready to go for the goal and I missed.

"You can't even get a girl I don't know why you could score a goal." He said and I was annoyed. I slide tackled him and he was in pain; I was glad.

We played a little longer and decided to quit when it got dark. Me, Jodi, Sean, and Mark all decided to go to a pub to get some food. We got in and found a booth; I sat next to Jodi. We ordered and were watching football.

"I hope you aren't bored…" I said to her and she shook her head no.

"Do you want me to explain it?" I asked her and she smiled.

"It's ok, I was a midfielder in college." She said and I was shocked.

"You played?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, and I know that your slide tackle was intentional." She said and I looked down.

"I'm gonna guess he said something you didn't like." She said and I looked at her.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I would have broken his ankle." She said and I laughed.

We watched it and celebrated when Manchester United lost. We finally made it back to the house and Mom was already asleep. We tiptoed to my room and changed for bed. We were waiting for Mickie to get on Skype.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	47. Christmas Eve

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- I love you guys! Thanks for the support!**

Mickie POV

I was excited that I got to talk to Jodi tonight. We got to the arena and I was in my dressing room getting my laptop set up, when Kofi, Matt, and Phil came in.

"What are you doing?" Kofi asked me as I hugged him.

"I'm getting my laptop set up. Jodi and I are going to Skype tonight. You should all say hi." I told them and they nodded.

"We could just get everyone to say hi." Phil said and I smiled at the idea. Jodi had made a lot of friends and I was glad that people liked her. Phil and Matt left to find people and Kofi was sitting with me. I changed in the bathroom while Kofi was watching TV.

I came back out and logged on to see if Jodi was on yet. I found her and we connected.

"Jodi!" I said and she was laughing. Drew was sitting next to her and he waved hi; so I waved back.

"Hi, Mickie!" she said back.

Drew POV

I was sitting with Jodi while she talked to Mickie and I realized that they really were close friends; if not long lost sisters. They were talking about everything and Mickie had to know all the details of Jodi's trip so far. They were talking when random people would come in and say hi to us. Dave actually talked to me for a second, before Mickie had to talk to Jodi again.

We talked to Phil, Matt (Evan), Kofi, Mickie, Maria, Dave, Cody, Ted, Randy, John, Eve, Melina, and a bunch of other people. Mickie was talking about when she was flying back to Virginia when Maria came to say hi.

"Hi, Jodi & Drew!" she squealed.

"Hi, Maria." We both said.

"Jodi, aren't you glad you didn't look back?" Maria asked her and Jodi just laughed.

"Sure am, have a great Christmas, sexy." She said to Maria and Maria laughed.

"Hey, how come she can call you that and we can't." John asked her.

"It's a redhead thing." Maria said and Jodi was laughing.

We talked to everyone and Mickie talked to Jodi until she had to go. Jodi heard how everyone hated the new trainer and they didn't like the one that came back. She would just tell them that she would be back soon. Mickie had to talk to someone so Phil took over the computer; I knew that Phil felt something for Jodi.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am. We are going driving around tomorrow." She told him and you could tell he was forcing a smile.

"Have fun, and Drew, take care of her." He said and I didn't think he had the right to tell me that.

"I will, promise." I said and gave him a smirk.

We talked a little longer before Mickie had to go and we needed sleep. We got off the computer around 4 am and fell asleep immediately.

Jodi POV

We got up the next morning before lunch and left to go around. We were going to Glasgow first for lunch and then driving to Edinburgh for the rest of the day. I was also excited that we were going to see his father near London. We stopped to grab a quick lunch and then we were driving through the country. I was taking a ton of pictures and having fun listening to the radio.

"I am glad that you came." He said and I smiled.

"I am really glad that you invited me; I have had so much fun." I said and he smiled.

We arrived in Edinburgh and he took me everywhere; I loved seeing the castle.

"Would you want this kind of castle?" he asked me.

"No, too big, but then I would want to be a princess." I said and he gave me a surprised look.

"Not every girl wants to be a princess." I said and he laughed.

"I don't know why, but I thought you would." He said and I laughed.

"Nope, that was always Mickie; she always had the fairytale life anyways." I said and he pulled me close to him.

"I think that you have turned out pretty well." He said and I laughed.

"What did you want to do?" I asked him.

"Me, I wanted to play football. I went to university to play." He said and I nodded. He was really good at it; I was shocked after seeing him play the other day.

"Wrestling is your passion?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I like it; it's different. I like the idea that it's like being a gladiator." He said and I nodded.

We talked some more, grabbed dinner, and started back to his mom's. I was having so much fun.

Ann POV

I was at the house and Mark walked in. I was hanging up mistletoe and he gave me an odd look.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I am going to get them together." I said and he laughed at me.

"What? We can all see it." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, she is very into him." He said and I smiled. I really did like Jodi, she was smart, funny, and not afraid to speak her mind. I finished and knew that they would be home late; I also put it in a place where they would have to walk.

"You want to stay up with me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I want to see you embarrass them." He said and I laughed.

Jodi POV

We got back to Ann's around midnight. I was tired, because we hadn't really slept much the night before. We walked in to see Mark, Ann, and another older lady sitting at the table. They were drinking tea or coffee.

"I didn't think that you would still be up." Drew told them as he walked into the kitchen and his mother just smiled. I looked up to see him under mistletoe; I was laughing.

"Drew, who are you going to kiss?" Ann asked him.

"What?" he asked her, a little shocked?

"You're under mistletoe." I said and he looked up. He just smiled and looked down; he was embarrassed. He reached over and pulled me to him. I just laughed as he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I swore I felt something like a spark, but it made me want to kiss him again to find out.

"Night, mom." He said and she smiled as we walked upstairs.

I showered and laid down; he was already laying down. I sighed and he rolled over on his side to look at me.

"Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve?" I asked him and he smiled.

"No, and I have the day planned for us." He said and I smiled.

"Can't wait." I said and he smiled. We fell asleep together; I was getting used to this.

Drew POV

I got up and cooked breakfast before Jodi got up. I woke her up and we ate; she was shocked.

"Come on, get ready, dress warmly. Wear boots." I told her and she went upstairs. I was standing in the kitchen when my mom walked up.

"Everything is ready; have fun." She said and I hugged her.

"You had better be careful and take care of your future girlfriend." Mom said and I just laughed.

Jodi was ready and we got into the car.

"Here, you have to put this on." I said and handed her a blindfold. She looked at me skeptical, but put it on.

"I trust you." she said and I smiled. I took her hand and held it so that she knew where I was when we were driving.

I pulled up to my uncle's farm and he pointed to the two horses he had pulled out for us to ride. I hadn't ridden in a long time, but I knew that Jodi and Mickie ride a lot. I helped her out of the car, grabbed my backpack that had some food and drinks in it and lead her over to where the horses were. I let go of her for a second and she seemed lost.

"Drew?" she asked me.

"Hang on, love." I said as I grabbed some blankets for us if we needed them. I walked back over behind her and she relaxed when she felt me behind her.

"Ok, take off the blindfold." I whispered in her ear and she did. She smiled and hugged me.

"Come on, I have some trails we can go down." I told her as we got on our horses.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"I heard you and Mickie talking about it one day." I told her and she smiled at me.

Jodi POV

I was shocked when Drew took me riding; I didn't know that he knew how to ride a horse. We got on and we were taking it slow; he was going to take me down trails. Mickie was definitely going to be jealous.

We had been riding most of the day when he wanted to stop beside a small pond; I didn't know why, but we stopped. I got off and Drew smiled at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to take you somewhere, but we have to walk." He said as he held out his hand. I took it and he lead me around the pond to a rock that was smooth enough to sit on. He sat down and motioned for me to join him. We were sitting there and it was cold.

"Here, I got a blanket in case." He said and pulled me in between his legs as he wrapped the blanket around us.

"I come here to think." He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"It's peaceful." I told him. I was leaned against him and he was warm.

"You know what I want for Christmas?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I want you." he whispered in my ear and I looked at him. He looked serious; I did know what to say.

"I want you to be mine." He said and I smiled.

"I want that for Christmas too." I said and he smiled.

He leaned down to kiss me and I felt that feeling again; I knew it was a god feeling.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	48. Best Christmas Ever

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews!**

**I wasn't going to have time to update tomorrow, so enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

_Warning: Sexual Content_

Drew POV

I was so happy when we got back to the car. The rest of the time we were riding horses I was holding her hand and I know I had a stupid grin on my face. We got back to the car and she held my hand the entire way back.

"Well, your mom should be happy." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, but I bet I'm happier." I said and kissed her.

"Yeah, me too." She said and I smiled.

I was holding her hand as we walked inside and Mom was at the table. She just smiled at us and she saw I was holding her hand.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Jodi." I told her and she smiled. She hugged Jodi and Mark was laughing.

"You win the bet." He told her and she just smiled.

"You had a bet?" I asked them and Jodi was laughing.

"Yeah, I bet that you would come back as a couple." She said and I shook my head because my own mother was betting on my love life.

We sat there and talked a little longer before we both went upstairs. Jodi disappeared in the bathroom and I took a shower back downstairs. I walked back upstairs to see Jodi looking out the window; I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I wanted this to be a good day for you." I told her and kissed her cheek. I ran the tip of my nose her ear and she sighed.

"Let me make you forget?" I asked her and she looked at me. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and let my hands settle on her hips; I wasn't going to rush her into this, but I want her so bad.

"Please." She whispered and I slowly slipped my hands under her tank top as I pulled it over her head.

She wasn't wearing and bra and she was perfect. I kissed her as my hands cupped her breast; they were the perfect size. I was running my thumbs over her nipples as she was fighting me for dominance as we kissed. I felt her small hands wonder to the shorts I was wearing; she carefully slipped them off. I was in my boxers and she stroked me through the front of my shorts.

I broke the kiss and took her hand as I pulled her over to the bed. I sat down and pulled her in front of me as I took a nipple in my mouth. She archer her back and I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of her undies and slowly slid them down her perfect legs. I pushed against her foot with mine and she spread her legs a little wider as my hands traveled up her thighs. I slid a finger along her entrance and she tightened the grip she had on my shoulders. I switched nipples as I teased her by tugging on her clit. I was sliding my finger barely inside of her and then pulling it out. I was enjoying the small moans she was making and her breathing was very labored.

"Stop teasing." She whined and I pulled my finger out of her. I pulled her on the bed with me as I stood up and pulled my boxers off. She was looking up and me and she looked like an angel. I dropped to my knees as I ran my hands up her legs. I careful slid a finger in and she moaned. I used my other hand to make lazy circles around her clit; I blew lightly on it and she moaned. I slowly pulled my finger out and replaced it with my tongue. She arched her back as I used my tongue to taste her; she was sweet.

Jodi POV

I was clawing at the bed as he used his tongue in a good way. I was using my hips to let me go in further, but he held me down when I got close. I felt him suck on my clit and it sent me over the edge; I moaned as I went and he drank in all my juices.

He slowly kissed up my stomach until he kissed me and I could taste myself. I flipped us over and kissed down his chest until I got to his manhood. I took it in my hands and started to run my hands over it and suck lightly on the tip. He moaned when I took him completely in my mouth. I was sucking and gently nipping at the tip as I rubbed circles on his balls.

"No, wait." He panted and I looked at him. He motioned for me to come to him; so I slowly crawled up him as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I want to go inside of you for the first time." He whispered as he flipped us back over. I watched as he grabbed a condom and slipped in on. He got back on top of me and kissed me.

"Drew." I said and he looked at me.

"Tell me when if it hurts." He said and I knew that he cared and listened. I nodded as he placed his tip at my entrance and stopped. He carefully leaned down and kissed me; I wanted him now. I was looking in his eyes as he slowly started to slide into me. I hadn't had sex in over a year, so it was new feeling all over again. I moaned as he slid inside of me.

"You are so tight." He moaned as he slid all the way inside of me. I arched my back as I felt a little pain; I had a tight grip on his shoulders. He kissed me as he let me get used to the feeling again. I moaned when I felt him start to move inside of me and the feeling became a good one.

He was thrusting at a slow pace and it felt so good. I closed my eyes as I ran my hands over his very muscular back.

Drew POV

She was perfect in every way and she felt so good when I slid into her. I let her get used to my size as I started to thrust at a faster pace. She had her eyes closed and I rest my forehead against hers.

We didn't say anything else as my thrust increased and I buried myself deeper inside of her. I just held her and kissed her so that her screams couldn't be heard, but I knew what she was doing. I kissed her as I came to cover my noises and collapsed onto her. She wrapped her arms around me as we laid there to catch our breaths. She was stroking my back and I could hear her heartbeat; I felt a lot for her already.

I pulled away and kissed her. I went to the bathroom to clean up and I came back to find her wrapped in a blanket. She pulled me to her and kissed me.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered and I looked over to see 12:01 on the clock. I smiled and kissed her back as I lead her to the bed. We fell asleep under the covers and I already knew I was having the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	49. Drew's Father

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay & hope you had a good holiday. **

Drew POV

Christmas was great and I was so glad that Jodi was my girlfriend. Mom cooked a huge breakfast and we all opened presents. Mom and Mark loved their gifts from Jodi; she had bought them while we were out the other day. I was surprised at my gift from her; she got me a nice watch, a soccer jersey, and a $100 gift certificate to Amazon. I was so glad that she liked my gifts to her; I got her a black diamond necklace, a gift certificate to a spa that was near her house (I was thanking Mickie for that one), and a Philadelphia Eagles shirt.

"I love my necklace." She said after we had opened everything and we were watching TV.

"Thank you for the watch." I said and she smiled.

"How did you know that I needed a new one?" I asked her.

"I overheard you telling Matt(Evan) that yours broke." She said and I laughed.

We went to my friend, Sean's, house that afternoon. We always hung out and watched movies with everyone. Jodi and I went and we were having fun. She stepped away to take Mickie's phone call and I was smiling.

"You really like her." Sean said and I smiled.

"She is amazing." I said and he laughed at me.

"I am shocked that you are dating an American." He said and I sighed. I remember saying that I would never date one.

"Yeah, well, she is the exception." I said and he laughed at me.

"Does she know about your father?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No, and he called this morning. We are going to see him tomorrow and we have to go to a masquerade ball in celebration. The rest of parliament will be there; I told him to pick her up a costume." I said and he gave me a look.

"I know, I have to tell her." I said as she walked back inside.

"How is Mickie?" I asked her.

"Excited, Kofi surprised her." She said and I smiled.

"She said to tell you Merry Christmas." She said and I nodded.

"I will text her." I said and she smiled at me.

We stayed at Sean's a little longer before going back to my house. I did need to tell her about my father; I wasn't sure how she was going to take it. We had just gotten back and I helped her out of the car. We were walking up to the porch when she gasped. I looked at her and she was looking up; it was snowing.

"It's pretty." She whispered.

"Not as pretty as you." I said and she smiled.

"Um, Jodi, I need to talk to you about my father." I said and she looked at me.

"He isn't the king is he?" she asked me and laughed.

"Um, well, no, but he is in parliament. He is one of the Lords; he is actually over the Conservative Party." I said and she just looked at me.

"Oh…" she said.

"We have to attend a masquerade ball, because h has invited the both of us. I have someone getting costumes for us." I said and she just looked at me.

"How did you know my size?" I asked her and I laughed.

You don't care that we are going, but you care about the size of the costume." I said and was laughing.

"I want to look good." She said and I was laughing.

We went inside and talked with my mum and Mark for awhile since we were flying out of London and I didn't know when I was going to be back.

Jodi POV

We got up early the next morning; we were flying to London. We were going to drive, but Mark couldn't go with us, so we were flying. I was excited and nervous at the same time; I was a little shocked at his dad was a high official. We arrived and his dad had sent a car to pick us up; I was impressed and had no clue what I was getting myself into.

We were taken to his father's house and it was a nice house in the middle of London. We were going to be here for 2 days before flying out. Drew knew that I wanted to walk around London and see some sights. We were going to do that tomorrow.

We got out and the butler let us in the house as our stuff was taken upstairs. The house was very nice and I would have never guessed that Drew's father was like this, because his mother was so down to earth. We were in the foyer when his father came out of a side room.

"Drew! I am so glad to see you." his father said and I just stood there. I was shocked because his father looked very old compared to his mother.

"You must be Jodi; I have heard a lot about you." his father said as he hugged me.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said and he gave me a smile.

"It's Charles." He said and I smiled.

"Come on, sit, I have people getting us tea." He said and we followed him into his office; he had such a nice office. I could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like compared to what I had seen so far. We sat down and I listened as Drew and his father talked; I would talk if his father asked me a question, but I didn't have much to say.

"Well, you two need to get ready. We are leaving in a little while. Oh, and the costumes are yours to keep." He said and the butler showed us our rooms. We were staying in separate rooms while at his house. I found my costume in a bag lying on the bed. Mickie had told me that she wanted pictures, so Drew had to take some. I was surprised at my costume, but I liked it. They had gotten me a white dress, white strappy sandals, and a pair of wings. I curled my hair and put on a light coat of make up; I was ready. I had a white sequin mask on my face, since it was a masquerade ball.

"You ready, love?" I heard Drew asked me through the door.

"Yeah, but you have to take pictures for Mickie." I said and he walked in. I saw his jaw drop as he looked at me. He was pirate and he looked really good.

"You look amazing." He said and I smiled.

"You look good yourself." I told him.

We took some pictures and the butler took some of us together. We met his father downstairs.

"You look lovely, my dear." He told me and I smiled at him.

We left for the ball and it was being held in a large building in the middle of London. The city was beautiful; I wanted to live here.

"You like the city?" Drew asked me and I smiled.

"I want to live here." I said and he smiled at me.

We got to the ball and people were taking pictures left and right. I had no idea who was a celebrity and who wasn't, but there were a lot of people here. Drew and I got our picture taken with his father and went inside the ball. I didn't know what to do because I had never been to a ball.

"Just relax." Drew told me and I looked at him.

"You have been to one of these before?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Maybe." He said as he lead me to the dance floor.

Drew POV

I was having fun with Jodi and she was gorgeous. I knew that everyone was looking at us; I was happy to say that she was mine. We were dancing and Father pulled me away to meet important people. I left Jodi sitting on a small sofa near the dance floor; I hated that I had leave her. I met most of parliament and some knew me from hearing about my wrestling career from my father. I was glad to know that my father was proud of me.

I got done and I went to find Jodi; she wasn't where I left her and I was getting worried. I started to look around and I couldn't find her. I was getting worried when I spotted a set of doors to a balcony; I was hoping that she was out there. I walked out there to see the snow falling around her; she was beautiful.

"You truly look like an angel." I whispered to her and she smiled at me. We were looking at the snow when father and some of his friends came looking for us.

"Wait, let me take your picture." One of them said. I just laughed as we got our picture taken and he wanted one with Jodi by herself. We talked with them a little longer before leaving the ball. Father would be home later, but he knew that we were getting tired of dancing and talking to random people.

We got back to his house and I helped Jodi out of her wings and she smiled at me.

"You were beautiful." I told her and she smiled.

"You make a good pirate." She said and I smiled.

"I wasn't the one who had everyone staring." I said to her and she blushed.

"I didn't care as long as you were looking." She said and I smiled at her.

She changed and I kissed her good night before going back to my room. I had a hard time falling asleep because she wasn't in my arms. I couldn't wait until we walked around the city tomorrow.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	50. Interesting Offer

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for continuing to review the story. Let me know if you have any suggestions; I am open to changing the story a little bit. **

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and had breakfast with Drew and his father. He offered to have us driven around the city to look at all the sites; Drew agreed and I was just happy that I was in London. I had wanted to go to London since I was little.

"Oh, we are having guest tonight. You don't have to eat with us, but I would like for you to say hi." His father said and we both nodded.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked me as we got into the car.

"Yes, just excited." I said and he smiled at me.

We went all over the city and took a million pictures. I bought a few small things and we even got to see a scene from Romeo and Juliet at the Globe Theater. Drew was letting me do whatever I wanted and I was having fun. We finished up and had a quiet dinner at some fancy restaurant that knew who Drew's father was; his father had made the reservations for us.

We were done eating and leaving when camera's started flashing.

"Look, it's Galloway's son." Someone said and I looked at Drew. He just took my hand and pulled me to the car. We got in the driver started towards Drew's house.

"I didn't know that you were page 6 news." I said and he smiled.

"Sorry about that." He said and I shrugged as he pulled me in for a kiss.

We got back to his father's house and we joined them in a den type room, upstairs. I recognized two of the men from last night and the younger one; I didn't know him, but Drew did. We sat down and were talking to them.

"Jodi?" Charles asked me and I looked at him.

"They wanted to talk to you about something…" he told me and I gave Drew a look.

"It's nothing bad, I was the one who took your picture last night." One of the men said as he handed e some copies of me and Drew in costumes and me by myself.

"Thank you." I said as I took them.

"That is why my son is here." He said and I looked at the younger man, he was close to my age.

"I work for an advertising agency and my father sent me your picture today because he thought you had potential. I agree; you are an angel even without the costume." He was saying and I saw Drew make a face.

"I showed my boss your picture and he wanted you to do some photos for us." He said and I was surprised. I never wanted to be famous, but it was just happening.

"Oh, um, I leave tomorrow to go home." I said and he smiled at me.

"I was told that, by Charles, and I told my boss. He wanted me to draw up a contract to get you to model for some photos and we would fly you out here for a weekend to get them done." He said and I looked at Drew. He had a small smile on his face and I smiled back.

"Um, I won't do it without Drew." I said and I felt Drew lace his fingers through mine.

"You used to model didn't you, Drew?" he asked him and I was shocked at his.

"Yes." Drew said.

"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem. I will get a contract and have it sent to your home in the US. You can look over it and sign it. We will set up a date to get this rolling." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I told him and his father. I was shocked that all this was happening. I had to tell Mickie; she was going to be shocked. I gave the guy my home address and my phone number before they left.

"Thank you." I told Charles and he hugged me.

"You truly are beautiful." He told me and I smiled.

Drew and his father talked as I went to bed.

Mickie POV

I was sitting with Kofi and Matt (Evan) when my phone rang. It was Jodi, so I answered it and put her on speaker phone.

"Jodi!" I squealed.

"Mickie!" she replied.

"Are you having fun in London?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Amazing, I love this city." She said.

"How are you?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Great, but I can't wait for you to come home. Kofi and Matt are here to help celebrate the New Year. They cancelled our only show before Jan 1st so I invited people here to help celebrate." I told her and she was laughing.

"Perfect, we always have great parties." She said and Kofi was laughing.

"Don't laugh at me." She told him.

"Fine, I'm sorry, will you hurry up and get home. I am tired of Mickie counting down the days." He said and I swatted at him.

"I will be home tomorrow night." She said and I was glad.

"I have good news." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"I got offered a modeling try out." She said and I squealed.

"OMG, when?" I asked her.

"They are mailing me the contract and I will find out then." She told me.

"That is awesome; I'm jealous." I told her and she laughed at me.

"Hey, I am just catching up with you." she said and I was laughing.

She gave me and flight details and made Kofi and Matt promise not to let me leave her at the airport before she went to sleep. I hung up and we had missed half the movie.

"I think she will make a great model." Matt said and we all agreed. We didn't stay up much longer that night before heading to bed. Kofi was sleeping in my room while Matt was sleeping in the guest room. I was lying in Kofi's arms and I was happy.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered to me.

"That I am happy." I told him and he smiled.

"I am glad that they tried to set us up." He said and I laughed because we were trying to set them up first.

"Me too." I said.

"I am happy too." He said as he kissed me softly before falling asleep in each other's arms. I was glad that Jodi was coming home; I had missed her.

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning, early so that I could check my e-mail. I hadn't checked it most of the week. I was glad to see the e-mail that Stephanie and Vince had sent out about the show being cancelled. I wrote Stephanie and told her that I needed to talk to her about something when I got back at the first show. I knew that in my contract; I had to tell her about my modeling offer.

Drew and I had a small breakfast with his father before we went to the airport. We got through security and I picked up some magazines to read. I didn't look at them because we were just in time to board the flight.

We got onto the flight and we were some of the only people in first class; it was nice. We got ready to take off and I looked at Drew.

"Thank you." I told him and he smiled at me.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For making me realize that Christmas isn't all bad and for bringing me with you." I said and he gave me the softest kiss.

"Thanks for dating me." He said and I smiled as he kissed me again.

We took off and I was looking through the magazines I had purchased and was shocked at one of them. I was looking at a picture of Drew and I last night from the party. The lines under the photo read ' Pretty boy Galloway finds the British girls just aren't good enough'. I was shocked as I poked Drew and he took the magazine and read the article. The article was pretty mean to me, but I thought it was hilarious. He wrote an e-mail to his father from the plane to let me know what was going on.

"I'm sorry." He said and I just shrugged.

"I think it's great." I said and he looked at me funny.

"I am just happy that I am in a tabloid gossip because it will probably never happen again." I said and he laughed at me.

The flight took forever; the layover wasn't too long, but I wanted to go home. Drew was just going to stay with me since he didn't want to go back to Florida. Matt was in Virginia with Mickie and he had already told him to grab some of his stuff.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	51. Back Home

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**I got another chapter up! Yay! Enjoy!**

Jodi POV

Drew and I landed on time and got our luggage. We had some extra luggage since I had bought so much stuff. We got it and walked outside; I was immediately hugged by Mickie who spotted us and ran over to where we were.

"Hi, Mickie." I said as she hugged me.

"I am so glad you are home." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad to be home." I told her and she hugged Drew.

"Thanks for bringing her back in one piece." She told him and he smiled at her.

We got everything and Mickie drove us to my house; which was next door to her house. Mickie helped me carry stuff in and when I turned on the lights people appeared from everywhere.

"Welcome home!" they yelled and I was laughing.

"Thanks, Mic." I told her and she was laughing.

"Everyone was already here to celebrate the New Year, so we figured we could welcome you home." She said.

I was glad to see everyone, but I knew that Drew and I were tired. I was surprised at who all was in town for the New Year's Party. Phil, Matt (Evan), Kelly, Tiffany, Kofi, Randy, Cody, and Maryse was in town for the party. I knew that some of them were staying with Mickie, but I didn't know where the rest of them were staying.

"Hey, Mic, who is staying where?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, Kofi, Matt, Kelly, Tiffany, and Maryse are at my house. Cody, Randy, and Phil just came in tonight." She said.

"They can stay here." I told her and she nodded.

She was telling them while I was talking to everyone. Kelly, Tiffany, and Maryse wanted to have a girls night tomorrow night to hear about the trip, because the next night was New Year's Eve. I agreed to it and talked to everyone else. They all went back to Mickie's a little while later, while I told Randy, Phil, and Cody that they had to decided who slept where since I only had one guest room with two twin beds and a pull out couch. I walked upstairs and Drew was already asleep on my bed. I just smiled as I went to take a shower; I got done and went to the kitchen.

Phil POV

Jodi was in the kitchen as I was finishing up making the couch into a bed. I had won the fight and made Randy and Cody share a room. I walked into the kitchen to see her grabbing some water; I just smiled at the sight of her. She really was perfect.

"Have fun?" I asked her and she turned to see me. She sat the water down and hugged me; I hadn't really seen her when she first came home.

"I did; it was great. Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, and I need to give you your present later." I said and she smiled.

"I got yours somewhere." She said and I nodded.

"I see what he got you." I said and she touched her necklace.

"Yeah… um… just so that you know from me… I am dating him." She told me and I nodded.

"I figured, but thanks for telling me." I told her and she smiled.

"How did you win the couch?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I didn't give them the option." I said and she laughed.

We talked a few more minutes before she went to bed. I lay on the couch and took forever to fall asleep; my mind just wouldn't shut off.

Drew POV

I woke up when Jodi shook me and I sat up. She pulled down the covers as I stripped and fell asleep snuggled against her. I woke up the next morning and went downstairs; she was still sleeping. Phil was asleep on the couch and I made some coffee. I didn't really care for Phil; I knew that he liked her and I didn't want him getting in the way.

I made some coffee and carried it to her room. She was beautiful when she was sleeping; she was beautiful all the time. I laid back down and pulled her close to me; she was moaning about something. I wanted to wake her up in a way that she would never forget and the way that she was grinding against me in her sleep the idea came fast.

I slide my hand up her side and gently tugged at her nipple; she pushed against me harder. I was already hard as I quickly took my boxers off and threw them out from under the covers. I slipped my hand between her legs as I pulled one over my leg and caressed her slowly; she was dripping wet. I carefully pushed into her and let her get adjusted before I started thrusting in and out of her at a painfully slow pace.

Jodi POV

I was having an amazing dream about Drew and I having sex in the shower when he just stopped and started going a slow pace. I was pushing against him and he wouldn't go any fast; I slowly looked around and realized that it was a dream. I still felt the growing feeling in my stomach when I realized that he was inside of me. I reached back and tangled my hands through his hair as I grinded against him.

"Morning." He whispered to me.

"Morning, you feel so fucking good." I mumbled.

"I wanted you and I couldn't wait until you woke up." He told me as he pushed in further.

"You can do this anytime." I said as he pulled out and I whimpered.

I was going to say something when I felt him pull me off the bed with him. He kissed me gently before he turned me to face the bed.

"Lean over." He whispered to me and I laid down on the side of the bed as he rolled a condom on; he pushed into me and I moaned into the bed.

"You have to be quiet, love." He whispered as he started to thrust in and out of me. He felt so good and I wanted him so bad. He moved his hands from my hips to my breast and started to squeeze them as his thrust became faster and harder.

"I'm close." I moaned as he grabbed my hips and started to thrust harder. I screamed into the bed as my orgasm washed over me and I knew that he wasn't far behind me. He was slumped over me and kissed my shoulder as he pulled out.

We took a shower and all of us went over to Mickie's. We were all going to hang out today; I was glad to be home, but I missed London. We walked over and Mickie handed me some more coffee; I had drank some that Drew had brought me when he woke me up.

"What are we doing today?" I asked them and we all shrugged.

"Let's go see Sherlock Holmes!" Cody suggested and we all agreed.

"Oh, tonight, you all are staying here; the girls are taking over Jodi's house." Tiffany said and I nodded.

Mickie POV

We all got ready and went to see a movie that afternoon; since we didn't get up until late. Jodi and Drew were so cute; I owed Jodi my relationship with Kofi. She set us up and I was so happy with Kofi. We all bought tickets and went inside the theater; I was sitting with Kofi. Jodi was beside me and Drew was beside her. We were all sitting in a row in the back row of the theater. I was hoping that we didn't get recognized.

The movie was good and we all had fun. Cody was complaining he was hungry so we stopped at a Thai restaurant and we were the only people in there.

"Are you happy?" Jodi asked me and I nodded.

"Tell you tonight." I told her and she smiled at me.

We all ate and then the guys all took over my house; Kofi promised that they wouldn't destroy anything. I believed him and kissed him good night. Drew gave Jodi a kiss and we all went to her house.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	52. Girl's Night

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that you like the chapters and the wakeup call that Jodi got. **

**miamitravel- I am going to put a story behind Mickie and Kofi, but it is going to come out as Jodi and Drew had their relationship (promise).**

Mickie POV

We had just gotten to Jodi's and changed into old t-shirt and shorts or flannel bottoms. We were in the kitchen grabbing snack and water.

"What are we doing about tomorrow night?" Kelly asked and we all shrugged.

"I don't know, pizza?" I asked and Jodi gave me a face. Maryse was laughing at her, she must have agreed.

"Ok, not pizza, how about snack foods?" I asked and we all agreed.

"I want egg rolls or spring rolls." Jodi said and we made out a list.

"Hey, why don't we see if the guys will go get it tonight, for us?" Tiffany said and we all agreed. We called them on my phone and I put them on speaker.

"What?" Randy answered.

"Nice to talk to you too." Maryse said and we were laughing.

"We knew you all couldn't go all night without talking to us." Matt said and Jodi rolled her eyes.

"Notice how our two aren't saying anything?" Jodi asked me and I laughed.

"What did you need, love?" Drew asked Jodi.

"We have a grocery list that we wanted you guys to pick up tonight. It's for tomorrow night since we are all hanging out and celebrating." She said.

"We can go." Cody said.

"Thanks, Codes." Jodi said and they hung up.

They came over a few minutes later and got the list. We gave them a list for foods and for alcohol. They left and we went back into the living room.

"So, spill." I said to Jodi and she smiled.

"Ok, so Drew and I are dating." She said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Kelly said.

"Yeah, like is he good in bed?" Maryse asked and we were laughing; Jodi wasn't saying anything.

"Is he?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes." She said and we were laughing.

"How is Kofi in bed?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"We haven't slept together, yet." I said and Jodi hugged me.

"I am sure he will be good in bed; I mean look what he can do in the ring." Kelly said and we were laughing.

"Ok, so who are you dating?" Jodi asked Kelly and she shrugged.

"No one. I haven't wanted to date anyone since Andrew died." She said and Jodi hugged her.

"You will find that Mr. Right." Tiffany said and she smiled at us.

"What about you Maryse?" I asked her.

"You can't tell, we haven't told anyone yet." She said and we all nodded in agreement.

"I have been dating David." She said and we all looked at her strange.

"Smith?" Tiffany asked and she smiled.

"Yes, Nattie set us up." She said and you knew that she liked him.

"I think it's cute." Kelly said.

"Ok, Tiffany, what about you?" Kelly asked her and she sighed.

"Should I tell them?" she asked as she looked at Jodi and she smiled at her.

"Yes. I think it's cute." Jodi said and now we really wanted to know.

"Fine, but no making fun of me." Tiffany said and she grabbed Jodi's hand.

"I am dating Justin." She said and we all looked at her.

"The announcer." Jodi said and we all smiled.

"That is cool, Tiffany. I often forget about them." Maryse said and Tiffany smiled.

"Why were you afraid to tell us?" I asked her.

"I didn't want anyone thinking he was getting any extra treatment since I am the GM of ECW." She said and we smiled at her.

"Nah, we think it's cool, as long as he doesn't hurt you." Kelly said and we laughed.

"Yeah, I mean its not like you can use him like Michelle is using Mark." I said and we all agreed.

"Oh, Jodi tell them about your news." I said and she laughed.

"What news?" Maryse asked.

"I got an offer to try out for an advertising agency in London." She said and they were happy for her.

"I want to see the picture." I said and she went to get it.

"I wish she would be a diva with us." Maryse said.

"I am going to talk to Stephanie about it; I mean she is already in a storyline. I know that Vince likes her and she also writes the storyline for her and Dave." I said.

"Oh, she definitely needs to be a diva." Kelly said and we were laughing.

She came back with some of the pictures and we saw them; she looked good.

"Damn, you hot." Maryse said and we were laughing.

"You two also make a cute couple." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, well, thank Mickie for that one." She said and I was laughing.

"I have to thank you for Kofi." I told her and we were laughing.

"Did you set them two up?" Tiffany asked her.

"Sorta, she was trying to set Phil and me up, but it worked out for her better." She said.

"So, Kofi makes you happy?" Maryse asked me.

"Yes, he listens!" I said and they were laughing.

We were sitting there when I got a phone call from Shad; he was coming to the party and so was Alvin. I texted the guys to get more foods and beer to make sure that we had enough. We were having fun and I was glad that the guys were getting the stuff for tomorrow.

Cody POV

We got the list and left for the store in two separate cars. I was driving Randy and Drew; while Phil was driving Kofi and Matt. I knew that Phil didn't care for Drew because he wanted Jodi. We got to the store and Phil, Kofi, and Matt took the food; while the rest of us went after the alcohol.

"So, you think Phil will ever stop glaring at you?" Randy asked Drew and he laughed.

"I don't care; I got Jodi." He said and we were laughing.

We got everything the girls wanted, plus a few more things. We started to look for the guys; they were getting a ton of food. I wasn't surprised to get a text saying that Alvin and Shad were coming; they were always at the party, but I was surprised that John didn't take up Mickie's offer. We all knew that he had never gotten over her; he just wouldn't admit it. We found the guys and got more food. I was grabbing some egg rolls when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Ted. Pick me up at the airport in two hours." He said and I knew something was wrong. He was supposed to be spending it with his bitch wife Kristen.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She is cheating on me; it's over. I am taking Mickie up on her offer to stay and party." He said.

"Alright, I will see you in a little while. Don't forget to text Mickie." I told him and he agreed before he hung up.

I walked back with egg roll and they were grabbing stuff.

"Ted is coming in two hours." I said and they looked at me funny.

"Kristen was cheating on him." I said.

"We were all waiting on it." Matt said and we all agreed.

Kofi POV

We just found out that Ted was coming and we were almost done shopping. I was with Matt and Phil; we were shocked at what the girls had on their list, and they told us to get some stuff we wanted.

"You give Jodi her present yet?" I asked Phil and he shook his head no.

"I haven't had time; oh, did Mickie like her present?" he asked me and I smiled. I had gotten Mickie a bracelet with sapphires and diamonds on it. She had seen it on a website and I ordered it for her. She was so surprised; I was going to treat her like a princess and she was going to forget all about Matt Hardy and his stupid self.

"You two seem happy." He said and I smiled.

"We are, I am treating her like a princess." I said and Matt was laughing at me.

"Hey, I don't want to lose her." I said and he put his hands up in surrender.

"It's cool that you have moved on. I didn't think that you were ever going to get over Alicia." Matt said and I nodded.

We finally got everything and loaded it back in the cars. I was glad that we got food and I knew that Jodi and Mickie were both good cooks. We put everything up and decided to watch TV; we ended up watching Die Hard. Cody and Randy went to get Ted after a little while; we waited on them to get back.

"Where is Mickie, Jodi, and the rest of the girls?" Ted asked after he put his stuff down.

"Oh, they are at Jodi's having a girls night." Matt said in a girly voice and we were laughing.

"How far away does Jodi live?" he asked.

"Next door." Phil said and he was laughing.

"Let's spy." Cody said and we all agreed.

Jodi POV

We were all talking in the living room and we were glad that Ted, Shad, and Alvin were coming, but we weren't sure where we were all going to sleep.

"What's that noise?" Kelly asked after a few minutes. We listened and it sounded like clicking and scratching.

"I don't know; let me look." I said and I got up and looked out the window. I could see the guys laying right under the window. I walked back over and was smiling.

"What?" Mickie asked me and I motioned for them to be quiet.

"The guys are spying… wanna have some fun?" I asked them.

"How?" Tiffany asked.

"Alright, I will get some pots and fill them with water. We can sneak upstairs and pour it on them." I said and they all agreed.

Tiffany and I filled up pots while the others sat in the living room to make the guys think we didn't know.

"Ok, come upstairs real quick; I want to show you my costume." I said.

"Are we coming back downstairs?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, it will only take a second." I said and we all went upstairs through the kitchen.

We each had a pot of water and we went to the window above the one the guys were at. I quietly opened the window and looked down. Mickie was in the window next to the one I was in.

"One, Two. Three." Mickie whispered and all poured the water down on the guys. They screamed and moved; they were cussing and we were laughing.

"It's not nice to spy." Kelly said and they looked up.

"Good night boys." I yelled and we shut the window.

We took everything back downstairs and fell asleep a little while later. I was glad we had a girls night.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	53. New Years

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, datashia525, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thanks for the reviews and suggestion. Happy 2010!**

Jodi POV

The next day was interesting; we all got up and went back to Mickie's. The guys hadn't destroyed the house too much and we cooked them breakfast since we had thrown water on them last night.

"You are a good cook." Cody said and I was laughing.

"Thanks." I said as we were all eating. I knew that tonight was going to be interesting and wild; more people had taken Mickie up on her offer to come to the party. We didn't know where everyone was going to sleep, but it didn't matter.

"Hey, let's have a theme tonight!" Kelly said and we all looked at her.

"Like what?" Ted asked her.

"I don't know… something simple, but fun." She said.

"Oh, I know…" Randy said and we all looked at him.

"Naked!" Randy said and we all rolled our eyes.

"I wouldn't mind it for some of the people here, but defiantly not you." Matt said and we were all laughing as Randy looked offended.

"Oh, how about pajamas?" Mickie offered.

"I like it." Tiffany said and we all agreed on it.

We finished eating and cleaned up. We were getting stuff ready for tomorrow night and we had no clue how many people to actually expect; we had invited some friends from around here.

I had ice in my freezer and was going to get it. Drew was helping Kofi, so I grabbed Phil to go with me. I needed to give him his present anyways.

"Hang on, I am gonna give you your present. Let me go get it."I said and ran upstairs; I left him in the kitchen. I came back down a second later and he had a small box as well.

"Here, you open first." I told him as I sat on the kitchen counter. He smiled as he removed the bow and started to open the box. He opened it and looked at the papers inside; he was shocked.

"What?" he asked me.

"You always said that you never had time for a vacation, so now you have to take one. The tickets expire on Dec 31, 2010. I got you two tickets so that you can take whoever you want with you." I said and he hugged me.

"Thanks, Jay." He said and I smiled at him.

"Here." He said and I smiled.

Phil POV

I was shocked at Jodi's present and I wanted to use it with her, but I knew that she was with Drew right now. I had gotten her something that I was sure she would like. She carefully opened the box and looked inside. She gasped and looked at me; I just smiled at her.

"Phil, it's beautiful." She said and I smiled at her. She pulled it out and slipped it on her finger. I was glad that she liked it; I had gotten her a white diamond ring with a very thin band of emerald. I saw it and knew that it was her; it was beautiful just like her.

"Thank you." she said and hugged me. I winced a little and she pulled away concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I got a new tattoo and it's still sore." I said and I pulled my sleeve up to show her a small tattoo of her name on my right arm; it was hidden in my other tattoos.

"Phil… why my name?" she asked me.

"I wouldn't be here without you and I am not going to forget you." I said and she smiled at me.

"Come on, Mickie or Drew will be here to search for us in a minute." She said and we were brought back to reality.

We grabbed it and we were almost to the door when Drew came in the door.

Jodi POV

Drew had come looking for us and I didn't want him to jump Phil for helping me.

"What took so long?" he asked me.

"Oh, I fell while trying to get it out of the freezer because I tried to do it by myself." I said and Drew looked at me.

"I offered, but she is stubborn." Phil said and Drew shrugged. He took the ice from my hand and I exchanged a look with Phil before we walked back to Mickie's. I got back and Mickie spotted the ring; she gave me a 'we will talk later look'.

We finished setting everything up, texted everyone to wear PJs, and started to get ready. I was just going to borrow some from Mickie. We were all in Mickie's room getting ready.

Mickie POV

I was getting ready and I wanted to ask Jodi about the ring; I knew that Drew didn't give it to her. Kofi had told me that Phil had gotten her something, but I didn't know what. I knew that she had gotten him plane tickets; I thought it was a good idea. They had gotten really close as friends. I knew that Drew was good for Jodi, but I think that she will end up with Phil.

"Where did that come from?" I asked her after we had changed.

"What?" she asked me.

"You know what…" I said.

"She got it from Phil." Tiffany said and we both looked surprised. Maryse was smiling and Kelly was trying not to smile.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"We all see how Phil looks at her." Kelly said.

"You know he wants you." Maryse said as she put her arm on Jodi's shoulder.

"But Drew is cuter." Kelly said and we were laughing.

"Don't worry, we won't tell since I am guess Drew doesn't know, yet." Tiffany said and Jodi gave a small smile.

"You aren't doing anything wrong… it's not a crime to have guys as friends." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks, guys." She said.

"Picture time!" Matt said outside the door.

'Ok, open it." Tiffany said and we all posed as they were taking pictures of everything. We got ready to leave when Jodi grabbed my arm.

"Are you happy with Kofi?" she asked me and I smiled.

"He is an amazing boyfriend!" I said and she smiled.

"I'm so glad." She said and hugged me.

We went downstairs and everyone was coming. I was glad that we had gotten all the food cooked early. Alvin and Shad came a little early, but we were expecting them. The party was in full swing around 10 pm and people were everywhere. I was shocked that a lot of WWE people had showed up; I knew that Matt and Jeff had invited most of them. I liked that fact that our party was better.

"Come on, you are dancing with me." Kofi said as he pulled me to him; I just laughed and started to dance with him.

"Keep it clean." I heard a voice say and I looked over to see Jodi and Drew dancing. I was laughing and dancing. I danced with everyone that night and the alcohol helped a little.

Jodi POV

I was dancing with everyone and was surprised to see Phil on the dance floor. I pulled him to me and he just smiled.

"You have to dance with me." I told him and he laughed.

"Ok, but you have to tell me how many you have had." He said. I had had a few and I was just now feeling it.

"A few." I said and he shook his head.

"Think you have had enough?" he asked me.

"Maybe." I said and he was laughing.

We were dancing and I was having fun. I was shocked that Phil could dance as well as he could; I looked over to see Mickie smiling at me and I just shook my head. She always wanted me with someone different, but I was happy with Drew.

Everyone gathered around when the ball was about to drop and we toasted when it finally dropped. I gave Drew, Phil, and Randy a kiss, Mickie kissed Kofi and Alvin, Tiffany kissed Cody and Ted, Maryse kissed Matt and Chris Masters who showed up as a surprise. I was happy that it was 2010. I was also really drunk by this point.

Drew POV

We had all drank way too much, except for Phil because he was too good for alcohol. I knew that him and Jodi were friends, but I really didn't care for him. It was close to 1 am and everyone was getting tired of drinking and dancing. We also knew that we had to fly out on the 2nd,so sleep would eventually be necessary.

Everyone that wasn't staying left by 2 am and we figured out who was staying where. I carried Jodi to her room; Phil, Randy, Ted, and Cody were sleeping in different places and Shad ended up sleeping on another couch that Jodi had in her house. I was shocked that we fit all those people in her house.

I curled up beside her and fell asleep. I knew that I shouldn't feel jealous about her and Phil, but since I knew that he liked her as well it wasn't something that was going to go away easily. I didn't want it to ruin our relationship so I was going to have to get over it or he was going to have to find another friend.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	54. Offers

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, datashia525, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thanks for the reviews and suggestion. Happy 2010!**

Jodi POV

I woke up the next day and it was around 11 am. I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be and I didn't have a hangover. I picked up my buzzing phone and went into the bathroom. Mickie was calling me.

'Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" she asked me.

"No." I said and I lied.

"Do you want to do the normal?" she asked me and I smiled. We always had pancakes and bacon on New Year's Day.

"Yeah, I have everything… I think." I said.

"I stocked up. You want to cook at your house today?" she asked me.

"Sure… come over and then we can get everyone else up." I said and she agreed. I put on sweats and a t-shirt, pulled my hair up, and went downstairs. The guys were all asleep and I laughed that Phil and Ted could have been mistaken for cuddling. I got a blackmail picture and went to let Mickie in. She had a lot of bacon and I had the batter.

"I'm glad this is one tradition we kept." She said and I was laughing.

"So, I haven't actually gotten to talk to you… tell me about you and Kofi." I told her and she smiled. I knew right then she was happy.

"He is amazing… he listens and cares. I didn't know guys actually do that." She said and I was laughing. We were trying not to wake everyone up.

"Are you happy?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I am… oh, last night…" she said and was smiling.

"Aww! Was he good?" I asked her and she just smiled.

"He actually let me go first." She said and I smiled.

"You definitely have a keeper." I said and she was laughing. She told me all about her and Kofi; I was glad she finally found someone that she was really happy with. I was also glad that they hadn't had a fight yet.

We finally got done cooking and Mickie went to wake her house up, while I woke up all the guys. I got Phil and Ted up, Randy and Cody were harder to wake up, Shad wasn't too hard, and I saved Drew for last. I went in and he was so cute; he was sleeping on his stomach. I carefully placed a light trail of kisses up his back and he moaned quietly.

"I like being woken up by you." he whispered and I smiled.

"Come on, breakfast." I said as I smiled at him. He gave me a small peck on the lips and disappeared into the bathroom. I went back downstairs to see everyone grabbing food. We all got some and sat on the couch and loveseat that were still folded out to be beds.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Randy asked me.

"My grandma." I said.

"You are awesome." Ted said and I was laughing.

"Told ya." Cody said.

We all sat around talking and I was glad that I had made a lot of friends, but Mickie was always going to be there. We didn't actually start cleaning up my house and Mickie's until that night. We decided that we didn't want a huge meal, so Shad, Alvin, and Kelly went to Panera to get us all soup.

Mickie POV

We all sat around a watched TV; our flight was at 9 am tomorrow morning so we all went to bed at a decent time. I had one of the best New Year's I had had in a long time. I was glad that Jodi had fun and that she was moving on from her bad memories.

We all got up and got to the airport on time. No one was dressed up, we were all in traveling clothes; I wanted to be comfortable. I sat with Kofi and Jodi sat with Drew. We made up most of the people on the plane. I was just glad I wasn't hung over the other day and that we all had fun.

Kofi POV

Mickie and Jodi were freezing while Drew and I were laughing at them. They didn't find it funny that it was below freezing.

"You will be fine." I told Mickie and she just huffed as she shivered.

We finally got to the cab and went straight to the arena. We split a cab with Jodi and Drew so that we didn't have to pay an arm and leg. We got to the arena and Jodi had to meet with Stephanie so Mickie went to her dressing room. I walked with Drew out to the arena so that we weren't stuck in the dressing rooms all night.

"You and Jodi doing ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, we are great, I just don't like that she is so close to Phil." He said and I nodded.

"They are just friends, but she has plenty of other friends that our guys, why him?" I asked him.

"He is in love with her." He said and I nodded.

"Have you talked to her about it?" I asked him.

"No, I don't know if I should." He said.

"Just remember that she is with you and not him." I said and he nodded.

"How are things with you and Mickie?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I am so happy; she is amazing." I said and he nodded.

"Mickie deserves to be happy." He said and I nodded.

"I intend to keep her happy." I said.

We kept talking as Dave, Randy, Cody, and a few others joined us. I was glad to be back, but I had fun with Mickie and Jodi for New Years.

Jodi POV

We arrived and I went straight to Stephanie's office. I knew that she wanted to speak to me and I needed to tell her about the offer I was made.

"Happy New Year!" she said as I walked in and hugged me.

"Happy New Year!" I said.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" she asked me and I had one of the pictures with me. I showed her the picture to explain the situation.

"So, I was at a party with Drew when this picture was taken. Apparently, this person's son works for an advertising agency, so they want me to set up a time to get pictures taken for their agency. They sent me a contract and I looked over it, but I didn't want to sign it without your consent since this is my job." I said and she smiled.

"You look great, sign it." She said and I laughed.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

"I was talking to my father a few days ago and he wants to give Bryce the main trainer's job." She said and I felt my heart sink.

"Oh." I was saying.

"No, because he wants to move you to the creative team, he loves what you have done with the storyline between you and Dave." She said and I nodded.

"Will I have to move to Connecticut?" I asked her.

"No, you will still travel and do trainer's jobs when someone is out. You will also continue your storyline with Dave. My father ultimately wants you to be the next backstage interviewer." She said and I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to be in the drama.

"I think you should say yes." I heard a voice say and we both turned to see Paul, Stephanie's husband standing there.

"I have seen what you have done with Dave's storyline and I think it's great. People now love him and they like you." he said and I smiled.

"Besides I picked you as my replacement." He said and I looked at Stephanie.

"Can I think about it for a few days?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Let's have lunch on Wednesday." She said and I nodded. It was now Saturday so that gave me a few days to think about it. I needed to talk to Mickie. I was leaving when Stephanie came running after me.

"Jodi, we have had a change of plans, you have to arrive with Dave tonight, come on." She said and I didn't understand what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"We were going to have the Undertaker here tonight, but he can't make it. We need to fill a promo so you are going to get dressed up nice and arrive with Dave. You are also going to go with him to the ring." She said and I was now very nervous.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	55. It was an Accident!

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54& CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. :)**

Jodi POV

Stephanie was telling me what was going to happen as we walked to the diva's locker room. I was nervous because not only did I have to do the promo with Dave, but I had to walk down to the ring with him. She told me what all was going to happen since the Undertaker couldn't make it tonight. I was going to go down to the ring with Dave to confront the other people who wanted the #1 contender spot. Dave was going to talk while Phil and his lackey and Randy and legacy got mad at him. Phil was going to act like he was going to Dave and Dave was supposed to move, but Phil was going to stop before he hit me. I was glad that it seemed simple enough and she said that Paul was telling everyone else what was happening.

We got to the locker room and I was ambushed by Maria and Mickie picking out my clothes. Maryse, Kelly, and Eve ended up helping to pick out my outfit before I was rushed to makeup and hair. I was in skinny jeans, black thigh high boots, and a green corset top; I wasn't wearing anything that I normally wore; it felt weird.

I got done and a stage hand walked me outside to the limo that Dave was getting ready to get into. He just smiled at me.

"You look nice." He said and I smiled.

We got into the limo so that I could go around the block once and film us getting out in the under part of the arena. I was freezing, so I am glad that it didn't take long.

Dave POV

We filmed the part where we got out of the car and I didn't have to go out for a few minutes. Jodi really did look nice, but I knew that she wasn't comfortable in her outfit. We walked to gorilla position and she got plenty of looks. She walked up and Drew was standing there; he turned and looked at her. He ended up doing a double take.

"You look amazing." He told her.

"Thanks, I have to escort Dave to the ring." She told me and he gave her a small kiss. I was happy that she and he were together. I had come to like Jodi in a different way; I looked out for her and Mickie.

"Come on, it's our turn." I told her as the stage hand motioned for us to walk to the curtain. She hugged Mickie and took my arm. I knew that she was nervous, but she would do fine.

"You look amazing." I told her and she smiled as we got ready to walk out. Randy was talking and we were going to interrupt him. She just smiled as we walked out to the ring and the crowd was crazy.

I got into the ring and I helped her into the ring. I grabbed a mic and started to talk like I was supposed to do. Phil did his part fine, until he got ready to hit me. He swung at me and I still had a hold of Jodi. I got ready to let her go, but the timing was off and Phil hit Jodi square in the face. I knew it wasn't good because Phil was trying to make it look good so there was force behind the hit. Jodi fell over and covered her face. I had to go with the script since this really was live, so I grabbed Phil and hit him, while everyone else cleared out of the ring. I had Phil and I threw him over the ropes into Randy, Ted and Cody. I was still mad when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Jodi, who was really hurt looking at me. I felt bad because she had gotten hurt.

I quickly got out of the ring, helped her out, picked her up and ran her back to the trainers. I got behind the curtain and everyone was waiting to see if she was alright. I carried her to the trainer with Drew, Kofi, Mickie, Maria, Kelly, and Maryse behind me. I carefully sat her on the table and I felt horrible.

Phil POV

I just laid outside the ring as Dave ran Jodi to the back. I felt like an asshole; I didn't mean to hit her, but it just didn't go right. I slowly made my way to the back with Randy, Ted and Cody; we were all worried about her. I got to the back and Stephanie wanted to see Dave and me I her office right now.

I wasn't moving too fast when I got to her office and Vince was in there. I sat down and Dave wasn't happy, but I really didn't mean to hit her.

"Look, before you say anything, I really didn't mean to hit her." I said.

"Phil, we know, it was just a mess up." Stephanie said.

"But, that's not why I called you back here. I was going to have a love triangle between Dave and Randy for Jodi, but I have decided to change it to you instead. Do you have a problem with this?" Vince asked me.

"No, I can do that." I said and Dave looked at me.

"I'm sorry I hit her." I told him.

"You probably need to tell her that if you can get near her." He said and I looked confused.

"You can tell me now; I'm right here." A voice said and we turned to see Jodi standing there. She had a spilt and swollen lip, a black eye, and new nose was slightly swollen. I stood up and walked over to her; she was holding ice to her face.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered ot her as I gave her a hug.

"I know, you didn't mean to." She said and I gave her a small smile; I still felt horrible.

"Are you going to be alright?" Vince asked her and she nodded.

Stephanie and Dave both gave her hugs before we left to go back to the trainer's area. I put my arm around her because she was out of it from the hit.

"Drew is going to kill me." I said and she smiled.

"No, he isn't." she said.

"He probably wants to." Dave said and she laughed.

"I didn't say that; I just said that he wasn't going to." She said and she was leaning on me. I sighed and just picked her up to carry her. I took her to the diva's locker room; I was glad to find out that Mickie wasn't mad at me. They all understood.

Drew POV

I just saw Phil take Jodi to the diva's locker room; I was so mad that she got hurt. I was walking towards him and I 'accidentally' ran into him. He just looked at me.

"I can't believe you would hit her." I said and he looked at me.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He told me and I didn't care; she still got hurt.

"You still hurt her." I told him and he was getting mad; I didn't care.

"Not on purpose." He said through gritted teeth and walked away. I didn't want him anywhere near her; I didn't like him.

I walked to the diva's locker room and Jodi was leaned against the corner; Mickie looked worried about her.

"Is she ok?" I asked Mickie and she shook her head no.

"Jodi?" Mickie said and she looked at us.

"What did the trainer say?" Mickie asked her.

"I have a black eye, swollen lip, and I probably have a crack in my cheek bone." She told Mickie. I felt horrible for her.

"Hey." I told her.

"Hey." She said.

"Come on, baby, I'm going to take you back to the hotel." I told her and she nodded. She tried to stand up when she about fell over. I caught her and picked her up.

"You're strong." She said and I knew that the pain killers were making her sleepy.

"I will help you." Mickie said and I nodded.

She and Kofi appeared a few minutes later with bags as we headed for the door.

"I called ahead and got two rooms already ready for you all." Stephanie said from behind us.

"Thank you." Mickie said.

"Just make sure she is ok and that she gets on the bus tomorrow." She said and we nodded.

Kofi POV

I drove the four of us to the hotel and Drew carried Jodi inside. Mickie gave him her bags before we went to our room. I felt bad for Jodi and I knew that Mickie was worried about Jodi.

"She will be fine." I told Mickie.

"I know, but he hit her really hard. I just want her to be ok." She said.

"Are you mad at Phil?" I asked her.

"No, hell no, he didn't mean it and I know he feels bad. I know that Drew isn't too happy with him." She said and I nodded.

"Just don't worry about her. Drew will come get us if he needs to." I told her and she nodded.

Drew POV

Jodi was asleep and I fell asleep cuddled up next to her; I didn't want anything else to happen to her.

Phil POV

I didn't sleep well that night. I was mad at myself for what I had done and now Drew hated me. I wanted to be friends with Jodi and it seemed like the only way to see her now was through the storyline.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review. **


	56. Catching up

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, ****datashia525****, & ****miamitravel****- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

Drew POV

I woke up the next morning and Jodi was still sleeping on my chest. I felt horrible because the side of her face was completely bruised and her lip was still swollen. I had to get up and we had to get on the bus in a little bit. I didn't want to wake her, but she probably wanted a shower.

"Baby?" I asked her and she groaned.

"Time to get up and shower; we are leaving in a little bit." I told her and she nodded.

"How bad does it look?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I'm not going to lie; it looks like you got beat." I said and she sighed.

"Come on, a shower will make you feel better." I said and I helped her up.

We got into the bathroom as I started the water. I helped her take her clothes off and I stripped out of mine. I helped her into the shower and she just stood there; I knew that she was in pain. We finished and changed into warm clothes, but I was glad that we were just riding on the bus.

"Drew?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"You can't get mad at Phil; it was an accident. He feels bad enough as it is." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, I won't get mad because you asked me not to, but I don't have to like him." I said and she nodded.

"Well, get used to him, Vince changed the storyline last night to have Phil, Dave, and me in a love triangle." She said and I really didn't like that.

Mickie POV

I was downstairs when Jodi and Drew walked out. Jodi had on a hoodie with it pulled over her head. I felt bad, but I knew that Phil and Dave felt worse. I hugged her and she sighed; I saw her face and it looked bad.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked her.

"Yeah, a little." She mumbled.

I got some food for her, but she didn't eat it. She just took it with her. She got onto the bus and laid against Drew. I sat down next to Kofi and he put his arm around me.

"She is going to be fine." He said and I shrugged.

"She always avoids getting hurt and now she like made up for the last 5 years. I am just glad that Drew is helping her." I said.

"Yeah, and totally pushing Phil away from Jodi." He said and I looked at him strange.

"What?" I asked him.

"Phil told me that he and Drew got into it last night even though everyone knows it was a mistake. I think that Drew feels threatened by Phil. I know that the new storyline isn't going to help." He said.

"Storyline?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I forgot you haven't talked to Jodi; you usually know stuff before me." He said and I smiled; I usually did have to tell him stuff.

"Vince and Stephanie changed the storyline from Dave, Randy, and Jodi to Dave, Phil, and Jodi. I know that Drew isn't happy about it." He said and I nodded.

"Don't interfere." He said when I was thinking about stuff.

"I will if he hurts her." I said and Kofi laughed.

"You two should just be sisters." He said and I smiled.

"You're cute." I told him and laughed at me.

"You are too." He said and gave me a small kiss.

I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. I was happy and I hoped that I made him happy too.

Jodi POV

I woke up when we got there and went into the arena. I had slept the four hours on the bus and I felt bad because Drew was my pillow. I got to the arena and Stephanie wanted to see me.

I trudged to her arena and kept my hood on the whole time. I walked in there and she shut the door.

"Let me see." She said and I took off the hood. She made an awful face.

"Damn!" Vince said in the corner and pulled my hood back up.

"Wait, the forums are buzzing about what happened; most people want to know if you are ok." Stephanie said.

"You could pay me enough to take a picture like this." I mumbled.

"How's 2500 for 20 shots of you and Dave backstage?" Vince asked and I looked at him. I didn't know if he was serious.

"I'm not changing." I said and he smiled.

"I will go tell Dave." Stephanie said and I went with her.

"I'm glad that you are ok." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Me too; it just hurts like hell." I said and she laughed.

Mickie POV

I had just finished helping Kofi warm in our own special way when Stephanie and Jodi were walking by; Jodi pulled me with her.

"Helping Kofi limber up?" Stephanie asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure you help Paul." I said and Stephanie was laughing.

"I have to take some pictures with Dave." Jodi said and I nodded.

"Make up?" I asked her.

"Nope, as is, people are on the forums or something and they want to know." She said and I was laughing.

"Mickie, I think I am going to have you and Kofi in a storyline. You two are cute." Stephanie said and I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we can start it next week." She said and I smiled. I was glad to be out of the 'piggy james' storyline. I was tired of it.

"Mickie, you have to help me convince Jodi to take my offer." Stephanie said and I looked at Jodi.

"I was going to tell you last night, but look what happened." She said and I nodded.

"They offered to put me on the writing team that traveled and eventually become a backstage interviewer." Jodi said and I squealed.

"Yay! I hope that you will be a diva, you can already wrestle." I said and Stephanie looked interested.

"Talk later." Stephanie mouthed and I nodded.

We got to Dave's locker room and he hadn't changed yet. I was glad that Jodi seemed more like herself now. They took some of the cutest pictures and I liked that Jodi was in a storyline. I was glad that Jodi was in a storyline.

"Come on, catering." I told Jodi once she was done and we headed over there. We grabbed food and headed for the diva locker room. I didn't have to wrestle til later, but I needed to get ready.

**A/N: Any ideas or suggestions? Please review.**


	57. No choice

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, ****& ****miamitravel****- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

Mickie POV

Jodi and I were in the diva locker room and they all wanted to see Jodi's face. I was laughing at her because she didn't want the attention.

"So, Mickie, I hear that you are going to be in a different storyline." Michelle said as she walked into the locker room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I overheard that you are tired of being called fat and can't handle the truth so you are going to be in a love story with Kofi." Michelle said.

"I can handle the truth and I know I'm not fat." I told Michelle and I didn't want a fight.

"Hey, I just call them like I see them." Michelle said.

"So do you call yourself a rotten bitch when you look in the mirror?" Jodi asked her and Michelle glared at her.

"No, but I would call you one." She told Jodi and Jodi just smirked. She still had her hood on and I knew that Michelle didn't know that Jodi was hurt.

"Wow, you really couldn't come up with anything better than that?" Jodi asked her and we were all kind of smiling because most people didn't talk down to Michelle, but Jodi didn't take crap from anyone.

"Well, at least I'm not Drew's bitch." Michelle said. I saw Stephanie and a camera man come in because they were going to film a segment, but Stephanie saw what was going on. She made the cameraman start filming.

"No, you're right because being the Undertaker's is so much better. How does it feel to have rumors going around that you got the title because of who you are fucking?" Jodi asked Michelle and Michelle looked really shocked that she had just said that.

"Well, at least I didn't get my job because my best friend is a diva." Michelle said.

"Yes, you did." Maryse said and Michelle looked really pissed.

She slapped Jodi right in the face, the same side she had gotten hit on last night. Jodi just shook her head and took off her hoodie.

"You're gonna match." Jodi said and pointed to her face. She grabbed Michelle and slammed her to the ground. They got into a fight and Jodi had the upper hand; Stephanie just let them go at it.

"Alright, I quit! Stop hitting me." Michelle begged.

"You gonna stop picking on the rest of the divas?" Jodi asked her.

"Yes!" she screamed and Jodi got up.

"Jodi and Mickie come with me. Take her to the trainer." Stephanie said. Jodi pulled her hood back up, linked arms with me, and we followed Stephanie.

Stephanie POV

I had just seen Jodi beat the crap out of Michelle. She needed to be taken down a few notches, but I had to look like I had disciplined them. We got to my office and they walked in; I shut the door and looked at them.

"First of all, are you ok?" I asked Jodi and she nodded.

"Get me some ice!" I yelled out the door to a stage hand.

"Ok, so I can't tell you good job about you beating up my diva champion, but I can say that I am glad that you stood up for a friend." I said as I got an ice pack. I handed it to Jodi and she took her hood off; she was swollen a little more since she had been slapped.

"So, I got all that on tap and you don't have a choice anymore… you are officially my newest writer. You are also going to train." I said and Mickie smiled.

"For what?" Jodi asked.

"You will be her new tag partner." I said and Jodi was shocked.

"Stephanie?" Vince said as he poked his head in the door and we all looked at him.

"Why is Michelle getting her nose put back in place?" he asked me.

"Come on, Jodi, I will get back with you tomorrow." I said and she nodded. They both left and Dad came in.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked me.

"I got our newest diva." I said.

"What?" he asked me.

"Sit." I said and I showed him the tape of Jodi and Michelle.

"She is vicious… I like it." Dad said and I smiled.

"I will have legal start on a contract." Dad said and I nodded.

Mickie POV

We walked back to the locker room and Jodi was beside me.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked her.

"Are you? You were always the one who was supposed to be a diva… not me." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am so glad that my best friend is my new partner!" I said and hugged her.

"We have to celebrate!" I said and she just smiled.

"Ok, but we aren't telling anyone yet." She said and I nodded in agreement.

We got back to the locker room and they were all hugging Jodi. I felt a little jealous, but I knew that I shouldn't.

"Thank you." Eve said and Jodi just shrugged.

"Thank Mickie, I used to never say anything to anyone." She said and I was laughing.

"Oh, I remember that… you were so quiet." I said and Jodi just laughed.

I got ready and Jodi went with me to gorilla position. We were standing there when Drew, Kofi, Matt, and Dave all walked up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, good luck, baby." Kofi said and I kissed him.

"So who started it?" Matt asked us and we both looked at him funny. Jodi had been wearing her hood up just because she didn't want people to see her face. I would have done the same thing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them and looked at Jodi. She was trying not to smile.

"I didn't know my baby was a vicious person." Drew said and Jodi just smiled at him.

"She is going around saying you're insane." Drew told her.

"Better than saying Mickie is fat." She said and I hugged her.

"Did she hit you at all?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, one hit in on my face." She said.

"You ok?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah." She said and nodded. I could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked them.

"Movie night in?" Kofi suggested and we all agreed.

I hugged Jodi and kissed Kofi before going out. I really was glad that Jodi was my best friend, because I would hate to have to fight her.

Jodi POV

I was talking with Drew, Matt, Kofi, and Dave after Mickie went out.

"So you beat the crap out of Michelle?" Dave asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"I think it's great." Matt said and they were laughing.

"Why?" Drew asked me.

"Because she was calling Mickie fat." I said and they were all laughing.

"That's not a good enough reason." Drew said.

"Maybe not for you, but it is when it's my best friend and she wouldn't shut up." I defended against myself. He just looked at me and walked away; they all looked at him. I just groaned and pulled my hood back over my head.

"Let me know if you want to talk." Dave said as he hugged me before they all walked away. I didn't care; I didn't have to defend my actions to Drew; Mickie is my best friend that's enough of a reason.

I was watching the monitor when someone walked up beside me; I looked out of the my hood to see Phil. I just hugged him.

"Hey, it's ok." He said.

"It's annoying." I said and he smiled at me.

"Can I see?" he asked me and I took my hood off; he made a sad face.

"It's not your fault." I said and hugged him again.

"I just wanted to say hi. I gotta match." He said.

"Good luck." I said and he walked away. I felt like Phil and I weren't really friends anymore; I didn't like it.

I was watching Mickie finish Eve when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and looked at it; it was Jeff.

_Hey, darling, I saw you take that hit. I hope that you're alright. I wanted to say sorry for the way things ended and I know that I am a jerk. I miss you. You don't have to text me back, but maybe one day we can be friends. ~ Jeffy_

I smiled after I read it; I really did like Jeff. He just had to overcome so issues.

_We never weren't friends. ~ J_

I wrote him back and put my phone up. Mickie came back and I congratulated her on her win. We were heading to Kofi's locker room. I needed to tell her about Drew, but she was happy right now, so I wasn't going to ruin it. I just didn't know why Drew got so upset.

Drew POV

I didn't like Jodi getting into fights. I didn't want her to get hurt; I wasn't mad at her, but it came off that way. I was in the locker room when Matt walked in and I just looked at him.

"Why did you get mad at her?" he asked me.

"I don't like her getting into fights." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Then you tell her that instead of calling her stupid." He said and I sighed.

"Look, I know. I messed up and I shouldn't have. I am going to apologize tonight." I said and he nodded.

I showered and changed so that I could go see her. I did feel like a jackass for saying that to her; I just really didn't want her to get hurt. I was walking by when I overheard people talking.

"Do you like her?" I heard Kofi asked someone.

"Yes. It's obvious!" I heard a person say; I thought it was Phil and Kofi was laughing.

"Then you can't stop being friends with her because of Drew. You two were friends before; he can get over it." Kofi said and I didn't like that.

"I think that Jodi needs to know the real side of Kofi, since he is dating her best friend." I thought out loud before heading to find them.

**A/N: What should Drew do? Should Jeff talk to Jodi more? Is Mickie getting jealous? Will Phil stop talking to Jodi? **


	58. Stupid

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life****- Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up :)**

Jodi POV

I was sitting on a crate down a hallway and I just wanted to be left alone. I was waiting for Mickie to get done so that we could leave. I wasn't happy with anything; I didn't know if I wanted to be a backstage reporter or a diva. I didn't care; it was Mickie's dream not mine. I was also having a bad night because Drew called me an idiot for getting into it with Michelle. I know that shutting my mouth was probably a better thing to do, but I was tired of hearing her.

Mickie POV

I got out of the shower and I had to find Jodi; she wasn't having a good night. I was worried about her, but I also felt bad because I got jealous. She got things handed to her and I worked for mine. I know that I shouldn't feel jealous, but I just had a moment where I couldn't help it. I felt bad for her because she was getting over-whelmed and let's face it, Drew wasn't helping. I was looking for her when Kofi, Phil, Matt, and John walked up.

"Hey." Kofi said and kissed me.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"It's Jodi, I can't find her and she isn't having a good night." I said and sighed.

"I wouldn't be having a good night either, if my boyfriend called me stupid." Kofi said and I looked at him strange.

"He isn't happy that she got into it with Michelle and it came out wrong." Matt said in defense of him and I pursed my lips.

"Can you help me find her?" I asked them and they agreed. I actually didn't want to watch a movie anymore tonight; I wanted to talk to Jodi. I wanted to know what was going on; she always cared about what happened to me. I feel like since she started dating Drew that she has become distant; it might just be me, but I don't think so. I think he has jealous and control issues.

I was walking around when I ran into Drew.

"Mickie, have you seen Jodi?" he asked me.

"Did you lose your girlfriend?" I aksed him and he kid of smiled.

"Yeah, I did, I need to apologize for being an ass earlier." He said and I was surprised that he knew what he had done wrong.

"I am looking for her myself." I said and he nodded.

I wanted to find her before him and I had a smart moment. I pulled out my phone and called her. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked her.

"Down a hallway, sittin on some crates." She said and I laughed.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No." she said and I knew that something was wrong.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel." I told her.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the car." She said.

"Alright." I said and she hung up. I wasn't happy because Jodi never acts like this so something is seriously wrong.

I found Kofi and we started walking to the car.

"Alright, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Jodi is not herself and I have a feeling it has to do with Drew. I just don't like it, plus I feel like a bitch for being jealous of her." I said and Kofi just hugged me.

"Hey, it's normal to feel jealous and I don't know what to do about Jodi. Why don't you and her just go somewhere tonight instead of hanging out with us." He said and I looked at him. He really was sweet and caring.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I know she is your best friend and I realized that I get both of you; so I want you both to be happy." He said and I kissed him.

Jodi POV

I was walking down the hallway when John (Cena) came up to me.

"Found ya." He said and I looked at him funny.

"Didn't know I was missing." I said and he laughed.

"Mickie was worried about ya and sent us looking." He said and I nodded.

"She called me and I am meeting her at the car." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, I can say I found ya." He said and I laughed. John could always make people smile and laugh; he was great about that.

"Lemme see, before we get to the car." He said.

"Fine." I said and pulled my hood down.

"It didn't look bad on tv, but damn." He said and I sighed as I pulled my hood back over my head.

"No, wait, I know everyone has been saying that, but you still look pretty hot." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like it if I called you pretty." He said and I smiled.

"I don't know; the only thing he is calling me right now is stupid." I said and he looked at me.

"He isn't happy that I got into it with Michelle." I said.

"And from what I heard, you got some moves girl." He said and I laughed.

We were walking and John picked me up over his shoulder when I got outside.

"Put me down, Cena!" I said and he was laughing at me.

"I got her!" he said as we walked up to the car and everyone was laughing.

"Thank you, John." Mickie said and he finally put me down.

"Ok, guys, we are having a girls night. So enjoy your movie." Mickie said and linked arms with me.

"What, why?" Matt asked her.

"The girls want a night to them, get over it." Kofi said and I smiled at Mickie. I knew that Kofi was in on this and I didn't mind.

"At least ride back with us." Matt said.

"No, they are going to stand in the parking lot and have their night right here." Randy said walking up as he gave me a hug. He also hugged Mickie as we were talking.

"Come on." Dave said and we all started to get in to the cars.

"Has anyone seen Drew?" I asked them and Randy nodded.

"Yeah, he rode back with Eve." Randy said and I nodded. I felt a little sad because I hadn't seen him since he got mad.

"He is an idiot." Dave whispered as he pushed me towards the car.

I got in and Phil was next to me. He put his arm around me and I smiled as Dave got in on the other side of me. John was driving and Matt was riding up front. Mickie, Kofi, Randy, Alvin, and Maryse were in the other car. I was glad that I was hanging out with Mickie tonight.

"Hey, little one." John said and I looked at him funny.

"Oh, new nickname… you answered." He said and I stuck out my tongue.

"What?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about him." He said and I sighed.

"I know, but it sucks… don't every call your girlfriend stupid. I will kick your ass." I told all of them. They were laughing at me.

"Maybe he didn't mean it or maybe he couldn't tell you how he really feels." Matt said and I shrugged.

"Then don't say anything." Dave said and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm just annoyed. I mean it's not been the easiest few days." I said and rubbed Phil's leg telling him I wasn't mad.

"Just know if you need anything come find one of us." Dave said and they all agreed.

"Thanks, guys." I said and they smiled at me.

I was leaning on Phil as we rode back; I felt comfortable around him. I also felt really comfortable around Dave; he was like a big teddy bear. I would never tell him that though.

We got back and started to my room. I was hoping that Drew would find me; I wanted him to fine me. I walked to my room with Mickie when someone called my name; I turned to see Drew.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me and I looked at Mickie.

"We are having girls night." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, but make it quick. Me and Mickie are hanging out tonight." I said.

"Um. I wanted to say that I'm an asshole and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt and I called you stupid in the process. I didn't mean to and I just worry about you." he said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and he looked at me funny.

"For?" he asked me.

"For tell me sorry and that you care." I said and he smiled at me.

"I will always care." He whispered and gave me a kiss. We were kissing when I heard someone walk up.

"Mickie is wait for you." Dave said and I smiled at him.

"I will see you tomorrow." Drew said before he went to our room; I was staying with Mickie tonight and Kofi was staying somewhere.

Dave POV

I went to hang out with the guys and there was just something about Drew that didn't sit right with me. I knew that he hadn't done anything yet to hurt Jodi, but it was like something was going happen. I just wanted to forget it for right now, because I didn't want to imagine anything, but I didn't want Jodi getting hurt.

Mickie POV

I talked with Jodi about everything. We talked about her promotion, about guys, I told her about being jealous, she told me about being unhappy with a lot of stuff, and we talked about the future. I didn't realize how unhappy she was about certain things. I felt bad because I felt like she was always putting on a good show for me. She promised that she wasn't and we figured out that she was still getting used to never being at home. I was really excited to hear about her modeling; she was going to London in two weeks for the weekend. She was going with Drew and she hoped that they were ok by then. I hoped they would be as well.

We were sitting there around midnight and I had an idea.

"Hey, let's get matching tattoos." I said and she smiled at me.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Let's get them on our wrist." I said and she shrugged.

"I only got one empty one." She said.

"Sounds good, come on." I said.

"Wait, we need to get someone to drive us." She said and I knew she was right. I had been sipping on a few beers.

"I will go get someone." She said after she put her shoes back on.

Phil POV

I was sitting in the room with Kofi when Jodi knocked on the door.

"Everything ok?" Kofi asked her.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you would drive us to get tats." She said and I smiled at her.

"Sure, come on." Kofi said to me. We grabbed our stuff and got ready to leave.

We got Mickie, who was on her way to a buzz, and thinking of tattoo ideas.

"Do we need to get Drew?" Kofi asked Jodi. I was praying she would say no.

"Let me see if he is up." She said and went to her room. She peeked inside and we left a few minutes later, because Drew was asleep.

We ended up a tattoo parlor and they picked out matching Chinese symbols for friendship. Kofi held Mickie's hand as she got her tattoo and I held Jodi's hand. We finally got done around 3 am and went back to the hotel.

Kofi carried a sleeping Mickie up to her room. I carried a very tired Jodi on my back and she went to her room. I wanted nothing more than to tell her to stay with me, but I knew that it would cause trouble. I didn't want her to have problems.

I fell asleep that night, thinking of her. I wanted her; Drew didn't deserve her.

**A/N: Is Phil the only one who thinks Drew is wrong for Jodi? How does Mickie really feel? Is Drew going to mess up like everyone thinks?**


	59. Engaged and Disengaged

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**datashia525, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Joviper54, & miamitravel- Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion. I will bring Mickie into the story and she is going to have a large part here soon; I promise! **

**miamitravel- I can't believe that he is engaged either! I know, damn!**

Mickie POV

It had been two weeks since Jodi had been taken off trainer and put as a writer. Everyone was happy for her, but still came to her if they could to get patched up. We didn't like the new trainer. Jodi was getting ready to leave for a few days to London; Drew was going with her. They seemed happy, but some of us were still leery about Drew and his intentions. He had been hanging around Tayrn (Tiffany) a lot, but insisted they were friends. Jodi seemed to care, but not enough to be upset yet. I just hoped that she had fun in London.

Kofi and I have gotten closer and I love him more each day. I have never been happier with a guy; I knew that Kofi was happy. I didn't care about anything else because I had Kofi. I was also going to get a shot at the diva title again; I was really happy.

Kofi and I were taking Drew and Jodi to the airport.

"Take pictures." I told her as I hugged her.

"I will." She said and I hugged Drew.

They left and Kofi and I went to eat. We were in Atlanta and I was glad that it was warm. We were eating at a nice restaurant near our hotel and Kofi seemed like he wasn't having fun.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing, I am fine." He reassured me and I smiled at him.

We ate and were done, but something still felt wrong. I was trying to get rid of the bad feeling, but I couldn't.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Yes, I promise." He said and laughed at me. I just couldn't shake the feeling.

We got back to the hotel and I wanted to walk around some more.

"Come on, I want to walk around." I said and Kofi looked at me.

"Come up stairs for a minute. I forgot something." Kofi said and I had no clue what he could have forgotten.

"I will wait here." I said and he looked at me. I could tell that he was annoyed at me, so I agreed.

"Ok, coming." I said and he smiled as he took my hand.

We went up to the room and I opened the door. I walked in and was shocked; the room had rose petals and candles lit everywhere.

"Mickie, I love you, marry me." I said as he got down on one knee. I just smiled at him and he held up a ring; I was shocked.

"Yes." I gasped and he hugged me. We had only been dating about two months, but I loved him and I knew that I loved him.

"How did you decorate the room?" I asked him.

"Jodi did it while you were talking with Maria." He said and I smiled. I hugged him and now I knew that he had been nervous. I left Jodi and text telling her to call me that it was urgent; Kofi took the rest of the night to show me how much he loved me.

Mickie POV

I woke up the next morning and I was cuddled up to Kofi; I was happy; I was engaged. I laid there and looked at Kofi; he was adorable and all mine. I was looking at him when he smiled in his sleep. I hope that he was thinking about me; I was going to make him think about me.

I carefully slipped under the covers as I pulled his boxers down a little; he was a little hard. I took him into my hand as I started to run my hand up and down. I heard him softly moan in his sleep. I smiled as I closed my mouth around him and he groaned in his sleep. I ran my tongue up and down him as I felt him start to grow harder in my mouth. I began to suck harder and I had no idea if he was awake or not. I wanted him to wake up to this.

I was sucking when I felt the blankets move and he gasped. I knew that he was getting close and I started to run my tongue over his tip and I tasted the first little squirts. I sucked him harder and milked him as he came with a loud moan. I peeked out from under the covers and he was smiling at me.

"I like waking up like that." He said as I crawled out from under the sheets and he kissed me.

"I'm glad." I said and he smiled at me.

We were kissing when he flipped us over and pushed inside of me without warning. I arched my back and gasped at the feeling. He trusted in and out of me at a very fast pace; I liked it rough and he knew it. I just laid in his arms after the orgasm had washed over us.

"I love you." he whispered to me and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me.

I rolled over to my phone buzzing and it was a text from Jodi. She had landed and was at Drew's dad's house. She would call me in a little while; I had to tell her the good news. I couldn't wait and I was already running plans through my head.

Jodi POV

We got to London and Mickie had texted me to call her. I knew that Kofi had proposed and I was so happy. I had helped him pick out the ring about a week ago; I was happy for her.

"He proposed." I told Drew and he smiled at me. We got to his father's house and I went to my room to freshen up. Drew was going to talk to his father and I knew that he had missed his father.

I showered and changed into a wrap dress since Drew wanted to go out tonight. I walked to the study and I could hear them talking. I started to pay attention when I heard his father talking about another girl that he had met when he was in Florida to see Drew; I didn't know he was in Florida. I stood there to listen closer; I wasn't going to be played.

"Son, you can't do this to Jodi, she is a nice girl. I don't understand what you see in Tayrn." His father told him; I hated her.

"I know, but I like them both." Drew said.

"Why?" his father said.

"Because Tayrn will let me do things that Jodi won't…" he was saying.

"Drew if you are telling that the only reason you are with Tayrn is for the sex then you are dumbass. Jodi loves you and everyone can tell it; she will be there for you. You can't base a relationship on sex, because trust me it has a shelf-life and its going to stop happening. You need to be with someone that you love; because once it goes away and you actually have to do stuff like have a conversation, you need to know if you can hold one with her." His father told him and I kind of smiled; I had one supporter.

"I know, father, but…" he was saying.

"Drew, you need to pick, because you are hurting them both. If it was me, I would go for the one that loves you and is there for you. I know that you are young, but you won't be for forever. If you don't want to be tied down, then leave Jodi. She deserves that much. I don't like what you have done and I am not happy with you." his father told him.

"Father, I understand what you are saying and I know that it's wrong. I do love Jodi, I just had a dumb moment. She doesn't know and I don't plan on telling her." He said and I was annoyed; so much for total disclosure.

"Son, you have a lot to learn, she has the right to know." He told him. I wondered why his mother and father got divorced.

"Why?" Drew asked him.

"Do you know why your mother and I got divorced?" he asked him; I was going to find out.

"No." Drew said.

"It's because I cheated on your mother with a few different women, but I didn't tell her. She found out from someone else and she was more hurt that I didn't admit it to her; she wanted to hear it from me, not someone else." He told Drew and I agreed with his mother.

"Look, you can't base a relationship of sex, but you can't be with someone you don't love." His father told him and I sighed; his father was right.

"I do love, Jodi, but I just… I don't know… Tayrn is who I want." Drew said and I felt my heart crack.

"Why don't you want Jodi?" his father asked him.

"I am scared." Drew admitted.

"Of what?" his father asked him.

"I have never felt like this about anyone; I really do love her." He said; I should have been happy to hear that, but I didn't feel happy.

"Then get over Tayrn, tell her you want nothing to do with her, and love Jodi like you think you do." His father said and I was tired of listening.

I got up and walked back to the room I was staying in; I didn't know what to do. I felt lost. I was sitting there when Mickie called.

"Hello?" I answered as happy as I could.

"Hey! I have news." Mickie said and I smiled because she was happy.

"Tell me." I said.

"I'm engaged!" she screamed and I smiled at her reaction; at least one of us was happy.

"Congrats! Do you like your ring?" I asked her.

"I love it, thanks for helping him." She said and I laughed at her.

"How is London?" she asked me.

"It's ok." I answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked me; I wasn't going to ruin her good day.

"Nothing, I am just tired from being on the plane." I said and hoped that she bought it.

"Alright, well, I'm off to tell more people." She said and I laughed.

"Call you tomorrow." I told her and we said bye before hanging up. I just sat there when there was a small knock at the door. I stood up and smoothed out my dress.

"Come in." I said and Drew poked his head in; I forced a smile.

"You look amazing." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Father wanted to see you for a few minutes before we go out." He said and I took his arm.

Drew POV

Jodi really was beautiful and she was always there for me. I really did feel a lot for her; I did love her. I kept thinking about what father had said; I did need to fix this before I hurt Jodi. I stepped into the foyer and typed out a text to Tayrn. I told her not to call me or come near me anymore. I told her sorry that I had used her, but I was in love with Jodi.

I walked back in there and father was talking to Jodi about her new job in the WWE and if she was excited about modeling. She said that she was and they talked a few more minutes. I knew right then that I wanted Jodi to be in my life for a long time; I loved her.

We left a little while later to grab some food; we went to a nice restaurant and then to a club in London. I didn't care for the clubs in America. We went to the VIP section in the top of the club and danced for most of the night. Jodi seemed distance and I hope that it was nothing; I did need to tell her what I had done. I just wasn't sure how to, plus tomorrow we had to do pictures for the advertising agency.

**A/N: So, I'm having a spot of writers block... any idea bout what Drew should do? I know what is going to happen with Mickie :)**


	60. Photo Shoots

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**datashia525, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Joviper54, & miamitravel- Thanks for all the reviews and suggestion.**

Jodi POV

We got back late that night and Drew was very affectionate; I wasn't surprised if what his father told him was sinking in. I crawled in bed and fell asleep with a million thoughts going through my head. I didn't know what to do and I needed someone to talk to; I wasn't going to both Mickie while she was happy. I was glad that she was getting married and I knew that Kofi would make her happy. I finally fell asleep dreaming that a nice guy would find me.

I woke up the next morning and got ready. Drew was up and we had breakfast with his father; I was trying to act normal, but all I wanted to do was scream 'why?' at him. We got done and we were driven to the agency. I met with the photographer and he loved my hair color; he couldn't believe that it was natural. He had ideas already when we were taken to get clothes for the shoot. I was a little excited and Drew was just along for the ride.

We had to do photos for a fragrance, so they were going to be sexy ones. I didn't mind; I like it, Drew seemed a little more leery of me being in just my bra and undies. I looked good and I knew it, so I didn't care if anyone else saw me.

"Ok, you two, come here." The photographer said and we walked onto the set. We were going to be shooting against a wall; the fragrance was called 'erotic' so it had to look like that in the photos.

"You against the wall and you get in front of her." He told us. I stood against the wall and he stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me and we started to make out while the photographer was taking pictures. He got some really good pictures of me and Drew and the photo shoot only took about an hour.

"Ok, you were great." The photographer said as we were walking back to the room; the guy who had signed me walked up.

"Jodi, you did great." He said and I smiled.

"I would like you to come back tonight and do a few night shots for a liquor advertisement." He said and I looked at Drew to make sure he didn't mind.

"Yeah, we can." Drew said and I smiled.

"Sure." I said.

"Great, see you back about 8 pm." He said and I smiled at him.

We walked back to the changing room and as soon as I walked inside Drew had me pushed up against the wall. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back; I wanted to save us, but I wanted him to tell me. He reached down and hook his thumbs in the waistband of the undies and started to slide them down my legs.

"Drew, not here." I said and he started to kiss down my neck. I moaned when he nibbled on my collarbone and I knew that I wasn't strong enough to resist him.

"Come on, love, I need you." he whispered as the undies hit the floor. I pulled him into a kiss as he slid his arms behind me to undo the bra.

Drew POV

She looked amazing and I wanted her now. I had her undies off and the bra was going soon. I undid it and her breast fell out. I quickly took a nipple in my mouth as she arched her back. I kissed her as I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I walked over to the makeup table and sat her on the edge.

I slid a finger inside of her and she moaned into my mouth. I couldn't wait; I quickly slid into her and she felt so good as I pushed all the way inside of her. I started to thrust in and out and I had to kiss her to cover our sounds. I didn't want anyone to know what we were doing as I slammed into her rapidly. I was so close and I knew that she was as well.

I slammed all the way into her as our orgasms washed over us. I buried my head into her neck as she ran her hand up and down my back. I sighed and kissed the top of her shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered and I hoped that she loved me back.

"I love you too." She whispered and I kissed her.

"Come on; let's walk around before we have to be back." I told her and she smiled at me. I knew that I had to tell her because now I felt so guilty about doing that to her.

We changed and walked around London. I bought her a promise ring at Harrods while she was looking at shoes. I really did love her and I knew it now more than ever. I wanted her to be happy and be mine.

Jodi POV

I walked around with Drew and I really did still feel a lot for him, but I was going to wait and see if he told me. I wasn't going to be with him if he wasn't going to tell me; I couldn't be with him if he wasn't honest. We ended up eating at a nice bistro near the agency; I was having fun.

"Jodi?" Drew asked me and I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I got you something and I wanted you to know why… I got it as a promise that I will always love you." he said and I wanted to scream 'liar'.

"I really do love you." he said and he pulled out a small silver band with a black diamond on it; it really was pretty.

"I want you to wear it because it's my promise to you that I will always love you." he said and I nodded. I knew that if I opened my mouth it wouldn't be good. I wanted to wait until we were in private before I told him how I really felt; I was still holding out hope that he was going to tell me. He slipped it on my finger and kissed the back of my hand.

We ate before heading back to the agency. He held my hand the entire way there and didn't let it go once we walked inside. We walked in and were greeted by the photographer and my agent.

"I'm so glad you came back." He said and I smiled at him.

"You are beautiful." The photographer said and I smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked Drew.

"I am the other model." He said and the photographer gave him a look. I knew this was going to be interesting.

"Ok, go get changed. I have some outfits picked out already." He told us and I nodded. We walked into the dressing room and I was laughing; the dresses were very nice, but Drew didn't have to wear much. He was going to be the waiter in the pictures, but he was in a loin cloth.

"This is stupid." He mumbled.

"It's about as big as what you wear when you wrestle and I know that it won't accidently come off when someone rolls you up for a cover." I told him and he shrugged; he knew I was right.

Drew POV

Jodi looked amazing in the dress he had picked out for her to wear. She was in a green colored cocktail dress with her hair curled. I wasn't happy about my outfit, but I was doing it for her. We walked out and I grabbed the try with the drink on it.

She did some poses and the photographer really liked her and took a ton of pictures. I was glad when it was over and she only had to change 2 times into different dresses. She looked amazing in all of them; I was so glad that she had signed this contract.

"Alright, let's meet tomorrow for brunch and we can discuss more photo shoots. I will also bring the proofs." He said and I smiled at her.

"Sure, where?" she asked him.

"Just come to father's." I told him and he nodded.

"Great, see you in the morning." He said and we left in a cab.

We got back to the house and I needed to tell her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I told and she looked at me.

"Can I change first?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, just come to my room when you are done." I told her and she nodded. I was standing in the foyer when my father walked in.

"How did it go?" he asked me.

"Great, she did good. They are coming here tomorrow for brunch." I told him and he nodded.

"Tell her." He said and went into his office. I sighed and I was trying to tell her; I went to my room and changed while I was waiting on her. I was sitting on the bed when she walked in the room. I pulled her to sit on the bed beside me.

"What is it?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I want you to listen and don't say anything until I am done." I said and she nodded. I took her hand and I looked at her; I had to do this.

"I cheated on you and slept with Tayrn the last time I was at home. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I am so sorry that I did and I realize that it was a huge mistake. I have told her not to talk to me anymore and I know that it doesn't change the fact that I did it. I don't love her or feel anything for her; I love you. I know that I have hurt you and the only thing I can do it beg for your forgiveness. I don't expect you to say anything right now, but I want us to be together." I told her and she had tears in her eyes. I knew that I was the biggest asshole and I hated to see her cry. I watched as she slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Please, say something." I begged her.

"I will see you in the morning." She whispered and I looked down; I felt the tears well up in my eyes when I heard the door click shut. I had really fucked up.

Jodi POV

I had already known that he cheated, but it hurt so much more when he told me himself. I walked into my room and shut the door; I slid down it crying. I needed someone to talk to, but I really didn't want to ruin Mickie's happiness, so I called the next person I thought of…

**A/N: Who does she call? Mickie will be more in teh next chappy... :)**


	61. Talking is Overrated

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Joviper54, & miamitravel- Thank you the reviews and ideas :)**

Mickie POV

I was so happy that I was engaged, but I was worried about Jodi. She didn't seem like herself when I she got to London. I couldn't wait until she got back; she was my maid of honor and she was going to help me plan my wedding.

I was walking from Kofi's locker room to the diva's locker room when I heard Tayrn talking to someone. I stopped because I heard Drew's name.

"You slept with him?" I heard the person asked her.

"Yeah, once, while he was in Florida and I met his Dad. I don't get it, he cheats on her and now he is in love with her?" she asked the person and I was livid;I walked back to Kofi's locker room.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"He cheated on Jodi." I said and Matt (Evan) poked his head out from where he was and looked at me like I had another head.

"He loves her." Matt said and walked into the locker room and Kofi shut the door. They wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, he cheated on her with Tayrn. I heard her and someone else talking about how she was in Florida when his father came. She is also mad because apparently Drew texted her and told her to leave him alone because he loves Jodi." I said and Matt looked sad.

"I don't know; I was in St. Louis." Matt said.

"I can't believe he would cheat on her." Kofi said.

"I don't know, but we can't say anything because if she doesn't know then I need to tell her. I haven't talked to her and I can't call her until after the show. I just don't want her finding out from someone else." I said and they agreed.

"Are you going to call Drew?" Kofi asked Matt and he shrugged.

"I am mad at him right now." Matt said and we all agreed not to say anything to anyone, but who knows who all Tayrn has told. I felt for Jodi right now.

Matt POV

I was so mad at Drew; I couldn't believe that he would cheat on Jodi. I felt so bad for Jodi; she didn't do anything and Drew treated her like this. I could only imagine how Phil and Dave would react once they found out. I went to my locker room and pulled out my phone; I was going to call him. I knew that it was night time, but I didn't care. He was an asshole and deserved to be woken up.

Drew POV

I had just fallen asleep when my phone rang; it was Matt.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Drew?" Matt said.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You are low. I can't believe you cheated on Jodi." He said and I just sat there; I didn't know how he knew.

"How do you…" I was asking him when it hit me: Tayrn was talking. I felt worse now because of what she was possibly saying about me or Jodi.

"Tayrn has a big mouth, but I am sure that you know that already." Matt said and I sighed.

"I told Jodi tonight about me cheating on her." I told him and he didn't say anything.

"I hope she leaves you." he said and hung up the phone. I sighed and got up; I couldn't sleep.

I walked out of my door and I heard Jodi sobbing; I was the biggest asshole in the world. I went downstairs and sat at the table. I was looking outside at London; I felt so alone.

"Did you tell her?" my father asked me and scared me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Well, since you're not sleeping; it can't be going good." He said and I sighed.

"She won't talk to me and Tayrn is telling people that she slept with me, so Matt is mad at me." I said and Dad sat down.

"You didn't think you would get caught did you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No." I mumbled.

"See, son, that is why you don't do anything that you will regret or might get caught doing." He said and I sighed. I had learned my lesson, now I just had to clean up my mess.

Jodi POV

I waited for the person to pick up the phone; I needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?" they answered.

"Dave?" I asked him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I broke down.

"He cheated on me." I sobbed and I knew that Dave would get mad, but I needed someone to talk to.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." He said.

"I'm an idiot." I said.

"No, you're not, he is." Dave said.

Dave POV

I had just gotten out of the shower after my match when Jodi called me. I knew that she was hurting after what he had done to her.

"Do you know who with?" I asked her.

"Tayrn." She mumbled and I sighed. We all thought something was going on, but we didn't want to believe that it had happened.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" I asked her.

"I still love him." She said and I sighed. Angie still loved me after I had cheated on her, but the trust took forever to grow back and it never came back fully before we got divorced.

"Jodi, I can't tell you that it's better to leave him or to stay with him, but you have to do what makes you happy." I told her and I heard her sniffle.

"You have to stop crying, it's not right for someone as beautiful as you to cry." I told her.

"Thanks, Dave. I hope that you won your match." She said and I smiled. She always thought of everyone else.

"I did and congrats on being maid of honor." I told her and she laughed. I was glad that she was laughing.

I talked to her a little bit longer before she needed to get some sleep. She told me about her photo shoots and I wanted her to see her pictures. I hung up and I just sat there; I officially didn't like Drew, at all.

Mickie POV

I got out of the shower and called Jodi; I was worried now.

"Hello?" she answered and I knew that something was wrong.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, Mickie, I don't want to be here." She said and I felt horrible.

"Then come home, now." I told her.

"I can't, I have a meeting in the morning, then we are leaving anyways." She said and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"He cheated on me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin your happiness." She said and I felt bad.

"Jodi, you know better." I told her and she sighed.

"I know, but I was happy for you and I didn't want to ruin it by telling you my problems." She said.

"Jodi, you are my best friend, end of it." I said and I heard her sniffle.

"He told you tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, after he gave me a ring." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well, what do you feel?" I asked her.

"I still love him, but I just don't trust him. I want to make this work, because I do feel so much for him." She said and I knew where she was coming from. John cheated on me and I tried to make it work, but it just didn't.

"Well, do what you think its best. I will support you, but I don't like him right now." I said.

"I don't care much for him either." She said and I laughed.

"Who all knows?" I asked her.

"You, Dave, and Drew." I said.

"Dave?" I asked her.

"I needed to talk to someone and I wasn't going to ruin your happiness." She said and I sighed. I knew why she did it, but I had already told her about it.

"It's ok, not to make this worse, but Tayrn is telling people. I guess when Drew texted her and told her to leave him alone; it pissed her off. She is talking and I overhead her; I was just wait to call until after my match." I said.

"Who did you kill when you found out?" she asek dme.

"I destroyed Eve." I said.

"She deserved it." She said and I laughed.

"So, yeah, a few more people know and I think Matt called and told Drew off." I told her and she sighed.

We talked a little longer before she had to go to get a little sleep. She told me about the photo shoots and I was glad that she was branching out. I knew that Stephanie was glad that she was going to be in front of the camera from now on.

I found Kofi and we all left to grab food. John, Randy, Phil, Maryse, and Maria were meeting us at the restaurant; I was just glad that I had talked to Jodi.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked me, since he rode with us.

"I don't like him." I told him.

"I called him and told him he was an asshole." Matt said and Kofi was laughing.

We talked about everything else and met up with them at the restaurant. John already had us a large table and I wanted some alcohol; I didn't do well when someone hurt my best friend.

"You ok, Mickie?" Maria asked me and I sighed. I looked at Dave and he shrugged.

"Ok, what I am about to say doesn't leave this table." Dave said and they all looked at him.

"So, there is a rumor going around and if you have heard it, I hope that you didn't spread it. It's going around that Drew cheated on Jodi with Tayrn." I said.

"Omg, she is a bitch." Maria said and I smiled at her comment.

"Ok, well, is it true?" John asked and I sighed.

"Yes, so that's why I don't want it spread." Dave said and I nodded in agreement.

"Is Jodi ok? Did he tell her?" Maria asked and everyone was shocked. Everyone saw Jodi and Drew as a cute couple and they always seemed happy.

"She doesn't know what she is going to do, but I am going to support her." I said and Kofi nodded in agreement.

"She needs friends right now, because no telling what Tayrn is saying." Randy said and we all agreed not to bring it up, but to yell at anyone who spread anything.

We ate that night and I couldn't wait to go to bed. I had had an interesting day, but I just wanted it to be tomorrow so Jodi would be back. I didn't want her near Drew; she had a bad temper.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and showered. I had to put on makeup because I was puffy from crying and not getting a lot of sleep. I changed and had everything packed so that I could leave once our meeting was over with.

I got downstairs and the butler had my luggage. I walked into the foyer and Drew's father was standing there; I didn't see Drew anywhere.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked me and I followed him into his office.

"Jodi, I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime and I am so sorry that my son is an ass." He said and I cracked a smile.

"I don't blame you for your son's mistakes." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Just know that he does love you, but I wouldn't fault you if you left him. You are a beautiful woman and you have a career; you can do anything." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him.

I talked to him for another minute before the guest arrived. Drew was in the foyer when they came in and I walked out with his father. We greeted everyone and went into the dining room. They already had the food cooked and on the table. I wasn't really hungry, but I had to put on a show; I was supposed to be happy.

The meeting went well and I wouldn't look at Drew; I really didn't know how I felt anymore. I didn't know what to do or anything; I just wanted to go home. I got some copies of the photos and they told me they would call me to set up the next shoot. They really like me and I was excited.

Drew POV

We left after the meeting to go to the airport. Jodi looked really nice, but she wouldn't look at me. I felt like an asshole, but I deserved what she was doing to me. We got to the airport and boarded the plane; I wanted her to at least know how I felt. We took off and she was looking out the window.

"Jodi?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked me and didn't even look at me.

"I can't say sorry enough, but I want you to know that if you want to then I want to try and work through this. I know that I messed up, but I do love you. I know that your friends are going to hate me and it's going to be hard, but I'm begging for another chance." I said and she sighed.

"I will let you know, but give me a week." She said and I sighed.

"I owe you that." I said.

"You owe me much more than that, especially since your bitch is probably spreading rumors about me." She said and I knew she had talked to Mickie.

"You're right." I mumbled and she didn't say anything. She fell asleep halfway through the flight and looked uncomfortable leaning against the window, so I moved her and let her use my shoulder as I pillow.

I was watching her as she slept and I knew that I really had fucked up. I didn't sleep the entire flight and I knew that we were flying into the city that they were meeting us at. I knew that I was going to get glares and words said behind my back, but I deserved it.

Mickie POV

Kofi, Dave, Randy, and I all went to the airport to pick up Jodi. I knew that she wasn't having a good day. Alvin was picking up Drew because he had a signing as soon as he got off the plane. I had already gotten Jodi her own room and I didn't care where Drew stayed.

We were waiting when she walked off the plane; she hugged me and I glared at Drew was he walked past us. They didn't have an luggage that had been checked so we all started back to the hotel.

"Did you bring me some pictures?" Dave asked her, because no one wanted to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, I have a lot." She said and Dave gave her a smile.

"Um, we are going to dinner tonight, do you want to go?" Kofi asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, guys, I will be fine. He cheated on me and I told him that I would let him know in a week how I really felt, so for right now, everything is fine." She said and I smiled. I knew that she was a fighter.

"Are you going to kill her?" Randy asked her and she shrugged.

"Depends on how I feel when I see her." She said and I laughed.

We got back to the hotel and had an hour to get ready before we went to dinner.

**A/N: Do you want her to kill Tayrn (Tiffany)? Does Drew need to be jumped? Will Jodi move on that fast or give him another chance? Does Mickie have plans for the wedding?**


	62. Our Friend

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Joviper54, & miamitravel- Thank you the reviews. Keep them and the ideas up.**

Jodi POV

I got to the hotel and got my room; I was near Dave. I was glad to be back in the states, but I felt like everyone was staring. I was gratefully for my friends, but I really want to hit Tayrn. She was dating Justin and seemed happy around New Years. I wondered if and her were still dating; if they were I wonder if she knew about her cheating. I showered and changed; I didn't care how I looked, but I dressed good enough to go out in public. I walked out of my door and I saw Jeff down the hall; I smiled. I still felt something for him and I was glad he was back. He waved and gave me and small smile. I waved back as Mickie pulled me towards the elevators.

Jeff POV

I saw Jodi for the first time since I had hurt her the night I left. I missed her, but I was glad we were still friends. Jodi didn't look good; she looked unhappy. I had heard the rumor that Drew cheated on her, and I hoped that it wasn't true. I could tell that it was, just by looking at Jodi. I felt bad for her; Drew liked her and then he goes and screws it up. I wanted to hit him, because she deserved better.

Mickie POV

I got Jodi and I noticed that she was waving at Jeff. I hoped that they stayed friends, because as of right now, Jeff was the best guy she had been with since Justin. I knew that it was bothering her, and I hoped that she got over it soon. She wasn't talking, but I hoped that she ate.

We got downstairs and spilt up to get there. Jodi rode with me, Kofi, Dave, and John. She was just staring out the window.

"Hey, Jodi, I was going to go with Kofi, but if you need me to come home…" I was saying.

"Just go, Mic, I will be fine." She said and gave me a small smile.

"Alright." I said and John looked at her.

"You have plans." John said and looked at Jodi. She looked at him and I looked at him.

"You are coming with me to Florida for my party to celebrate me being on the TV show Psych." John said and Jodi smirked.

"Whatever." She said.

"No, come on, you will have fun and you can do laundry." He said and Jodi looked at me. I shrugged and Kofi was laughing at us.

"Sure, why not." She said and we were all laughing at her.

"Dave, you're coming too." She said and he looked at her.

"I live 10 miles away from him anyways. I can do that." He said and she gave him a smile.

"Hey, Matt can come too." John said and we nodded.

"Well, I guess we are going to miss it." Kofi said and to me.

"Jodi, take pictures." I told her and she laughed.

We got to the restaurant that Randy picked out; we were at a Thai place. Maria, Randy, Phil, and Matt were already there. Mayrse wasn't feeling good so she didn't come with us. We didn't invite anyone else; I didn't think Jodi wanted to deal with many more people.

Randy POV

We all got into the restaurant and sat down. Jodi was sitting between John and Dave; I felt bad for her; Drew was an idiot. I was across from John and beside Mickie.

"Hey, Randy, Jodi is coming to Florida with us." John said and I smiled at her.

"Good, you can help up party." I said and she was laughing.

"Dave is coming too." She said and Dave just shook his head.

We all ate and Matt agreed to come; Maria wanted to but, she was busy with her boyfriend. We did assure Jodi that she wouldn't be the only girl. I was just glad that she was going to come with us; she needed to get out.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Matt asked her as we were going back to our rooms.

"No, I'm tired. See you tomorrow at the arena." She said.

"Want a ride?" Phil asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, because I'm sure Mickie and Kofi will be busy with their signing." She said and got off the elevator. We were all on the next floor.

We got off the elevator and Drew was standing there; we didn't want to see him.

"Dumbass." I said as we walked by and he just looked at us.

"You have a problem?" Dave asked when he shot me a look.

"I think you all do." He said and the five of us circled him.

"You're right, we do, you hurt our friend. We don't like that." Matt said.

"You all don't know anything." Drew said.

'It doesn't matter, Jodi hasn't said anything and even if some of what Tayrn said isn't true; it still stands that you cheated on her." Dave said and he looked down.

"What do you want?" he asked us.

"Well, we can't say for you to leave her alone, because there is a slight chance she might take you back." Phil said and he looked at him. He gave him a smirk and got ready to say something when Dave punched him. We all jumped him and beat him to a pulp; I grabbed his key card out of his pocket and figured out which room number he was.

We drug him back to his room and got ready to open the door.

"Don't." he said and he looked at him.

I slid in the key card and opened the door… I shouldn't have opened the door…

**A/N: I know very short chapter... what/who do you think is behind the door....**


	63. Debates and Destinations

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Joviper54, & miamitravel- Thank you the reviews! :)**

Phil POV

We were all stunned when Randy opened the door; Tayrn was lying naked, on the bed, asleep.

"You couldn't even wait a week before you ran back to her?" Dave asked him and he just shut his eyes.

"Nothing, happened… she was waiting for me like that." He mumbled and he just looked at each other.

"I don't believe you." John said and he just looked at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you loved her, so what's the difference?" he asked us and I looked at Dave. I didn't like Drew and I didn't care if he was telling the truth; he had hurt Jodi.

"I know that I am not the only one who has cheated on their girlfriend and I know that a few of you have cheated on your wife or girlfriends with the other divas. I don't see how I am so bad." He said and John punched him right in the face. He was knocked out; Dave put him in the room, laid the key car on him, and we went to Matt's room. I was so annoyed at Drew and I felt so bad for Jodi.

"He is a prick." Matt said and we all agreed.

"Do you believe him?" John asked us all and we all looked at each other.

"I could see Tayrn trying something like that." Matt said and I nodded.

"I don't know; I just don't give him much credit." Dave said and I cracked a smile. I knew that Dave and Jodi were close and he didn't like anyone to mess with his friends.

Jodi POV

I was walking to my room when Justin walked past me; he looked annoyed.

"You ok?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"No." he said.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him and he sighed, but nodded. He followed me into my room.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I can't find Tayrn." He said and I looked at him.

"Are you two still dating?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but lately she has been acting distant." He said.

"Oh." I said and I knew right then that I had a decision to make; I could tell him or I could keep my mouth shut.

"Why, do you know something about why she has been distant?" he asked me. Did I really want to tell him?

Mickie POV

I was with Kofi in his room and I was really happy that we were together.

"We need to set a date." He said and I sighed.

"I know, when do you want to get married?" I asked him.

"How about fall?" he asked me and I pulled out a calendar.

"How about September 20th? It's a Saturday." Kofi said and I didn't have a problem with the date.

"Sounds good? Day or Night?" I asked him.

"You pick." He said and I smiled.

"Let's get married under the stars." I said and he kissed me.

"I like the sound of that." He said and I smiled.

"Where are we getting married at?" I asked him and he sighed.

"We can get married at my house on the beach?" he offered and I sighed. I never was one for a beach wedding.

"Not my thing, but Florida does sound good." I said and he smiled.

"Well, how about we make it a destination wedding?" he suggested and I looked at him.

"Where at?" I asked him.

"I know you don't want the beach, but Jamaica is really nice." He said and I smiled.

"Let me think about it." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I think that you and your bride's maid can make the rest of the decisions." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, probably, but is there anything that you have to have?" I asked him and he thought about it for a second.

"Just you." he said and I smiled at him.

I spent the rest of the night lying in Kofi's arms; I really did love him. I couldn't wait to get married; I was going to meet with Jodi tomorrow for lunch. I wanted to talk to her and to start on wedding plans.

Drew POV

I woke up to Tayrn shaking me; I just looked at her and she was in a sheet. I pushed her off and I didn't want anything to do with her; I wanted Jodi.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked her.

"I just wanted you." she said.

"You are with Justin and I lose Jodi because of your big mouth. I want nothing and I mean, nothing, to do with you. Get out of my room, my site, and my life." I growled at her and she just looked at me.

She changed and started towards the door.

"You will be back for me." She said and walked out the door. I sighed and walked into the bathroom; I had gotten the shit beat out of me and I deserved it. I had a black eye, busted lip, and I had bruises on my ribs. I sighed as I stripped off my clothes; I needed a shower, but I also needed help to make sure my ribs weren't cracked. I wanted to call her, but I didn't know if she would answer.

Jodi POV

I really didn't know if I should tell him or not; I wanted to, but was I that low? I sighed and he just looked at me; he deserved to know. I didn't like being lied to and I want him to know.

"Justin, she slept with Drew." I said and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it happened a few weeks ago. Drew told me about it last week while we were in London." I told him and he sat down on the bed.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but when you told me that you two were still dating… I thought you had the right to know." I told him and he looked at me. I could tell that he was really upset and I knew how he felt.

"Thanks for telling me." He said and I hugged him.

"Are you going to stay with Drew?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I want to, but I don't know if it is what is best for me." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm not staying with Tayrn, so watch your back." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, I'm sure more rumors will fly." I said.

"I won't pass any of them on." He said and I smiled at him.

We talked a few more minutes and he left to go find Tayrn. I didn't feel bad for him; because he had the right to know that she was cheating on him. I took a shower and sat on the bed; I had just turned the TV on when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find…

**A/N: what/who do you think is behind the door....**


	64. Wedding Plans & Future Plans

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**miamitravel, datashia525, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Hailey Egan,& Joviper54- Thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions. **

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**

Jodi POV

I opened the door to find Tayrn at the door; I just looked at her. I really didn't want a fight.

"You won." She said and I gave her a fun look.

"I know that he loves you and I was wrong to sleep with him. I don't want to fight with you; I know that I started rumors, and I'm sorry." She said and I still hadn't said anything.

"Why are you giving up?" I asked her.

"Because you were so nice to me at New Year's Eve and I wasn't thinking about you when I did it. I know that it must really hurt to know that he cheated on you, but know that I didn't intentionally mean to hurt you." she said and I nodded.

"You want to tell me why you were naked in his room tonight?" I asked her and she looked at me. I was grateful that Dave had sent me the text telling me what had happened.

"To try one last time; I know that he loves you and I know that he wants to be with you. I figured it was worth a shot, but he doesn't even look at anyone else, but you. I know that I am the last person you probably want to talk to right now, but I just wanted you to know that I give up." She said and I really didn't believe her.

"Um… ok." I said and she walked away. I shut the door and was a little confused, so I called Phil to come to my room. He came over and sat on the bed.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Um… Tayrn just came and told me that she gave up." I said and he looked at me strange.

"I know… right?" I said and he shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you. You girls fight in different ways than us guys." He said and I must have looked confused.

"Alright, with guys we can beat the crap out of each other and its over; but with girls, you all get psychological and more territorial than guys ever will." He said and I laughed.

"Ok, I can see that, but I just don't know what to do." I said and he sighed; he might not have been the best person to talk to about this.

Phil POV

I wanted to be there for Jodi, but I didn't really want to talk to her about Drew. I wanted nothing more than for her to dump him, but I didn't know if that is what was best for her.

"Jodes, I love you, but I can't be the one you talk to about this. I have feelings for you, so I am going to be unfair if I give you my opinion." I told her and she sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that." She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, baby, I wish I could help you, but I don't know if breaking up or getting back with him is the smart thing. I don't think anyone can give you that answer, except yourself." I said and she hugged me.

"You just gave me the best answer." She said and I looked at her strange.

"You said it yourself that I am the only one who can figure it out." She said and I nodded; I had said that.

"Thanks, Phil." She said and I hugged her.

We stayed there and talked for a little more before she got really tired. I had agreed to go with her to Florida; I was going to see if I could stay with Dave. I walked back to my room and Matt was in there.

"She ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, she is just having a hard time deciding what is best for her." I said and he looked at me.

"I told her that I couldn't help her because I definitely wanted her to break up with him." I said and Matt laughed.

"Oh, but Tayrn did tell her that she had given up, which is really weird." I said and Matt nodded.

"It's not like she had anything to begin with." Matt said and I was laughing.

"Oh, and she wasn't too mad that we beat the crap out of him." I said and Matt nodded.

I talked to Matt until I finally got tired.

Mickie POV

I got up the next morning and ran around the city with Jodi. She seemed a little happier today and told me about Taryn. I didn't like that she said she had given up; I didn't understand what she meant. Jodi was really confused about it and she was still leery of her. She also told me that she told Justin; I was glad she told him because I agreed that he needed to know.

We got done and showered before going to lunch; we were going to discuss the wedding while we ate. I was really excited and I was glad that Jodi was helping me. We ordered and started talking about the wedding.

"Where do you want it at?" she asked me.

"Kofi suggested Jamaica, but I am not big on beach weddings, so I was thinking about the clubhouse at the golf course near our house." I said and she thought for a minute.

"Mickie, that would be nice." She said and I smiled.

"I want a night wedding." I said and she nodded. She was writing everything down for me in a wedding planner. I told her that I could do it, but she said it was the maid of honors job.

"What are your colors?" she asked me and I blanked. I hadn't thought of colors and I didn't know.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't thought about it." I said and she laughed.

"Come back to that one." She said and I laughed.

"How many bride's maids?" she asked me.

"Three." I said and she smiled.

"Who?" she asked me.

"You, Trish, and Kelly." I said and she laughed. Trish had stayed a close friend, even after she retired. I talked to her about once a week and she was friends with Jodi.

"Ok, well, aside from an actual time and colors, I think you have most of it figured out." She said and I was glad.

"Oh, yeah, what's the date?" she asked me.

"Oh, September 20th." I said and she stopped writing. I didn't think about the date, until she stopped writing. September 20th meant something to her, because it was the day she was supposed to marry Justin, but he didn't show up to the wedding; it was worse that he killed himself the following Christmas.

"We can change it." I said and she looked at me.

"No, I want it to be a happy day for someone." She said and I leaned over to hug her.

"Thanks, Jodi." I said and she nodded.

We talked and finished eating before heading to the arena. We had a meeting with Stephanie and Vince so that they could go over the storylines for the next few months. The entire roster had to be there and it wasn't good if you were late.

We sat down by Kofi, Phil, Matt, and Adam (Edge). Adam was back and he was glad to meet Jodi. The meeting started a little bit after we got in there; Drew was in the other side of the room with Alvin and Dave (Finley).

The meeting went well; Jodi's storyline with Dave and Phil was getting more intense. I was still in a storyline with Kofi and he was fighting Randy. I was usually a distraction to get Kofi a win; the fans seemed to like the storyline. We listened to the rest of the storylines and they reminded us that we were off for four day; everyone was happy about that. I knew that Jodi, Kelly, Dave, Randy, and Phil were all going to John's for a party. Stephanie wanted to talk to Jodi after the meeting. I told her that I would meet her in the diva locker room.

Stephanie POV

Jodi and I went to my office; I needed to talk to her about storylines and a few other things.

"Do you like being a writer?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do." She said and I smiled.

"Well, I need to talk to you about your training and a rumor." I said and she looked confused.

"Ok, rumor first, did Drew cheat on your with Tayrn? Normally, I wouldn't care but its cause a lot of people to be upset with Drew." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, it's true." She said and I nodded.

"Well, I have to take care of that." I said and she looked at me.

'Apparently more people like you than him at the moment." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I don't care what happens. I told Drew that he had a week before I would tell him what I want." She said.

"Well, he needs to be checked by a trainer before he wrestles tonight. I need you to do it because the other trainer is dealing with Rey." I said and she sighed.

"Alright, I can do it." She said and I smiled.

"Ok, now about your training. I want you to train with Dave and Trish. I called Trish, she is a close friend, and she is willing to help you." I said and Jodi nodded.

"Alright, when do I start?" she asked me.

"You are going to start after the four days." I said and she nodded.

"How am I going to travel and train?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, well, you are going to be at every Raw taping, but the other days you are going to be in Canada with Trish. I have her getting a rental house for you." I said and Jodi just nodded.

"I can do that. I am planning Mickie's wedding also so not traveling all the time will be great. What about training with Dave?" she asked me.

"He will train you on the days you are here for Raw. You will fly into which ever city on Sunday night, train Monday morning, do Raw, and then fly back Monday night. I want you to alternate writing for the different storylines. I am giving you three to write; Dave's, Phil's, and Matt's(Evan)." I said and she nodded.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I am sure; this is a once in a life time opportunity." She said and I smiled.

I talked to her about her modeling and she would tell me when she needed to do shots. I was glad that many things were going right for; I could see her being a diva in the WWE for a long time.

Jodi POV

I had a lot to tell Mickie and I wasn't sure how I really felt about being away for 6 days out of the week, but it gave me a different perspective on having a boyfriend.

**A/N: so, Jodi is going to be away for awhile... I can wrap this part of the story up and then start a sequel around Mickie's wedding or just make this story extremely long... Let me know what you think...**


	65. I'm Begging you

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Joviper54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, & miamitravel- Thanks for the reviews and ideas. You all were tied on what to do…**

**If I do decide to do a sequel I will start it when Mickie's wedding and Jodi will have just finished training… **

Jodi POV

I got done and went to the trainer's area; I had told a stage hand to get Drew to come here. I was looking over some papers when he walked in; they had really beaten the crap out of him. I was shocked when I saw him and he didn't even look at me.

"What happened?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"You already know." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you were going to tell the truth." I said and he sighed.

"Jodi, please just hear me out for a second, I really do love you and I am begging you for a second chance. I want to see you and I want to make you happy. I know that I fucked up and I know that I shouldn't have been anywhere near her, but I am sorry." He said and I sighed as he slipped off his shirt.

"Drew, it's not just that you cheated that hurt me." I said and he looked at me.

"I overheard the conversation you had with your father and what hurt the most is when you told him that a part of you want her more than me. I love you and I have done many things for you and to hear you say that you want her more; it hurt." I said and he looked shocked.

Drew POV

I was finally talking to Jodi and I found out that she overheard my conversation with Dad about him telling me to tell her.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to see if you would tell me." She said and I sighed; she had really heard everything.

"Look, I love you, I know that you believe in second chances and I am asking for one." I told her as he made me lay back to look at my ribs.

"Why did you want her over me?" she asked me and I knew that I would have to answer these questions, but I didn't want to have to.

"Because she was there." I admitted.

"You know why I am more hurt?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Because she met your dad and because you made me look like an idiot. You slept with her while your dad was there and I was at home. You didn't care or you thought you could get away with it." She said and I knew that she was right.

"Jodi, I can never say I'm sorry enough or buy you enough or kiss you enough to show you how sorry I am, but I really am sorry. I just want a second chance; I know that I promised you that I would love you and I intend on keeping that promise. I know that you found out about her coming to my room yesterday, but as soon as I found her asleep in my room; I left. I don't want anything to do with her." I said.

"I know, she came to me yesterday and told me she gave up." She said and I was confused as to why she would do that.

"I honestly don't know what she was giving up unless you gave her false hope, other than sleeping with her." She said and I nodded; I didn't promise her anything.

"I didn't, baby, I promise." I said and she looked at me.

"I just want one more chance." I told her and she looked at me.

"Stephanie just talked to me about training and I am only going to be around on Monday's for Raw, they rest of the time I will be in Canada with Trish for training. I won't be around." She told me and I sighed; I didn't care where she was I just wanted her to be mine.

"Jodi, I don't care; I just want to be with you. I know that right now you don't trust me, but I want one more chance." I begged her.

"I won't be around, how can I trust you then?" she asked me and I closed my eyes to think.

"Get Matt to watch me or Dave, or anyone… I just want you." I begged and she sighed.

"Look, I gotta do a promo and find Mickie, I will let you know my decision in a few days." She said and I nodded.

"Can I wrestle tonight?" I asked her.

"No." she said and left. I sighed and told Stephanie, she told me that I could go on home tonight or stay. I texted Matt and left for the airport; I had nothing here right now.

Jodi POV

I found Mickie and sat down.

"When is your promo?" she asked me.

"In a few minutes." I said and she nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I just talked to Drew, but that's not the problem. I also talked to Stephanie and I am going to Canada to be with Trish for training." I said and looked at Mickie. She just looked at me and I knew that she already knew.

"You could have warned me." I said and closed my eyes.

"I was told by Trish, but I am glad that she is training you and I am going to help when I can, but what about Raw?" she asked me.

"I will be here every Monday." I said and she hugged me.

I talked to Mickie until I had to go cut my promo and then I was going to work on storylines. I was here until John left for Florida; I was on the same flight. I liked having to be at work for one day and have four days off; it was a rare occurrence. I walked to where Dave was and he hugged me.

"You ok, little one?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes and no." I said.

"You find out about your training?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I will be seeing you on Sunday nights and Mondays." I said and he smiled.

We cut our promo of me and Dave agreeing and Phil coming to talk to me. I got done and hugged Phil before I left to work on storylines. I found a hallway and some crates as I pulled out my laptop.

Jeff POV

I was done with my match and I was looking for Matt when I walked past Jodi on her laptop; she didn't see me, but I wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." I said quietly and she looked at me. She motioned for me to sit with her and I hoped up on the crate.

"How are you?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I'm better thanks to you." I said and she looked at me.

"I went to rehab and got clean; I never meant to hurt you." I told her and she looked at me.

"I know, Jeff." She said and put my arm around her.

"How are you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I suck." She said and I laughed at her.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Drew cheated on me, I start training after the four day break, which means I am in Canada for the next few months and only with ya'll on Mondays." She said and I just hugged her.

"Yeah, but you will be a diva when you get done." I said and she shook her head no.

"I'm starting out as a backstage reported and then Mickie's partner." She said and I nodded.

"See eventually." I said and she smiled at me.

"I missed you." I told her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I sorta missed you too, skittles." She said and I laughed at her.

I talked to her while she worked on her storylines and I had fun talking to her; we still had a good comfort level around each other.

Mickie POV

I won my match and I was looking for Jodi when I found her laughing and smiling with Jeff; I was shocked, but glad.

"Hey Jeff." I said and he smiled at me. He looked really good like he had totally gotten everything in order.

"I will see you around." He said and Jodi hugged him; I just smiled at him as he walked away. Jodi grabbed her stuff and started walking away with me.

"You seemed happy." I said and she nodded.

"I was never unhappy with Jeff." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, that was my fault." I said and she looked at me strange.

"No, it wasn't, if it hadn't of happened then he wouldn't have gotten clean." She said and she always had a way of looking at it to be good.

We walked back to the locker room and got ready to go to the airport. I was flying with Kofi to Florida, but it wasn't near where John and everyone else was. We got invited to come if we could, but I doubt that we would make it.

I hugged everyone good bye at the airport sicne Kofi and I were leaving first. I got on and sat with Kofi; I was glad there weren't many people on the flight. We took off and it was only a two hours flight so I really didn't feel like just getting to sleep and having to get up again.

"Did you and Jodi talk about wedding stuff?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, now that she is going to be training all the time she thinks that she will have time to help me more." I said and he nodded.

"She probably will." He said and I smiled.

"Oh, do you know who she was talking to tonight?" I asked him.

"Drew?" he answered, being a smart ass.

"Other than him, because she had to." I said and he shrugged.

"Jeff and she looked like she was having fun talking to him." I said and Kofi smiled.

"Maybe, they really did like each other." He said and I nodded.

"I know, but I'm happy because I'm with you." I said and kissed him.

I was glad when we got to his house; I wanted sleep.

Jodi POV

I sat beside John on the flight; I kept thinking about what Drew had said and I didn't know how to react. He wanted to be watched like a hawk, just to be with me. I thought through the whole flight, but I was glad to get to John's.

"Now, you have to be introduced to the ritual." John said when we got to his house and I looked from him to Randy.

"You have to take a funny picture when you are walking in the front door." John said and I nodded. I wasn't surprised since it was John and Randy. John took a good one and then Randy, it was my turn. I did a sexy pose by leaning on the door frame; John and Randy were a little shocked, but liked the picture.

John took me to the room I was staying and I was right beside him. Randy was upstairs, because he wanted to be. I changed when I heard thunder; I had a massive fear of storms. I laid down, but it was really loud. I got up and walked to John's door; I could see the TV was still on so I knocked lightly.

"Come in." he said and I poked my head in the door.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, can I stay in here, until the storm passes?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Sure, come on." He said and moved over as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can sit on the bed." He said and I smiled.

I sat on the bed beside him and waited for the storm to pass; I was really tired.

John POV

I was sitting with Jodi when I looked over to see her asleep next to me. I slid her down onto the pillow and cut off the TV. I fell asleep listening to the storm outside and Jodi was cuddled up to me.

**A/N: so, what will she do about Drew? what about Jeff? **

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	66. John's help

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay; I have broken my foot and I am slow at everything right now. **

John POV

I got up the next morning and Jodi wasn't in my room anymore. I walked into the kitchen and she was talking to Randy and my brother who apparently got here this morning.

"Hey, Sean." I said and hugged him.

"Hey, you keep better company than I remember." He said and Jodi was laughing at him. I met Sean's girlfriend and she seemed nice, but flipped out a little when she met me; I just laughed it off. Randy was laughing at her, but she didn't care.

We all ate and Jodi was a good cook; Randy kept saying he helped her, but we all agreed that making the coffee didn't totally count.

"Ok, so we have to go to the store today." I told them and Jodi nodded.

"Mr. Cena, I have started your laundry and I started Ms. Jodi's as well." The maid said and Jodi gave me a look.

"What?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

We finished eating and made a list of what we needed for food while we were here and for the party tomorrow night. I had a few people coming over tonight, but tomorrow night was when Psych came on and we were going to watch it.

"You coming with me?" I asked Jodi after we all got ready and she nodded.

"Yeah, but later I have to work on storylines." She said and I nodded.

Randy was going to go with us as well, my brother and his girlfriend were in the pool, so we left them. We headed to Publix after Jodi was done looking at my car collection. I didn't know that she liked old muscle cars and it kind of turned me on to hear her talk about them.

We got to Publix and split up to get stuff; Jodi was in charge of meat and produce, Randy had snacks and sides, and I had drinks. We had all agreed to have hamburgers and hotdogs tomorrow night with sides and chili while we were celebrating my appearance, plus I just wanted to have a party. I got plenty of different types of beer and drinks; Randy was still deciding on getting different things, while Jodi came back with a ton of stuff. We finally got done and checked out.

"I can't believe we got that much food." Randy said and I shrugged.

'You know it will be gone." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Jodi, you want to go for a ride in one of the cars when we get back?" I asked her and she smiled, but then sighed.

"I gotta work on storylines." She said and I smiled.

"How about we take the car somewhere you can work on them?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Alright, but you have to help me." She said and I smiled at her.

Jodi POV

We got all the food put away and John decided to let me ride in his '69 Charger. I loved old muscle cars and I always wanted my own collection. I knew that I would buy one after I became a diva. We got in and John started driving towards somewhere he wanted to take me. I was glad that I had decided to be John's friend and not always look at him as a complete asshole.

We ended up at a lagoon/wild life reserve. I was surprised at how pretty it was and it was so peaceful.

"Can you work here?" John asked me and I smiled at him.

"I think so." I said and he grabbed a blanket. We sat near the water and I started on storylines.

"I'm sorry your bored." I told him after a little while.

"I'm not, I come here a lot, its peaceful." He said and I nodded.

"Wanna help me on storylines?" I asked him and he nodded. He rolled over on his side to look at me.

"Ok, so I am in charge of Dave, Phil. & Matt (Evan)'s storylines. I am mostly stuck on Dave and Phil's because theirs are together for right now." I said and he nodded.

"So, let's start with Matt." He said and I nodded.

"I want him to get a title shot, but I am not sure which one fits him. I mean he's not exactly heavyweight, so would the intercontinental work?" I asked John and he shrugged.

"Well, that would be ok, or put him with Jeff Hardy and make it a high flying tag team." He said and I nodded.

"Sounds good, but what about the Hardy Boys? Wasn't Jeff known for that?" I asked John and he laughed.

"Yeah, like ten years ago, Matt (Hardy) is in singles and Jeff can't make it without a partner. He needs it for direction; I mean face it, he isn't the best guy on his own." John said and I didn't agreed; Jeff was a nice guy.

"Jeff is a nice guy." I said and John smiled.

"I am not arguing that that, but I am saying that Jeff needs someone to keep him out of trouble." John said and I sighed.

"And you think putting him with Matt would do that?" I asked and John nodded.

"Or give him a valet." John suggested and I liked that better.

"I like that; so Matt gets a shot at the WWE championship and Jeff gets a valet." I said.

"Wait, WWE? As in my championship?" John asked.

"You don't have the belt right now so I believe it's someone else's right now." I said and he smirked.

"Fine, smart ass." He said and I smiled.

"What problems are you having about Dave and Phil?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know what to do… I mean the fans are voting so closely for who I should be with… it's like my life right now." I said and he hugged me.

"Well, what are the actual percentages?" he asked me and I looked.

"51% Dave & 49 % Phil, but most people like Dave as evil Dave with a soft side. They like seeing me as his weakness." I said and he nodded.

"So play on that… made Phil turn completely heel and 'kidnap' you… or something like that." John said and I nodded.

"Good idea… I think." I said.

I made notes on the storyline and finished up. I sent them to Stephanie and the other writes; I was done.

"Thanks, John." I said and he smiled at me.

"What time do we need to get back?" I asked him and he looked at his phone.

"Now, come on, little one." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine." He said and pulled me over his shoulder; he grabbed all our stuff and started towards the car with me over his shoulder.

"Cena, put me down!" I said and he laughed at me; he kept on walking.

John POV

I had Jodi over my shoulder and I was glad no one was around; I was a big guy and this didn't exactly look willing.

"No." I said and she smacked me in the butt.

"Put me down." She said and I smacked her in the butt.

"Ow! You are going to get it." She said and I was laughing.

"Oh, I am so scared." I said and she smacked me again; she was turning me on and it was making this hard… literally.

"You better be." She said and kept struggling. I kept her over my shoulder as we got to the car and I finally flipped her around and put her on the ground. She got ready to hit me and I pulled her to me; I knew that she could feel how hard I was.

"You are all talk." I told her and she moved just right to hit my dick and gave a smug smile.

"Apparently not." She said and I was shocked. She walked around to the passenger side and got into the car. I drove back with the radio playing and she was singing along; I had a lot running through my mind. I think I liked Jodi, but maybe I was just horny.

We got back and Jodi walked inside; I sat down by Randy.

"What's your problem, big man?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I think I'm stupid." I said and he looked at me strange and then chuckled.

"She makes everyone like her; she is just that good of a person." He said and I was shocked how he knew what I was talking about.

"How did you…" I was saying.

"I fell for her and I wish that I had tried harder." He said and I shrugged.

"Why didn't you?" I asked him.

"I was trying the wrong way, plus I took my feelings against Sam out on her; it wasn't fair." He said and I nodded.

I talked to Randy, Sean, and Christy (Sean's girlfriend) while Jodi was outside talking to Mickie. I didn't know how I really felt about her and I needed to figure it out.

People started to come over to hang out tonight. I had invited Liz and her boyfriend, a couple best friends, and Matt (Evan) was coming over. I had some people coming in town tomorrow so tonight I was trying to see people I actually wanted to talk to for long than a greeting.

We were getting pizza tonight and I had Netflix movies. I just wanted to hang out with people. We all ate and I was talking to everyone; I kept noticing Jodi. I wasn't sure what to do; it was frustrating.

"You ok?" Sean asked me.

"Talk to you about it later." I said and he nodded.

We decided to watch Paranormal Activity and Jodi had already scene it.

"Jodi, you want to get in the hot tub while the guys watch the movie?" Liz asked her and she nodded.

"Christy, you coming?" Jodi asked her and she wanted to see the movie.

Liz POV

I was glad that Jodi didn't want to watch the movie; I hated those kind of movies. I changed and came out about the same time Jodi came out from the room she was staying in. I noticed John watching her.

"Lookin good ladies." Matt said and we were both laughing. I grabbed us towels and we walked out to the hot tub. I was glad that John was a typical guy because he had a television near the hot tub so we could watch TV and talk.

**A/N: please review. :)**

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	67. Stars

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, miamitravel, & Joviper54- Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay; I have broken my foot and I am slow at everything right now. **

**I am going to write two more chapters in this story and then start the sequel... it will pick up right before Mickie's wedding... let me know who Jodi should be with in the sequel...**

Liz POV

We got into the hot tub and I turned on the TV. I remember when John bought this house and I helped him pick out everything.

"How is Mickie?" I asked Jodi.

"Great, she just got engaged to Kofi." She said and I smiled. I liked Mickie, because she kept John straight.

"Good." I said and she smiled.

We kept talking for a while, until the movie went off. Matt hugged Jodi and told her he would see her tomorrow. John and Jake, my boyfriend, came out to get into the hot tub. I could tell that John had a thing for Jodi. He would watch her.

We all sat there until early that morning and were talking. Jodi and Jake went inside and I was getting out.

"So, how long are you going to watch her before you tell her you like her?" I asked John and he scratched the back of his neck.

"What's stopping you?" I asked him.

"She is still sorta with Drew." He said and I nodded.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked him; John and I were still best friends.

"You can try to find out." He said with a small smile.

"Ok, no problem." I said as we walked inside.

I told Jodi bye before we left. Sean and Christy were already asleep and Randy was somewhere.

Jodi POV

I took a shower and fell asleep. I knew that Liz and John were best friends, but I also noticed John watching me… I was so confused about guys… I had no clue what to do.

I got up the next morning and called Mickie. She was having fun with Kofi's family and I was glad that she was happy. I got done talking to her and I checked my email. I had one from Trish; I was supposed to be in Canada three days after I got back from John's. I was excited and sad about it all at the same time. I grabbed coffee and sat down the by the pool; Randy came out a minute later.

"You ok?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess. I am just not really sure about the whole training thing." I said and Randy smiled at me.

"You already beat the crap out of Michelle, you will be fine." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, but I will be in Canada for at least 6 months to a year; I am going to miss everyone." I said and Randy nodded.

"I remember my training and it was hard, but we will all be here when you get back." He said and I hugged him.

"Thanks, but I will still be around for Raw." I said and he smiled.

"See you can still see my beautiful face." He said and I was laughing.

"You going to tell me what's really on your mind?" he asked me.

"I think you already know." I said and he nodded.

"I do, but do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.

"It won't matter; I am the only person who can decide what I want." I said and he nodded.

"Exactly, so you only have to please yourself." He said and I nodded.

"How do you know what you want without hurting others?" I asked him and he hugged me.

"You don't, Jodi, you just have to do what you think its right for right now." He said and I smiled at him. We talked a little more before everyone else got up.

John POV

The whole day was busy and I was so glad that Jodi could cook chili. We got done with everything and we all changed before everyone came over. I was in the kitchen when I caught a glimpse of Jodi and she looked great in the maxi dress she was wearing.

"You look nice." I told her as Liz and her boyfriend got there.

"Thanks, so do you." she said and I laughed; I was in shorts and polo.

I was talking to everyone when Dave got there and Jodi ran to hug him; I felt a little jealous.

"I will talk to her." Liz said when she hugged me and I nodded; I don't know why I really care if she likes me, but I am drawn to her.

I talked to everyone and we all watched the show. I was glad that I was branching out and doing things other than wrestling, but I would never turn my back on it. I owed everything to wrestling. We had fun and I saw Liz talking to Jodi most of the night; I wanted to know what she had said.

"What did she say?" I asked Liz before she was getting ready to leave.

"She doesn't know what to do with the one she has now, but she doesn't hate you." Liz said and I smiled at Liz. We had a code and she was telling me that if I was patient I would have a way in. I told her buy and she left with Jake. I was glad that Liz was happy; we both deserved it.

I changed and was in the kitchen when I saw Jodi outside; she was looking at the stars. I walked outside and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Jodi?" I asked her and she looked at me; she had tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know." She said and I held her to me. She had her back to against my chest and she just leaned against me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Drew." She whispered.

"What about him?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't want to hurt him." She said and I sighed.

"Jodi, do you trust him?" I asked her.

"No." she whispered.

"You can't be with someone you don't trust." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"You know what hurt the most?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"He said that he wanted her more at one time." She said and I knew that Drew really was an idiot.

"You deserve much better." I told her and she looked at a ring on her finger; she nodded in agreement.

"What were you really doing out here?" I asked her.

"Looking at the stars." She said and I smiled.

"I haven't done that in forever." I whispered.

We were standing there and I realized we could sit on the lounge chair.

"Come on." I said and pulled her over to the lounge chair. I sat down and I pulled her in between my legs; she was leaning back against my chest. We laid there and made our own designs in the stars and I had a blanket over us so she didn't get cold.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and the sun was really bright. I thought I had left the blinds open; I saw the actual sun. I looked around and realized I had fallen asleep on top of John, while we were looking at stars. I laughed and got ready to get up, when John tightened his grip on me.

"What are you laughing at?" he mumbled to me.

"That we slept outside all last night." I said and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I hope I was a good pillow." He said and I smiled.

"Hope I was good for body heat." I said and he laughed.

"Come on." He said and we both stood up.

"Thanks for talking last night." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks for reminding how fun it was to look at stars." He said and I laughed.

The rest of the day went good and we didn't do much. I ended up getting in the ocean with John and Randy; I was going to miss getting to see everyone all the time, but training and being a diva is a one time opportunity. I left early the next day to go home. Mickie wasn't coming home, so I wouldn't be seeing her for awhile.

Mickie POV

I had asked off for two days so I could see my best friend before I had to only see her once a week. I was glad that she was training, but I knew how hard it was to move away from all your friends. I did it when I lived in Florida to be in TNA. She didn't know I was here, so it would be interesting. She got home and I was sitting in the living room of her house.

"what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I took some time off to help you get ready." I told her and she hugged me.

**A/N: please review. :)**

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	68. Moving on

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54****, ****miamitravel****, ****CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & ****Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista****- thank you for all the reviews. **

**I am looking for suggestions about who Jodi could be with in the sequel- the people in the running are: Randy, John, Dave, Phil, and Jeff… but I am up for anyone.**

**This is the final chapter if this part of the story...**

Mickie POV

I was glad to see Jodi; she was worried about going to Canada and being away for a while. We started on the laundry and sat down on the couch.

"So, how was the party?" I asked her.

"Great, Liz thinks that John likes me." She said and I laughed.

"He always has." I said and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"Yeah, John always joked that if I ever left him he was going straight to you. You have everything he wants in a girl and he likes you." I said and she looked at me.

"No, I don't care if you date him." I told her and she laughed.

"I have to tell Drew how I feel and then I am single until at least I am a full time diva." She said and I nodded.

"When are you going to call Drew?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I need to tell him, but I just don't want to. I know that I don't want to be with him, but it sucks that I have to hurt him. I still care." She said and I hugged her.

"I know, but you will hurt him more by stringing him along." I said and she picked up her phone.

"I will give you a minute." I told her and she pulled me back on the couch.

I heard the whole phone call and it was sad, but she deserved better. He took it pretty well and only called her one or two bad names. She started crying after she hung up and I knew that it was hard. He was the first guy she had really dated since Justin; Jeff didn't really count because he was always with Matt, when Drew was always around her.

Jodi POV

I was glad that I was done with Drew; it hurt, but I would get over it. Mickie and I talked the rest of the night. She told me that her and Kofi were buying a house in Florida, near Tampa, and she was selling this one. I was sad, but I needed to move anyway. I knew that we would stay best friends, but eventually this would happen. I was just glad that she was happy with Kofi.

We stayed at my house that night and I sort of slept. I knew that I was going to miss my bed, but I wasn't sure I really could do this. My dream was to have a family and be happy, did wrestling really fit into that.

The next day Mickie and I drove out to her farm to ride horses. We hadn't done this in months and she was going to keep the farm. She had a house out here and Kofi liked it, so it was their second house.

"Hey, you could move here and keep an eye on it." Mickie said and I laughed.

"This is your house." I told her.

"No, it's my present to you." She said and I looked at her.

"Kofi and I really like it, but our main house will be in Florida. You don't want to stay in Richmond, so move out here. You can have the hosue and watch over the horses whenever you are home." She said and I just looked at her; she was serious.

"When will I move?" I asked her.

"I can take care of that; since you are planning my wedding." She said and I laughed. We agreed on it and I was glad to move to the country near D.C.

We rode around the rest of the day and I had fun spending time with Mickie. We went to our favorite restaurant one last time, before life got crazy; it did suck. I felt like I was completely starting a new life. I knew that when I finally came back; I would be at the farmhouse. Mickie's last name wouldn't be James, I would be single, my best friend would be married, and I would be semi-famous. I kept fighting with myself if I really wanted to do this. I knew that I could do it, but did I want to.

I talked to my brother that night and he was happy for me. He thought it would be a great opportunity and he was happy for Mickie. I talked to him while I packed my life into suitcases for the next 6 or so months. I was grateful to Trish for training me and letting me stay near her.

Mickie POV

Jodi and I stayed up all night that night and talked about everything. I knew that life was going to change in a matter of months. I was ready for it, but at the same time I felt like I was losing my best friend. I knew that I would still see her once a week, but it sucked. I had gone longer, but we were so close now.

I was excited about my wedding and she was planning it; so I knew that it would be perfect. I just wasn't sure I was ready for a new life just yet. I loved Kofi, but this was all new and a little scary. I can dive in a ring and not worry about getting hurt, but I can't face change.

I drove us to the airport the next morning with all of Jodi's luggage. We checked into our flights; they left 10 minutes apart. I hugged Jodi for a long time before we had to go to our gates.

I didn't have a long flight to Raleigh, but she was flying to Toronto. I cried the entire flight; I really missed my best friend.

Jodi POV

I got onto the flight and cried a little bit, but slept some since it was an almost 4 hour flight. I arrived and got my luggage. Trish met me at the airport and took me to my new temporary home.

"I hope you like it." She said and took me to an apartment in the city. The apartment was decorated nicely and it had an amazing view.

"Thanks, Trish." I said and she smiled at me.

"Come on, me and Don, her husband, want you to join us for dinner." She said and I accepted.

"I know its hard to leave everyone for training, but from what I had heard it won't take as long as we all think." She said and I smiled. I was glad someone had confidence in me.

Kofi POV

I picked Mickie up from the airport and she was upset. I knew that her and Jodi were very close. I felt bad for her and I knew that it would be different without seeing her everyday. I was just glad that Mickie could see her at least once a week to help train her.

"Hey, the time will go by fast and she will be here all the time." I told Mickie and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's just six months… by that time it will be almost time to get married." She said and I smiled. I kissed her and just hugged her. I knew that she was upset.

"Yeah… just six months…" I said.

**A/n: I hope that you liked this part of the story. The sequel is called The Next Step. I will start it next week; let me know if you have an ideas for it… I have some of it written out, but ideas are always welcomed. I hoped that you liked this part of the story.**

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	69. Sequel is up

**The sequel is up... its called The Next Step... enjoy!**


End file.
